A Circus of Witches
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: There were a lot of things Elphaba Thropp wanted to see in her life.  The Uplandian Circus, however, was definitely not one of them.  And she never expected to fall as hard as she did for the ringmaster's daughter, one Galinda Upland.
1. Chapter 1

**And so we start a new Wicked series. I hope you all enjoy it!**

There were a lot of things Elphaba Thropp wanted to see in her life, as well as a lot of places she wanted to visit. The Uplandian Circus, however, was definitely not one of the items on either of her lists. In truth, she dreaded going to such a place and would have preferred to just stay home and read.

"Father, please don't think that I'm not grateful, but I thought you taught us that places like these were sinful," Nessa said as the three entered the large tent.

"They are, so don't be taken any of things you may see here."

"Then I don't understand why you brought us here in the first place," Elphaba said, opening her book to the marked page as they sat down. "Another one of your attempts at cleansing the souls responsible, I suspect."

Frexspar started to reply, but Nessa saw the anger in her father's face and quickly squeezed in, "Father, would it be too much trouble for you to get some cotton candy for me? I would do it myself, but—"

"Of course, my beautiful flower."

Their father left, and Nessa turned on her sister. "Elphaba, you can't say things like that!" she hissed. "You know how Father gets!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Nessa. I've watched him for eighteen years, and it's always the same! He goes to places like this and tries to cleanse the impurities."

"It's his job!"

"He's sticking his nose where it has no business being! Trying to cleanse people is exactly what gets him into trouble, like when he tried to interject at the Festival of the Time Dragon. He was almost beaten to death, and for what? Trying to save an unruly, drunken crowd."

Nessa opened her mouth to reply, but it was at that moment that their father returned, handing Nessa the treat she had asked for.

"Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome. And to answer your question, _Elphaba_, Mr. Upland asked me to come, and he also requested to see you two. He himself has a daughter, and thought perhaps that you could meet."

"You mean he wants his daughter to meet Nessa. Miss Galinda Upland will have no interest in socializing with me," Elphaba said, eyes still glued to her book.

* * *

Galinda Upland peered into the main tent, squirming slightly as she saw the large crowd that was gathering, and more people were still coming.

"Sweet Lurline. I didn't realize that there would be this many people!" the blonde said, pulling back from the tent.

"You're not scared, are you?" Fiyero asked, coming up beside her. Employed under her father, Fiyero was best known for his knife-throwing skills. He had known the blonde for quite a few years, and after much flirting and playing hard to get, the two had finally become a couple. They were happy together, and Fiyero loved the blonde, which was why he was planning on advancing their relationship tonight.

"Of course not. I just… there are so many people!"

Fiyero chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You'll do fine."

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Galinda said, turning on her boyfriend. "You've been doing this for a few years."

"So I have," Fiyero said, pulling a knife from his vest and flipping it a few times in the air before catching it. "But before every show, I always get a little nervous. One mistake could spell disaster."

"That's very encouraging of you to say right before my first performance," Galinda said, hitting her boyfriend on the arm.

Fiyero smiled and stood up. "Just relax, and keep smiling. You'll be amazing."

Galinda smiled back before embracing her boyfriend tightly. "I have to finish getting ready. Father wants me to open up the show." The blonde made her way back to the backstage tent, where she sat down at her pink vanity. She applied another smooth coat of "Cotton Candy Fluff", her favorite lip gloss color before giving her neck one more spritz of perfume from the pink bottle on her vanity. The blonde's eyes fell on her perfectly manicured nails as she put on her diamond-studded earrings. She took the ringmaster coat off the back off her chair and slipped it on. Everything seemed to be in place. Galinda took one last look at herself in the mirror as she stood up, grabbing the black top hat on her vanity as she did so. She could hear the classic circus music coming from the main tent, music she had grown up hearing.

"Are you ready?" Fiyero asked as she left the tent.

"I hope so."

"It'll be great. Trust me," Fiyero said, handing the blonde a black whip. Galinda wound the whip up and attached it to its spot on her belt. As she made her way towards the main tent, she could hear her father's voice booming out through the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Uplandian Circus, the greatest show in Oz!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Galinda felt the butterflies in her stomach start flitting around more rapidly.

"Now, put your hands together as our show begins!"

Galinda took a deep breath and entered the tent, the single spotlight falling on her.

Her father wanted her to start the show. Fine. She would give these people an opening they would never forget.

* * *

Elphaba scowled as the lights dimmed, making it much more difficult for her to distinguish the words on her page.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Uplandian Circus, the greatest show in Oz!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, where they had been threatening to fall off. She brought her book closer to her face, determined to block out all the other distractions. The lights suddenly went out, and only a single spotlight was left on. The green woman sighed.

_No one wants to just let me be._

Defeated, Elphaba marked her page and closed her book, looking up with some irritation in time to see several doves fly out of a black hat. She watched them fly off, and looked back down to see that the spotlight was on a blonde who was in the center of the ring, holding the black top hat in front of her face.

_Galinda Upland, I presume._

"_There's only two types of people in the world: the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe. Well, baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat; gotta be first_."

"I didn't realize this was going to be a musical," Elphaba grumbled, taking off her glasses and wiping the lenses with her dress. Nessa silenced her with a harsh look.

"_I'm like the ringleader; I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker; I make it hot. When I put on a show, I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_."

Elphaba put her glasses back on just as Galinda looked up, raising the top hat and placing on top of her blonde curls. Their eyes met for one brief second, but a second was all it took for the green woman to fall. And Elphaba fell _hard._

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_."

When Galinda broke out into the dance number, other performers seemed to come out of nowhere, joining the blonde and sending the crowd into loud cheers. Galinda felt the smile on her face grow wider and more genuine as the sound of their adoration reached her ears.

"_There's only two types of guys out there; ones that can handle me and the ones that are scared. So baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship_," At this point, Galinda took her whip off her belt and cracked it sharply, missing a fellow performer by inches. "_So beware_. _I'm like the ringleader; I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker; I make it hot. When I put on a show, I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_."

It was at this moment that Galinda noticed the girl who was sitting in the front row. At first, Galinda believed it was just some trick of the light, but when she looked closer, she realized that it was no trick. The girl in the front row had _green skin_. Galinda was so taken in by this that she almost forgot that she was supposed to be singing, but was quickly reminded by the dancers surrounding her.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_."

The rest of the blonde's performance went off without a hitch, though Galinda found her eyes continually wandering back to that green girl, as much as tried not to stare at her. Galinda tried to look at other places in the audience, but somehow, her eyes always managed to fall back on that green girl. It frustrated the blonde so much that she began to think that the green girl had sat there on purpose. She had sat there because she _knew_ that was where the blonde's gaze would land naturally. This frustrated Galinda even further, and by the time the last chord hit, all she wanted to do was go over to that green girl and shake her, asking her what in Oz's name she had been thinking to sit in the front row right where Galinda had to look.

But, as the crowd cheered and clapped loudly, Galinda merely bowed to them before she turned to leave and her father began to announce the next act.

"You did-," Fiyero started as Galinda exited the tent, but she barely heard him.

"There's a girl sitting in the front row who has green skin!"

"Um, okay? Like I said, you—"

"She was sitting right where I had to look! The whole performance, she just sat there!"

"Well, she came to watch. I'd expect she'd just sit."

"I think she did it purposefully, just to annoy me!"

"Galinda, that's ridiculous. I'm sure she didn't plan it."

"But—"

"Galinda, take a deep breath and think about what you're saying. A girl with green skin purposefully sat in the spot where you happened to look?"

Galinda had to admit that when Fiyero put it like that, it did sound ridiculous, but she didn't want him to know that he was right.

"Fine. Maybe she didn't exactly do it knowingly, but that doesn't change the fact that her skin is green!"

Fiyero opened his mouth to reply, but it was at that exact moment that Galinda's father announced his act. "Look, it's my turn to entertain the masses. We'll talk about this later, all right?"

"All right."

* * *

Elphaba didn't pay much attention to the rest of the show. Her mind was still filled with images of Galinda Upland. Elphaba was having issues trying to process these new feelings. From what her father had drilled into her ever since she was born, women were not supposed to feel like this, whatever this was, towards other women. It was sinful, just like this whole place. Elphaba had always been skeptical about what he had called "sinful", but now she wasn't exactly sure how to feel. She figured there was nothing else to do but what she did best: analyze the situation.

It was true that Galinda Upland was beautiful, and that beauty could bewitch anyone, men and women alike. Elphaba was proof of that. But, even if Elphaba was right, and these feelings she had were ones of romance, it would only be a one-sided love. There was no way that Galinda Upland would ever love another woman, let alone one with green skin. Elphaba's mind told her that the situation was impossible, but her heart was telling her otherwise. Not that ever listened to her heart, though. The heart was indecisive and impulsive. The mind, on the other hand, was rational and analytical. Elphaba had always known that she could trust her mind in any situation she encountered.

Well, any situation up until now.

"Elphaba. Elphaba!"

The green woman was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of her sister's voice.

"Wh-what?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Oh. No. Sorry."

The brunette rolled her eyes, a motion Elphaba knew all too well. "I said, the show's over."

"Oh. Well, good. I was beginning to fall asleep," Elphaba said, trying to regain her indifferent attitude.

"I could tell. Father's taking us to meet Mr. Upland and his daughter."

"Must we meet them? You know how I feel about meeting new people."

"Elphaba…"

Elphaba sighed. She knew that tone well too. "All right. If I have to."

* * *

"That was a wonderful performance, Galinda! The audience loved you!"

Galinda beamed with her father's praise. "Thank you."

"You too, Fiyero. An excellent display of talent!"

"Thank you, sir," Fiyero said, nodding slightly.

"Now, come with me, my pet. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Galinda and Fiyero exchanged looks before they followed Mr. Upland from the backstage tent. He led them to the back entrance of the main tent, where Galinda saw two people waiting.

"Frexspar! So glad to see that you could make it!" Mr. Upland said, shaking the man's hand.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Frexspar, this is my daughter, Galinda."

"Pleased to meet you," Galinda said, shaking his hand.

"Galinda, this is Frexspar Thropp. He's a preacher, and the mayor of Munchkinland."

"And how is the state of Munchkinland, Master Thropp?" Fiyero asked.

"It's doing just fine, Master…"

"Fiyero. I work for Master Upland."

"Ah, yes. You're the knife-thrower," Frexspar said, shaking Fiyero's hand.

"Yes sir."

"This is my daughter, Nessarose."

"Hello," the brunette said, wheeling her chair a little closer to shake Galinda and Fiyero's hands.

"How did you like the show?" Mr. Upland asked Nessarose.

"It was spectacular," the brunette replied.

"Very good. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Frexspar, but I do recall you telling me that you had two daughters?" Mr. Upland.

"Ah, yes. My eldest daughter, Elphaba, should be somewhere around here. Forgive her if she happens to seem a bit… socially awkward."

"Father, she is not!" Nessa said, looking up at her father.

"Oh, Nessie, you're sweet, always trying to stick up for me. I feel that Father meant 'socially awkward' in my appearance more than my actual social skills."

Galinda did her best to keep from overly staring. Elphaba Thropp was the green woman who had been sitting in the front row during the show!

"You're Elphaba Thropp?" Galinda blurted out before she could stop herself.

"That's who I am."

It was taking most of Elphaba's self-control to keep her voice from shaking. She was surprised the blonde couldn't hear her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

"How did you like the show, Elphaba?" Galinda's father asked.

"It was all right. I did enjoy your performance, Miss Upland," the green woman said, looking at Galinda.

"Thank you," the blonde mumbled, feeling her face grow hot. Who was this Elphaba Thropp to act like this, after what she had done to the blonde during her performance?

"Anyway, I thank you for inviting us," Frexspar said.

"No, thank you for coming. I didn't want you to miss out on seeing our show, especially when we were so close to your home. We'll be packing up tomorrow and preparing to move on."

"Well, I wish you a safe journey. Farewell."

The Thropps turned to leave, but before they did, Elphaba turned to take one last look at the blonde. Their eyes met for a second time and Elphaba smiled, raising one verdant hand in farewell. Galinda didn't return the gesture, but instead turned her back to the green woman and left the scene.

* * *

Elphaba was faced with an unwanted problem, one she found herself unable to control. Mr. Upland had said that they were packing up tomorrow in preparation to move on. Elphaba knew that she shouldn't care, that it shouldn't matter to her. But… the circus leaving meant that Galinda would be leaving as well. Elphaba told herself not to care, that it didn't matter, but she couldn't fool her heart.

_Damn heart! You pick the worst time to develop feelings!_

Elphaba knew it was silly to chase after a woman she had only met once, but if she just let Galinda go, then she would be filled with regret and thoughts of what could have been. The green woman sat up in her bed.

"I guess I won't be sleeping tonight," she said to herself, with a small chuckle. She knew that she had to think of a plan to stay near to Galinda. Suddenly, as the idea hit her, a small smile spread across her face. "I do believe I may run away and join the circus."

**What do you all think? Any feedback is appreciated! The song used was Circus by Britney Spears.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're very quiet tonight."

"Hmm? Oh. I was just… thinking," Galinda said.

"Your thinking seems to be impeding your eating," Fiyero said.

"I'm just not very hungry."

Fiyero set down his fork. "Galinda, you and I have known each other for a long time, and I can tell when something is bothering you."

"Nothing is—"

"Hold on, let me finish. We've been a couple for a few years now, and I'd like to be here for you when something is bothering you or you have a problem. I'd like to be here for you always."

Fiyero reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box and Galinda felt her heart rate start to speed up.

"Galinda Upland… will you marry me?"

Fiyero opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. Galinda was speechless as she looked at the ring, which she knew had to be out of Fiyero's price range.

"Fiyero, I… I…"

She saw the hopeful look on his face, and she did love him. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the commitment of a marriage, but how could she break his heart by saying no?

"Yes. Yes, I will!"

Fiyero's smile grew bigger as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Galinda looked down at it as it sparkled in the light and she embraced Fiyero tightly. Yes, she loved Fiyero… and she hoped that this would work out for the both of them.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba woke up early, but that was nothing new. The green woman dressed for the day and then left her house, heading for the site of the Great Uplandian Circus, which was somewhere she never thought she'd be going voluntarily. When she arrived, she found that the tents were being taken down, and there was a lot of movement. Elphaba walked past the workers, ignoring them when she felt their eyes fall on her. Her eyes fell on the blonde, who had just disappeared behind a wooden fence. Elphaba approached the fence and climbed up it, swinging her legs over the other side and settling herself on the top.

"Hello again, Miss Upland."

The blonde looked confused at first, but Elphaba saw her sapphire eyes narrow when they fell on the green woman.

"Oh. Hello, Miss Elphaba."

"I'm honored that you remember my name," Elphaba said, but what she was really thinking was _she remembers my name_! Elphaba knew that was nothing to get this excited over, and she forced her heart to calm down.

"What are you doing here? We're packing up," Galinda said. She was curious as to why the green woman had shown up.

"I know. Would you believe me if I said I came to join the circus?"

"Is that a sort of joke, Miss Elphaba?"

"I don't usually make jokes, Miss Galinda."

"Why in Oz would you want to join my father's circus?"

Elphaba shrugged. "There are many places in Oz I'd like to see before my life is over. Your father and his circus travel everywhere, do you not? Traveling with you would give me an excuse to see Oz, and to escape my father's tightening control over me."

"Well, you… you can't go with us. We don't need any more performers," Galinda said quickly. She didn't know why she was so averse to having Elphaba around, but something about the green woman just didn't sit right with her. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was green.

"You just don't want me around. I can tell by the way you're looking at me," Elphaba said. Galinda's rejection hurt her more than rejection she had received before, but she had to force herself to look undisturbed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Galinda said, looking away. She grabbed the last few possessions off her vanity and stuffed them into her trunk, closing the lid and struggling to put the latches on.

Elphaba smiled to herself and jumped down from the fence. She approached the blonde's trunk and pushed down hard on the lid, putting the latches on easily. She noticed the lock on the ground and used her foot to flip it off the ground and into her hand. The green woman grinned as she held the lock out to the blonde.

Galinda was hesitant to take the lock from Elphaba. She reached a hand out, but stopped right before touching the lock.

"This green skin is not contagious I assure you, Miss Upland."

"I… I know that!" Galinda said indignantly. She snatched the lock from the green woman, and their hands brushed together. In that brief contact, Elphaba felt a jolt of excitement surge through her body. The blonde snapped the lock shut on her trunk and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as she turned to look at the green woman again. "Like I said, Miss Elphaba, we have no job for you here. If you want to watch the circus again, then you'll just have to come to the Glikkus."

"I get the feeling you really don't like me, Miss Upland."

"Well, I'm sure you're used to that feeling, aren't you, _Miss Thropp_?"

Ouch. That one hurt too. Still, Elphaba kept up her front and looked down with a humorless laugh.

"Yeah. I am."

The tone of the green woman's voice took the blonde by surprise. The hurt and vulnerable look she wore caused Galinda a sudden pang of guilt for her harshness.

"Miss Elphaba, I… I apologize. That didn't come out the way I had intended," Galinda said.

"It's all right. Like you said, I'm used to rejection from the world." Elphaba took a step back, away from the blonde. "I apologize for interrupting you and wasting your time."

"Miss Elphaba—"

"Farewell, Miss Galinda. I don't know whether our paths will ever cross again."

The green woman placed a gentle hand on Galinda's shoulder as she moved her to the side and walked away, leaving a now somewhat confused Galinda behind.

"Hey. Is your trunk all packed?" Fiyero asked, approaching the blonde.

"Y-Yes. It's packed," the blonde said, tearing her gaze away from the spot where Elphaba had once been.

"Is everything… okay?" Fiyero asked.

"It's fine. Everything is just… fine."

* * *

Elphaba walked past the now flattened main tent, which was being rolled and folded and whatever else had to be done to it to pack it away and make it transport ready. She sighed. Her conversation with Galinda hadn't gone the way she had planned. Not at all. Still, what else had she expected? She was green, and had only met Galinda last night. It shouldn't surprise her that the blonde was wary of talking to her, or trusting her. Still, she wouldn't give up on Galinda that easily. Not this time.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp. I didn't expect to see you here," Mr. Upland said, coming up and startling the green woman.

"Oh. Sorry, I just—"

"Father, Fiyero and I—oh, you're still here."

"I guess we met sooner than I thought," Elphaba said, her eyes falling on Galinda as she and Fiyero approached.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two getting along," Mr. Upland said, looking from Galinda to Elphaba.

"I think you mistake—"

The green woman was silenced with a harsh look from the blonde.

"Miss Elphaba was just leaving," Galinda said.

Elphaba started to agree, but that would mean giving up on Galinda, and Elphaba had sworn to do everything she could to stay near to the blonde, however wrong that may seem.

"Actually, Mr. Upland, I came to ask if you…"

Galinda gave her a look that said _don't you dare_, but Elphaba wouldn't be daunted.

"If you needed any additional performers," the green woman finished.

Mr. Upland looked puzzled. "Additional performers? Surely you don't mean to tell me that you're interested in joining my circus?"

Elphaba nodded. "That is what I mean, sir."

"But… it just seems so unlike you, Miss Elphaba."

The green woman shrugged. "I have my moments when I surprise."

"I wish I could say we can help you, but as you can see, we're packing up today, and I really don't have any need for more performers."

"She can be a clown. She's already colorful enough," Fiyero said.

Normally, Galinda would have found that funny, but when she saw the similar hurt and angry look on Elphaba's face, she had to really force out a short laugh.

"Fiyero," Mr. Upland said in a warning tone. "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba, but I really don't have any spots open for you. I wish you and your family good health as I bid you a fond farewell."

Mr. Upland turned to leave, with Fiyero and Galinda close behind.

_Not good! I have to get in, now!_

Elphaba wracked her brain for an act she hadn't seen at the circus. Finally, an idea hit her, and before her brain could catch up with her mouth, she blurted out, "I noticed you didn't have a fire breather."

Mr. Upland stopped and turned back to the green woman. "No. No, we don't have one of those. I have yet to find someone in Oz who is brave or skilled enough to do it."

_Don't you do it! You're going to completely screw yourself!_

"Well, I thought if you interested, I could perhaps take on that role for you, but as you said, you don't have room for me."

Now that got everyone's attention. Even Fiyero and Galinda turned to look back at the green woman.

"Miss Elphaba, your father did not mention that particular skill of yours," Mr. Upland said.

Elphaba shrugged. "You know Father. He doesn't like to brag."

"You can't breathe fire!" Galinda said angrily. "It… it can't be done!"

"Hush, Galinda. All right, Miss Elphaba. I'll offer you a deal. Prove to me that you can breathe fire before we leave by this evening, and I'll let you travel with my circus," Mr. Upland.

Elphaba nodded, feeling the butterflies, which felt more like bats, in her stomach start flitting around. "Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed. I'll be back later today."

"Why wait? If Miss Elphaba is so proficient at this skill she claims to have, then what's stopping you from doing it right now?" Fiyero asked.

"I… I don't have the right equipment here."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I can't perform this trick with just any tools, unless you'd like to see what I look like when I'm fully engulfed in flames."

"Enough! Miss Elphaba, you will go home and get whatever materials you need, and come back here by noon. Can we all live with that?" Mr. Upland said.

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded before the green woman fled.

_This could be bad._

Soon enough, Elphaba had fashioned a crude torch and had collected a flask of lamp oil. The green woman had thankfully read about the proper fire-breathing technique, but that didn't mean she could do it. Now, as she stood in her backyard, she mentally scolded herself for choosing the most dangerous act she could have chosen.

"Well, here goes nothing," the green woman muttered. She doused the fabric part of torch in the oil before she struck a match and lit it. She shook the torch over the gravel and watched the excess oil fall off. The green woman picked up the flask of oil and took a quick swig, placing the flask back down. She held the torch about a foot away from her mouth and spat the oil in a quick mist at the flame. The oil instantly lit up. The heat and flame size produced took the green woman by surprise, and she dropped the torch in the gravel, jumping back.

Elphaba put a hand over her racing heart as she watched the torch burn itself out. She raised her hand slowly to her face. Yep, it was still there. She didn't feel any pain, which meant she had managed to avoid burning herself. The green woman laughed nervously.

"I… I did it."

"Elphaba, what in Oz's name are you doing out here?" Nessa asked, wheeling outside.

"Nothing. Go back to your prayer book," Elphaba said, picking up her flask and torch.

"Elphaba…"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Nessa wheeled over to her sister and snatched the flask away. "Is this… lamp oil?"

"Maybe."

"Why would you be drinking oil?"

"What can I say? My green skin makes me have strange hankerings."

Elphaba took the flask back form the brunette and started walking inside, but Nessa was not deterred so easily. She quickly wheeled in front of her sister and stopped there, forcing the green woman to run into her.

"All right. You have my attention… and I have shin pain."

"I know what you're doing, Elphaba. You're going after that Galinda Upland! I saw the way you were looking at her during the show!"

"And what way was that, Nessa?"

"You... you think you love her!"

"I don't think, Nessa. I know."

"I don't think you know either! She'll never love you the way you want, Elphaba, and you shouldn't love her at all! It's…"

"What, Nessa? Say it!"

"It's _wrong_!"

Both girls were silent, and then Elphaba let out a sigh. "Maybe it is. But I can't just ignore the way I feel about Galinda."

"Elphaba, please, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Nessa, but this is my life, and I can't have other people telling me how to live it."

Elphaba moved past her sister, walked through her house, and left through the front door for the last time.

* * *

It seemed Mr. Upland was easily impressed, because after seeing Elphaba's meager show of "talent", he enthusiastically welcomed her to the "family", as he put it.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I had to admit, I had my doubts about you, but it appears that you can live up to your claims," Galinda said after her father left to attend to other matters.

"Yes, so she can produce a fireball," Fiyero said, approaching the green woman. "But believe me, Miss Elphaba, the crowd will not be as easily impressed as our ringmaster. If you have any hope of staying with us, then you will need to improve your skill… but that shouldn't be a problem for a woman of your talent, now should it?"

"Of course not," Elphaba lied.

"Good. I look forward to watching your first performance."

Fiyero left, leaving the two women alone. Galinda was standing with her arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face.

"I get the feeling you're upset," Elphaba said.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm stubborn."

"I could tell that!" Galinda said, throwing her hands up in frustration. When she did, Elphaba noticed the diamond ring on her left hand and in that moment, the green woman felt her heart commit suicide.

"You… you're engaged."

"Hmm? Oh, yes."

"And who is the lucky man?"

"Fiyero."

"I see."

Galinda raised an eyebrow. A sudden change had come over Elphaba, and Galinda looked down at her ring, then back at the green woman. She started to open her mouth, but the words never had a chance to come out.

"All right! We're moving out!" Mr. Upland called from the top of his carriage.

"We have to go," Galinda said. She left the green woman behind as she climbed up beside her father. The carriage started moving, followed by the circus caravan.

"Elphaba, come on, or we'll leave you behind!" Fiyero called from his carriage. Elphaba nodded and ran after the slow moving carriage, jumping on and climbing up as it began to pick up speed. She looked back in the direction of her house. Her father wouldn't be pleased when he found out… or he just wouldn't care. Either way, it didn't matter. Elphaba had never been one to ask for a lot of things, and now, she wanted the one thing she couldn't have: Galinda Upland, who was currently engaged.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba's sharp eyes scanned the countryside as the caravan continued on. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a dream-like orange. She hadn't really spoken throughout the trip, not only because the people she was riding with were exceedingly unintelligent, but mainly because her brain was still trying to register the fact that Galinda was engaged. That little tidbit of information would have been helpful to know earlier. As crazy as she knew it was to try and change the blonde's mind, Elphaba was in too deep now. She just couldn't accept the fact that Galinda, the woman she loved, was going to marry someone else.

The green woman turned her attention back to the people in the carriage with her. There was Fiyero, the knife-thrower. He seemed to be the leader of the performers, after Galinda's father, of course. There were also three trapeze artists, three gossiping women named Milla, Shenshen, and Pfannee, who seemed to always be drooling over the knife-thrower. Elphaba rolled her eyes at their display towards him.

A man named Avaric was Fiyero's throwing partner, as well as a sword swallower. And lastly, there was a Munchkin named Boq, who was a lion tamer. Elphaba didn't really approve of caging animals and using them in shows, but the crowd loved it, and the animals didn't appear to be in danger, at least to her knowledge.

Elphaba felt the carriage slow to a stop, and the hammocks on the walls swayed slightly.

"Looks like this is where we're camping for the night," Fiyero said. He flipped one of his knives off the table and stowed it in his vest.

"Do you feel a constant need to show off, Master Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. She knew she shouldn't start making enemies, especially considering the fact that she would be spending much time with these people, but she couldn't help commenting.

"It's a habit, I suppose. Calms the nerves," Fiyero replied. He opened the door to the carriage and walked out, the others following him. Elphaba stood up with a sigh and started to follow.

"I know you. You're Elphaba Thropp," Boq said before Elphaba could leave.

The green woman turned to face the Munchkin. "Yes, I am. How do you know me?"

"You and I used to play together as children."

"Are you sure? I recall having no childhood."

"Of course I'm sure. No other person I've seen has green skin."

"I see my skin precedes me."

"Not that I meant it in a bad way, Miss Elphaba. I was merely pointing out—"

"I understand, Master Boq."

The two left the carriage and Elphaba saw the others setting up a sort of campfire scenario. Her eyes fell on Galinda and she heard Boq sigh.

"Isn't Miss Galinda beautiful?"

"Yes. She is."

"Fiyero is a lucky man, but we all saw it coming. No one else ever had a chance."

"Let me guess: you lost your heart to Miss Galinda as well."

"I gladly gave it to her, but I'm just… not her type."

"It seems only the attractive and popular are Miss Galinda's type."

Elphaba and Boq approached the others.

"Oh, perfect timing, Elphaba, if you don't mind us calling you that," Fiyero said.

"I haven't the mind to mind. What am I in perfect time for?"

"You're the fire breather, and we can't seem to get a fire started here. Perhaps you could lend us your assistance?"

Elphaba's eyes flashed towards Galinda, who was looking anywhere but at the green woman. "It would be my pleasure. Sit tight for a moment while I retrieve my tools." The green woman turned and went back to the carriage. She took her torch and flask off the table and went back out to the campfire, where the others were still waiting. The three trapeze artists were whispering amongst themselves, but stopped when Elphaba came near. The green woman figured it was just easier to pretend that she hadn't noticed. She opened the flask and doused the fabric of the torch with oil. She pulled a book of matched from her pocket and struck one, lighting the torch. She shook off the excess oil and picked up her flask again.

"You all might want to stand back," she said before taking a quick swig of oil. Everyone stepped back about five feet and Elphaba lined up the torch with the pile of firewood. One spray of mist caused a burst of flame, and the wood was set ablaze. Elphaba lowered the torch, looking down at her handiwork. "Is that campfire sufficient?"

"Yes. Thank you," Fiyero said as he and the others approached again. Elphaba's eyes met Galinda's and the blonde looked away quickly. The green woman turned away from the others, who were starting to sit down and walked over to a rock about fifteen feet away, where she sat down. The green woman looked down at her torch, which had burnt itself out. She sighed and dropped her tools on the ground. She lay on her back, looking up at the darkening sky. She could hear the others talking, and when she turned her head to look at them, she saw the three trapeze artists quickly look away and giggle amongst themselves. Elphaba shook her head and looked back up at the sky.

_This was a stupid idea. Nessa was right; Galinda is never going to feel about me the way I feel towards her. I should just tell Mr. Upland now that I was wrong to join his circus, and that I'm just going to go home._

Elphaba sighed again and covered her face with her arm. Even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't give up on Galinda, her plight was looking more and more hopeless.

"Elphaba… aren't you hungry?"

The green woman lowered her arm and could make out the shape of Boq standing over her.

"No."

The Munchkin appeared to be concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Except for my skin condition and my inner turmoil, yes."

"You're certainly an interesting person, Elphaba Thropp."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

The caravan was on the road early the next morning, and Elphaba had heard that they would reach the Glikkus before nightfall, which meant that they would have to set up into the night to be ready by the next morning.

"Mr. Upland seems very impressed with your skill, Elphaba," Fiyero said.

"And how do you know that, Master Fiyero?"

"Please, I feel like we know each so much better now. You can drop the honorific."

"If you insist. But pray tell why you think Mr. Upland is impressed with me."

"He's putting you in the show tomorrow. Normally he would wait a few shows with a performer as new as you."

"Well, I don't know whether to be honored or terrified."

Fiyero laughed, which led the others to believe that they should laugh too.

"I understand your trepidation. I too have a dangerous act where one mistake can be deadly."

"Sure, deadly for your partner. A mistake you make won't get yourself killed. However, my act is one I have to perform alone, and one miscalculation, one little slip up can turn me into a human torch."

"What you say is true, Elphaba, and I admire the courage with which you approach your act."

"Thank you."

* * *

The caravan arrived in the Glikkus as the sun was starting to set. Everyone exited the carriages, glad to stretch out their limbs.

"All right, everyone. Let's start setting up and hopefully we won't have to work too late into the night," Mr. Upland said, climbing down from his carriage.

Everyone started unpacking the supply carriages and setting up the tents. Elphaba started to help, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, Elphaba. I'd like to have a word with you," Mr. Upland said.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but I am placing you in the show tomorrow. Your act will come after Fiyero's, in our 'Death Defying' part of the show! How does that sound?"

"It's… wonderful, sir."

Mr. Upland looked at her. "Elphaba… I hope you're not upset, but your act is quite impressive, something people aren't used to seeing. Also, you seemed so proficient that I saw no harm in putting you in the show tomorrow."

"No, sir, I'm not offended, I just… all I need is tonight to prepare."

Mr. Upland looked relieved. "Very good. Now, you'll need more… appropriate attire before you go on stage tomorrow. My daughter is an… ambitious fashion designer, and she may be able to help you."

"All right," Elphaba said with a nod. She headed for the backstage tent, which had already been set up. Her hand was on the tent flap when something caught her attention.

"_La la la, la la la, la la. La la la, la la la, la la."_

Was Galinda singing? It sounded like the blonde's voice. Elphaba pulled back the tent flap and entered silently. She saw Galinda sitting at her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't seem to realize that the green woman was there.

"_Oh baby baby, have you seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom, is she smoking up outside? Oh baby baby, does she take a piece of lime for the drink that Imma buy her, do you know just what she likes? Oh, oh, tell me have you seen her, so, oh, I can get her off of my brain. I just wanna go to the party she gonna go, can somebody take me home? Ha ha, hee hee, ha ha, ho_."

Elphaba could only watch, transfixed, as Galinda put on a show… with only Elphaba as the silent audience.

"_Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy. Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_."

At first, Elphaba didn't get it, but then she realized that Galinda was utilizing a play on words. Very clever.

"_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up. I don't know where or when, and now they're closing up the club. I've seen her once or twice before, she knows my face, but it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way. Oh, oh, tell me have you seen her, so, oh, I can get her off of my brain._ _I just wanna go to the party she gonna go, can somebody take me home? Ha ha, hee hee, ha—"_

It was at this moment that Galinda spotted the green woman in her mirror. She whipped around, her face turning pinker by the second.

"M-Miss Elphaba!"

"Why so embarrassed, Miss Galinda? I've already seen you perform before."

"What are you doing in here? You should be setting up with the others!"

"Your father so graciously placed me in the show tomorrow, yet he told me to change into a more appropriate attire. He said you could help me with that."

"Oh. He's so thoughtful that way, isn't he?"

"Yes. Now, tell me Miss Upland, what do you think you can do for this?" Elphaba asked, gesturing to herself.

"Well, I suppose your outfit would have to be somewhat flame-retardant, considering your… act. You'll also have to have easy movement, just in case… well…"

"In case something goes wrong. You can say it. Everyone else does."

Galinda cleared her throat. "I'll probably make your outfit similar to Fiyero's, except with an undershirt beneath your vest. Long, loose pants should be fine… any objections?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No comment from the peanut gallery."

"All right… good. Now I… I'll need your measurements."

"Miss Galinda, I myself am proficient in sewing. I will save you the trouble and embarrassment of being forced to make my clothes and make them myself."

Galinda didn't know how to respond. Had she really come off so reluctant, or was Elphaba just that good at reading people?

"I don't mind—"

Elphaba put up a hand, stopping the blonde. "Please, don't force yourself to lie to my face. I can see right through those. I'll make the costume. You continue doing what you need to do to prepare for tomorrow's show… your singing is quite enjoyable."

"I… well, I… thank you," Galinda managed to get out. She pulled some material out of her trunk and handed it to the green woman. "This material is the most likely to not catch fire, I believe."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Galinda nodded. "Well, if that's all, I think I… I'm going to see if they need help." The blonde left the tent, putting her hands on her face in an attempt to cool it down.

"Hey. Where were you?" Fiyero asked as Galinda approached him.

"You don't think Father putting Elphaba in the show tomorrow was a bad idea, do you?"

"No. Why? Did she say something to you?"

Galinda shook her head. "No. I was just… wondering."

* * *

Elphaba was unsurprised to find that she was the first one awake the next morning. She sat up, her neck and back feeling sore. The green woman shook her head and looked down to see her sewing in her lap. She must have fallen asleep last night while working on it. Elphaba realized that she had finished the costume. She stood up and looked at her handiwork.

"I hope this fits," she muttered, slipping out of her navy dress and into the bright red and orange outfit. It was what Galinda had proposed: long pants, an undershirt, and a vest. She had to admit that she liked it, more than she thought she would have. The green woman left the carriage and approached the main tent. She went inside and looked around. Without the crowd and the noise, the tent seemed that much more vast. Elphaba looked up at the top, which seemed to stretch forever. When she had attended the circus only two days ago, she had never imagined that she herself would be performing in this very tent, yet here she was, only hours away from her first performance.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?"

Elphaba turned at the sound of Galinda's voice.

"Yes. I never expected it to feel this… big."

Galinda approached, her hands behind her back. "When I was a little girl, my father took me in here for the first time, and it was… overwhelming. It took my breath away, and ever since then, I've known I wanted to perform in the circus."

Elphaba didn't know how to respond, so she remained silent.

"Your costume turned out… nicely," Galinda said, wondering why Elphaba was remaining silent. It was unlike the green woman to not have a witty comeback.

"I only put it together. You came up with the design."

"Elphaba… I do apologize if I came off as harsh last night."

"It's all right. No hard feelings, Miss Galinda."

"Girls, what are you doing in here? The show is going to start in a few hours. You need to both prepare," Mr. Upland said.

The two girls exchanged looks before they both left the tent. After all, they had a show to prepare for.

**The song used for this chapter was If U Seek Amy by Britney Spears**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the Great Uplandian Circus, the greatest show in Oz!"

Elphaba looked up as she heard the crowd cheer loudly. She looked back down at her torch and tried flipping it once in the air. She fumbled with it, and dropped it in the dirt. The green woman sighed and leaned over to pick it up.

"I hope you're not planning on doing that in your act."

Elphaba paused and looked up. She found herself staring at Galinda's legs. Elphaba's face immediately turned a dark green and she looked back down, grabbing her torch.

"I wasn't planning on trying to do anything fancy today," she mumbled, sitting up quickly and forcing herself to look only at the blonde's face.

"Well, good. I wouldn't want to see you on fire," Galinda said.

"Don't jinx me on my first performance."

Galinda smiled slightly. "I… I have to go on now. Good luck." She entered the tent and Elphaba stood up, watching her go. She watched as the single spotlight fell on the blonde, and she began the same routine that Elphaba had seen before. Only this time, the green woman could only see from behind… not that that was such a bad view.

"Like what you see, Elphaba?"

"Miss Galinda is a very accomplished dancer," Elphaba replied, not taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Yeah, she's really something," Fiyero said, coming up beside the green woman. He looked at her. "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine. People aren't as hard to impress as you think."

"That's not the tune you were singing before."

Fiyero let out a short laugh. "We all have to put on appearances, don't we? I didn't want the others to think that you were getting off easy."

"I definitely would not use to word 'easy' to describe my situation."

Fiyero looked at her again, but didn't say anything. By this time, Galinda's act was finished, and the two performers stepped back as she exited the tent.

"Well?" she asked.

"Even better than before," Fiyero said, putting an arm around her shoulders. The blonde looked at Elphaba, who just nodded.

A few more acts passed, and then it was time for the "Death Defyers" to close the show.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Uplandian Circus history, witness the amazing fire-breather, Elphaba!"

The crowd cheered loudly; they hadn't seen a fire breather before.

Elphaba moved into center ring and raised a hand to the crowd. She lit her already doused torch, and the crowd fell silent.

* * *

Galinda watched the green woman from her position at the back entrance. This was it. Elphaba's big debut, and the crowd already seemed to love her. Galinda couldn't help but smile as she watched the green woman take a quick swig of oil. She knew what would come next… and the crowd would love her more.

* * *

_Something isn't right._

That was the thought that ran through Elphaba's mind the minute she put the oil in her mouth. The oil didn't feel right… the consistency didn't seem the same as it was before. The green woman figured she was just nervous, and her mind was playing tricks on her. Besides, it was too late to turn back now. Elphaba lined up her torch and prepared to finish the act.

It happened in a split second: one moment, the oil was leaving in her mouth, but not in the fine mist she wanted, and the next, there was a flash of flames. The torch fell from Elphaba's hand as she collapsed, holding her face in agony.

* * *

Galinda felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the fireball strike out at Elphaba. The green woman collapsed, and Galinda couldn't help but let out a small scream as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Elphaba!"

* * *

The crowd gasped and fell silent as the green woman lay on the ground, motionless. Mr. Upland grabbed Fiyero's arm. "Distract them while we get her help!"

"Right." Fiyero and Avaric drew the crowd's attention to their act as Mr. Upland and Boq carried the green woman to the backstage tent.

"What happened? What went wrong?" Galinda asked, running into the tent as Elphaba was laid in one of the hammocks.

"I don't know. I've never seen her mess up before," Boq said.

"And on her first performance too," Mr. Upland said with a sigh. "Our show must continue. I'll be back after the show ends. You two stay with her."

Galinda watched her father leave, and then turned back to Elphaba. Her face was black with smoke and soot, as were her hands, which prevented the blonde from seeing how bad the damage was.

"I don't understand how this could have happened. She always seemed so confident," Boq said.

Galinda had no response, but she didn't need one. Elphaba started coughing, and her eyes opened weakly.

"I don't think… that impressed them," she said.

Galinda sighed in relief. "Miss Elphaba… you're all right."

Elphaba tried to sit up, grunting in pain when her chest protested. She must have inhaled some of the smoke and flames.

"Elphaba, what happened?" Boq asked.

The green woman shook her head. "I… my oil wasn't right. The second I put it in my mouth, I knew it wasn't right."

"Well, then why did you finish the trick if you knew it was wasn't right?"

"I had to. I couldn't back down. It was too late. I thought… I thought I could make it work." Elphaba looked down at her hands. "I guess I was wrong."

Galinda looked at the green woman, and then at Boq. "Master Boq, would you be so kind as to give us some time alone?"

Boq looked confused, but left the tent. Galinda stood up and went over to the water pitcher. She picked up a rag and dipped it in the water.

"This is the second time you and I have been alone in this tent, Miss Galinda. You might want to be more careful, or I may get the idea that you like being alone with me," Elphaba said.

"That fireball looked pretty bad, but we won't be able to see how bad until we clean all this soot off," the blonde said, returning to the green woman's side.

"I think you should let me do that," Elphaba said, eyeing the wet rag.

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"Miss Galinda, I trust you fine, but there are some things you need to know first—"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Miss Galinda, please, listen first—"

"Just hold still."

"Wait!"

Galinda touched the rag to Elphaba's face and the green woman hissed in pain. She jerked away from the blonde, putting a hand to the side of her face.

"I told you to listen to me first!" Elphaba shouted angrily.

"It's just water!"

"Exactly! I'm allergic to water!"

"Wha- that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"I know, but it's true. If my skin comes in contact with water, it leaves me with burns."

"I don't believe you."

Elphaba lowered her hand, and Galinda saw the raw skin underneath.

"That doesn't prove anything! That could be from the accident!"

"Is that what you call it? An accident?"

Galinda lowered the rag slowly. "What are you saying? You think that someone… sabotaged your act?"

"The oil in my flask was not the oil I put in it."

"Well, maybe you accidentally—"

"Miss Galinda, I have not refilled that flask since I left home."

Elphaba's dark chocolate eyes met Galinda's sapphire ones, and the blonde found it hard to tear her gaze away. Perhaps Elphaba was right. Maybe someone had…

"Well, if you don't use water, then how do you keep yourself clean?" Galinda asked, finally breaking free of Elphaba's intense gaze and putting the rag back where it belonged.

"Oil," Elphaba replied. She had seen the look in Galinda's eyes… something had changed in the blonde. Galinda used to barely give the green woman a passing glance, and now… well, now, they seemed to have formed a… connection in their gazes.

"Like lamp oil?"

Elphaba let out a short laugh, which hurt her chest. "No. That would make me inflammable, wouldn't it? No, corn oil usually gets the job done."

It took some searching, but Galinda found the desired oil and returned back to Elphaba with a fresh rag.

"_Now_ can I clean you up?" the blonde asked.

"If you so desire," Elphaba said, trying to appear nonchalant. She watched as Galinda put some oil on the rag and started to rub the soot of Elphaba's face.

"You got lucky, Miss Elphaba. Your face suffered very minor burns," Galinda said as the green started to resurface.

"And so I am able to keep my good looks," Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, this isn't a joke. I'm being serious."

Elphaba looked at the blonde. It was the first time she had heard her use her name without the honorific. "I know."

Galinda finished with Elphaba's face and started on her hands, but Elphaba stopped her, placing her hand over the blonde's.

"You don't have to do everything for me," Elphaba said.

"I know, but you were almost set on fire. It's the least I can do for you."

Elphaba pushed the blonde's hands away gently. "It's all right. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the cause of soiling your reputation."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba looked away. "I see the way the others look at me. I know they talk about me; it's nothing I haven't experienced before."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Elphaba turned her head back to look at Galinda again with that same intense look. "I can read you, Miss Galinda. You're the single child of a wealthy family. Everything you've ever wanted was handed to you on a silver platter. Your beauty and charm are your tools; you can make anyone like you and fall under your spell. It wasn't hard for a girl like you to net an equally attractive man, a.k.a. Fiyero. Those people you surround yourself with, your 'friends', aren't really your friends at all. They only admire you because you are a notch above them in every way, and being with you means power for them. That ring on your finger is the binding tie to the privileged life you live."

"Well, I've never—"

"Been spoken to that way before? Well, maybe it's about time someone opened your eyes to the truth, Miss Galinda, however blunt it may be."

Galinda was taken aback, not just because Elphaba had the gall to say something like that to her, but because she was right.

"Miss Elphaba, even if what you say is true, I am perfectly happy the way I am, and I'm sorry if you feel—"

"Your life does not affect me, I can assure you of that. The only person who is going to end up with a broken heart is you, Miss Galinda."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I've heard enough." Galinda turned to put the rag away and leave the tent, but she heard Elphaba stir behind her.

"How much longer, Miss Galinda?"

The blonde turned back around the see Elphaba propping herself up on her side with her elbow.

"Until what?"

"Until you crack under the pressure that has been unjustly placed on your shoulders."

"I… what are you saying? Before you were berating me for being born and now—"

"I was merely pointing out _facts_, Miss Galinda. You're a wonderful actress, but even diamonds, as beautiful as they are, have their breaking points. How long until you break as well? That ring on your finger is a heavy weight, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes; they can't lie to me. You don't want this life, not anymore, but how can break away with everyone watching you? Their eyes all on you, waiting for your next move, which they've already planned. And how can you disappoint them by deviating from the path they have so graciously chosen for you?"

Galinda was speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn't lie to Elphaba; the green woman had already spelled out the truth!

"Elphaba, you're awake!" Mr. Upland said, coming into the tent. Galinda stepped back against the side of the tent, wanting nothing more to be unseen.

"Yes, sir. It looked worse than it was," Elphaba said, turning her attention away from Galinda.

"Elphaba, what went wrong?" Mr. Upland asked.

Elphaba's eyes flashed towards Galinda, who met her gaze briefly. "I suppose when I refilled my flask, I accidentally used the wrong oil. It was a stupid mistake really; one I realized when it was too late. I apologize, sir."

Mr. Upland put a hand on the green woman's shoulder. "Elphaba, you don't need to apologize. I realize that the pressure I placed on you to perform right away may have caused your mix-up."

"Oh, no sir. It was nothing like that, and I would appreciate it if you gave me a second chance."

"A second… Elphaba, are you sure you're up to performing again so soon?"

"I've already cheated death, sir, and it would bother me to no end if I wasted the opportunity you gave me to perform in your circus. Please, I don't need long to recover. The burns I sustained were minor, and I can be ready to perform again by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Miss Elphaba, I think you overestimate yourself."

"No sir. I know my limits."

Mr. Upland looked down in thought. "Elphaba, I don't doubt that, but I am concerned about one thing, and that is—"

"How this will affect any of my future acts."

"Yes."

"People talk, Mr. Upland, I know that. And word of this will have spread like wildfire by tomorrow. People will show up, already knowing that I botched up my first performance. But, I believe that if you give me another chance sir, I can surprise everyone… and you."

Mr. Upland smiled. "Miss Elphaba, you are set in your ways, and tenacious, and I can appreciate that. All right, when you feel ready to perform again, you can."

"Thank you sir. You won't be disappointed."

Mr. Upland smiled again before he left the tent just as Fiyero entered.

"So, Elphaba, you certainly gave us quite the scare," he said, approaching the green woman.

"I do apologize for that, but you have to admit, the danger only added to the excitement," Elphaba replied.

"Did you figure out what went wrong?"

"The oil wasn't right. A simple mix-up, with disastrous results."

"Well, that's the risk we must take to entertain."

"I suppose it is," Elphaba said, her gaze returning to Galinda once again. Galinda couldn't handle her intense, dark eyes, so she fixed her own gaze on the ground. Fiyero followed Elphaba's gaze, and turned to see Galinda.

"Galinda, I didn't even see you there," he said, approaching her, but when he went to put a hand on her shoulder, the blonde stepped away. Fiyero looked at her in confusion. "Galinda—"

"I think Miss Elphaba needs her rest. We should get out of her hair," the blonde said, looking up at her fiancé.

"Yes. Of course." Fiyero started for the exit, and then looked back at Galinda.

"I'll be right there," she said. Fiyero nodded before leaving, and Galinda turned back to Elphaba, who was looking at her with those eyes again. "Please don't look at me like that, Miss Elphaba."

"Like I said, Miss Galinda: even diamonds have their breaking point. When will you hit yours?"

"I won't. You don't know me, Miss Elphaba. I'm not what you think, and I don't need you to save me."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

The two were silent, and Galinda began to leave.

"Miss Upland, before you go, don't forget this."

Galinda turned back around and saw that Elphaba was holding her diamond ring.

"How did you—"

"It slipped off your finger because of the oil. Makes your hands slippery."

Galinda approached the bed, but just before she reached it, she stumbled in the dirt and started to fall over the green woman. Elphaba caught her arms, and the two locked gazes once more. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Elphaba noted how easy it would be to kiss the blonde right now, in this moment.

"I… I tripped," Galinda said.

"I could tell. We wouldn't want you to damage that pretty body of yours, now would we?"

Galinda shook her head. The two remained in that position for a few moments longer before Galinda cleared her throat and straightened up.

"Here," Elphaba said, holding out the ring.

"Th-thank you," Galinda said, taking the ring from her and slipping it back on her finger. "I… I suppose you'd like your rest now. I'll see you later tonight, Miss Elphaba."

"Yes… tonight."

Galinda finally left the tent, and Elphaba was left alone with her thoughts.

And through it all, neither girl had noticed that their conversation had not been as private as they had thought, and that their actions would come to light sooner than they believed.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Elphaba did not join the others around the campfire.

"It's a shame Elphaba can't join us," Boq said, setting his bowl down with a glum look on his face.

"Yes, it was certainly an unfortunate accident," Milla said.

"And during her first performance as well," Pfannee said.

"You seemed rather concerned for her, Galinda," Shenshen said.

Galinda almost choked on a mouthful of soup. "Well, I… I was afraid she was severely injured."

"Well, that would have been a tragedy, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Later that night, after the fire had been extinguished, Galinda was making her way back to her tent.

"Galinda."

The blonde turned to find Avaric approaching her.

"Oh, Avaric, it's you."

"It was an unfortunate thing that happened to Elphaba today, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, of course, but she's all right."

"Yes, and I'm sure you're the one who's most relieved."

"Avaric, please, I'm very tired and—"

"Yes, no doubt your exertions with Elphaba were very tiring indeed."

"What… what do you mean by that?"

"I saw the two of you in the tent… and I saw the way you were looking at each other."

Galinda realized that Avaric had heard the conversation she had had with Elphaba, which meant he must have seen her trip and—

"Avaric, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure if Fiyero knew if fiancé had… feelings for another woman… well, he wouldn't be too pleased."

"There is nothing between me and Elphaba!"

"So, you call her Elphaba now too?"

Galinda tried to say something, _anything_, but her mouth just wouldn't form the words. Avaric stepped closer to her, backing her up against the side of a carriage.

"Avaric, I… I'm warning you! Fiyero won't like this!" Galinda said in one last act of desperation.

"No, but you can keep our little secret as long as I keep yours, right?"

Avaric started to lean in closer to her, and Galinda saw no way to get out of this. There was a sudden light shed on them, and both turned to find the culprit.

"Master Avaric. Might I ask what you're doing to Miss Upland?" Elphaba asked, lowering her torch.

"Private business. Nothing that concerns you," Avaric said.

"Business that requires you to trap Miss Galinda against the carriage and cause her to wear a terrified expression? Master Avaric, correct me if I'm wrong, but it would appear as though you were trying to _assault_ Miss Galinda in a way I'm sure her father would not appreciate."

Elphaba stepped closer, raising her torch a little, and Avaric backed off.

"Now, we have all had a very trying day, so I think it would be best for everyone to get some rest, don't you agree?" Elphaba said.

"Yes. Good night, Galinda," Avaric said. He started to leave, but Elphaba grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I think you owe _Miss_ Galinda a bit more respect," the green woman growled.

"I… apologize for my actions, Miss Galinda. Good night," Avaric said before he jerked his arm away from Elphaba and left. Elphaba watched him go before turning back to the blonde.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Galinda managed. "Why are you up? You're supposed to resting!"

"I could hear you outside my tent, and you sounded like you needed some assistance, so I forced myself to get up and figure out what was going on."

"You… I had everything under control!"

"Really? Because from where I was standing, it looked like Avaric had you pinned up against the carriage with no means of escape. Is that not what was happening? Was that consensual?"

"Miss Elphaba, really! The things you say!"

"Then what was happening, Miss Galinda?"

"Oh, you just make me so… so…"

"So what?"

"Frustrated!"

"I have that effect on people."

Galinda tried to come back with a response, but only ended up stammering and sputtering. So, instead, she merely crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, if you're feeling well enough to come out and chase a… fellow performer away, then you're well enough to escort me back to my tent!" the blonde said.

Elphaba grinned. "Of course. Follow me." The green woman raised her torch and started walking, the blonde close behind her. "Here we are," Elphaba said a few moments later, stopping beside Galinda's tent.

"Thank you," Galinda said, opening the flap and walking inside with her head held high.

"Good night, Miss Galinda."

"Good night, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba smiled to herself and started walking back to her own tent. Her torch suddenly burnt itself out, and Elphaba stopped.

"Oh, well. Can't relight it now," she said aloud to herself. She lowered the torch and continued walking, wincing a little and putting a hand to her chest. She suddenly felt something heavy make contact with the back of her head, and the green woman collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Galinda sat at her vanity, running a brush through her blonde curls. She noticed that her hand was shaking slightly, and she set the brush down. Obviously, she was not as over the recent incident as she had thought. Galinda shivered as she thought about what could have happened, had Elphaba not shown up.

"Hey. You're still awake?" Fiyero asked, entering the tent.

"I… I was just getting ready to go to bed," the blonde said.

Fiyero approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. "You're trembling."

"I'm fine."

Fiyero turned the blonde so that she was looking into his eyes. "I can tell when you're lying. What happened?"

Galinda felt tears starting to well up in her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. "It was nothing, really. I was walking back to my tent and Avaric…"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Galinda shook her head. "No, but he… he had me pinned up against a carriage. Elphaba came and chased him off before he could do anything, but I… I was scared."

Galinda saw an angry look cross Fiyero's face. "I'll have a talk with him. Don't you worry. And remind me to thank Elphaba later."

"Fiyero—"

"Good night, Galinda."

"Fiyero, wait—"

But he was gone, stalking out of the tent with nothing but rage consuming his features.

* * *

Elphaba groaned as she opened her eyes weakly. She put a hand to the back of her head and pushed herself up onto her knees. She looked down at and saw her torch lying on the ground beside her. She picked it up as she stood, and found herself beside the lion cage.

"Well, this is inconvenient," the green woman muttered. She started to make her way back to her tent, but a shadow on a carriage stopped her. Elphaba quickly ducked down behind a few barrels and peeked over, her dark eyes narrowing. She soon saw another shadow on the carriage, and it was approaching quickly.

"Avaric!"

That was Fiyero's voice, which made the other shadow Avaric's, or so she presumed. Elphaba watched as Fiyero's shadow struck Avaric's across the face.

"You son of a bitch! Keep your hands off my fiancé!"

"Fiyero—"

"No! You can have your pick of any other girl here, but you leave Galinda alone! If I ever hear about you harassing her again, you'll lose more than just your job! Got it?"

"Nothing happened!"

"That's not what Galinda told me! And another thing: leave Elphaba out of this as well!"

The green woman raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. Somehow, she had managed to make it into the conversation.

"Why? You developing feelings for her too?"

"Listen, you. Pull another stunt like you did today with her act and you'll be the one going up in flames!"

Elphaba's other eyebrow joined her raised one. So someone _had_ sabotaged her act! But why Avaric? What had she done to him? She hardly knew him. Why had he changed the oil in her flask?

"Now, get back to your tent before I really lose my temper," Fiyero said. Avaric's shadow disappeared and a few moments later Fiyero's did too. Elphaba came out from behind the barrels slowly. So, for reasons she could not understand, Avaric didn't like her, but Fiyero was watching out for her.

_It appears as though there is more to this circus than everyone lets on._

Elphaba decided that she had had enough excitement for one night, and finally made it back to her tent. As she was getting into her hammock, she heard Boq stir in the darkness.

"Where were you?" he asked sleepily.

"Bathroom," the green woman lied quickly.

"Oh."

Elphaba heard Boq roll back over, and the sound of his gentle snoring soon filled the tent. The green woman sighed and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"Elphaba. Elphaba."

"Go away, Nessa. I'm asleep," the green woman muttered.

There was a giggle, and it didn't sound like Nessa at all. Elphaba opened her eyes and saw two sapphire eyes looking down at her. She let out a cry of surprise and fell out of her hammock, hitting the ground with a thud. "M-Miss Galinda!"

Galinda giggled again as the green woman managed to get to her feet. "I've never seen you jump like that."

"I'm not used to waking up to people's faces mere inches from my own," Elphaba replied. Galinda raised an eyebrow. "Not that your face is unattractive," the green woman added quickly. "On the contrary, it's quite beautiful."

"Tell me, Miss Elphaba, who is this 'Nessa'?"

"You've met her."

"Oh. Your younger sister."

"Yes," Elphaba said as she dusted herself off. "Miss Galinda, forgive me for saying so, but you seem much more friendly today than you were last night."

The blonde shrugged. "I figured I didn't exactly act properly towards you last night, especially after you assisted me."

"Ah. A guilty conscience."

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, must you be so cynical about every little thing?"

"It's in my nature. Tell me, is there a show today?"

"Yes, in a few hours actually. Everyone is getting ready."

"Hmm. I suppose I should get ready as well."

The smile fell from Galinda's face. "Miss Elphaba, you're really going to perform again so soon?"

"I have to show your father, and everyone else that I can do this."

"Elphaba… you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Remember what I told you about lying to me?"

Galinda looked down, and Elphaba grinned slightly.

"I see why you came to me this morning. You wanted to try and persuade me from performing today. Well, Miss Galinda, it was a valiant effort, but as your father pointed out, I am stubborn in my ways. Besides, I'm going to check my oil before I go on today. No more screw-ups, I promise."

"All right. If you must," the blonde sighed, looking back up at Elphaba. "But I swear, Miss Elphaba, if you go up in flames again today—"

"I'm sure you'll do worse to me than any flames ever could."

Elphaba slipped into her vest and picked up her tools, starting for the exit.

"Elphaba, I… want to ask you something, and I want a truthful answer from you," Galinda said, stopping the green woman. Elphaba turned back around, slinging her torch over her shoulder.

"All right. Shoot."

Galinda looked down again. She couldn't look at Elphaba's dark chocolate eyes now. "I… I can't help but notice that you… you don't really get along with anyone else. I mean, you use your sarcasm as a shield, I suppose."

"Where is the question in this, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda took a deep breath and forced herself to look into Elphaba's eyes. "Why aren't you like that around me? Why am I… different?"

Elphaba opened her mouth, but found herself speechless. "I… you're of a higher class than me. You deserve more respect."

"I don't think that's it, Elphaba. You may want me to believe that, and I did for a while, but now… I'm not so sure."

Elphaba felt her temper starting to flare. "Why does it matter how I treat you or anyone else? Do you not like it? Would you prefer me to treat you differently?"

"N-No. I was just wondering," Galinda said, taken aback by Elphaba's sudden outburst.

"Well, don't! You mind your own business, and I'll mind mine!" Elphaba turned and left the tent, leaving the bewildered blonde behind. Once she was outside, and sure she was out of sight, Elphaba grabbed her head in frustration.

_You idiot! That was probably the only chance I was ever going to have to be with Galinda! Why did I let me temper get the best of me?_

Galinda peered out of the tent and saw the green woman holding her head, an angry look on her face. Though she was somewhat hurt by Elphaba's words, it appeared as though the green woman regretted them now.

_Well, if that's true, then she can apologize. And if she doesn't by the end of the day, then I won't give her any more chances to prove herself._

_

* * *

_

_All right, Elphaba. Moment of truth._

The green woman lined up her torch and sprayed the oil in a fine mist. The flames produced were bigger than any she had done before and a few moments later, they disappeared. Elphaba lowered her torch as the crowd burst into cheers. Finally, success! She raised a hand to the crowd as she left the tent, unable to keep the smile off her face. As soon as she left the tent, however, she ran right into Galinda.

"Miss Galinda!"

"Hello."

Uh oh. That tone meant that Galinda was back in her normal, condescending mood.

"Did you… did you enjoy the show?" Elphaba asked.

"I enjoyed the fact that you didn't set yourself ablaze," Galinda replied.

Silence.

_Is she giving me a chance to apologize? Is that what she wants? She looks kind of impatient… I should probably apologize._

"Look, Miss Galinda… what passed between us earlier… what I said to you… I—"

"Excellent show, Elphaba! The crowd loved you!" Mr. Upland said, coming out of nowhere and slapping the green woman on the back. Elphaba stumbled forward from the blow, wincing as pain shot through her chest.

"Thank you sir," she said, straightening back up.

"What do you think, Galinda? She's worth keeping, isn't she?" Mr. Upland said, looking at his daughter.

"Yes. She's quite the catch," Galinda said, her eyes on Elphaba.

"Come, Elphaba! We will celebrate your success!" Mr. Upland said, putting an arm around the green woman and leading her away.

"Sir, I…" Elphaba looked back over her shoulder and saw Galinda turning away. She let out a sigh. So much for her apology.

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba managed to sneak away from the others. She walked between two carriages, letting out a sigh.

"I really don't like celebrations," she muttered to herself. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder and she was forced into one of the carriages and pushed into the opposite wall with surprising strength. "Wha—"

"The night is almost over, Miss Elphaba, and you still owe me."

Elphaba's eyes fell on the slim figure of Galinda. "Why, Miss Galinda, this is so unlike you, and if someone were to happen upon us, they may get the wrong idea."

Galinda slammed the green woman's back into the wall. "Miss Elphaba…"

"All right. I'm sorry."

Galinda made a face. "I don't buy it."

Elphaba sighed. "Miss Galinda… I apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean a word of it. Sometimes… my temper just gets the best of me."

Galinda smiled. "Now _that_ I'll buy… maybe. But, you know, I think I've figured out why you treat me differently than everyone else."

Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat. "You… you have?"

Galinda smiled again before she pushed Elphaba roughly into a chair.

"_I think I did it again. I made you believe we're more than just friends_."

"Miss Galinda—" Elphaba started, beginning to stand up, but Galinda forced her back down before she straddled the green woman's lap, placing her hands on the green woman's torso.

"_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush, but that doesn't mean that I'm serious. 'Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me, oh baby, baby. Oops, I did it again! I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby, baby. Oops, you think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent_."

Elphaba, whose face was a deep green at this point, pushed the blonde away and stood up. "This is highly inappropriate, Miss Galinda!" She felt the blonde shove her up against the wall, and she let out a grunt.

"_You see my problem is this: I'm dreaming away, wishing that heroes, they truly exist. I cry, watching the days, can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways? 'Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me, oh baby, baby."_

Elphaba pushed herself away from the wall and turned to face the blonde, only to have her back shoved against the wall and the blonde's face inches from her own.

"_Oops, I did it again to your heart! Got lost in the game, oh baby. Oops, you think that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent_."

Elphaba grabbed the blonde's hands and forced her away. "Galinda, enough! Stop messing with my head!"

Galinda stared at Elphaba, and a small smile spread across her face. "You called me Galinda… without the honorific. You _do_ like me!"

"Well… well, how am I supposed to react when you put me in a chair and sit on me like… like…"

"Like what?"

Elphaba tried to regain her composure, but she was so flustered that she found that to be near impossible. "Like… just leave me alone!" The green woman pushed Galinda away before fleeing, running into the nearby woods. She fell to her knees, her brain still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

Galinda watched Elphaba flee, and she smiled to herself. "It appears you too have your breaking point, Miss Elphaba. And now that I've found it, you'd better stop pushing mine!"

**Song: Oops! ...I Did It Again by Britney Spears**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Galinda acted as though nothing had happened the night before. Except for one sly smile in Elphaba's direction, the blonde feigned ignorance. Elphaba, on the other hand, was still having issues determining what had occurred between them. She did her best to keep from looking at the blonde, as she knew Galinda would provide her with no answers. Finally, the green woman came to the conclusion that last night had not really happened at all.

Not that she really believed that, but she had to, if only to keep her sanity.

The circus stayed in the Glikkus for a few more days before they started packing up again. Elphaba had performed at every show, and it seemed as though her first blunder was old news. The incident that had occurred with Galinda seemed far away and forgotten, and both women had gone back to interacting the way they had before.

But of course, nothing lasts forever.

The caravan had been on the move most of the day, and had stopped to camp for the night. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, including Elphaba, which was a first for her.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Upland said, standing up. The performers quieted down and turned their attention to their ringmaster. "The Wizard has heard of our circus and has asked us to come to the Emerald City to perform!"

The others cheered, but Elphaba noticed that Galinda didn't look too pleased with the news.

"The Wizard seems especially interested in your act, Elphaba," Mr. Upland added.

Elphaba, who was in the process of swallowing, was taken by surprise and started coughing. She pounded her fist into her chest and managed to save herself from choking. "O-oh really? Does he know I'm green?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"Does it matter what color you are?"

"To some people it does, or so I have observed."

Fiyero looked up as a sudden sound caught his attention. "Something's coming."

The others followed his gaze, and saw the approaching figure of one carriage being pulled by a one horse. A shiver ran down Galinda's spine as her eyes fell on it, and she scooted closer to Fiyero, who sensed her unrest and put an arm around her. Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she set her plate down, reaching for her torch. She wasn't sure why, but having her tools nearby was becoming a comforting habit for her.

As the carriage drew closer, Galinda made an interesting observation. "There's no one driving that carriage!"

Indeed, the blonde was correct. The carriage stopped about ten feet away, obscured slightly by the fog.

"Stay here," Fiyero and Elphaba said in unison as they both stood. They looked at each other before they both headed for the carriage.

"Elphaba, light?"

"Got it," Elphaba said, dousing her torch and lighting it with a match. She held it up as the two made their way towards the carriage.

"You think it's a rogue?" Fiyero asked as he reached a hand out slowly to grab the horse's bridle. Elphaba went to the side of the carriage and held up the torch, trying to read the words through the peeling paint.

"I don't think so," she replied. "The Great Madame Morrible," she read. "Give her a clock-tick, and she'll give you the future."

"Sounds suspicious," Fiyero said.

"You never were one to believe in magic."

Elphaba and Fiyero turned at the voice and saw the door to the carriage opening. An older woman dressed in long robes stepped out, her eyes falling on the two.

"Circus performers… from the Uplandian Circus," she said as she looked the two up and down. She smiled at them, but that only unsettled Elphaba more.

"Our own camp is set up a few feet away. We saw you approaching, but we didn't see a driver," Fiyero said.

"My horse knows the way," the woman replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, I take it you are this Madame Morrible?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh yes. Forgive me for not introducing myself."

"Well, my name is—" Fiyero started, but Morrible put up a hand, stopping him.

"I know who you are. Master Fiyero, the knife-thrower… and prince of the Vinkus."

Elphaba turned to look at her companion, whose face had lost a little color. "You forgot to mention that little fact to the rest of us," she said.

"And Miss Elphaba, the fire-breather… and next Eminent Thropp."

Ouch. Elphaba should have seen that coming. She saw Fiyero smiling at her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's hiding such high-class secrets," he said.

"Why don't you two come inside? Just for a minute."

"We should really get back," Fiyero said, grabbing Elphaba's arm. "The others will start to wonder what happened to us."

"Are you sure? The fog seems to be getting awfully thick," Morrible said as the two turned. They saw that the fog had become so thick that they couldn't even see Morrible's horse. Elphaba's torch suddenly went out, and she and Fiyero exchanged looks. "Why don't you come inside, and wait for the fog to clear."

"I suppose a few minutes couldn't hurt," Fiyero said as he and Elphaba followed Madame Morrible into her carriage.

"Close the door, Miss Elphaba," Morrible said as she sat down at a table. As much as she didn't want to, Elphaba did as she was told. She and Fiyero sat down across from Madame Morrible, who looked from Fiyero to Elphaba and back to Fiyero.

Morrible let out a small laugh. "You two have very different souls, yet one thing links them together."

"Yes, we're both circus performers," Fiyero said.

"I don't think that's what she meant," Elphaba muttered, but she was glad that Fiyero was as thick as she had originally thought.

Morrible raised an eyebrow, and saw the expression on Elphaba's face. "Yes…" she said, figuring it was better to just move on if the prince really didn't know what she was referring to. "Now, let's take a look into your future, Master Fiyero." Morrible leaned in close to her crystal ball, and Elphaba saw the clear crystal start to become cloudy inside. "Hmm… I see…."

Fiyero looked impatient, and Elphaba could tell that all he wanted was to get back to their own camp.

"Blades… and betrayal." Morrible looked back up at Fiyero. "You will soon have a choice, Master Fiyero: what is most dear to your heart?"

"Galinda, of course!" Fiyero said.

"Miss Upland will not be in your future soon."

"What nonsense is that? We're getting married!"

"The crystal ball doesn't lie. It can only show."

"I think it's a load of bullshit."

"If that is how you feel. Now, let's see what Fate has in store for you, Miss Elphaba." Morrible leaned back in towards the crystal ball. "Your future is harder to make out, Miss Elphaba. It's shrouded in smoke and… deceit." Morrible looked up at the green woman. "And what do you hold most dear?"

Elphaba started to open her mouth, but stopped. She couldn't say "Galinda", not in front of Fiyero, so she said the next thing that came to her mind. "Nessa."

"Ah. The younger Thropp. You needn't worry about your sister, Miss Elphaba. But tell me: is one life worth another?"

"What?"

Morrible didn't reply, and Elphaba saw that the crystal ball was clear again.

"That's all I can tell you two. But remember, just because this is the future I have seen doesn't mean it is the future that must be."

"The fog looks like it has lifted. Thank you for your time, Madame Morrible, but we really should be going," Fiyero said, standing up.

"I suppose I have kept you long enough. Farewell, Master Fiyero and Miss Elphaba. I wish you luck on your path of life."

Fiyero left the carriage with Elphaba following behind. She turned to look back at Morrible, who was looking at her with a strange smile that the green woman couldn't read. She left the carriage as well and joined Fiyero as the two walked back to their camp.

"That woman is nothing but a fraud, tricking people out of their money," Fiyero said as the tow walked through the thinning fog.

"Fiyero, you really shouldn't be so quick to doubt her," Elphaba said.

"Don't tell me you believed all that."

"I don't know, but only because something like that could come back to haunt someone if they were so quick to doubt it."

Fiyero shook his head. "Well, I—" He stopped upon seeing that they had reached their camp. "What the hell happened here?"

Elphaba saw that everyone was lying on the ground, motionless. Of course, she wanted to run to Galinda and make sure the blonde was all right, but Fiyero beat her to it. The green woman instead settled on trying to revive Boq.

"Galinda! Galinda, wake up!" Fiyero said, holding the blonde's upper body in his arms. Elphaba watched from the corner of her eye as she shook the Munchkin.

Galinda's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Fiyero?"

The prince sighed in relief. "Galinda, thank Oz you're all right! What happened to you? Elphaba and I weren't gone for more than ten minutes!"

"Gone?" The blonde wrinkled her nose in confusion, a gesture that Elphaba found irresistibly cute, but did not have the luck to see it up close. "Where did you go?"

Now it was Fiyero's turn to look confused. "We… went to investigate the driverless carriage, remember?"

"A driverless carriage? Where?"

"It was just over th—" Fiyero stopped mid-sentence. Morrible's carriage was gone, and so was the fog. "I…"

"Fiyero, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

The prince looked at Elphaba, who shrugged. She was just as lost as he was.

"Yes. I'm fine," he replied, turning back to Galinda.

* * *

"How do think she did it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it didn't even really happen. Maybe we fell asleep too."

Fiyero shook his head. "No. That carriage was really there, we were inside of it… and that woman… she did this. That fog that came with her… it must have knocked out the others and made them forget somehow."

"Fiyero, she's a psychic. I don't think—"

"Come on, Elphaba. You have to admit, this is too strange to just be… a dream. I mean, how could you and I possibly have had the same dream?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It's been known to happen."

"No. No, it was that Madame Morrible. We need to find her again, and question her about this."

"Fiyero, listen to yourself. You want to find a woman who just disappeared into the wind. Obviously, she has her own agenda."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We wait. That's all we can do. If we go looking for her, we'll never find her because she doesn't want to be found."

Fiyero sighed. "All right. I'll admit, your suggestion makes sense. But this whole thing still doesn't sit right with me."

"Me either, but since the others don't remember, this is something we're going to need to keep to ourselves."

"Agreed."

* * *

Since the Emerald City was rather far from the Glikkus, it took another whole day of traveling, and another night of camping. Everyone was excited to reach the Emerald City, but Elphaba had a strange feeling welling up inside of her. Morrible's words still haunted her.

"_Is one life worth another?"_

What did she mean by that? And why had she added it right after saying that Elphaba wouldn't have to worry about Nessa anymore? The green woman didn't like the sound of that, and was now taking to pacing to calm her mind. She passed by Mr. Upland's carriage, her gaze on the ground.

"I'm telling you, sir, she's going to love it!"

"I don't know, Fiyero. An impromptu wedding ceremony in the Emerald City?"

HELLO, what was going on in _there_? Elphaba stopped and looked at the carriage.

"Mr. Upland, is there any better place to have a wedding ceremony? I mean, think about it; your daughter will be in the finest city in Oz, with our very own Wizard as a witness."

"It does sound appealing, I suppose… but Fiyero, you know Galinda wanted time to plan the wedding out."

"I know, sir, I know, but I think the element of surprise will work in our favor here."

"Hmm… well, I'll have to think about it. We arrive at the Emerald City in one day. I'll tell you my decision by then."

Elphaba backed away from the window. One day… one day was all she had left. If she was going to win Galinda over, she had to do it now, before the blonde could tie the knot.

_I can't let her become trapped in a world she'll hate!_

Elphaba turned and ran to Galinda's tent, throwing open the flap as she entered. "Galinda!"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name and Elphaba's face instantly turned a dark green. Galinda was wearing a fluffy pink towel wrapped around herself… and that was all.

"Miss Elphaba. Don't you know it's impolite to barge in on a lady?"

"I… I apologize."

Even though Galinda appeared calm, her face was turning several shades of pink. "So tell me, Miss Elphaba, what was so important that you had to come barging in on me like this?"

"I… I need to talk to you. About your marriage to Fiyero."

"Oh, Elphaba, not this again! I told you, I love Fiyero and I'm perfectly happy with him!"

"You don't understand!"

"No, Miss Elphaba, it is _you_ who doesn't understand! You keep talking about me having my breaking point, but you have yours as well, and now I've found it! So, if you don't want me to use it against you, I suggest you just—"

Elphaba couldn't take this anymore. The confusion, the intensity of her mixed feelings for the blonde, all of it. She had had enough. In one swift move, Elphaba crossed the room, grabbed Galinda by her shoulders, and kissed her.

Galinda was paralyzed with surprise. Here she was, in her tent dressed in nothing but a towel, and Elphaba Thropp, a _woman_ with _green skin_, was kissing her! She finally managed to regain some of her senses and pushed Elphaba away.

"What was that? You can't just kiss me like that!" the blonde shrieked.

"And I can't let you marry Fiyero and continue to be trapped by what society expects of you!"

"That's not for you to decide!"

"Galinda, listen to me, you blonde airhead!" Elphaba shouted, grabbing the blonde's shoulders. Galinda saw tears in Elphaba's eyes. She had never seen the green woman cry before; in fact, it was something the blonde believed the green woman was incapable of.

"They have got you trapped, and you're going to die if you don't break free! I'm too involved to just stand by and watch that happen to you!"

Galinda could only stare at the green woman. She had known that Elphaba had some feelings for her, but… she had never expected _this_. "Elphaba—"

"Forget it. Just… forget this happened." Elphaba released the blonde with a sigh. "I wish you happiness with Fiyero… and in life." She turned to leave, feeling like a fool. She was, for thinking that she could change Galinda, to think that the blonde needed saving. This was the life Galinda had chosen; and Elphaba couldn't do a thing about it.

"Elphaba, wait."

The green woman stopped, but didn't turn to face the blonde.

"I didn't… I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. This is your life, and you can't let other people tell you how to live it. I should have realized that."

"Elphaba… please face me."

Elphaba turned around, and Galinda saw red marks on her face from where her tears had burned her. She placed her hands on Elphaba's shoulders and smiled slightly before she leaned in and kissed the green woman.

Elphaba was taken aback. This was not the reaction she had been expecting. First Galinda was angry, and now she was… kissing her? _Voluntarily_?

Galinda pulled back, all too soon for Elphaba's tastes.

"So… what did that mean?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, you're sweet, and not at all what I expected, but… this is not going to work. You and I… we could never happen."

Elphaba felt her heart dropping. "Then why did you kiss me?" she asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to leave you wondering."

"Wondering?"

"What it would feel like to have me kiss you."

"Oh."

The two were silent and Galinda backed up a few steps.

"Galinda…"

"Please don't love me. I don't want to see you hurting all the time, and I don't want to be the reason for your broken heart. So, please Elphaba… don't love me."

"I can't. I can't just stop the way I feel."

Galinda knew then what she had to do. It would hurt both of them, she knew that, but she had to stop Elphaba from loving her… and tearing herself apart.

"Well, you'd better figure out a way, you stubborn green bean, because there is no way in Oz I could ever love someone like you!" Galinda shouted. Elphaba was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Galinda—"

"Don't call me 'Galinda' like we're friends! I deserve more respect from you, you lower-class scum! I positively can't stand you, you rotten vegetable! Now get out of my tent!"

The insults cut the green woman deep, and she felt her temper flaring again. "Fine! If that's the way you really feel, then I'll leave. Good night, _Miss_ Galinda!" She turned and stalked out of the tent, swiping at the angry tears that were forming in her eyes.

_Let her marry Fiyero! I don't care anymore! I don't!_

Galinda watched Elphaba go, and felt a few tears run down her face. "Oh, Elphaba, I'm so sorry, but this is the only way. It's better to have you have hate me… than to love me with a broken heart."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay. I was on a trip without Internet access. Thanks for all your patience.**

Elphaba was hurt and angry, and usually when those two feelings combined, it was likely that she was planning on doing something irrational. It occurred to the green woman that perhaps Galinda hadn't really meant any of the things she had said, but still… to hear them coming from the blonde, especially after they had been making progress! Elphaba just ignored the blonde completely the next day, and while Galinda pretended not to care in the slightest, she found that she felt as though someone had thrust a knife through her chest.

_Perhaps I could have handled that better. Elphaba looks really upset._

The caravan was due in the Emerald City the next morning, which meant one last night of camping. Elphaba was only in the mood to light the campfire, but she was still so upset that she used more oil than she needed, and the fire produced caused everyone to jump back in shock.

"There. Campfire," the green woman said before she stalked off, her fists clenched. She suddenly ran into someone and looked down to see that it was Galinda.

"E-Elphaba."

"Oh, it's you. So sorry, Miss Galinda," Elphaba growled. She moved past the blonde and continued walking. Galinda watched her go, feeling the guilty feeling inside of her grow. She walked to where the others were sitting and sat beside Fiyero.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Fiyero asked.

"Nowhere. Uh, Fiyero… have you noticed that Elphaba's been acting a little… different?"

"Maybe a little. She almost set us all on fire tonight."

Galinda looked down. Now she _really_ felt bad.

"Why? Did she say anything to you?"

Galinda shook her head. "No, but I… I said some things to her that I shouldn't have."

"Is that what you two were yelling about last night?"

"You heard that?"

Fiyero let out a short laugh. "Galinda, I think everyone here heard that."

"Oh… I see."

"Maybe… maybe you should apologize," Boq said.

"Me apologize? She was the one who started it! She came into _my_ tent and—" Galinda stopped. She couldn't tell the others that she and Elphaba had… shared an intimate moment. The blonde sat up straighter. "She was the one who started it."

"Well, you always have to end things, don't you?" Fiyero said.

Galinda glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Fiyero looked at her and just shook his head with a short laugh. "Never mind. Just forget it." He stood up and left the campfire, while Galinda crossed her arms in frustration.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked, but everyone opted to look down at their food instead of at the blonde.

* * *

Elphaba glared at her reflection, feeling her anger grow as she looked at the green face glaring back at her.

"You idiot. You thought she would actually return your feelings? For someone so smart, how could you be so ignorant?" Elphaba punched the small mirror angrily, shattering the glass. "Damnit!" she shouted as her hand started to bleed. She growled as she pulled the fragments from her hand, her anger only growing more.

"Hey—oh."

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, who had just entered the carriage.

"What happened here?" he asked, approaching the green woman, his eyes on the broken glass.

"I just had an accident," Elphaba said angrily, holding her bloody hand.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "I see." He pulled out the first aid kit and opened it, extracting the bandages.

"Fiyero, you don't need to—"

"Elphaba."

The green woman sighed, but held out her hand and allowed Fiyero to begin the task of bandaging her wound.

"So… what happened between you and Galinda?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Why? Did she say something to you?"

Fiyero let out a short laugh. "She didn't have. I heard you two arguing last night. Most everyone heard you two last night."

Elphaba looked down. "There was some… miscommunication between us."

"What about?"

"Must you pry into everything that occurs in my life? It was a miscommunication, and that's all you need to know!"

"All right. Calm down." Fiyero finished with the bandaging and straightened up. "There. You're all patched up. Think you'll be okay to perform tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine."

Fiyero nodded and started to leave.

"Fiyero."

The prince stopped and turned back to the green woman. "Yes?"

"Why did you come here? I mean to see me?"

"Well, Galinda seemed upset… and I figured you probably weren't in a much better mood."

Elphaba fixed her cold stare on him. "Forgive me, but I hardly believe this was just a courtesy call."

Fiyero shrugged. "You can believe what you want. I just figured it would be easier for you to live with us if you weren't making enemies."

Elphaba looked down, signaling that their conversation was over. Fiyero left, and the green woman looked at her bandaged hand. She debated if it was worth it to apologize to the blonde. Perhaps it was. Maybe she could explain to the blonde that her message could get across without the use of vicious insults. Elphaba sighed. As much as she hated admitting that she was wrong, she knew she had to be the bigger person. Elphaba stood up and headed outside, but stopped and moved up against the side of the carriage when she heard voices.

"So, Galinda, what really happened between you and the green bean?" Elphaba heard Milla ask.

"We just had an argument," Galinda replied.

"But it had to have been more than that," Shenshen said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't finish your sentence at dinner."

Elphaba heard Galinda pause, but she knew Galinda wouldn't tell them the truth, not with the blonde's reputation on the line.

"I… nothing happened between us."

"Are you sure? Nothing… intimate?"

"N-no!"

Elphaba could tell that Galinda was flustered, and that some sort of lie wouldn't be far behind.

"Nothing happened between me and… and that awful green thing! She's stubborn and… and… nothing happened!"

Elphaba heard Galinda run away and she looked down at the dirt. So Galinda was still resorting to the harsh insults… which meant she was okay with her so-called friends doing the same. The green woman sighed as a look of anger crossed her face. Why did it have to be up to her to be the bigger person? Perhaps it was time for Miss Upland to step up and take some responsibility. When she was ready… then Elphaba would be too.

* * *

"Welcome to the Emerald City, my children!"

The sheer size and green glow of the city sent most of the performers into an excited frenzy… most of them. Galinda eyed the palace with some apprehension, unaware that in a different carriage, Elphaba was looking at the palace as well. This was it. She had set out to win Galinda over, and this palace was the symbol of her failure. The green woman sighed and looked away from it, choosing to instead focus on the set-up of the circus.

The troop had finished setting up before the sun rose to its peak, but Elphaba was the only one who knew that the first thing happening in their tent wouldn't be a show. The green woman was alone in the main tent, sweeping off the seating and still fuming to herself.

"Is Mr. Upland here?" she heard a voice ask.

"No, he's outsi—" Elphaba looked up at the stranger and her voice immediately failed her. "You're the… Wizard?"

No mistake, it was him. His extravagant clothing and armed guard escort gave it away.

"I am. And while your skin fits into my city just perfectly, who are you?"

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Ah! You're the fire-breather Mr. Upland told me about. I must admit, I have been looking forward to your act. I do hope that doesn't place too much pressure on you, though.

"O-oh, no! I, uh… I hope to live up to your expectations."

At that moment, Mr. Upland walked in, and when he greeted the Wizard, Elphaba used the distraction to slip away.

"Hey, is someone chasing you?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba emerged from the tent.

"The Wizard's here."

"Already? He's early."

"Yeah… I need to finish up."

Elphaba left the prince behind as she returned the broom to its proper carriage. When she turned back, she saw that Mr. Upland was calling everyone into the main tent. The green woman sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Galinda knew Fiyero thought she was going to be surprised. He thought she was going to be happy, that this impromptu wedding would just tickle her pink.

None of that was true in the slightest, but what could the blonde do? Elphaba had been right; she had been right all along. Galinda was trapped by society and expectations, and now it was too late to break free. So, just as she always had, the blonde had to put on a show. She didn't remember much of the "wedding"; she hadn't really cared enough to focus on it.

But there was one thing she would never forget, and that was the look on Elphaba's face when the official diamond ring was slipped on her finger. Her sapphire eyes met Elphaba's own eyes, and she felt as though the green woman was looking right inside of her… and knew that she had been right all along. Elphaba looked away, and Galinda found that to be more painful than anything. The fact that Elphaba couldn't even look at her anymore made the blonde question herself, and who she really was.

* * *

Elphaba knew she had to stop beating herself up over this. She had tried to help Galinda, but the blonde simply did not want to be saved. Still, the look on her face when Fiyero had put that ring on her finger… it lacked the confidence she had shown Elphaba before. Still, that had been almost twenty-four hours ago, and Elphaba knew that she had to focus on the show, which was due to begin in a few hours, with the Wizard sitting ringside. The green woman peered inside the tent, her eyes falling on the Wizard. She flipped her torch nervously, not even noticing that someone was coming up behind her.

"Elphaba, you're just the woman I wanted to see. Come with me," Mr. Upland said. Elphaba followed him to his carriage, where she found Fiyero and Galinda waiting inside.

"Now you three. There are going to be some changes in today's performance. You may not have heard, but Avaric had an… accident last night."

"What kind of accident?" Elphaba asked.

"He was drunk, and he wandered too close to the lion cage," Fiyero said.

"I see."

"Anyway, this leaves Fiyero without a throwing partner, but considering the fact that he and Galinda are newlyweds, having her stand in for Avaric will work perfectly. It will be a test of trust," Mr. Upland continued.

Galinda nodded, but Elphaba could see that the color had left her face. Obviously she didn't trust her new husband as much as he thought she did.

"With all due respect sir, I don't exactly see where I fit into all of this," Elphaba said.

"Ah, yes. Your act will be the one I change the most. Instead of just having you go on before Fiyero, I want you in his act with him."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged looks. "I don't quite follow you, sir," she said.

"We have to impress the Wizard; leave a lasting impression. Here is what I have planned: Elphaba, at today's performance, you are going to be using not one, but two torches."

"But I haven't—"

"And right as you are creating a wall of fire, Fiyero will throw his knives through the flames, and still manage to miss Galinda." Mr. Upland looked very pleased with himself as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, what do you think?"

All three were speechless. What did they think? Their ringmaster had just come up with the most dangerous act that was sure to get someone killed!

Elphaba finally cleared her throat. "Sir, I think I speak for us all when I say that—"

"It's an excellent idea, sir. The Wizard is sure to be impressed," Fiyero interrupted. Galinda and Elphaba gave him _the look_, but he ignored them.

"Very good! Then, everyone get ready! We're going to give them a show they'll never forget!"

* * *

The show was due to start soon, and Elphaba had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. She had never used two torches before and wasn't even sure if she knew the proper technique. Her main concern was for Galinda's safety of course, despite the fact that she was still waiting for an apology. And there were so many other things that could go wrong as well. The green woman sighed and lowered her two hand-made torches. She was running low on fuel… which meant a refill was needed. Elphaba made her way to her carriage and refilled her flask. When she emerged, she saw that a large crowd was still gathered outside the tent, waiting to get in. This looked like to would be the most crowded show yet.

"Are you ready?" Fiyero asked, passing by her.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Fiyero kept walking, and Elphaba started to follow when she heard a familiar noise behind her.

"Elphaba."

The green woman winced slightly, but turned around to face the brunette behind her with crossed arms. "Nessie, what are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that. You know why we're here."

"We?"

"Yes, Elphaba, _we_."

"Father…" Well, she hadn't been expecting them to catch up to her so quickly.

"Tell me Elphaba, what was going through your mind when you decided to just run off to join this… _sin_?"

"If I tell you the truth, I'll only disappoint you more."

"Elphaba—"

"Elphaba, come on! The show's about to start!" Boq said, running past the green woman.

Elphaba looked back at her family. "Please, just take your seats you. I have to go." The green woman turned and left the two behind, joining her fellow performers by the back entrance to the tent. She saw Galinda standing in center ring, which meant she was ready to perform.

"In light of my recent marriage, I have a different opening act for you all tonight," Galinda announced. The crowd cheered and the lights went out, leaving the tent in darkness.

"_This is a story about a girl named Lucky_."

The spotlight snapped on, aimed right on the blonde as the music started.

"_Early morning, she wakes up. __Knock, knock, knock on the door__. __It's time for make up, perfect smile__. __It's you they're all waiting for. They go 'Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?_'"

This song didn't seem as upbeat as all the other ones Elphaba had heard the blonde sing before, and the green woman almost detected a hint of sadness.

"_And they say__, __she's so lucky, she's a star__, __but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking if there's nothing missing in my life__then why do these tears come at night?_"

As Elphaba watched the blonde, she felt as though she was seeing a completely different side of her. Had Galinda not meant all those things she had said about Fiyero?

"_Lost in an image, in a dream, but there's no one there to wake her up. And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning, but tell me what happens when it stops?"_

At this moment, Galinda turned and her eyes met Elphaba's, and the green woman saw that they were shining with tears. And it was in that moment that Elphaba realized what Galinda was doing. She had known all along that she had been trapped. Elphaba had only pointed out the truth. That song was an apology… and a cry for help.

The rest of the show was a blur and before she knew, it was time for Elphaba to go on with Fiyero and Galinda. The blonde took her place against the wood, posing like she was supposed to and doing her best to keep a smile on her face.

"Now, witness the death-defying double act of Fiyero and Elphaba!"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged looks yet again, but they knew it was too late now. They had to give the crowd what they wanted. Elphaba's eyes flashed towards her sister, whose eyes had grown wide despite herself. The green woman took her position, lining up her torches. The crowd had grown deathly silent and the drum roll started. Elphaba created the flames and Fiyero threw five knives in quick succession. A collective gasp went throughout the room as everyone waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, it revealed that every knife had missed Galinda, and she was still smiling. The crowd burst into cheers and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. She smiled at Fiyero, who looked just as relieved as her. They had done it; they had managed to pull it off.

Then it all came crashing down. Literally.

Elphaba wasn't sure how it happened; one moment everyone was cheering and the next, the tent was filled with screams. Elphaba looked up and saw that multiple parts of the tent had caught fire and it was spreading like no other. People screamed as they pushed to flee the tent. Elphaba heard a creak and looked up just in time to see a large wooden beam starting to come down. She quickly jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground, showering embers everywhere. The green woman found herself near center ring, with her only exit closing fast. She turned to flee when she heard her name being called… from two different places. Elphaba turned and felt her heart commit suicide.

On her right was Galinda, trapped under part of the fallen wooden beam. On her left was Nessa, lying on the ground after being knocked from her chair in the frenzy.

And Elphaba was right between them. There was only enough time to save one, which meant she had to choose: save her sister, or save the woman she still loved.

_Oz, who am I supposed to choose? How am I supposed to choose? Who lives… and who dies?_

**Song used was Lucky by Britney Spears (does anyone see a theme yet?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Two lives, one choice. Elphaba knew she had to choose quickly, or she wouldn't be able to save either of them. But… Nessa or Galinda? Elphaba knew she should choose Nessa; after all, the brunette was her sister! Still, Galinda… in that last song she had redeemed herself, proving to Elphaba that she was not the person she pretended to be.

It was an impossible choice, and one Elphaba was surprised to find herself making.

She quickly moved, grabbing the fallen beam and straining to lift it.

"Elphaba?"

"Move, now!" Elphaba grunted as she managed to lift the beam enough for the blonde to crawl out. Elphaba let out a yell as she dropped the beam, and then she stooped down and picked up the blonde, running for the exit, which was now blocked by a wall of flames.

"Elphaba—"

"Keep your head down!"

The green woman braced herself as she jumped through the fire, hearing it hiss behind her. She and Galinda hit the ground on the other side, Elphaba using her own body to cushion the blonde's fall.

Galinda pushed herself up weakly, looking towards the blazing inferno. She… she had been there. She could have _died_ in there. The blonde looked at the green woman beneath her, whose eyes were closed. Soot covered her face, and Galinda knew she couldn't look much better.

"Elphaba?" she said shakily.

After a few tense moments, Elphaba opened her eyes, trying to focus on the woman above her. "Galinda… are you okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. You… you saved me."

Elphaba sat up, moving Galinda back. "Yeah."

And in doing so, she had left Nessa behind. The green woman looked at the tent, which was completely engulfed in flames now. The sky was filled with black smoke, and Elphaba could still hear the screams. She looked past the tent and something caught her eye through the smoke: a lone carriage, with the figure of a woman standing beside it. Elphaba stood up and knew right then that it was Madame Morrible.

"_Is one life worth another?"_

Elphaba's eyes grew wide as she watched the carriage start to disappear. Morrible had seen the future… she had known the choice that Elphaba would have to make… and what her decision would be.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Galinda asked, standing up as well and trying to follow the green woman's gaze.

Elphaba shook her head. "Nothing. It's… nothing." She felt the blonde move up against her and she looked down to see Galinda looking up at her. She gave the green woman a small smile and Elphaba hesitantly put an arm around her. To her surprise, Galinda actually moved closer to the green woman, clinging to her tightly. Elphaba could feel the blonde trembling and realized that Galinda was just as scared, if not more, than she herself was.

"Galinda! Elphaba!"

The two girls turned to see Fiyero and Mr. Upland running towards them.

"Thank Oz you two are all right!" Mr. Upland said. Galinda released Elphaba and ran to her father. The two embraced tightly, and Elphaba was harshly reminded again of her own family.

"I… I'll be back!" Elphaba said, quickly fleeing from the scene, ignoring the three calling her name behind her. She ran around the other side of the tent, where most of the spectators were. The green woman made her way through the crowd, looking for familiar faces.

"Elphaba!"

An angry voice calling her name told her she had found what she was looking for. The green woman winced and turned towards the voice, making her way over to it. As she expected, she found her father.

"Father—"

"Where is your sister? Why isn't she with you?"

"I—"

"Why weren't you watching her?"

"I was in the show!"

"And after you set the tent on fire?"

"That was not my fault!"

"Elphaba, you know it was, you were the only one with fire!"

Elphaba felt her temper boil over, and something inside of her snapped. "Why weren't you watching her? You were sitting right next to her! What stopped you from picking her up and leaving the tent?"

"Don't you think I would have? I tried to grab her, but we became separated by the rush of people. I saw you in center ring, not far from where she was and I figured that her _sister _would help her!"

"It's always my fault, isn't it? You love to blame everything on me!"

"What happened to Nessarose, Elphaba?"

The green woman was about to yell again, but she felt a sudden wave of sadness hit her. She sighed. "I… I tried. I tried to help her, but I… she…" Elphaba looked down and swiped angrily at the tears that were forming in her eyes, not wanting them to burn her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that her father's expression had softened.

"Elphaba… just come home with me."

So that's what this was about. He still believed she had sinned and now he wanted her to repent. She had seen that one coming. Elphaba pushed her father's hand away. "I'm sorry… but I'm staying."

"Elphaba, do not do this!"

"Goodbye Father. I hope to see you again… on better terms." Elphaba turned and started to walk away, ignoring her father's angry shouts behind her. When Elphaba returned to where the others were, she saw that most of the performers had gathered together… and the Wizard was confronting Mr. Upland. Elphaba approached the group, stopping beside Galinda.

"Sir I assure you, nothing like this has ever happened in the history of my circus!" Mr. Upland said.

"Regardless, this accident almost killed a great deal of people! _My _people! I'm sorry, but this may mean the end of your circus."

Mr. Upland looked crushed at that, and Elphaba knew she couldn't let the circus die. "Sir, please, if anyone is to be blamed for the fire, it's me."

The Wizard turned to look at her. "Miss Elphaba—"

"I was the one dealing with the fire; I should've taken better precautions. Blame me if you must, arrest me, do whatever you see fit, but I ask you to allow the circus to continue on."

Everyone was looking at her now.

"Elphaba, it wasn't entirely your fault. It couldn't have been!" Galinda said, grabbing onto the green woman's arm.

"So, Miss Elphaba, you are willing to take the blame for this entire incident?" the Wizard asked. Elphaba nodded. "You may never perform again."

"I'd rather have that be the outcome than to see this circus end."

"I see. If that's the case, you'd better come with me back to the palace. We'll sort it out there."

Elphaba nodded again. The Wizard tipped his hat to Mr. Upland before he started to leave. Elphaba sighed and looked down.

"Elphaba, you can't go with him!" Galinda said, refusing to let go of her arm.

"I have to. I can't let you all take the fall for my mistake."

Mr. Upland approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever the Wizard may decide, you are always welcome back, Elphaba."

"Thank you sir." Elphaba started after the Wizard, pushing the blonde off of her arm gently. The truth was, she wasn't as confident as she had sounded. If the Wizard decided that she was no longer allowed to perform, then she would have nowhere to go. Her father would be in no mood to take her back into the house, and the circus had been her only other home.

_If this turns out badly… I'll definitely have screwed myself._

_

* * *

_

Galinda had never realized how much separation from Elphaba would hurt. She had figured that she'd feel a little guilty and upset, and that would be it.

That was not the case at all. The blonde found herself staving off a wave of tears, and all she wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't. Not in front of everyone.

"Elphaba shouldn't have taken all the blame. It wasn't all her fault," Boq said that night at dinner.

"Of course it was. She was the one with the fire; who else could have done it?" Milla said. "She got what was coming to her."

It took all the willpower Galinda had to not knock the acrobat flat on her back. "I think Boq is right," the blonde said.

The munchkin tried to keep from beaming. Galinda actually agreed with something he had said!

"I don't really know what to think. It all happened so fast," Fiyero said. "But I think Elphaba did the right thing."

Galinda looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I think it's better for one person to take the fall than everyone."

"But it wasn't her fault!"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Look, Galinda, I know you're still shaken up about the fire, but—"

"That's another thing! Elphaba risked her life to save me from that! Where were you?"

Fiyero opened his mouth, and then closed it. Finally, he said, "The beam blocked me off from you. You don't think I'd just leave you there, did you?"

"But you did! You didn't even try to help me!"

"Galinda, I think you need to just calm down and think about what you're saying."

"No! I'm tired of people telling me how I should act and feel! Elphaba was right! She was right all along, and now she's gone!" Galinda stood and fled from the campfire, running into her carriage and collapsing onto her vanity. Her shoulders shook with the sobs she had been holding back.

_I never apologized to her… she saved my life, and I couldn't apologize for saying all those awful things… and now she's gone_.

"_And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?"_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba stood before the Wizard, feeling very small and insignificant in the imposing palace.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, I really do not want to punish you, but the voices of my people have risen against you. I realize that it was only an accident, but I serve them, and I have to make them happy."

"With all due respect sir, am I not one of your people as well? I thought you were the ruler of Oz; I didn't realize you only cared for the people of your city."

"Elphaba, you are in no position to try my patience."

"Sir, it's a simple question: am I one of your people or not?" Elphaba could tell that she was hitting a nerve, as the Wizard looked very unhappy with her.

"Are you always this outspoken?"

"Yes sir."

The Wizard sighed. "The people of the Emerald City have demanded that you be imprisoned."

"For one accident? You would imprison an innocent person for a mistake they had no intention of making?"

"It's what the people want."

"It's what these people want! That is not the opinion of Oz, and if you bothered to step off that high throne and look past this tiny city, you'd see that!"

"Elphaba—"

"You'd see that there are problems outside of this place! People suffering, Animals being oppressed! Don't you care about any of that?"

"Of course I do—"

"Then why are you wasting your time with me?"

"We are not talking about Oz; we are talking about you and the crime you have committed!"

That took Elphaba aback. "So making a mistake is a crime now?"

"No," the Wizard sighed. "I… I made a mistake."

"Then you should be arrested."

"You are exceedingly difficult!"

"And you are exceedingly ignorant!"

"Enough! When you ready to have a civilized conversation, Miss Elphaba, then we will talk. Take her away!"

Two guards approached and grabbed the green woman's arms. She struggled against them as they started to drag her away.

"You can't keep doing this to people! The oppressed will not stay quiet forever!" the green woman shouted as she dragged from the room. "Oz will see you for what you really are!"

The green woman was struggling so much that the guards opted to restrain her. They cuffed her wrists together behind her back and continued to take her to where she would be imprisoned, but Elphaba had no intention of going with them. She rammed one guard with her shoulder, knocking him down. The other grabbed her, and Elphaba thrust her leg back, hitting him in the shin and forcing him to release her. She turned and head butted him, felling him as well. The green woman jumped, bringing her bound hands under her feet and in front of her. Elphaba looked at the two fallen guards.

_Oh, I am going to be in so much trouble for this_.

Elphaba knew that she couldn't stay and ponder the issue, so she ran for the front door, quickly fleeing from the palace and disappearing into the shadows of the night. She wasn't sure how long she had been running, or how far she had gotten from the palace before she tired. The green woman leaned back against a tree, panting. She looked down at the chains on her wrists, and grunted as she tried to free her hands.

"You can keep tugging all you want, but those chains won't come off while you're alive."

Elphaba looked up at the familiar and saw Madame Morrible looking at her. The green woman stood up.

"You… you knew! You knew that I would have to choose between Nessa and Galinda, and you knew I would choose Galinda!"

"I knew the choice would come, but I did not know how, or when. Also, I saw that you choose Miss Upland, but as I told you when we first met, the future I saw did not have to be the future that was."

"It doesn't matter. Nessa is dead… and I've lost."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at me! I'm in chains, running from the Wizard! I never expected this… I just didn't want the circus to fall."

"And so you've succeeded. That does not appear to be a loss to me."

Elphaba scowled at her. "Don't mock me."

Madame Morrible shook her head. "Miss Elphaba… yours and Miss Galinda's path are not yet deviating."

"Why can't you just give things to me straight? Why do you have to talk in riddles all the time?"

"You and Galinda will meet again."

"How? The Wizard will be looking for me, and the first place he'll look is the circus."

"I may be willing to help you out of your predicament… for a price."

"I don't have any money."

"Not all payment is money."

Elphaba looked at her. "Then what do you want from me?"

"A diamond in the rough."

Elphaba let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense. I know exactly what you're talking about know."

"Trust me, Miss Elphaba. It will make sense when the time is right. Now, come with me, and I will fix the problem you have caused."

* * *

When morning rose, Galinda emerged from her carriage to see that the remains from the main tent were being cleaned up, and that everything else was being packed.

"Father, what's going on?" she asked, approaching her father.

"We're leaving. The Emerald City is… less than friendly to us now, and we need to move before ill news of us travels."

"But… our tent."

"Yes, that does present a problem. A new one will have to be purchased."

An idea struck the blonde. "I'll go. You're all so busy."

Mr. Upland looked at his daughter. "Are you sure? Fiyero told me you were rather upset last night at dinner."

"I'm fine. I won't be gone more than a few hours."

The blonde returned to her carriage and quickly got dressed before heading for the city square.

_And if I'm lucky, I may find you… Elphaba._

_

* * *

_

"I'm afraid I'm a little confused. Run this by once more."

"As I told you, I found Miss Elphaba fleeing from the city. I took her into my custody and chose to bring her back to you."

Elphaba kept her gaze down on the green tiles. When Madame Morrible had said she was going to help, Elphaba hadn't expected to be brought back to the very man she run from.

"Yes, yes, I understand that part," the Wizard said. "I was referring to your proposal."

"Ah, yes. You see, my hypnosis has had a very positive effect on criminals. It reforms them in a matter of weeks. Now, seeing as Miss Elphaba's only 'crime' is attacking two of your guards, the reformation isn't as necessary, but after seven days of hypnotic treatment, she will have forgotten the incident and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Well… I really didn't want to have to punish Miss Elphaba… and you're sure this hypnosis will work?"

"Of course."

"All right. You may take Miss Elphaba with you, and I will grant her a pardon."

"Thank you, sir. You are most kind."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but was grateful when her chains were taken off. She rubbed her wrists, still refusing to look at the Wizard. The two left and it was only when they were out of the palace that Elphaba chose to say something.

"So… what do you gain by having me with you?"

"All in good time, Miss Elphaba. Seven days… then you may return to your precious Galinda."

Elphaba didn't like the sound of that, but she knew she didn't have a choice. She was in Madame Morrible's debt… and now she had to pay up.

"The rest of the day is yours, but meet me at the gate before nightfall."

Elphaba nodded and started to leave.

"And Miss Elphaba… should you break your promise—"

"I won't. Don't worry about that."

* * *

In truth, Galinda wasn't really looking for a tent… she was looking for a certain green woman. And she was starting to give up.

_Elphaba's probably already left the city already. I'm searching in vain here._

The blonde sighed as she turned, her eyes scanning on the faces. "_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right? Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight_."

The blonde started walking, her gaze down on the cobblestones beneath her feet. "_Show me how you wanted to be, tell me baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because my loneliness is killing me, and now, I must confess, I still believe, still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign; hit me baby one more time_."

Galinda felt her shoulder bump into another person and she quickly mumbled an apology before continuing on.

* * *

Elphaba felt someone bump into her and mumble a quick apology, but she hardly paid attention. Being stuck with a woman like Morrible… seven days without knowing how Galinda was faring… Elphaba wasn't sure how she'd make it through.

"_Oh baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you. Girl, you've got me blinded. Oh pretty baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. That's not the way I planned it. Show me how you wanted to be,_ _tell me baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because my loneliness is killing me, and now, I must confess, I still believe, still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign; hit me baby one more time."_

_

* * *

_

Galinda had stood on a bridge overlooking the water, feeling the wind through her blonde curls. Elphaba was nowhere to be found… and she knew she had to return to the others soon.

"_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know? Oh, pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go_."

Galinda looked up from the water, and couldn't believe her eyes. There was Elphaba, walking down a side street rather far from the bridge. Seeing no easy way to get to her, Galinda chose instead to try and get her attention.

"Elphaba!" she called, but the green woman didn't look up. "Elphaba!" Still no reply, and she disappeared behind another building. Galinda sighed and looked back down at her own reflection, seeing herself trying to hold back tears. "Elphaba…"

* * *

Elphaba stood on the balcony of a tall building, overlooking the city. She knew that it was very unlikely for her to find Galinda here, yet… she just couldn't let go. She sighed and was about to head down when a familiar blonde head caught her eye.

"Galinda!" she called, but the blonde just kept on walking. "Galinda!" It was no use. She disappeared into a crowd of people and Elphaba sighed, setting her jaw in an attempt to keep back her tears.

"_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now, don't you know I still believe that you will be here and give me a sign? Hit me baby one more time_."

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Galinda knew she had to return to her father. She leaned back against a brick wall, unwilling to go and leave Elphaba behind.

Elphaba saw that the sun was setting. She had to go meet Morrible soon… and leave Galinda behind. She leaned against a brick wall with a sigh, closing her eyes.

Neither girl realized that in that moment, there were just around a short corner from each other.

"_I must confess,"_

"_My loneliness,"_

"_That my loneliness,"_

"_Is killing me,"_

"_Is killing me now,"_

"_I must confess,"_

"_Don't you know I still believe,"_

"_I still believe,"_

"_That you will be here,"_

"_When I'm not with you I lose my mind,"_

"_And give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!"_

**Okay, I know the ending may have been a little confusing, but if you listen to the song, you'll see, err… hear that the ending has two different lyrics at the same time, and they finish the last line in unison. That was the effect I was going for… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Song used: Baby One More Time by Britney Spears (as if you didn't know!)**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what is this hypnosis procedure you told the Wizard about?"

"It's exactly what I told him: I use it to reform criminals."

"Is that what I am?"

"Miss Elphaba, please, you are human. You make mistakes, and that is not something you need to be punished for. However, I believe my hypnosis can help you in other ways."

"Such as?"

"I can help you forget."

"Forget? Forget what?"

"The accident… your sister's last moments..."

Elphaba looked down. The look on Nessa's face when Elphaba had moved to save Galinda still haunted her… that look of utter betrayal.

"Now, we will begin, so just relax."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to relax, yet you have me tied to a chair…?"

"Sometimes my hypnosis can make the subject… aggressive. These are just precautions to keep either of us from getting hurt."

"Okay, fine. So what are you going to do? Swing a watch in front of me and tell me I'm getting very sleepy?"

Morrible didn't reply, but kept her gaze locked with Elphaba's. This unsettled the green woman and she leaned back in the chair.

"Look into my eyes, Miss Elphaba."

"Err… no thanks."

Morrible sat down across from the green woman, her eyes never leaving her. "Miss Elphaba… look into my eyes."

Something about her voice… Elphaba found herself obeying, looking right at the older woman.

"Closer, closer, deeper, deeper… you're mine!"

* * *

"Galinda, you're late! You said you would be back in a few hours."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time…"

Mr. Upland softened a bit when he saw the look on his daughter's face. "Don't worry. She'll be back."

"But what if she doesn't come back? What if—"

"She will."

"How do you know?"

Her father smiled as he picked up a large crate. "Because she likes you."

Galinda's face turned pink and her father was gone before she could ask him what _that_ was supposed to mean.

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time in the city," Fiyero said, coming up beside the blonde and putting an arm around her shoulders. Galinda didn't reply. "Don't worry, Galinda. We'll find another fire-breather to take her pla—"

"I don't want another fire-breather! I want Elphaba! Can't you understand that?"

Fiyero was taken aback by the blonde's sudden outburst. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt so strongly about it."

"How could you not?"

"Well, I mean… you've never acted too friendly towards her, and I've heard you call her some names before."

Galinda started to reply, but looked down instead. Fiyero was right in that sense. She hadn't exactly been the friendliest person to Elphaba.

"Maybe… maybe I was wrong, but I am grateful that Elphaba saved me from the fire, which is more than you can say!"

"I didn't want to leave you, Galinda, but I didn't have a choice! If I had stayed, we would have both burned!"

"I'm sure that's what you'd like me to believe."

"Galinda, look at that ring on your finger. I'm the one who gave you that; I'm the one who made my love vows to you, not Elphaba. She may have saved you, which I appreciate, and she did take the fall for her mistake, but she isn't the one who professed her love for you like I did."

"_They have got you trapped, and you're going to die if you don't break free! I'm too involved to just stand by and watch that happen to you!"_

Elphaba's words echoed through Galinda's mind. "There's more than one way to tell someone you love them," the blonde said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. We… we need to get moving." Galinda left Fiyero behind as she went to her carriage, making sure that everything was packed. She picked up Elphaba's torches off the ground, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her.

"Elphaba… will we ever see each other again?"

* * *

The circus left the Emerald City behind the next morning, en route to Galinda's homeland, the Gillikin. Galinda knew her farther was heading there in hopes that a successful few days there would help to erase their last mistake. She knew it would take them at least three days to get there, and without Elphaba, the trip would seem twice as long.

Fiyero, on the other hand, appeared as happy as he could be. The blonde found herself feeling more and more crowded by her husband with each passing day, and she began to fear that a family of his own was on his mind. Blissfully, Fiyero didn't say anything about that subject, but the blonde told herself to be on alert, just in case. She wouldn't be caught off-guard this time around.

Meanwhile, Avaric seemed to be recovering from his incident with the lion. Galinda was grateful for that, for she no longer wished to be his stand-in. As much as she liked to believe she could trust Fiyero, she did not like having knives thrown at such high speeds towards her, missing her face by inches.

On the second day, the caravan ran into an unexpected delay: one of the Wizard's search points. The guards stopped the caravan and proceeded to search the carriages, turning everything upside-down and inside out.

"Father, what are they searching for?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know, but it's better to just stay out of their way," he replied.

Galinda knew that if Elphaba had been here, she would have made some sarcastic remark about the Wizard being paranoid and searching for circus-disguised explosives… or something like that.

"Sir, what are these?" one guard suddenly asked, approaching the two. Galinda saw that he was holding Elphaba's torches and her oil flask.

"Don't touch those!" Galinda shouted, snatching the items away before she realized what she was doing.

"Galinda—"

"These… Elphaba will need them when she comes back," the blonde said as her explanation.

"They are fire-breathing tools. Harmless," Mr. Upland said, trying to cover up for his daughter's behavior.

"I see. Well, be on your way then."

Everyone got back in the carriages and the caravan started off again. Galinda chose not to look at her father, but held Elphaba's tools close to her instead.

"So… what was that about?" her father asked.

"Elphaba will need these… no one needs to take them," Galinda mumbled, not looking up.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Galinda nodded, knowing that her father knew the truth, but she didn't want him to. She didn't want anyone to know. "They're… for Elphaba. For Elphaba."

* * *

The caravan arrived the next day and everyone started unpacking and setting up. Galinda's father managed to secure another main tent and that afternoon, everyone was ready for the first performance.

Everyone except Galinda. She looked out at all the people in the audience and for the first time, she did not want to open the show. She just wanted to sit in the backstage tent and ignore everything that was going on.

To make matters worse, Galinda learned that her mother was in the audience as well. The blonde knew that her mother was expecting a good performance, and Galinda tried, she really did, but it just wasn't happening. She forgot some of the lyrics, she couldn't get the choreography right, and she ran into other dancers more than once. Everything that could wrong did. Galinda couldn't wait for the music to end and the minute it did, she fled, running right into the backstage tent.

_I can't do it. I can't do this without Elphaba. Something just doesn't feel right._

The blonde lay down in her hammock, putting an arm over her eyes. Sleep… she just needed sleep…

* * *

"Galinda."

The blonde stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Galinda."

She opened her eyes wearily and saw her father and Fiyero standing over her, looking worried.

"What?" Galinda mumbled.

"Are you feeling all right? Your performance was not up to its usual..."

"I know I messed up. I'm sorry."

"Galinda, you don't need to apologize. I understand that you're still traumatized from the fire. Perhaps you should just sit out the next few performances."

"No! This is our home!" Galinda said, sitting up quickly. "I have to… I have to… oooh, I have to lie back down."

"Galinda, it's all right. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Galinda sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, shutting her father and Fiyero out as she closed her eyes again.

_I'm sure none of you understand._

_

* * *

_

Over the next few days, Galinda just watched the performances, not realizing that her health was deteriorating. She didn't eat, she rarely slept, and felt run down most of the time. She couldn't believe that being separated from Elphaba had this extreme of an effect on her. It was awful!

"We'll be departing out of the Gillikin tomorrow, so this performance will be our last," Mr. Upland announced to the performers as they were preparing to go on.

"Our last performance?" Galinda asked, looking up. The last few days had all blurred together; Galinda wasn't even sure what day today was. She stood up quickly and ran into the backstage tent, preparing herself as quickly as she could. She emerged a few minutes later and made her way to the back entrance of the main tent.

"Galinda, are you sure about this?" her father asked, coming up behind her.

"I can't sit this one out. I can do it," Galinda said.

Her father sighed. "All right."

It was soon time for the blonde to go on, and she tried her best to keep a smile on her face. As she started to the first verse, the blonde found herself starting to become dizzy.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a…"_

Galinda put a hand to her head as the lights started to spin. She felt herself hit the ground before everything went black.

* * *

A cool rag on her head. A gentle hand brushing hair out of her face. Galinda opened her eyes and saw someone standing with their back to her, wringing out another rag. The person turned around and smiled at the blonde.

"Miss Galinda, you know better than to perform in this sort of condition. You overworked your poor body."

Galinda's voice caught her throat, and she wasn't sure if she really believed her eyes.

"I heard you've been neglecting your health. It's very unlike you, Miss Galinda. This can't all be because of me."

"Elphaba…"

"You have a very high fever. You really pushed yourself to the limit."

"Elphaba, it is you!" The blonde sat up quickly and embraced the green woman tightly. "How did you find us? Where have you been?"

"I asked around. I found out that you were performing here, and I saw you hit the ground."

Galinda winced. "You saw that?"

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, my sweet, I did."

Galinda looked up at the green woman. "You've never called me that before."

"I apologize."

"Elphaba… where have you been?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but a sudden flash of pain coursed through her head. She put a hand to it, grimacing.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?"

"F-fine. Just a… headache."

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

Elphaba lowered her hand and smiled at the blonde again. "No. I figured you should be the first to see me again."

"So, you've come back for good this time, right?"

Elphaba looked down at her hands, which formed fists. "I don't know. I almost got everyone killed last time."

"But it wasn't all your fault!"

"It's kind of you to say so. I… I apologize, Miss Galinda."

Wait… Elphaba was apologizing? "For what?"

"For the fire… for trying to get in between you and Fiyero…"

"Elphaba… you were right. You were right about everything. I… I'm the one who's sorry."

Elphaba looked up into the blonde's eyes. She was about to reply when the tent flap was thrown open.

"Elphaba? You're back!"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Upland approached the green woman. "So, have you come back to stay with us?"

"I… I don't know, sir. It would all depend."

"On what?"

"On if you were willing to take me back."

Mr. Upland smiled. "As I told you before, you are always welcome back. We have missed your performance."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

* * *

Because of Elphaba's return, Mr. Upland decided to keep the circus in the Gillikin for one more day, which meant another night of camping for the performers. While everyone slept soundly, Elphaba tossed and turned in her hammock. Pictures flashed through her mind, so quickly that she barely had time to register what they were.

_A tent on fire… screaming… a wooden chest… a carriage in the fog… an hourglass with red sand… the glint of a knife in the moonlight…_

Elphaba sat up with a gasp. Her face was burning and she reached a hand up, finding that she was covered in sweat. The green woman put a hand to her eyes, trying to make sense of the odd images.

"_Would you kindly eliminate the distraction?"_

Elphaba felt as though a jolt of electricity had gone through her body. She stood up, feeling as though she was in a trance. She grabbed one of Fiyero's knives as she left the carriage, stepping out into the cool night air. The green woman made her way to another carriage and slipped inside silently. She approached the person sleeping in the hammock and raised the knife, watching it shine in the moonlight. The person suddenly turned over and Elphaba inhaled sharply.

_Galinda._

Elphaba paused, the knife hovering in the air.

"_I said, would you kindly eliminate the distraction?"_

Elphaba struggled to fight against the impulse to bring the knife down on the blonde.

_No… I can't do this… not to Galinda._

The knife fell from Elphaba's hand and clattered to the floor. She took a step back, putting a hand to her head.

"Elphaba… what are you doing?" she heard Galinda ask sleepily. The green woman looked up to see the blonde looking at her, rubbing one eye.

"I… I was looking for my tools, and I thought that you…"

"Oh, I do. Sorry, I didn't think about it earlier. I can, uh… get them for you."

"No, no, it's fine! I, uh… I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"_Eliminate!"_

Elphaba let out a cry and fell to her knees. She could feel herself starting to slip back into that strange trance. Her hand twitched, reaching for the fallen knife.

_No, no, no, no!_

"Elphaba?"

"Help… me…" the green woman said, looking right up into Galinda's eyes. Galinda saw the pleading look in those dark chocolate eyes and knew that Elphaba was not the same woman she had once been.

"Elphaba… what's wrong with you?"

"_Would you kindly stand up and leave before you continue to embarrass yourself?"_

Galinda watched the green woman's eyes suddenly cloud over and her pupils dilated. She stood up and started to leave the carriage.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" Galinda asked.

"I'm fine. I apologize for waking you up."

Elphaba looked, closing the door behind her and leaving a very bewildered Galinda behind. The blonde looked down and her eyes fell on the knife. She got out of bed and kneeled down, picking up the knife. She recognized it as one of Fiyero's throwing knives… but why had Elphaba had it? Galinda looked back up at the closed door.

"Elphaba… what happened to you?"


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Elphaba acted as though she hadn't been in Galinda's carriage the night before, or had held a knife mere feet above her. Galinda wanted to forget, but the image of Elphaba's eyes changing from pleasing to emotionless still haunted her. What had happened to the green woman? Where had she been for those seven days?

"Miss Galinda, I know you're not changing into your performance outfit?"

Galinda gasped and turned, startle by the sudden voice. "Elphaba… I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I didn't announce myself, but you didn't answer my question."

Galinda looked down. "You caught me."

"You're not ready to perform again."

"I'm fine, really."

"Galinda," Elphaba said, approaching the blonde. Galinda didn't like the tone she was using. "Please listen to me: you're sick."

"I am not crazy!"

"Wha- no!" The green woman started laughing so hard that she had to lean over, holding her chest. "No, Galinda! I didn't mean mentally. I meant your fever."

"Oh… I knew that," the blonde muttered sheepishly. "Would you kindly stop laughing at me?"

The green woman felt the familiar jolt of electricity course through her body. Her laughter stopped immediately and she straightened up. Galinda recognized the emotionless look in Elphaba's eyes.

"Elphaba?"

"I apologize… for laughing."

Galinda reached for Elphaba's hand and took it gently. "Hey… are you performing today?"

Elphaba's eyes went back to normal and she blinked a few times, becoming aware that Galinda was holding her hand. "Uh… yes. Yes, I am."

"Be careful today, okay?' Galinda said, giving the green woman a small smile.

Elphaba felt her face growing hot. "Y-yeah. Okay. I will. But first I need something from you."

"Another kiss?"

Well, that certainly caught Elphaba off-guard. "Wh-what? N-no! I need my… my tools."

"Oh, yes. I do have those." Galinda went over to her trunk and pulled out the two torches and the oil flask. She returned to the green woman and handed them to her.

"Th-thanks…"

The two stood there for a while, with Galinda smiling at an uncomfortable Elphaba.

"Well, I… I have to go. It's almost time for the show to start," Elphaba said. "You can watch, but no performing today, okay?"

"All right. I'll be a good girl today."

"Thank you."

Elphaba started to leave the backstage tent, but Galinda suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Elphaba?"

"What?" Elphaba said, turning to look back at the blonde.

Galinda smiled again before she kissed the green woman lightly. "Good luck."

"Galinda… you said yourself that we couldn't work out."

"Maybe I was… wrong."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe that, but this tells a different story," she said, holding up Galinda's left hand. "You made your decision… and I told myself that I would respect it." The green woman released the blonde and left the tent, heading for the main tent. It pained her to reject Galinda like that, but she couldn't suffer heartbreak a second time.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you. Today, we welcome back our amazing fire-breather, Elphaba!"

The crowd cheered as Elphaba came out, lighting both of her torches at the same time. This caused the crowd to gasp, and then cheer again.

Galinda watched from the back entrance, a smile on her face. Having Elphaba near her again… it was comforting in a way she never would have expected.

"The crowd loves her," Fiyero said, coming up behind the blonde and putting an arm around her.

"She's impressive," Galinda said, feeling a little uneasy with the sudden contact. She tried to ignore her husband and focus on the green woman, who was alternating torches while breathing fire and making the crowd go wild. Once her act was finished, Fiyero left the blonde and entered the tent as Elphaba exited.

"You're much more confident than you used to be," Galinda said, turning to face the green woman.

"You think so?"

"I like this new trait of yours," Galinda said, approaching the green woman and putting her hands on her arms. She watched Elphaba's face turn a dark shade of green, and her smile grew.

"Miss Galinda, please—"

"Elphaba, just drop the honorific. We know each other now, and every time I hear you use 'miss' it just sounds like you're patronizing me."

"All right… Galinda, let's not go through this again."

"Fine," the blonde sighed, crossing her arms.

Elphaba nodded. "How… how are you feeling?"

Galinda's eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "I'm feeling a little faint," she said. She started to fall over, a hand to her forehead, and right on cue, Elphaba caught her.

"You should be resting, or you'll just make your fever worse," Elphaba said. She knew what Galinda was doing; Nessa had done it when she was younger and wanted attention. However, the green woman decided to humor Galinda this time, so she picked the blonde up and carried her to her carriage, placing her gently in her hammock. "There. Do you need anything else?"

"I feel like I'm burning up," Galinda said, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to creep across her face.

"I see," Elphaba said. She went over to the water pitcher and picked up a rag.

"_Would you kindly stop this absurdness and get to the business at hand?"_

Elphaba fought the urge to just drop the rag and leave. Her hands shook as she dipped the rag in the water, being as careful as she could to avoid burning her skin. She turned back to the blonde and placed the rag on her forehead. Galinda smiled up at her and Elphaba tried to smile back.

"_That smile is a lie. She'll never love you the way you want. She's only going to hurt you. Would you kindly either eliminate the distraction, or get to the business on hand."_

Elphaba knew she was fighting a losing battle as she felt herself slip into the odd trance. She left the blonde's carriage without a word and found herself entering Mr. Upland's carriage. She went straight for the wooden chest by the hammock, which she found was locked. Elphaba searched the room for the key, but her search was in vain.

"_Nothing. We will deal with this later. Now, would you kindly leave before you get caught?"_

The minute Elphaba left the carriage, she felt herself break out of her trance. She put a hand up against the carriage, trying to regain her senses.

"I didn't think you'd come back."

Elphaba looked up and saw Avaric approaching her.

"You didn't think, or you hoped I wouldn't come back?" she asked.

"Trying to make enemies?"

"I haven't forgotten what you did to Galinda, or what you did to me during my first performance."

"You really know how to hold a grudge, don't you?"

"Don't try and pick a fight with me, Avaric. I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Elphaba said as she made to pass by him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the carriage.

"That may be true, but it's all about leverage, Elphaba."

"What are you talking about? You have no leverage over me."

"That may be what you think, but I saw you and Galinda earlier."

"You saw us talking. Congratulations."

"I saw you kissing."

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat. "You… you saw nothing like that!"

"Your denial tells me it's true, and I know for a fact that Fiyero would not be pleased to find that his wife was… sharing an intimate moment with another woman, especially one with green skin."

"Your arrogance tells me that Fiyero wouldn't believe a word from your lying mouth." Elphaba pushed Avaric away and glared at him. "Leave Galinda alone, Avaric or it'll be me, not Fiyero, you'll have to answer to."

"I'm not interested in Galinda."

"What is your problem with me? What did I do to you?"

"You took my act."

Elphaba paused. "What?"

"You took my act."

Elphaba started to laugh. She couldn't help it. "That's what this is about? A stupid act?"

"I was going to finally have my own act! I was going to finally be able to step out of Fiyero's shadow and make a name for myself! But then you came along with your half-assed fire-breathing act, which was something I had been practicing for months, and all of a sudden, Mr. Upland is impressed and gives you a spot in the circus!"

"I can't believe you! You're acting like a child!"

"Just shut up, Elphaba!" Avaric shouted, pulling out one of his swords and holding it at her neck.

"So, this is what it has come to. You're threatening to kill me over this?" Elphaba said.

"Just… stop. Give up your act, and this can all go away."

Elphaba shook her head and crossed her arms. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Don't mock me, Elphaba! Either do what I say, or—"

"Or what? You're going to slit my throat? Please. You don't have the balls."

"Avaric! What the_ hell_ are you doing?" Fiyero shouted, coming out of nowhere. He grabbed Avaric's arm and yanked him away from Elphaba. "I thought I told you to leave Elphaba alone!"

"You wouldn't be so quick to jump to her defense if you knew what she did," Avaric said angrily.

"Get out of here, Avaric."

Avaric didn't move, but glared at Elphaba.

"Now!"

He finally left and Fiyero turned to face the green woman. "I'm sorry. He's been acting strange lately. I think it may be time for him to… retire."

"You mean you want him to leave?"

"I've seen the way he looks at Galinda… and at you. It isn't right. He's gotten out of hand."

Elphaba looked away from the prince. "Fiyero… do you remember Madame Morrible?"

"Yeah, why?"

Elphaba started to continue, but felt a sudden pain in her head. She put a hand to it and tried to shake it off.

"Elphaba, are you all right?"

"I… I'm fine. What… what was I saying?"

"Something about Madame Morrible."

"No… never mind. Anyway, thanks for your help." Elphaba left the prince behind as she made her way back to her own carriage.

* * *

That night at dinner, Elphaba noticed that Avaric was gone. It seemed that Fiyero might have been true to his word.

"Where is Avaric?" Galinda asked.

"The circus life was no longer for him. He left this afternoon. We will continue on our own way in the morning," Mr. Upland replied.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, who shrugged before looking back down at her food.

"Then… who will take his place?" Boq asked.

Fiyero and Mr. Upland looked at Galinda, and Elphaba knew what they were thinking. However, she was not about to allow that to happen again.

"If I may make a suggestion, sir, it may be more exciting for the crowd if I take Avaric's place and we combine mine and Fiyero's acts," Elphaba said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Upland asked.

"It would be the same concept of throwing through a wall of fire, except that this time, it would be coming at him. Of course, Fiyero would have to stand far enough away, but I believe we could do it, sir."

Mr. Upland nodded. "It is an interesting idea. What do you think, Fiyero?"

Fiyero smiled. "I agree. I think it could work."

Elphaba nodded and looked back at Galinda, who looked relieved. "Good."

* * *

The caravan was on the road early the next day and Elphaba was, unsurprisingly, the first one up. She looked out the carriage window, watching the sun rise over the hills.

"Elphaba… you're already awake?" she heard Boq ask sleepily.

"It's a habit. Is Galinda in the front carriage?"

"I… I think so."

Elphaba nodded before she started to climb out of the window.

"What are you doing?" Boq asked, sitting up quickly. "Elphaba!"

The green woman ignored him as she pulled herself up onto the roof. She wobbled a little at first before she started running across it. She leapt onto the next carriage, almost falling off. She regained her balance and continued on, leaping onto the next carriage. She finally made it to the front carriage and swung in through the window, crashing into Galinda's vanity.

The blonde jerked awake at the noise and sat up to see Elphaba lying on the floor, her feet above her head. Galinda laughed at the sight and Elphaba stood up, brushing herself off.

"Sorry to wake you. I tried to make a quieter entrance," the green woman said.

"How did you even—"

"I ran across the tops of the carriages."

"Why?"

"To come see you, and make sure that your fever hasn't gotten worse."

"You think I would do something to make my condition worse?"

"Do I have to remind you of your last performance?"

Galinda crossed her arms. "No…"

"_Would you kindly ask her about the wooden chest, and the key?"_

Elphaba approached the side of the hammock. "Galinda, I have to admit, I did come here for more than one reason… what is in that locked wooden chest in your father's carriage?"

A confused look crossed Galinda's face. "Wh- why do you care about something like that?"

"I… honestly, I don't know."

"Well, I don't know what's in it. All I know is that he keeps the key with him all the time."

"I see…"

"Elphaba… what if I was wrong?"

"About what?"

"About… us?"

Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "Galinda, please, stop. It is not going to work. You're married, and I'm green. Everything is against us."

"But we could be secret about it!"

"Galinda, listen to what you're saying. It is not going to work out! There's three of us involved and—"

"Oh, is that what this is about? Three?" A sly smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Wait just a clock-tick. What are you thinking?"

"_One, two, three, not only you and me, got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul & Mary, gettin' down with three P, everybody loves **_*."

Elphaba felt something inside of her pulse as Galinda stood up and pushed her down into a chair. "Galinda, please—"

"_Babe, pick a night to come out and play, if it's alright, what do you say? Merrier the more; triple fun that way. Twister on the floor, what do you say? Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing. Are you in? I am countin'_."

Elphaba knew what Galinda was trying to do. The blonde had done something like this before. Elphaba knew how she operated… but she couldn't believe what Galinda was _saying_!

"_Three is a charm, two is not the same. I don't see the harm, so are you game? Let's make a team, make 'em say my name. Lovin' the extreme, now are you game? Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing. Are you in? I am countin'. One, two, three, not only you and me, got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul & Mary, gettin' down with three P, everybody loves ***_."

* * *

Madame Morrible looked up as the hourglass on the table trembled slightly. A disturbance…

"It cannot be. No one has ever been able to break my hypnotic control before."

* * *

Elphaba was overwhelmed. It felt as though her body was trying to react to two different commands at one time: one half was telling her to leave and stop the blonde, but the other wanted to stay and… perhaps indulge in the blonde's… suggestions.

Galinda could see that Elphaba looked more torn than anything. It was time to pull out all the stops. Galinda straddled Elphaba's lap, tossing her blonde curls out of her face.

"_What we do is innocent, just for fun and nothin' meant. If you don't like the company, let's just do it you and me…" _

Elphaba felt the familiar pulse inside of her. Her hands twitched and she continued to fight the unseen control that tugged at her mind.

* * *

The hourglass stopped trembling and remained still. A smile crossed Morrible's face.

* * *

"_You and me... or three... or four... on the floor_."

* * *

The hourglass suddenly exploded, sending glass and red sand everywhere.

* * *

Elphaba gasped, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off her heart… and as though someone had punched her right in the chest. Galinda looked down at the green woman, one eyebrow raised.

"Elphaba—"

The green woman took several deep breaths, trying to regain herself. "Galinda… you did it."

"What are you—"

"I was in some sort of trance. Morrible… she did this to me!" Elphaba stood up angrily, forcing Galinda off of her. "She performed some sort of… hypnosis on me and I… I almost hurt you."

"Elphaba, you're scaring me. Who is this Morrible woman, and what's this about hypnosis?"

"I'm sorry, Galinda. I'm so sorry." Elphaba pulled Galinda into a tight embrace. "I was asleep… and then I heard you calling for me. And I… I woke up."

Galinda embraced the green woman back. "I knew… I knew you weren't the same, but you're back now. Elphaba… do you still love me?"

Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat. "I…"

"Because I've realized something… I love you. I wasn't sure if I did… I thought maybe it would be easier to just hate you, but when you left… everything changed, and I saw the world the way it really was… through all the lies and cover-ups. And I saw you, and I knew then that it was love. So, you tell me, Elphaba… can you still love me?"

**Song used: 3 by Britney Spears**


	11. Chapter 11

"We should reach the Vinkus the day after tomorrow," Mr. Upland said that night at dinner.

"Good. My parents are very excited to meet you, Galinda," Fiyero said.

Galinda nodded and smiled, her eyes flashing towards Elphaba. The green woman's face turned a slightly darker green.

"Would you excuse me please?" Elphaba said, setting her plate down and standing up. She left the campfire and disappeared in the mix of carriages.

"Elphaba hasn't exactly been herself lately," Boq said. "I'm a little concerned. Maybe I should go check on her."

"No, I'll go. You stay. It may be a female issue," Galinda said, standing up. She left the others and headed for the carriages. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Elphaba said, her sharp eyes scanning the area. "We're going to get caught, and then it'll be my neck."

"But danger only adds to the excitement," Galinda said, grabbing the front of Elphaba's shirt and pulling the green woman down to her level. "Now just kiss me before the others start looking for us."

* * *

Well, Morrible had never seen anything like what had just happened. No one had ever been able to break her control over someone. Obviously she had underestimated the feelings Elphaba had for the ringmaster's daughter. It seemed that Miss Upland could exercise her own type of control over the green woman.

"I won't stand for this insult. Go, find them! Bring Galinda Upland back alive and unharmed! I don't care what you have to do to the others, but bring Galinda back to me."

* * *

_I shouldn't be doing this. I really should not be doing this. I'm going to get caught, and then it'll be hell to pay._

Elphaba closed the carriage door quietly behind her, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Sneaking into my carriage at night? How perfectly scandalacious."

Elphaba turned to face the blonde behind her. "Galinda, this is insane. We're going to get caught."

"Then why did you come?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. She sighed. "Why do you think I came?"

Galinda grinned. "Because I asked you to."

Elphaba approached the blonde and leaned down. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, but only for a moment. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's shirt and tried to pull her down onto the hammock with her, but Elphaba's arm shot out and braced against the wall while her other arm caught Galinda before the blonde could fall out of the hammock.

"Oz, Galinda, love shouldn't be painful," Elphaba said.

Galinda covered her mouth as she giggled. "Sorry. I guess I forgot where I was lying."

Elphaba shook her head as she helped the blonde stand. "Look, if this is going to work, then you need to try and be more… subtle."

"But Elphieeeee…." Galinda whined. "That's no fun."

"Getting caught will be even less fun, trust me."

The blonde crossed her arms huffily. "Fine."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. She placed a hand on the side of Galinda's face and leaned in, kissing her.

"Come now, my sweet, don't act like this. It's very childish and oddly seductive."

"Really?" The blonde wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and started to take control of the situation. She jumped at the green woman and wrapped her legs around her as well, giving Elphaba very little time to catch the blonde before she fell.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Elphaba said.

"Shut up," Galinda said quickly before she took the green woman's mouth hostage again.

A sudden noise outside caught the green woman's attention, and she turned her head, alert. "Did you hear that?"

"It's probably just some animal outside. Elphieeeee..."

Elphaba set the blonde down. "Stay here," she said as she left the carriage, scanning the area. Nothing looked out of place…

A sudden blur crashed into Elphaba, knocking the green woman to the ground. She heard a screech and saw that her attacker was a monkey… with blue wings. Okay, that was definitely not right! The monkey jumped off of her and screeched again. Elphaba pushed herself up onto her elbows and saw dozens of the same flying monkeys coming down on the carriages and breaking down the doors.

"What the hell?" she heard Fiyero shout. He emerged from his carriage, throwing one of his knives and hitting one monkey in the wing. It screeched as it fell to the ground. The monkeys had awakened other performers as well, and it soon became chaos. The green woman scrambled to her feet and charged into her carriage, grabbing her torches and oil. She quickly lit the torches as she emerged from the carriage and swung at a group of monkeys, scattering them.

"Fiyero!" she said, helping the prince to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman turned towards the sound of her name and saw that two monkeys were leaving a carriage… and they had Galinda.

"Galinda!" Elphaba started after them, chasing them out of the camp and into the woods. The green woman stayed hot on their heels, and when they started to fly higher, Elphaba knew she had to do something. She quickly raised her flask to her lips and took a quick swig of oil. She leapt over a fallen tree and raised her lit torch, breathing a short burst of flames, singeing the monkeys' wings. They dropped Galinda, and Elphaba dropped her torches as she moved to catch the blonde.

"I've got you, I've got you!" Elphaba called. Galinda came crashing down onto her and both girls tumbled down the hill, coming to a stop at the bottom with Galinda on top of Elphaba. The green woman groaned as she sat up, putting a hand to the back of her head. "Are you okay?"

Galinda nodded, hugging Elphaba tightly. Elphaba could feel her trembling, and she put her arms around the blonde. "It's all right. I've got you."

"Why did those monkeys try to kidnap me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that no one is going to harm you while I'm around."

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes and hugged her tighter. "Thank Lurline for you, Elphaba."

"Come on. Let's go back." Elphaba stood and took Galinda's hand. The blonde started to stand, but her ankle gave out on her and she collapsed against the green woman.

"I think I did something to my ankle," Galinda said.

"Well, I'll take a closer look at it once we get back."

"I guess you'll have to carry me."

Elphaba smiled and picked the blonde up. "If I keep this up, you're going to be spoiled."

"I'm already spoiled."

"True."

As the two made their way back, Elphaba collected up her torches and flask, which was now empty. The minute they emerged from the woods, the others swarmed them.

"Galinda, are you okay?" Fiyero said.

"Aside from an injured ankle, I'm fine," Galinda replied.

"What happened here? What were those monkeys?" Mr. Upland asked, approaching the group.

"I think they may have been working for someone, sir," Elphaba said. "Do you have any enemies?"

"Why?"

"Because they tried to carry your daughter off, sir. It makes me believe that someone is trying to sabotage your circus."

"If that is true, then we need to move quickly. Everyone back to your carriages; we're heading out now."

Everyone ran back to their carriages, except for Fiyero.

"I can take it from here, Elphaba," he said, trying to take Galinda from her, but Elphaba instinctively took a step back.

"While I understand you care for your wife, I think I am perfectly capable of carrying her to her carriage. You may follow if you like," Elphaba said. She made her way to Galinda's carriage and set the blonde in her hammock gently once she was inside.

"You're not really going to leave me, are you?" Galinda whispered as Fiyero came inside.

"You'll be fine now. Just stay off that ankle," Elphaba said, straightening up. She turned and left the carriage, heading back to her own as the caravan started to move.

* * *

Galinda watched the green woman leave, and felt the caravan start to move. She sighed as Fiyero pulled a chair up beside her hammock.

"Elphaba seems to be a handy person to have around," he said. "This is the second time she's saved you."

_She's saved me from more than just physical danger._

"Yes. I don't know what we'd do without her," Galinda said.

"I can't help but notice that you two seem to be spending more time together."

"Well, she's my friend."

"All of a sudden?"

Galinda felt her anger start to flare up. "Is there some sort of problem here?"

"No, I'm just curious as to what's going on between you two."

"We're friends, and we enjoy each other's company!"

"Okay, Galinda! Calm down. I have something else I'd like to talk to you about anyway."

"Yeah? What?"

"When we arrive in the Vinkus, my parents will be attending our first show, and have invited us to dinner afterwards."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Everyone. The entire circus."

"I see."

"I have told them a lot about you, Galinda. They are very interested in meeting you."

"I'll bet…" the blonde muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm interested in meeting your parents as well."

"Very good."

* * *

The rest of the trip to the Vinkus went without hitch and soon they had arrived and were setting up. Galinda was able to stand again, but had to limp around and do her best to keep her weight off her injured ankle. While everyone was setting up, Galinda limped into the main tent, where she knew she'd find Elphaba. Sure enough, the green woman was in there, sweeping, as usual.

"For such a handy person, they give you the easiest jobs," Galinda said as she approached the green woman.

Elphaba looked up and her eyes fell on the blonde. "Galinda, you really shouldn't be walking around."

"I'm not walking, I'm limping," Galinda said, sitting down on the bleachers. "We're having dinner tonight with Fiyero's parents."

"All of us?"

"Yeah…" The blonde's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea struck her. "I'll bet there are more than one beds in their castle."

"Why? Are we spending the night?"

Galinda turned to look at the green woman, and saw that she was serious. "Never mind."

"You're in my way, my sweet," Elphaba said.

"Too bad."

"But I need to sweep right where your pretty little ass is sitting."

Galinda scowled at her, but stood up, allowing Elphaba to continue sweeping.

"Thank you, you may sit back down," Elphaba said as she continued on.

"Oh may I? What a treat," Galinda said as she sat back down. Elphaba looked at her and shook her head.

"All right, I'm done," the green woman said after a few more moments.

"Good. Come here and kiss me, which you haven't done in one whole day!"

"I have things to do."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman smiled and approached the blonde. "Fine. One quick kiss."

Galinda smiled, knowing she had won. She pulled the green woman down and kissed her none too modestly.

"Wow. I didn't realize what 'one kiss' meant," Elphaba said after they had moved apart.

"One more."

"No. I have to finish my job."

"Elphieee…."

"No, not this time, my sweet."

Galinda crossed her arms huffily, but she could see that Elphaba was not going to give in this time. "Fine. Go, do your important job. Just leave me here… alone… by myself… with no one around."

"You're so dramatic," Elphaba said. She gave the blonde one last quick kiss before she left the tent. Once outside, she headed to put the broom away, but a couple caught her eye, only because they looked lost. "Can I help you?" Elphaba asked, approaching them.

"Is this the Uplandian Circus?" the man asked.

"Yes, but we're setting up. The performance isn't until this afternoon."

"Elphaba, I see you've met my parents," Fiyero said, coming up beside the green woman.

"O-oh. I see. I'll be leaving now," Elphaba said, turning to leave. She walked away from the three and went back to her carriage.

"You can't hide from me forever."

"Galinda, what… why… oh, Oz."

The blonde smiled. "I wasn't satisfied with your parting kiss."

"Galinda, please, Fiyero's parents are here, and if we get caught now—"

"They're here already?" the blonde sighed. "I guess we'll have to be even more secretive."

"No, Galinda! We have to just… slow down!"

That took Galinda aback. "You think we're going too fast or something?"

"No, I'm just saying that we need to think about what we're doing here… logically."

"Logically? Elphaba Thropp, you are one of the most difficult people in Oz!"

"Funny you should say that because that's what the Wizard said about me too."

"What did you say?"

"I believe I told him that he was 'exceedingly ignorant'."

"Elphie, you didn't!" Galinda said, but she was smiling.

"I believe those were my words. Let me go back… yeah, that's what I said."

Galinda tried to stifle her laughter. "I'll bet he didn't take kindly to that."

"Not really."

"Elphaba! Elphaba, where are you?"

The green woman cringed. "Uh, oh. Sounds like duty calls, my sweet."

"Do you have to go?"

"Elphaba!"

"It sounds that way. I'll be back later," Elphaba said. She kissed the blonde on the forehead before she left the carriage.

* * *

That afternoon, the circus went off without a hitch. Elphaba and Fiyero's new act became an instant crowd pleaser, setting the audience off like crazy.

"It looks like your idea was a success," Fiyero said as the two left the tent.

"It would appear so," Elphaba said.

"Were you nervous?"

"Do you want the truth? I was terrified."

Fiyero laughed. "I can understand that."

"Fiyero!"

Elphaba and the prince looked up as they saw his parents approaching.

"That was very… talented," his mother said. Elphaba could tell by her tone that she most likely didn't approve of Fiyero's choice to be in a circus. "But I thought you said that Galinda opened the shows."

"She usually does, but she sustained an ankle injury and had to sit out for today," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba suddenly felt a weight on her back and almost fell over, but managed to regain her balance.

"I thought for sure one of you was going to die!" Galinda said, her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"Galinda… not breathing…"

"So, this is Galinda?" Fiyero's mother said. The blonde looked up, just noticing that there were other people present. She slid off Elphaba's back and moved to stand beside Fiyero.

"Yes. Galinda, these are my parents," Fiyero said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hello. I'm very glad to meet you," the blonde said, shaking their hands.

"Likewise. So, you will all be joining us for dinner, correct?" Fiyero's father said.

"Of course. We'll all be there shortly," Fiyero replied. His parents nodded before leaving. Fiyero turned to Galinda angrily. "What was that?"

"What? I thought you two were alone…" Galinda said, crossing her arms.

Fiyero shook his head. "You will not do anything like that at dinner tonight."

"So, you're telling me what to do now?"

"Galinda, don't start with me—"

"Fine. I won't do anything to ruin the reputation you have so carefully purchased."

Fiyero shook his head, but left the two girls to heads back to his carriage.

"Galinda, what did I tell you?" Elphaba said once the prince was out of earshot.

"So now you're going to nag me too?"

Elphaba softened. "No, of course not. I just… I don't want anything to happen to you… or to us."

Galinda smiled and hugged the green woman. "You're right. We just have to get through dinner. How much trouble could we possibly get into?"

"Knowing you, my sweet? More than we need."


	12. Chapter 12

When the performers arrived at Fiyero's castle, they were surprised to find that they were not the only guests. In fact, the castle seemed quite full of people.

"Fiyero, what are all these people doing here?" Galinda asked.

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't know. I'll talk to my parents. In the meantime, everyone make yourselves comfortable." The prince left, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

"I have a feeling I may know what this is about," Elphaba said lowly so that only Galinda could hear.

"You are the smart one."

"Very true. Anyway, I do believe these people are all here to celebrate Fiyero's marriage to you."

Galinda made a face, but that soon went away as a realization hit her. "More people mean a greater chance of being caught."

"What are you talking about? We are not going to do anything here!" Elphaba hissed back.

"Oh, Elphie, I wasn't suggesting anything like that," Galinda said with a sly smile.

"You're a little blonde liar, that's what you—"

"Well, you two, are you going to stand here whispering all night?" Mr. Upland asked, putting a hand on each of the girls' shoulders.

"N-no, sir!" Elphaba said, startled.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Fiyero's mother said, standing at the front of the room. "Dinner is ready, so everyone gather in the dining room."

The guests all started to move into the dining room, and while Galinda and Elphaba were going with them, Fiyero appeared out of nowhere.

"It looks like my parents invited all these people as a sort of celebration for our wedding," Fiyero said.

"Really?" Elphaba said, giving Galinda a look. The blonde looked away.

"Come on. You're all sitting at my table."

Soon enough, everyone was seated at the table and eating the provided dinner. Elphaba noticed that all of the other performers looked very uncomfortable. Only Fiyero, Galinda, and Mr. Upland seemed at ease. Elphaba too was not unnerved because of all the social events and dinner parties her father had dragged her to.

_One good thing you taught me, Father._

"So, where are you from Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up at the sound of her name and saw that Fiyero's parents were both looking at her.

"Oh. I was born in the Rush Margins, but I grew up in Munchkinland," Elphaba replied.

"And your skin… is it a family—"

"No. No, ah, I'm the only one who looks like this."

"I see. I apologize for asking."

"No need to apologize. It's perfectly understandable to be curious."

Fiyero's parents nodded and turned to talk with other guests, leaving Elphaba alone. The green woman looked back down at her food, but Galinda decided that it was her turn.

"I'm bored. Let's go have some fun," the blonde whispered, leaning in close to Elphaba.

The green woman froze. "I told you no!" Elphaba hissed back.

"Come on, Elphie. We'll only be gone for about… twenty minutes, maybe less!"

"No!"

Galinda made a huffy noise at the green woman before she leaned back in her seat, and Elphaba believed she had won. No sooner had she put another forkful of food in her mouth than Galinda leaned in again, a seductive grin on her face.

"If you won't do me, I will," the blonde said. Elphaba choked on her food and started coughing, pounding in her chest in an attempt to save herself.

"What?" she said, her eyes watering.

Galinda just kept grinning. "Would you all excuse me?" she said, standing up. She leaned in close to Elphaba one more time before she left. "You have five minutes before I start without you." The blonde left the room, leaving a very torn Elphaba behind.

_She's just saying that to get you to go with her._

That had to be it. Galinda would do a lot of things, but surely she wouldn't… well… _pleasure_ herself in the middle of a dinner party?

Minutes ticked by, and Elphaba fought over what to do. Finally, after six minutes, the green woman couldn't take it anymore.

"Galinda seems to be taking a while, I'll go check on her to make sure everything's okay," Elphaba said quickly as she stood and left the room. She started up the stairs, where she knew Galinda had gone. "Galinda!" she hissed. "Galinda, this is not funny! Come back downstairs, please!" No reply. The green woman was becoming increasingly nervous. "Galinda!"

"Elphieeee…"

Elphaba followed the sound of her name and found that it was coming from a bedroom. "Galinda? Come on, enough fooling around!"

The door suddenly closed behind her, and Elphaba turned to see Galinda locking it. "You were almost too late."

"Galinda—"

At that moment, the blonde let her dress drop, leaving her body completely exposed. Elphaba's face turned seven different shades of green in quick succession, each one darker than the last.

"I do believe you are blushing, Miss Thropp," Galinda said.

Elphaba could only gape at the blonde as she tried to find her voice. "Galinda… this is very inappropriate! Put your clothes back on!"

"Come on, Elphie! The risk of being caught enhances excitement, right?"

"No! It just gives me a heart attack!"

Galinda fell against the green woman, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's neck. "Let's just do it quick! Just fast and rough, 'kay?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

Galinda sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll do it myself then."

"Wh-what?" Elphaba said. Galinda moved to the bed and sat down. Her eyes never left Elphaba's as she backed herself up against the headboard. "Galinda, what are you doing?" She watched the blonde's hand start to move down her body, and Elphaba knew what Galinda had planned. "Galinda, please don't."

"I said I would do it if you wouldn't."

"Galinda, listen to me!" Elphaba said, throwing herself onto the bed and grabbing Galinda's hand. The green woman sat up and forced herself to look only at Galinda's face. "I know what you want and—"

"Then let's just do it!"

"I said listen! I know what you want and believe me, I would love to give it to you. But, because I love you, I want our first time to be… special. I want you to know how much I do love you, and I can't do that if I'm being rushed or worried about being caught. I know you may be angry with me now, but trust me; when the time is right, I will make you the happiest woman in Oz."

Galinda smiled and leaned against the green woman, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, Elphaba, you are perfect."

"I try. Now… will you please put your clothes back on?"

"I guess… but can we at least make out?"

Elphaba smiled. "A few minutes only."

Galinda grinned and kissed Elphaba fiercely, pulling her down on top of her. Elphaba put her hands out to catch herself and continued to kiss the blonde. After some time, the green woman pulled away to catch her breath.

"All right, hold on," Elphaba said, brushing a few strands of her raven hair out of her face. "I need to breathe."

"Do you think anyone's noticed how long we've been gone?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get back before they send a search party after us."

Galinda sighed, but the prospect of getting what she wanted later made her get up. Elphaba got off the bed and handed the blonde her dress. Galinda slipped back into it as Elphaba unlocked the door and opened it slowly, peeking outside.

"It looks like the coast is clear. Let's go," Elphaba said. She felt Galinda grab her hand and she led the blonde from the room and back down the stairs. Just as they entered the dining hall, Galinda released the green woman's hand and the two women took their seats.

"Is everything okay?" Fiyero asked.

"Fine," Galinda replied. Her eyes met her father's, but he merely looked back down at his food.

* * *

Once dinner was over, the guests moved into the ballroom where the band was starting to play. Elphaba watched as Fiyero and Galinda went out onto the dance floor to begin the first dance. The green woman stood by and watched as other couples joined them.

"When Galinda asked me if you'd come back, I told her you would because you liked her," Mr. Upland said, coming up beside the green woman.

"Well, I… she's a good friend."

"Yes… I believe that's what Galinda thought I meant as well."

Elphaba turned to face the ringmaster. "Sir?"

Mr. Upland just smiled before he left, leaving Elphaba to ponder what he had said… and meant. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the couples dancing.

"Would you care to dance with a fellow Munchkinlander?" Boq asked, coming up beside the green woman.

"I'd be honored," Elphaba replied. She took his hand and they both went out onto the floor and began dancing together. Elphaba's eyes met Galinda's as they passed each other and they both smiled before continuing with their partners.

"You're quite light on your feet, Master Boq," Elphaba said.

"Thank you."

The dance soon ended and everyone clapped as the band prepared to play again.

"Elphaba… do you think Galinda would… dance with me if I asked her?" Boq asked.

"I'm sure she would."

"You… you really think so?"

"Go and ask her."

"Well… all right. I will!" The Munchkin straightened his tie and went over to where the blonde was standing. Elphaba saw him say something, and then Galinda looked up, her eyes meeting Elphaba's. The green woman nodded, and Galinda looked back at Boq. Based on his reaction, Elphaba assumed Galinda had agreed. She smiled to herself, and then noticed that Fiyero was approaching her.

"Since both of our partners seem to be missing, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I suppose."

Elphaba took the hand offered to her and she and Fiyero began to dance as the music started again.

"You're a woman of many talents, Elphaba," Fiyero said.

"I am full of surprises."

"So I continue to find out."

The two danced in silence for a few more moments.

"Elphaba… you really are quite beautiful."

Elphaba smiled. "That's just the alcohol talking."

"I mean it. You really shouldn't think so low of yourself."

"Well, when one lives with a beautiful sister and is constantly blamed for everything, it's pretty hard to think highly of oneself, especially when said 'one' is… green."

"The green gives you a certain… glow."

"Well thank you."

The dance continued for a few minutes longer before ending, eliciting another round of applause. Elphaba and Fiyero moved apart and Elphaba returned to the spot where she had been watching.

"I only did that for you," Galinda said, coming up beside the green woman.

"I knew you would because you want what I have," Elphaba said.

"And I'd better get it."

"All good things to those who wait."

* * *

Later that night, Fiyero's parents were seeing all of the guests off. They had offered to let Mr. Upland and the rest of the circus stay, which the ringmaster had agreed to, to everyone's surprise. Now, Elphaba was watching the guests from the top of the stairs. She moved away from the banister and started down the hall. She didn't know why Mr. Upland had agreed to stay the night; all she knew was that Galinda and Fiyero would be sharing a room, which meant she couldn't give the blonde what she had promised.

While everyone was sound asleep, Elphaba remained awake, up in the tower. She couldn't fall asleep, for more than one reason. The green woman sighed as she stood up, running a hand through her dark hair.

"This is never going to work out," she muttered to herself as she paced the room.

"You still owe me."

Elphaba looked up to see Galinda standing in the doorway.

"How did you—"

"I know you well enough to know the types of places you like to hide," Galinda said, shutting the door behind her. She approached the green woman, looking around. "This is a cozy little place. Candlelight… a bed with just enough room for two people…"

Elphaba smiled. "I guess we have enough time now."

Galinda returned the gesture as she approached the green woman, placing her hands on Elphaba's arms. "You promised me a good time… and that's what I expect."

"I did make a promise," Elphaba said. Her lips met Galinda's and her hands wandered to the back of her dress, where her nimble fingers undid the ties holding it on. She slowly slid the dress off of Galinda's body, feeling the blonde's soft skin. Galinda tilted her head back as she felt Elphaba's lips move down to her neck. The green woman pushed the blonde onto the small bed before she began to undo the buttons on her own dress. She stripped herself of the fabric before she came back down on the blonde, their lips meeting again. Elphaba ran her hand down Galinda's body slowly, hesitating when she felt soft fabric beneath her fingers. She pulled the small garment off and her fingers brushed up against the blonde's center. She felt Galinda shudder and started to withdraw.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman pulled away from the blonde and looked down into her bright sapphire eyes… and she knew that she had permission. Galinda was ready.

"I'm here. I'm right here," the green woman said as she slid two slim fingers inside the blonde. Galinda inhaled sharply and gripped Elphaba tightly, her nails digging into Elphaba's back. The green woman started to move inside the blonde slowly, her fingers curling against Galinda's walls. Galinda let out a moan with each thrust, feeling sweat start to form on her body. She heard Elphaba hiss softly as the sweat touched her skin, burning her.

Galinda clutched Elphaba tighter as she felt her climax starting to approach. The green woman added a third finger and her thumb kept its place on the blonde's swollen clit, rotating in small circles.

"El...phie..."

"I've got you. I'm right here."

A few more thrusts had Galinda entering a state of perfect bliss. Elphaba quickly covered the blonde's mouth with her own, stifling the noise she knew Galinda would make. The feeling passed and Elphaba withdrew her fingers slowly as she guided Galinda back down, leaving the blonde wondering what she had done to deserve someone this wonderful.

Elphaba looked down at the blonde, panting, seeing that Galinda's eyes were closed. "Well?" she breathed.

Galinda smiled up at her. "It was worth… the wait."

"Good." Elphaba sat up, and Galinda noticed how the moonlight made her green skin seem to glow.

"Elphie… you're amazing," the blonde said.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Glad to hear it, but this is where our night must come to an end. You need to return to your husband before he wakes up."

Galinda sighed and rolled over. "Why can't I just stay here, with you?"

"Because right now, this is not your place. Maybe someday, but not now."

"Elphaba… I don't think our night isn't over yet."

The green woman turned back to the blonde. "Wha-" she started, but Galinda suddenly pulled her down and straddled her lap, running her hands down Elphaba's chest.

"Well, I can't very well leave without returning the favor," the blonde said with a sly grin.

Elphaba's dark eyes widened as she realized what Galinda meant to do and soon enough, she felt the blonde enter her. The green woman let out a grunt, arching her back and closing her eyes, teeth clenched.

Galinda watched Elphaba with some fascination. She continued to move her small fingers inside the green woman, watching how she reacted. She noticed that Elphaba was gripping the bed sheets tightly and that her entire body was tense.

"Relax baby," Galinda whispered as she continued to work.

Elphaba opened her eyes to look up at the blonde and slowly started to unclench her fists and relax her muscles... until Galinda hit a sensitive nerve deep inside of her. Elphaba gasped as she tensed up again, clutching the sheets so tight that she was sure she'd leave permanent creases.

Galinda gigled at the green woman's actions and slipped another finger inside. Elphaba arched her back further, lifting the blonde with her. It didn't take much longer for the green woman to hit her peak and she too experienced the bliss that Galinda had. She slowly lowered her body back down to the bed, bringing the blonde down as well. Galinda watched her green chest rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath.

"Elphaba... I think I may be in love with you," the blonde said.

Elphaba lifted her head and saw the smile on Galinda's face. She smiled back weakly. "I think... I may love you too."

The blonde rolled off the green woman and Elphaba put an arm around her. Galinda curled up close to her lover and looked up at her, draping an arm over her stomach. "Elphaba… promise me."

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll always be like this… that we'll always love each other."

"I promise."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

* * *

"I thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course. It was our pleasure."

Everyone bid farewell to Fiyero's parents before they began making their way back to where their caravan was.

"So, did you enjoy your stay?" Fiyero asked Galinda as they walked.

"Oh, yes. It was lovely," Galinda replied, giving Elphaba a sly look. The green woman looked down, hoping no one would notice that her face had turned slightly darker.

When the group arrived back at their caravan, they found a man on a horse waiting for them.

"Miss Thropp?" he asked.

"That's me," Elphaba said, approaching him. "How can I help you?"

The man handed her an envelope. "A letter for you."

"Thank you," Elphaba said, looking at the envelope. The man left, and Elphaba became aware that everyone was staring at her.

Fortunately, Mr. Upland sensed her uneasiness. "Well, what are you all staring at? We have to get ready for this afternoon's performance!"

Everyone snapped into action as Elphaba headed off by herself, opening the letter.

_Elphaba,_

_While I realize that the last words between us were fighting words, I feel obligated to send you this letter, especially for Nessarose's sake. Though her body was unable to be recovered, her funeral will be held in three days and I know she would have wanted you there. I know you loved her, though I still can't understand why you were unable to save her. In any case, I hope to see you in three days time for Nessarose's sake, if not for my own. May the Unnamed God be with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Frexspar Thropp_

"Who is it from?" Galinda asked, coming up behind the green woman.

"It's from my father. He said… he said that Nessa's funeral will be in three days."

A confused look crossed Galinda's face. "When did your sister pass away?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda… the day the tent caught on fire… there's something I didn't tell you."

"What?"

"I… I had a choice to make. I could either save you… or Nessa."

Galinda looked down. "You chose me… but that means… oh, Elphaba. I didn't… I had no idea."

"It was my choice to make, and I'll have to live with it," Elphaba said. She folded the letter back up and slipped it in the pocket of her vest. "If I'm going to get to Munchkinland in three days, I'll have to leave now."

"Now? By yourself?"

"The caravan will never reach it in time. I'm sorry to rush off, my sweet, but it's the least I can do for Nessa."

"If you're going… then I'm going with you."

"Wha—no!"

"Elphaba, if I'm the cause for her death, then it's the least that I can do for her."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"And the fire wasn't yours."

Elphaba looked at the blonde and shook her head with a sigh. "Fine, but you'll have to convince your father."

* * *

"You need to leave?"

"Yes sir. My sister has passed away and it's urgent that I get to Munchkinland."

"I see. Well, I'll let you take one of the horses. They should get you there fast enough."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Upland looked at Galinda. "And you want to accompany her?"

"Please, father, this is a hard time for Elphaba and as her friend, I feel that it's my duty to watch out for her and be her support."

"If that's how you feel… but Galinda, there is one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"You can't ride a horse."

"I can too!"

"Elphaba, please take care of my daughter," Mr. Upland said, turning away from the blonde.

"Of course sir. She'll be safe with me."

Pretty soon, Elphaba was saddling up the horse and making sure that they had enough supplies.

"All right, we're ready to go," she said as Galinda approached her.

"I do so know how to ride a horse!" the blonde said.

"Okay, then get on."

"What?"

"Get on the horse."

Galinda looked at the black stallion and suddenly felt very intimidated. "Um… my ankle hurts."

Elphaba shook her head. "Here, let me help you." She gave the blonde a boost before hoisting herself up afterwards. She put one arm around the blonde's waist and grabbed the reins with the other. "Ready?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes."

"Here we go." Elphaba gave the reins a snap and the two were off, leaving the circus behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Galinda wasn't used to traveling without the confines of a carriage, so when the two started across the Vinkus, the dust and dirt that was created took the blonde by surprise… and she didn't like it. She put an arm up by her face as she coughed. Elphaba looked down at the blonde and could tell that she was out of her element. She pulled a handkerchief from her vest pocket and handed it to the blonde, who gratefully put it over her nose and mouth.

"We should be out of the Vinkus by noon, and then the going should be a little easier," Elphaba said. Galinda nodded, not risking opening her mouth. Elphaba laughed. "It looks like I've finally found a way to silence you."

Galinda turned and glared at the green woman before she elbowed her in the ribs, which just caused the green woman to laugh again.

"Easy, my sweet. We need to make it to our destination in one piece."

The two traveled while the sun climbed high into the sky and soon it was beating down on them, causing the blonde to sweat in a very unladylike way. The good news was that they had made it out of the Vinkus and were no longer traveling over sand and dirt.

"Elphaba, aren't we going to stop soon?"

"We don't have much time for stopping."

"Surely you don't intend to just ride to Munchkinland for three days non-stop?"

"I was planning on stopping later today, perhaps around sunset."

"Sunset? Elphieeee…"

"Galindaaaaa… what are you whining about now?"

"That's so late! I'm thirsty and hot and I feel very… dusty."

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. When we find a decent place to stop, we will, okay?"

"Okay," Galinda said, smiling to herself, knowing she was going to get her way… as usual.

About an hour later, Elphaba pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted. She helped the blonde down as well and Galinda moved to sit in the shade of a tall tree. She sighed in relief as she leaned against the trunk, closing her eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable. We can't afford to stay for long," Elphaba said as she pulled a canteen and a wrapped loaf of bread from the saddlebag. She approached the blonde and handed her to the items before she kneeled down herself.

Galinda opened her eyes and took the canteen first, opening it and drinking quickly.

"Galinda, my sweet, don't drink it all now. We still have a lot more ground to cover," Elphaba said, taking the canteen from her.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Yes, but I can't drink this."

"Oh. I forgot. Your allergy."

Elphaba unwrapped the bread and tore off a piece, handing it to the blonde. She tore off a piece for herself and started to pick at it.

"Is that how you always eat bread?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba became aware of what she was doing and let out a short laugh. "It's a habit, I suppose."

The two ate in silence for a few more moments, before Galinda said, "Elphaba… are you planning on traveling through the night?"

"That was the plan. It's the only way we'll make it in time."

"But Elphie… think about it. We finally have time to ourselves. No one to bother us, no one to keep our secret from."

"Galinda, I know where you're headed with this, but—"

"We've had our first time, so what's stopping you now?"

"Look, this isn't the time or the place for that. When we get to Munchkinland, maybe, but not here."

Galinda sighed and crossed her arms, but Elphaba was standing firm this time. The green woman stood up and rewrapped the bread before putting it back in the saddlebag.

"Are you ready to go?" Elphaba asked.

"So soon?"

"I told you we didn't have a lot of time."

Galinda sighed, but took the hand that Elphaba offered her. She helped the blonde to her feet, and then gave her a boost back onto the horse. She was about to climb on herself when a familiar noise caught her attention. She turned towards it, her dark eyes scanning the area.

"Elphaba, what is it?"

"You need to go. Now."

"What are you talking about?"

Elphaba pulled her torches and oil flask from the saddlebag. "Head for the Emerald City. I'll meet you there."

"What?"

"Go, now!"

"Elphaba—"

"Go!" Elphaba gave the horse a slap and sent it off, with Galinda clinging to it for dear life. The green woman watched her go, and then turned back to the approaching threat. "You won't get her this time," she growled, lighting her torches. "You'll have to deal with me now."

* * *

Galinda wasn't sure if she was headed in the right direction, but the horse seemed to know. Galinda held onto the reins, trying to keep from falling off. Just when everything had been perfect… she and Elphaba had been alone… something came along and ruined it. She didn't know what had spooked the green woman, but it must have been bad because now they were separated again. She could only hope that Elphaba would be all right.

As the sun was setting, Galinda's eyes fell on the Emerald City, shining in the distance. Soon enough, she was at the gates of the city, dismounting her horse and leading it inside. She left her horse in the stables before she started wandering around the city. No sign of Elphaba. As night started to settle, the blonde grew increasingly nervous. She eventually admitted that she had to stop looking and find a place to stay the night. She managed to get a room at an inn and as she settled down for the night, the blonde's mind was filled with all the terrible things that could have happened to the green woman.

_Elphaba… just remember your promise._

_

* * *

_

Even at night, the Emerald City still managed to cast a green glow, and that glow was like a beacon, drawing the green woman in and encouraging her to continue on.

_I can't stop… I'm so close now…_

The green woman fell to her knees, using her hands to catch herself. She coughed and watched a few drops of blood hit the ground. Elphaba set her jaw and forced herself to get back up and keep walking. She finally reached the city and made her way to the stables. Her eyes fell on Galinda's horse. Well, that was a good sign. Elphaba moved away from the stables and into a nearby inn.

"Has a blonde woman checked in here tonight?" she asked. The woman at the desk looked up and let out a small scream, startled. "I know, my appearance is frightening, but please."

* * *

A sudden sound woke the blonde, and she sat up. She saw that the door to her room was opening. The blonde grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp, and waited. The door opened and someone walked in… and Galinda screamed and threw the lamp.

"Oz, Galinda!" the person yelled, ducking quickly. The lamp shattered against the wall, raining broken glass down on the person.

"E-Elphaba?" Galinda lit the other lamp and saw that it was indeed Elphaba.

"That's a fine hello, after everything I've been through today," the green woman said, closing the door. She staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it.

"What happened? You're covered in blood!"

"If it makes you feel better, most of it's mine," Elphaba said, her voice muffled by the bed.

"How does that make me feel better?"

Elphaba sat up. "It means I didn't kill anyone."

Galinda shook her head before she hugged the green woman tightly. "Elphie…"

"Ow, Galinda!"

The blonde released her and Elphaba winced as her wounds sent another wave of pain coursing through her body.

"Wait here," Galinda said, getting off the bed. She went into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of oil, putting some on a rag. She came back to find Elphaba trying to take off her vest, moving slowly and wincing the whole time. "Can I help you?"

"No."

Galinda ignored her and approached the green woman, pulling her vest off.

"Galinda, I don't need help! I can do it myself," Elphaba said, leaning back against the headboard.

"Fine. At least let me clean your wounds."

"No, I don't need you to."

"Elphaba, don't be a baby," Galinda said, trying to place the damp rag on the green woman's wounds.

"No, stop! It hurts there!"

"Fine. How about here?"

"It hurts there too!"

"Ozdamnit Elphaba, where doesn't it hurt?"

The green woman thought for a moment before she lifted her arm. "Here," she said, pointing to her elbow. Galinda leaned in and kissed the spot, looking back at Elphaba. "And here," the green woman said, pointing to her forehead. Galinda leaned in and kissed that spot as well.

"Anywhere else?" she asked.

"Here," Elphaba said, placing a finger on her lips. Galinda smiled before she leaned down, her lips meeting Elphaba's. The two lingered like that for a few seconds… and then Galinda managed to get the rag on a nasty gash in Elphaba's arm.

"OUCH!"

"See, that wasn't so bad," Galinda said, holding the green woman's arm still.

"You're a sneaky little—"

Galinda moved the rag to a different wound.

"SON OF A TIME DRAGON!"

Galinda raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard that one before."

Elphaba just glared at the blonde, teeth clenched. "Let's just get this over with."

Galinda continued cleaning the wounds, and bandaging them while Elphaba managed to keep from swearing… excessively.

"Really, Elphaba, with you screaming like this, people are going to think I'm torturing you," Galinda said putting the rag back into the bathroom.

"Yeah? Well, they wouldn't be wrong," Elphaba growled.

"Someone is not in a good mood."

"I was bitten, scratched, beaten, and I ran into a tree more than once. Would you be in a good mood?"

"No."

"Okay then. Leave me alone."

Galinda smiled and went back to the bed, straddling the green woman's lap. "I think I know a way to cheer you up."

"Galinda, I already told you that we don't have time. Besides, I'm in too much pain to enjoy any kind of sex."

"We have the whole night though!"

"We're not staying that long. As soon as I regain myself, we're out of here."

"In this condition?"

"I'll be fine."

Galinda sighed. "Well… can we just do the fast version?"

"Wha—" Elphaba started laughing, putting a hand over her eyes. "Galinda, you cannot be this… sex addicted normally."

"No, not normally. I think it's something about you."

"Great. That's wonderful to know that I instantly make one want to have sex."

"You should be flattered," Galinda said, her hand resting on Elphaba's stomach.

"I'm not in the mood to be flat—hey!"

Galinda had managed to get her hand up under Elphaba's shirt and now it was… wandering. Elphaba tried to move away, but she was backed up against the headboard, which kept her from going anywhere. She looked up at Galinda, who was giving her that sly smile.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time to fool around. We need to get ready to go and—HEY!"

Galinda's other hand had managed to slip inside Elphaba's pants and was currently trying to make its way… elsewhere.

"Galinda, just stop for a moment, would you?" Elphaba said, her face turning a dark green as she grabbed Galinda's wrists, stopping the blonde from… exploring further. "When we get to Munchkinland, we can fool around all you like, but right now, we need to focus on actually getting there!"

"Are you serious about the fooling around part?"

"Yes—no! I mean… Oz, stop playing with my feelings! We need to get to Munchkinland and then we will decide what to do from there. Deal?"

"I suppose I can live with that," Galinda said, tracing random shapes on Elphaba's stomach with her finger.

"Good. Now, as much I love this position, please get off of me so we can get going."

Galinda sighed, but reluctantly got off of her green lover. Elphaba pushed herself off the bed with a grimace and started for the door.

"Are you sure we have to leave now?" Galinda asked.

"Galinda… remember out deal."

"Right… okay." Galinda took the green woman's hand and allowed Elphaba to lead her from the inn. They started for the stables, moving through the empty streets.

"Elphaba… it was those flying monkeys that attacked you, wasn't it?"

Elphaba didn't reply, but just kept moving.

"Why do they keep coming after us?"

"Not us. You."

"Me?"

"Those monkeys work for Madame Morrible. She's a traveling psychic… she's the one who hypnotized me and tried to get me to… to hurt you. As long as I'm out of her control, she'll come after you."

"But why me?"

"Because you broke her control over me. She doesn't like that; she sees it as a challenge. She must think you have some sort of… rival psychic power."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous or not, she believes it, which means you're still in danger."

The two reached the stables and Elphaba led their horse out and to the gates. She helped the blonde up before she climbed up herself, wincing in pain. She positioned herself on the horse with a grunt, putting an arm around Galinda.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Elphaba snapped the reins and the horse started off again, leaving the city of emerald behind. As they traveled through the night, Galinda found herself nodding off. Elphaba noticed this as well, and pulled the blonde closer to her, not wanting her to fall off.

* * *

The girls didn't run into any more trouble and by the time the sun rose on the third day, they were arriving in Munchkinland.

"Did we… did we make it?" Galinda asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Yes. We're here," Elphaba said. She dismounted the horse and led it up the path to her father's house… her house. She was helping Galinda down when the door opened.

"Elphaba… you came."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and saw her father approaching her.

"I came for Nessa," the green woman replied.

Her father looked at Galinda, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Miss Upland."

"Galinda has come to pay her respects as well," Elphaba said, coming to the blonde's defense.

"I see. Well, you're just in time. You two can accompany me to the church." Frexspar started walking down the road and the two girls followed.

* * *

Galinda had never really been to a mass before. Her parents had never made her go, and she had seen no reason to attend alone. So, going to Nessa's service was a completely new experience for her. She could tell that during the mass, a certain change came over Elphaba, which was understandable. She kept her gaze down the whole time, refusing to look at her father as he preached on and on… and on. Galinda knew that Elphaba must feel guilty for her sister's death, but the blonde knew that she too was partly to blame.

After the service, everyone went outside to watch Nessa's casket be lowered into the ground. Elphaba could only watch for so long, however, before her emotions got the best of her and she had to leave, walking off by herself. Galinda followed her and stopped when she was a few feet away.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman didn't reply.

"Elphaba, talk to me," the blonde said, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around one of Elphaba's.

"I… I feel so… guilty."

"Elphaba, it wasn't all your fault."

"Not about that. I feel guilty because I don't feel… sad. I mean, I feel like… she's not really gone."

"I suppose that's one way to deal with the grief, but eventually you'll have to accept the truth."

"I know. The hardest part of all this is facing my father again. He'll never forgive me for this."

"Elphaba."

The two girls turned at the voice and Elphaba saw her father approaching.

"I need to talk to you… alone," he said. Elphaba nodded and the two walked off together, Elphaba's gaze on the ground. "Elphaba… you need to come back."

"I thought I had already made my position on this subject clear."

"I know what you said, but this isn't just for me. I know that I won't live forever and when I'm gone, someone will need to take my place… someone of Thropp descent. With Nessarose dead and Shell nowhere to be found, you're the only one left, and you are the eldest."

"Father—"

"You cannot abandon your position to be with… a woman."

Elphaba looked up at him and stopped walking. "Father… all my life, you've blamed everything on me. You made me feel worthless and I've had to live in Nessa's shadow ever since she was born. Galinda loves me for who I am, and for the first in my life, she's made me feel like… a person. She can see past my appearance… which is something you should have done, as a father. So, I'm sorry, but I am not coming back. Please, try to understand."

"I understand that you would choose her over your family… you've already done it once."

Elphaba took a step back. "When I say goodbye to you now, I mean it… for good."

Frexspar nodded before he turned his back on her and walked away. Elphaba sighed and walked back to where Galinda was waiting for her.

"So… what happened?" Galinda asked.

"Nothing… nothing happened. Come on, it's time for us to go back."

"Already? But you said that we were going to—"

"Damn it, Galinda, is sex all you can ever think about?" Elphaba shouted, turning on the blonde. Galinda saw tears running down the green woman's face. "Can't you understand what's happening to me?"

"Elphaba—"

"I try so hard to please everyone, but in the end, it never matters! My father hates me, Nessa's dead, and I'm having an affair with a woman! So please forgive me if I can't indulge in your frequent requests for a fucking, okay?"

Galinda had never seen Elphaba like this before, and it scared her. She hugged the green woman tightly. "I'm sorry, Elphaba."

And that was Elphaba's breaking point. She collapsed against the blonde, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Galinda stroked her dark hair, doing what she could to console her lover.

It would not last long.

"Elphaba… they're back!" Galinda said. Elphaba moved away from the blonde and saw that the monkeys were coming again for a third time… and Elphaba was unarmed. She stood up just in time to be knocked off her feet by several monkeys, who kept her pinned down.

"Elphaba!" Galinda shouted as several monkey grabbed her and started to take off.

"Galinda!" Elphaba yelled, struggling to free herself from the other monkeys. She finally managed to get one arm free and threw punches at the other monkeys, knocking them away. She got to her feet and started after the monkeys that had Galinda. She jumped onto her horse and turned him sharply, sending him into a gallop.

"Elphaba!"

"Hold on!" Elphaba shouted back, egging her horse to go faster. She started to close the gap between her and the blonde. The green woman stood in her stirrups before climbing out carefully, balancing on the saddle. She leapt off the horse, her hand mere inches from Galinda's. The fingers touched for one brief second… and then Elphaba was falling.

"Elphaba!"

"No! Galinda!" The green woman hit the ground hard, rolling down the steep hill. She continued to roll, hitting her head on a rock and knocking her out. She finally came to rest at the bottom, motionless.

"Elphaba! ELPHABA!"

* * *

"Hello, Miss Upland. I'm so glad we can finally meet… face to face."


	14. Chapter 14

Galinda stood trembling before the woman who called herself Madame Morrible. "What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to meet you. After all, you were the first person to ever break my hypnotic control over someone. I want to know how you did it."

"It… it was an accident! I didn't even know that Elphaba was hypnotized!"

"Yet you managed to do this," Morrible said, gesturing to a broken hourglass on the table.

"I don't—"

"Every time I hypnotize someone, they have an hourglass to represent the duration of time I have control over them. This was Elphaba's hourglass… which you somehow managed to shatter, breaking my control over her. I am curious as to how you did it. So, tell me, Miss Upland: how did you do it?"

"I don't know! Please, just let me go!"

"I wish I could, but until you tell me what you did, you will be staying here with me."

"I already told you, I didn't do anything! I sang to her and—"

"Singing… of course. It all makes sense now."

"What?"

"Your singing is what attracted Miss Elphaba to you in the first place, so it only makes sense that your singing was able to draw her out of my control. It appears I overestimated you, Miss Upland."

"So… I can go now right? You don't need me, I'm worthless to you."

"No."

"You'd better let me go or… or… or you'll be sorry when Elphaba comes!"

"I am counting on Miss Elphaba's appearance. But, in the meantime, I need you out of the way while I fix the problem you have caused."

"You… you wouldn't dare!"

Morrible approached the blonde, and Galinda took a step back.

"You know, Miss Galinda, you're so young and delicate. You remind of… a porcelain doll. Yes… a doll…"

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the night sky. She sat up with a groan, a hand to her head. She gasped as everything came rushing back to her. "Galinda!" The green woman pushed herself to her feet and started limping in the direction she had seen the monkeys go.

"Miss… Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman turned and saw one of the flying monkeys looking at her. She felt a wave of anger come over her, and she quickly picked up a large rock. "You… where's Galinda? Where did they take her?" she shouted.

"To Morrible."

"Why?"

"Sorry. Didn't… want to."

"Then why are you working for Morrible?"

"Said… she'd help, but… lied."

Elphaba lowered the rock slowly. "So… you're not working for her?"

The Monkey shook his head.

"Then take me to her."

"Trap."

"I don't care. She has Galinda, and I need to save her."

The Monkey looked down and then back up at the green woman. "Chistery."

Elphaba dropped the rock and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Madame Morrible sat in her carriage, watching the grains of sand fall slowly in the small hourglass in front of her. She didn't flinch when the door to her carriage was suddenly kicked off its hinges; she just looked up.

"Where is she?" Elphaba said angrily, grabbing the front of Morrible's dress and forcing her up against the wall.

"Hello again, Miss Elphaba. I see your manners have diminished since the last time we met."

"This is not a joke!" the green woman shouted. "Where is Galinda?"

"Such a temper. Do you really think that yelling at me will make me more cooperative?"

"I'm not fooling around! Either you tell me where Galinda is, or I will—"

"What? Kill me? I don't think so; you're no murderer, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba knew Morrible was right, but she just continued to glare at her.

"Now, would you kindly release me and we can talk like civilized people."

"That's not going to work anymore. I am not longer your puppet!"

"Elphaba, release me."

The green woman didn't want to, but she did, backing up a few steps. "Fine. We'll do this your way. Now talk."

"Miss Upland is no longer with me."

"Obviously. What did you do to her?"

"I moved her to a place that suited her much better."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I would give you a more direct answer, but you still haven't fulfilled your end of the bargain."

"This is not a negotiation!"

"If you want to find Miss Upland, then you will listen to what I have to say."

"I am listening, but you haven't told me anything useful!"

"Then stick around, and you may learn something."

"Listen you! I don't have time for this!"

"Why? What's your hurry? You don't know where Miss Upland is; where will you rush off to?"

Elphaba's hands formed fists, but she forced herself to keep from lashing out at Morrible. "What do you want from me?"

"What you were supposed to get for me the first time."

"I don't even know what you wanted the first time."

"That doesn't matter. You knew where it was, and how to obtain it. You had the opportunity and the means… yet you failed. Very disappointing."

"I don't care about pleasing you. I am not going to do anything for you until I know where Galinda is… and that she's safe."

"So, let me see if we understand each other: you will obtain the item in question if I tell you where Miss Upland is?"

"Not just tell. I have to see her in person and I have to determine that she is safe. Then we'll talk about your 'item'."

Morrible sat back down, looking at Elphaba. "All right, Miss Elphaba. I'll meet you halfway: I'll tell you where to find Miss Upland. And after you have determined she is safe, you will send a message back with Chistery… and I will tell you when to collect the item."

"Fine, but if I find that Galinda has been harmed in any way, you will be very, very sorry."

"I think you'll find Miss Upland to be just the way you left her… if maybe a little changed."

* * *

"Sir, I don't wish to question your judgment, but I am a little concerned for our two women. Are you sure it was a good idea to let them go off together… alone?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Galinda is in good hands."

* * *

"Sir Chuffery's Circus of Wonders." The green woman looked down at the array of tents and cages on wheels. This was what Madame Morrible had told her and though she was suspicious, it was the only clue she had about Galinda's whereabouts. Elphaba started walking and entered the main tent, where she found several people milling about, wandering from one act to the next. Elphaba moved down the line, observing all the different "performers".

"This looks more like a freak show than a circus," the green woman muttered to herself. She stopped when she recognized a familiar face. "Hello Avaric."

The sword swallower glared at her. "Elphaba. Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing in a dive like this?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I was asked to leave the circus, remember? I had to find somewhere else to work."

"And so you did. Listen Avaric, as much as I enjoy your company and riveting conversations, I have business to attend to. Who runs this place?"

"Sir Chuffery."

"And where is he?"

"I don't know. He's around somewhere. He doesn't stay in one place for long."

Elphaba moved away from Avaric and continued on. Her eyes fell on what appeared to be a new attraction, for that's where most of the people were gathered. The green woman approached and saw that it was a life-size doll standing on a large circle. Hold on… that doll looked familiar… Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Galinda!" she breathed. She watched as a small girl wound the metal key on the circle. A musical tune started and the circle began to rotate.

"_What do you see, you people gazing at me? You see a doll on a music box that's wound by a key_."

Elphaba noticed that as Galinda sang, her body moved, almost mechanically.

"_How can you tell I'm under a spell? I'm waiting for love's first kiss. You cannot see how much I long to be free, turning around on this music box that's wound by a key. Yearning, yearning, while I'm turning around and around_."

The music came to an end and the circle stopped turning, leaving the blonde in the same position she had started in. Elphaba could only stare, wondering what Morrible had done to Galinda. The people clapped and laughed, obviously amused, but Elphaba was anything but. She angrily turned away and left the tent, hunting for this Sir Chuffery.

"My, my, you're an interesting specimen, aren't you?"

Elphaba turned at the voice and saw a man in a top hat and suit looking at her.

"Yes, I'm of the rare species called 'human'. Who are you?" Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend you. I am Sir Chuffery."

"Then this is your establishment?"

"Yes, it is."

"I have a question about that doll you have."

"Ah, yes. She's new. Just got her yesterday, actually. And who are you to be asking about her?"

"My name is Elphaba. Who gave her to you?"

"I bought her off of an older woman. A psychic, I believe she was. She's an interesting one, that doll."

"Sir Chuffery, you are aware that she is no doll, right? She is a human."

"Of course I know that. This psychic told me that the poor girl believes herself to be a doll, however. She won't respond to anyone or anything. She only sings and moves when that key is turned."

"How much is she worth to you?"

"Miss Elphaba, a woman of your standing cannot possibly afford what she is worth to me."

"I'll work for her then."

"Work for her?"

"You already said yourself that I'm an 'interesting specimen'. My green skin makes me unique, but on top of that, I am also a fire swallower."

"That is interesting, but I must ask Miss Elphaba: why are you so fixated on that doll?"

"Girl, and I have my reasons. Now, will you agree to my terms or not?"

Sir Chuffery looked down in thought for a few moments, and then looked back up at the green woman. "Well, considering the fact that I am low on performers... I will accept your deal, Miss Elphaba, but how long you work for me is at my discretion, is that understood?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, go set up and get to work."

* * *

Truth be told, Elphaba had never tried the fire swallowing trick before, but there was no time to practice. Still, she had to congratulate herself on being successful at it on her first day. She managed to avoid burning herself too badly and only received a very minor burn on her first attempt, but it was no worse than a burn received by water on her skin.

Finally, the day came to a close and all the spectators left, leaving the performers alone.

"So, how was your first day?" Avaric asked, approaching the green woman.

"This is nothing more than a freak show," Elphaba said, spinning her torch around in her hand.

"Well, working for Chuffery is going to be a lot different than working for Upland. Still, I don't understand why you joined this dump."

"Avaric… did that doll look familiar to you?"

"It looks a lot like Galinda."

"That's because it_ is_ Galinda. This psychic named Madame Morrible did something to make her like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I can't leave until I get her back to normal."

"Well… good luck. You won't be leaving anytime soon."

Elphaba scowled at him and stood up, going over to where Galinda was. The blonde was standing in the same position, her eyes straight ahead.

"Galinda."

No reaction.

"Galinda, I don't know if you can hear or see me, but it's me, Elphaba. I came to get you out of here. I don't know what Morrible did to you, but I promise that I'll put you back to normal. I won't leave you. Remember the promise we made? I intend to keep it."

It was then that Elphaba noticed it: a single tear running down Galinda's face.

"Galinda… you can hear me. I'm so sorry this happened. Please, believe me when I say this: I will save you." The green woman looked down at the metal key and wound it up. She straightened back up as the music began again.

"_What do you see, you people gazing at me? You see a doll on a music box that's wound by a key_. _How can you tell I'm under a spell? I'm waiting for love's first kiss. You cannot see how much I long to be free, turning around on this music box that's wound by a key. Yearning, yearning, while I'm turning around and around_."

The music ended and Galinda was back to her original position, but now Elphaba was thinking. That song… Morrible had made her sing it for a reason. It was obvious what Galinda was, and it was also obvious that she was under some sort of spell. But what did the "love's first kiss" part mean? The two had already shared their first kiss. Elphaba sighed. It was a difficult riddle, one she knew Morrible had made just for her

"Don't worry Galinda. I'll figure out what this is all about."

"Elphaba! Get over here!" she heard Sir Chuffery shout. The green woman stood up reluctantly.

"Don't fear, my sweet. I'll be back every day until you're back to your perfect self," she said. She grasped the blonde's hand gently before she turned and headed to where her new ringmaster was.

She did not notice the second tear that ran down Galinda's face.

* * *

As Elphaba made her way to her new sleeping quarters, she noticed that Sir Chuffery seemed to be talking to someone in one of the cages. The person seemed to be ignoring them, choosing to instead cover their ears and huddle in the corner of the cage.

"Who is that and why are they in a cage?" Elphaba asked Avaric.

"I don't really know. Sir Chuffery just picked it up one day. I don't think it's ever been out of that cage. It's his favorite; his little pet or something. They call it the 'Devil's Child'."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know? Why do you even care?"

"Just curious."

"Well, sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong gets you killed. Just get in bed before he comes after you next."

Elphaba scowled at his back, but followed him inside the shoddy carriage, where all the performers were crammed together. Elphaba lay in her small hammock and looked up at the ceiling. While her new life was less ideal than before, she knew it was better than what Galinda was going through… and the green woman wasn't going anywhere until she was safe.

* * *

Madame Morrible looked down at the miniature music box on the table in front of her. "Well, Miss Elphaba, how do you like my new toy?" She knew that green woman wouldn't do what she wanted until Galinda was safe, but Elphaba was smart. Sooner or later, she'd figure out the riddle that had been left for her. "I know how much you love puzzles, Miss Elphaba, and I made this one just for you. Let's hope for Miss Upland's sake that you decipher it sooner rather than later."

* * *

"Wake up! People are going to arrive soon!"

Elphaba opened her eyes wearily and saw that the others were waking up as well. She rolled out of her hammock and stood, straightening out her clothes. She followed everyone else to the main tent, but stopped before entering. She noticed that Sir Chuffery was talking to the "Devil's Child" again… and they were in the same position as last night.

_What is his fixation with that person?_

Elphaba shook her head and entered the tent, going to her spot and preparing for the people who would come and stare at her, not only because of her act, but also because of her green skin. Still, she was grateful that her spot was right next to where Galinda was. She could keep a close eye on the blonde that way… and keep away any grabby men. They may have thought that she was an emotionless doll, but to Elphaba, she was still Galinda Upland, the woman she loved more than anything else in Oz.

* * *

"Well, Galinda, I have to admit, I have yet to figure out your cryptic song, which I heard enough times today to last me a lifetime. I just can't get past the 'love's first kiss' part. I mean, we've already shared more than a kiss, so… I don't know. But don't worry, my sweet. I'll figure it out."

Galinda remained staring straight ahead, and Elphaba sighed as she stood up.

"Now my sweet, I must leave you. I am curious about the one they call the 'Devil's Child'. I want to figure out what's going on… and why Sir Chuffery is so obsessed with them."

Elphaba left the tent and headed over to the cage where the person was. She looked in and saw that they were huddled in the corner again, hands covering their head. By their figure, Elphaba assumed they were female.

"Hello."

"Go away," the girl said.

"Look, I'm not here to gawk at you. Believe me, I'm the last person to be doing that. I just wanted to know why you're in here… and why Sir Chuffery is so obsessed with you."

"Leave me alone."

Well, she was not very friendly. "I can understand that you don't want to be here, but—"

"You don't understand. You stand out there just to laugh at me and throw things at me. Leave me be!"

"I am not one of those people!"

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know how you feel?"

"How could you possibly know?"

"Try going through life with green skin."

The girl suddenly sat up and crawled over to the bars, their unkempt brown hair concealing their face. Elphaba noticed their hands and arms were covered with burns and scars. "Green skin?"

"It's not a trick of the light; I'm green, through and through."

The girl looked up, and Elphaba saw that one half of her face was badly burned. "Elphaba?"

"Do we… know each other?"

The girl started to cry. "I know the burns are bad, but I didn't realize that they would keep my own sister from recognizing me!"

Elphaba's eyes widened and she gripped the bars. "_Nessa?"_

**Song used: It's from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**


	15. Chapter 15

"But you… in the fire… I saw you…" Elphaba's brain was having a very difficult time processing the fact that her sister was still alive, especially considering the fact that she had attended Nessa's funeral only days before. "How did you survive?"

"I don't know. I just remember the fire… and I saw you. I thought you were going to save me, but you… you moved in the other direction. The next thing I knew, I was in here. I… I haven't left this prison since."

Elphaba sighed as she grasped her sister's hand. "Nessa… I'm so sorry."

"Why? This wasn't your fault."

So Nessa didn't know. Elphaba knew she could have kept it a secret, but she felt as though she owed it to the brunette to tell her the truth… no matter how much it may hurt them both.

"Nessa, there's something you need to know. That day… I had a choice to make."

"What do you mean?"

"You and… Galinda were both trapped. I… I had to make a choice."

"And you chose her?"

"I'm so sorry, Nessa. I just… I wasn't thinking! I just… moved."

"And you moved for her! A married woman who could never love you the way you love her over your sister?"

"Don't say that, Nessa. She… she does love me. And I love her."

"Elphaba… don't tell me you and her…"

"I told you: we love each other."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Nessa, please, now is not the time or the place. I need to get you and Galinda out of here."

"Oh, she's here too? Why don't you just leave me for her? You seem to have no problem doing that."

"Nessa, shut up!" Elphaba could feel her temper flaring up, but she forced herself to remain calm. "Look, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, but what I did cannot be changed. This time, though, I will not leave without you… I promise."

"You've promised a lot of things, Elphaba."

"Maybe so, but did I ever break any of them?"

"You promised to protect me."

Ooh, Nessa had her there. "Nessa… I can only say I'm sorry so many times."

"Yeah, well, say it again!"

"Sorry."

Nessa shook her head. "Fine, Elphaba. Suppose I do believe you this time. How are you going to get me out without Sir Chuffery knowing?"

"That might be a problem… you do seem to be his favorite."

Nessa looked down. "He likes the fact that I can't run away."

"Well, don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out."

"Ah, Elphaba, I see that you too share my interest in this girl. Once a beautiful flower… and now look at her," Sir Chuffery said, coming up beside the green woman. Elphaba noticed that Nessa's gaze had gone back to the ground.

"I did not come to stare, sir, and I do not understand how you can take pleasure in treating a person like this. She is no animal."

"Do you think the crowd would be as amused and frightened if she wasn't in there? It all adds to the atmosphere, and besides, I have found that over the time I have had her, her nature has become more violent. Pretty soon, she will be no more than an Animal."

Elphaba looked at her sister. Nessa… violent? It didn't sound like the brunette at all. It became clear to the green woman then that she had to get Nessa out soon, or her mind would become unraveled.

* * *

The next day, Sir Chuffery had everything packed up and they were on the road. Elphaba hated not being able to be close to Galinda or Nessa, but she hadn't been able to reason with Sir Chuffery. The man wouldn't be swayed in the slightest.

The caravan traveled for most of the day, and when they finally did stop, the sun was about to set.

"All right. Set up," Sir Chuffery said.

"Now? You expect us to set up without any sunlight?" Elphaba said.

"You'll have the moon. We don't have time to waste."

"Why the rush?"

"Just do it."

Elphaba scowled at his back as he walked away, but lights in the distance caught her eye. "Oh, no. No, this is bad." Now she knew why Sir Chuffery wanted them to set up as quickly as possible.

No more than a quarter-mile away was the Uplandian Circus.

The performers worked through the night and by the time the sun rose, the "circus of wonders" was set up and ready for an audience. Elphaba didn't expect them to receive many spectators, being as close as they were to the other circus, but Sir Chuffery seemed confident. The green woman could only hope that no one from that circus strayed over to where they were and recognize her or Galinda.

_Galinda._

The green woman had completely forgotten about her. Elphaba ran into the tent and saw that the blonde was already in place. She breathed a sigh of relief and approached her.

"I swear I didn't forget about you, my sweet, but remember I told you about that girl that Chuffery was obsessed with? You're not going to believe this, but it's Nessa. She's still alive! I still have a chance to redeem myself."

"Elphaba?"

The green woman inhaled sharply. She knew that voice. "Fiyero," she said, turning around.

The prince approached her with a confused look on his face. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I… uh…"

"Why does that doll look an awful lot like Galinda?"

"Err…"

Fiyero leaned in closer, his eyes falling on the diamond ring. "Elphaba… call me crazy, but am I correct to assume that this… doll is Galinda?"

"How angry will the truth make you?"

"Elphaba! How could you let this happen? Mr. Upland trusted you to take care of her, and now I find that she somehow got turned into a doll?"

"First of all, Madame Morrible kidnapped her! There was nothing I could do. Secondly, she isn't a doll… per say."

"Then what is she, _per say_?"

"Well, Madame Morrible put some kind of spell on her so that she can only move and sing when the key is turned… like a music box."

"What?"

"Just watch." Elphaba wound the metal key and stepped back as the music started.

"_What do you see, you people gazing at me? You see a doll on a music box that's wound by a key_. _How can you tell I'm under a spell? I'm waiting for love's first kiss. You cannot see how much I long to be free, turning around on this music box that's wound by a key. Yearning, yearning, while I'm turning around and around."_

The music came to an end and Elphaba looked at Fiyero. He put a hand up. "Hold on. I need a minute here."

"Look, Fiyero, it's obviously a riddle. Morrible left it for me to figure out."

"Fine. What does it mean?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, why haven't you? Do you really think that Mr. Upland is going to be pleased when he hears about this?"

Elphaba wasn't really listening to him. Her eyes were traveling from the ring on Galinda's finger to the one on Fiyero's and them back again.

"Are you listening to me Elphaba?"

"He won't have to hear about this."

"And why won't he?"

"Because I think I've figured it out."

"The riddle?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what do we have to do?"

"You need to kiss Galinda… but like you mean it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can't just give her a kiss like you're in charge. You need to kiss her like… you're equal. That's what marriage is… equality."

"Sounds easy enough."

Sure it sounded easy, but Elphaba doubted Fiyero had the capacity to feel such a way. She didn't watch as he kissed the blonde, feeling seeds of jealousy start to sprout inside of her. She should've been the one to kiss Galinda. She loved her more than Fiyero; she was the one who—

"Nothing's happening."

"What?" Elphaba turned back around and saw that what Fiyero had said was true. Galinda was unchanged. "But… but how? I mean, the song says 'love's first kiss'…"

"Maybe it's you."

Elphaba froze. "How… how could it be me? Don't be ridiculous, Fiyero. I'm not the one married to her."

"It says 'first kiss'. Galinda and I have kissed more than once. Besides, you like her, right?"

"She's my friend, Fiyero."

"Well, then who else is left?"

"Boq."

"What?"

"Boq. He loves Galinda, and I know they've never kissed."

"A lot of people love Galinda who have never kissed her, and I am not going to subject her to that sort of torture!"

"You'd rather see her like this the rest of her life? Is that what you want?"

Fiyero crossed his arms angrily and sighed. "Fine. I'll go get Boq and bring him by after dark, but if this doesn't work—"

"Then I'll keep working on this riddle, okay?"

Fiyero left with a scowl in her direction and Elphaba sighed. She looked back at Galinda. "I apologize, my sweet, but I hope that Boq's kiss will be the last—" Elphaba noticed that Galinda's legs looked… almost as if they were made of porcelain. She squatted down and examined them further and found that they were no longer flesh and were indeed porcelain. "Oh, this is bad."

Now it became clear to Elphaba that there was not much room for error here. Every time she got the answer to this riddle wrong, part of Galinda's body would turn from flesh to porcelain. Too many wrong answers and then…

Elphaba looked back up at Galinda's face. "I'm so sorry, Galinda. I promise I—"

There was that word again. Promise. How many promises had she made in just the past few days? How many did she think she could keep? She knew she was overusing the word, and that it would soon lose its meaning. She sighed.

"Hold out, my sweet. Hold out, if you can."

* * *

As he had said, Fiyero brought Boq with him that night. Elphaba had managed to sneak back into the main tent and met the two men there.

"What is this about?" Boq asked.

"It's hard to explain, but we need you to kiss Galinda in order to break the spell," Elphaba said.

"Spell? What spell?"

"I told you, it's too difficult to explain. Please, just do it."

Boq looked unsure about the whole thing, but he did what they asked… and nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Elphaba shouted, slamming her fist into one of the support beams. Another mistake meant more of Galinda's body being changed!

"Elphaba—"

"Just go!" The green woman stalked out of the tent, angry with herself for making another mistake. She couldn't afford this… Galinda couldn't afford this…

"Elphaba."

The green woman looked up at the sound of her name and saw Nessa standing near the bars of her cage, looking at her sister. Elphaba approached her, her fists clenched. "What?"

"You… you aren't having much luck with Galinda, are you?"

"No. And the more mistakes I make, the closer she comes to becoming a doll permanently."

"Well… have you tried kissing her?"

"That won't do any good."

"But how do you know?"

"Because we've already shared our first kiss! Besides, I cannot afford to make another mistake."

"I see… is now a bad time to ask about…"

"Ask about what?"

"Me?"

Elphaba sighed, putting a hand to her head in frustration. "Nessa, I haven't come up with anything. I've been focused in solving this damn riddle!"

"Well… what does she say after the first kiss part."

"Um… 'You cannot see how much I long to be free, turning around on this music box that's wound by a key. Yearning, yearning, blah blah blah'."

Nessa looked down. "Have you considered that she may be referring to your… relationship with her?"

"What?"

"Well, you never were the kind who liked to commit. Maybe she feels as though you two are just… running in circles. Perhaps she wants something more from you. Maybe the first kiss you give her is like… a commitment?"

Elphaba had to admit, it made sense, but how had Nessa known that? "I don't know, Nessie. I mean, I have committed to her. I don't know what else she wants from me."

"It was only a suggestion…" Nessa suddenly looked up, inhaling sharply. "He's coming. You'd better go."

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

Elphaba started to leave, only to run right into Sir Chuffery.

"Elphaba. I find you yet again with this girl, and after hours."

"I apologize, sir, but it is wrong to leave her out here in the cold like this, with not even a blanket for protection."

"So you have a heart for even a monster like this then?"

"Don't you dare call her that again!" Elphaba shouted, her rage getting the better of her.

"She is mine, and I will call her whatever I please. Now, get back to your carriage."

"Not until I know she has better provisions."

"You would dare to disobey me?"

"With all due respect, sir, I have disobeyed the Wizard himself. I have no problems disobeying you as well."

"Elphaba, I can no longer have someone such as you here in my circus."

"Again, with all due respect, we had a deal."

"So we did. However, since you seem to be so interested in this girl, you may have her in place of the doll."

"That was not our deal!"

"Either leave with her or leave empty-handed."

Elphaba had to admit, it was better to get Nessa out now, but to leave Galinda behind… it hurt.

"Fine. We'll do this your way."

* * *

Morrible watched as another part of her music box shattered, the pieces falling onto the table.

"I see you've discovered the little surprise in my riddle, Miss Elphaba. Tell me, how does it feel to finally be faced with a challenge you can't overcome, a problem you can't solve? I'll bet it frustrates you. I'll bet it's driving you out of your mind. Well, not to worry. By the looks of it, Miss Upland does not have much time left. Pity. You two were such an adorable couple."

* * *

"Elphaba. What are you—"

"I don't have time to explain, sir. Please, may I come in?"

"Of course." Mr. Upland stepped back, allowing the green woman to enter his carriage. He noticed the girl Elphaba was carrying. "Who is this?"

"That's not important. What is important is that she is severely injured. I knew that you would take care of her."

"Well, we'll see about that, but Elphaba… where is Galinda?"

The green woman froze. She had been dreading that question. "Galinda is… not with me right now."

"Well, that's obvious, but where is she now?"

"Err, she's… she's at an inn," Elphaba lied quickly.

"An inn?"

"Not too far from here. We, uh… we found this girl and I offered to bring her here while Galinda slept. It has been a long journey, sir."

"Hmm. I see… so, what is wrong with this girl exactly?"

"She seems to have suffered from intense burns."

"Well… I'll see what we can do for her. You just bring Galinda back safely tomorrow, all right?"

"To-tomorrow?"

"You said she was at an inn not too far, right?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Then you can come back tomorrow."

Elphaba looked down.

"Unless… you came here to ask me something else."

"S-sir?"

"Come on, Elphaba. We both know why you came here… alone. Ask me what you really came to ask."

"Uh…" What was he implying? Did he know about their love affair?

"You want to spend more time alone with Galinda, don't you?"

"Y-yes! That's it, sir. I mean, considering the fact that we are good friends, it is nice for us to spend time… together," Elphaba said quickly, feeling a bit relieved. Perhaps he didn't know…

"Yes… good friends. All right, Elphaba, I'll give you two a few more days, but not much longer. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

When Elphaba got back to the site where Sir, Chuffery's circus had been, she found that everyone and everything was gone… except her horse.

"How in Oz did they… shit." The green woman jumped onto her horse as her eyes fell on fresh carriage tracks. She gave the reins a snap and the horse started off, Elphaba keeping her eyes on the tracks.

_You may try to run, but you can't hide from me._


	16. Chapter 16

It didn't take long for Elphaba to track down Sir Chuffery's caravan and now she was looking down at it from the top of a hill. Her horse tossed his head and took a step back as she turned him, her dark eyes narrowing. She noticed that Chuffery himself seemed to be impatient, checking his watch every few seconds as his circus was loaded onto a train. That would make things more difficult for sure. Elphaba's eyes suddenly fell on the blonde and she made a careful note of which car she was in. Once everything was loaded up, Sir Chuffery got into the front car and the train's whistle sounded as it started moving. The sun was just starting to rise, its first rays falling on the green woman.

"No more waiting..." Elphaba said to herself before she gave the reins a snap. Her horse made his way down the hill and started after the train, his hooves pounding against the dirt. Elphaba kept her sights on the train as she leaned forward on her horse. The two pulled up beside the train and Elphaba leapt from the horse, grabbing onto a metal ladder. She climbed to the top and stood on the car roof, taking a few moments to gain her balance. She then started running across the roof, jumping over the gap and landing on the next car.

Her arrival did not go unnoticed, however. Elphaba was preparing to jump onto the next car when she heard a laugh coming from behind her.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Avaric, so just stay out of it," the green woman said, turning to face him.

Avaric drew one of his swords and pointed it at Elphaba. "It's obvious that Galinda means a lot to you… all the more reason to keep you from getting to her."

"Don't get in my way."

"Or what? You have no weapon, Elphaba, and there's nowhere for you to go. Now, you can either get off voluntarily, or I can help you off."

Elphaba backed up a step, and then turned and leapt onto the next car. She heard Avaric coming after her, and when she turned to look, she didn't notice where she was placing her foot.

CRACK

The green woman fell through a small hole that had been covered by wooden planks. She felt herself hit what she thought was the floor and her vision was suddenly blocked by something. Elphaba assumed it was just tent supplies… until it started moving around her. She sat up and grabbed whatever was covering her face… and she found herself lying in a large pit of snakes.

"AAAHHHHH!"

The green woman quickly scrambled to the small door at the end of the car, opening it and climbing out, brushing herself off, the feeling of the slithering still on her. She closed the door behind her and jumped to the next platform, grabbing the ladder and starting up it. She felt a hand close around her ankle and she almost fell.

"I told you, there's nowhere to go Elphaba," Avaric said. The green woman tried to pull free, but at that moment, a snake emerged from the bottom of her pant leg and sunk its fangs into Avaric's wrist. He released her with a shout of pain and Elphaba continued climbing. She ran across the roof and leapt onto the next roof.

"All right… Galinda should be in this one," she muttered to herself. She grabbed onto a bar on the roof of the train and used it to swing herself in through the window. The glass shattered as her feet made contact, and she landed solidly. The green woman straightened up, scanning the area. She saw something tall in the corner, covered by a sheet. She approached it and yanked the sheet off, finding that Galinda was underneath. She looked up into the blonde's blank eyes. This was it. Her last chance to free her lover. Elphaba stepped up onto the platform and placed a hand on the back of Galinda's neck as her lips met the blonde's gently. She stepped back down and waited.

Seconds ticked by… and nothing happened.

"No…"

Even she couldn't do it. She had tried… and failed.

"I did not expect to see you again, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba turned to see Sir Chuffery enter the car, a pipe in his hand and his gaze on her. Avaric came in behind her, and she felt the tip of his blade press into her back.

"I'm like a bad penny; I always turn up," Elphaba said, ignoring the man behind her.

"So I'm finding out. Please, Miss Elphaba, sit down before you fall down. We can at least behave like civilized people."

Elphaba moved to stand in front of Sir Chuffery. "Galinda is not a doll, and I will not allow you to continue treating her this way."

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you? You have already taken one of my attractions and now you want to take another?"

"People are not attractions! And I will get Galinda off this train one way or another."

"I sense a threat."

"That depends on how reasonable we're all willing to be."

"I have humored you long enough. Now it is time for you to get off my train."

Elphaba felt Avaric press the tip of his blade into her back again. "Move."

The green woman whipped around, throwing her fist into Avaric's neck. He lowered his sword and Elphaba jumped, kicking him in the stomach and sending him backwards. She fell to the floor and quickly stood back up, running back to where Galinda was. She turned to face the men and found that Sir Chuffery had a rifle aimed at her.

"Now what do you plan to do, Miss Elphaba? Is she worth dying over?" he asked.

"I would gladly give my life for Galinda," the green woman said darkly. "I love her more than anything else in Oz."

"Let me kill her now!" Avaric said, starting to approach angrily.

"Wait. Let her decide how she would like to die," Sir Chuffery said.

Elphaba knew she was outnumbered and she had no weapon to boot. The green woman's eyes suddenly fell on a lion tamer's whip that was hanging on the wall. It wasn't her fire torch… but it would have to do.

"Well, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba grabbed the whip and snapped it in Sir Chuffery's direction. She felt a sudden pain surge through the bridge of her nose and she out a hand to the spot, bringing it back red.

"I'll take that as 'death by gunfire'," Sir Chuffery said, cocking the gun.

Elphaba knew she only had one more chance. She aimed again and cracked the whip. This time, it wrapped around the barrel of the rifle. Elphaba pulled it back towards her and it clattered to the floor, discharging. The bullet hit Sir Chuffery in the foot and he let out a cry of pain, bending over. Avaric came at her and Elphaba snapped the whip again, yanking his sword from his hand.

"You can just pick up on anything, can't you?" Avaric said bitterly.

"I'm very versatile."

"You really love Galinda that much?"

"Yes. She means more to me than you or anyone else could ever hope to understand. I'm only sorry I didn't show her that earlier… and if she weren't under Morrible's spell, I'd do things differently this time."

"E-Elphaba?"

The green woman froze. She turned around slowly, not sure if she could believe her eyes. "Galinda… you can move…"

The blonde looked just as surprised as the green woman. "It was you all along, Elphie…"

Elphaba started to say something else, but let out a sudden cry of pain as she felt a blade enter her lower back. Galinda let out a small scream and covered her mouth with her hands.

"This is all very touching, but I think we've reached your stop, Elphaba," Avaric said. He withdrew his knife before thrusting it into Elphaba's side, forcing the green woman to her knees.

"Elphaba—"

"Galinda, run!" Elphaba managed through her pain. Galinda stepped down from the platform and started to run past Avaric, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You're not going anywhere. As long as Fiyero thinks you're still a doll, you're mine," he said.

Galinda struggled against him, her eyes on the knife in his hand. There was the sudden crack of a whip and Avaric released her, grabbing at the whip that was now wrapped around his neck.

Elphaba gave a yell as she yanked Avaric to the floor, pulling the whip from around his neck. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Galinda's hand and bolting from the car.

"After them!" she heard Sir Chuffery yell. Elphaba pushed Galinda in front of her and the blonde started climbing the metal ladder that led to the roof, Elphaba close behind. The two reached the roof and Galinda turned to the green woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We have to keep moving," Elphaba said, putting a hand to her side wound. The two started running, heading for the back of the train.

"Elphaba! You're not getting off of this train alive!" she heard Avaric call as he started to give chase.

"Shit. We need to get off this train," Elphaba said. The train suddenly lurched forward and both girls fell as the train started up a steep incline. Galinda screamed as she started to slide, but Elphaba snapped the whip out and it wrapped around a metal railing. She caught Galinda with the other hand and held onto the blonde tightly. The train started to level out and both girls got to their feet.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a whip," Galinda said as they started running again.

"Just learned."

The two managed to reach the back of the train, but Elphaba noticed that they had picked up considerable speed.

"What now? Do we jump?"

"No, we'd never survive the landing. This train is going way too fast," Elphaba said. She turned back around and felt her heart drop. They were headed straight for a sharp turn that overlooked a cliff face. At this speed… the train would surely tip over. Elphaba scanned the area, her mind working furiously. Finally her eyes fell on a line of trees beside the tracks. It could work… but only for one person.

"All right, take the handle of this and hold it tightly," Elphaba said, handing the blonde the whip.

"Why?"

"Trust me. I'm going to get you off this train."

"What about you?"

"I'll find another way." Elphaba placed her hand over Galinda's, guiding her. "Ready?"

"No."

"Hold on." Elphaba snapped the whip, and watched it wrap around the branch of one of the trees. She immediately let go and Galinda was pulled off the train, holding onto the whip for dear life. The blonde hit the ground and rolled. She looked back up at the train, which was approaching the turn rapidly.

The minute Elphaba let go, Avaric tackled her. The two fell, and Elphaba found that her face was mere feet from the ground below. She started to push herself away, but Avaric grabbed her and held her down. Elphaba thrust her arm back, catching him in the side of the head. He released her and she stood up, taking a fighting stance. She punched Avaric in the face several more times before he caught her wrist and threw punch of his own. The green woman recoiled form the blow and received another one to the face, causing her to spit out a mouthful of blood.

"If you keep this up, we'll both die!" Elphaba said.

"Then we'll die!"

"Not today!" Elphaba punched him a few more times in the face, sending him through the door of the caboose. She felt the train starting to turn and knew that she was out of time. The green woman leapt off the metal platform just as the back end of the train started to pull the rest of it down.

* * *

Galinda watched in horror as the train fell onto its side and skidded off the cliff. "ELPHABA!" The blonde managed to push herself to her feet and ran to the edge of the cliff. No sign of Elphaba. She heard the train hit the bottom and felt as though her heart has stopped. "Elphie… no…" Tears started down her face and all she could do was continue looking down at where the metal lay twisted in a fiery heap.

She did not notice the green hand grabbing onto the dry brush, or the person it belonged to pulling herself up onto the dusty ground. Elphaba got to her feet and came up beside the blonde, following her gaze. She nodded, seeing what had become of the train.

"I was almost on that," she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

Galinda looked at her, and then back at the wreck, nodding. Her head whipped back to the side as she realized just who had said that. "Elphaba!" she squealed, embracing the green woman tightly. Elphaba grunted as the pain started to catch up with her. I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought you did too."

Galinda pulled away from the green woman, a smile on her face and the tears still in her eyes. "Elphaba…"

A sudden whinny interrupted the two, and they turned to look.

"Look, it's our horse!" Galinda said, leaving the green woman abruptly. Elphaba fell in a sitting position, somewhat dazed. "Why are you sitting there resting?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde with a sigh and saw that Galinda was leading the horse over to her, holding Elphaba's whip in her hand. She gave the green woman a sly smile before tossing her the whip.

"Come on. I want to see how well you can use that," the blonde said.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

* * *

"Ow! No, stop, I don't need a nurse, I just want to sleep!"

"Stop moving and it won't hurt as much!"

Elphaba sighed as she laid back gingerly against the pillow. The toll of all she had done was finally catching up to her… and it hurt.

Galinda lay down with the green woman, her head coming to rest just below Elphaba's neck. "Elphaba… how did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Elphaba asked, putting her arm around the blonde.

"How did you know that you were the one who had to kiss me?"

"Mmm… I had some help," Elphaba mumbled, her eyes closing.

"From who?"

"Just… help…"

Galinda pushed herself up slightly and her lips met Elphaba's. When she pulled away, she found that the green woman had fallen asleep. "Elphaba. Elphaba!"

No response. Elphaba was out.

Galinda smiled and shook her head. "We just can't seem to get a break, can we?" She lay back down and closed her eyes, joining the green woman in slumber.

* * *

Madame Morrible looked at all of the broken pieces of the music box in front of her.

"So, Miss Elphaba, you managed to figure it out. I do congratulate you on that. However, I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. We had a deal, remember? It's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

* * *

When Elphaba awoke the next morning, she heard the sound of water running… and singing. The water stopped and minutes later, Galinda emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel.

"So you finally decided to wake up," the blonde said.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A while." Galinda let the towel drop, and Elphaba found herself staring at the blonde's curves. Galinda smiled and started to gather her clothes. Elphaba leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the whip. She gave it snap and watched it wrap around Galinda's waist. The blonde turned to look at her.

"I'm not done with you yet," Elphaba said, pulling Galinda towards her. She unwrapped the whip and pulled Galinda into bed with her, wrapping her arms around her and taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

"This is a change. You're not usually the instigator," Galinda said, placing her hands over Elphaba's.

"I said I would do things differently, didn't I? I only live to serve you, my sweet."

"Is that so? We'll see about that."


	17. Chapter 17

Elphaba pushed herself up onto one elbow as she looked down at the sleeping form of Galinda beside her. She smiled as she brushed a few strands of golden hair from her face. The blonde stirred, but didn't wake up.

A sudden tapping on the window caught Elphaba's attention. The green woman looked up and saw Chistery outside, trying to get in. Elphaba got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake the blonde. She approached the window and opened it, allowing the Monkey to enter.

He bowed to her. "Miss Elphaba… Morrible… message."

"What does she want?"

"Deal… item."

"Yeah, I remember that. Look, tell her that… tell her I'm on my way back to the circus. I'll be able to get the item in a few days."

"But… Miss Elphaba…"

"Elphie…"

The green woman turned and saw that Galinda was starting to wake up.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Elphaba replied over her shoulder. She turned back to Chistery. "Just tell her what I told you. I'll deal with whatever she had coming."

Chistery nodded before leaving the way he had come. Elphaba closed the window behind him with a sigh, her gaze on the floor.

"Elphieee…"

"I'm right here," Elphaba said, climbing back into the bed. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and felt Galinda snuggle in closer to her.

"We… we have to go back to the circus today… don't we?" Galinda said.

"Actually… we don't have to go back just yet. I, uh… I made a deal with your father."

Galinda looked back at Elphaba and kissed her gently. "What kind of deal?"

"Sir Chuffery released Nessa to me and I took her to your father, where I knew she'd be safe. He asked about you, and I told him that we were asleep at an inn… and that we'd like more time to be alone… as friends of course."

"Of course."

"So, we have some time before we have to return to the circus," Elphaba finished.

"Well, I know what I want to do."

"Galinda, my sweet, we are not going to spend all our time in bed." Elphaba sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, putting a hand on the back of her neck.

Galinda sat up behind the green woman and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck loosely, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Fine. Then what do you want to do?"

"Recover."

Galinda smiled and placed a kiss on the green woman's shoulder. "You did receive quite a beating yesterday."

"All for you."

The blonde pulled herself closer to Elphaba, relishing in the heat coming off her body.

"Galinda."

"Hmm?"

"Are you, uh… are you thinking of something… sexual?"

"Why? Are you?"

"No, but I, uh… I can feel you thinking it."

"Wha—oh." Galinda felt her face turn pink, but she didn't release the green woman. "Well… I can't help it. I love you."

"I can feel your love… mostly in my lower back."

"Elphaba!"

"I'm just telling it like it is."

Galinda scowled at her, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I suppose we should get a move on," Elphaba said, standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, I have a place in mind… get dressed."

* * *

"Where are we?"

"Just trust me. Keep your eyes closed."

Galinda was tempted to disobey the green woman, but she knew she would get in trouble for that, so she did what she was told and allowed Elphaba to continue leading her.

"Careful here. We're going downhill," the green woman said. Galinda could hear a familiar noise, but she couldn't place it.

"Elphaba, come on, let me look!"

"Not yet," the green woman said, the smile spreading on her face. She led Galinda down a few more steps. "All right. Now you can look."

Galinda opened her eyes and let out a small gasp. "The ocean. I haven't seen it since I was little." The blonde slipped out of her shoes and stepped onto the sand, feeling her feet sink in.

"People say the beach is romantic. I wanted to see if that was true," Elphaba said. Galinda looked back at her and smiled. She slipped her hand into Elphaba's and pulled the green woman after her.

"Walk with me."

Elphaba smiled and walked beside the blonde, the waves coming onto the sand feet from the two girls. The next wave that came up reached them, washing over Galinda's feet. The sudden cold water startled the blonde and she let out a small scream, running away form the water. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as she watched the blonde.

"I thought I was the only one afraid of water," Elphaba said.

"It startled me. Don't laugh!" Galinda returned to where Elphaba was and took her hand into her own again. The two walked in silence for a while before the blonde turned to the green woman. "Elphaba… when you said you would do things differently… did you mean it?"

Elphaba sighed. "I… I want to say yes, but… it's just… you have to look at this from Fiyero's point of view. How do you think he would feel if he found out that his wife was having an affair with a woman behind his back? And are you really willing to leave him for me?"

"Yes."

"But what if we don't work out? What if, say, three months from now we can't stand each other anymore? What if—"

Galinda stepped in front of the green woman and kissed her, cutting her off. "You think too much. You said you loved me more than anything else in Oz. Are you saying that those feelings would just… go away?"

"No. I just… I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"Well, if I don't, who else will? Certainly not you."

Galinda smiled. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Wha- no!"

"Yes you are! You're, well… you're green with jealousy!"

"Hey!"

Galinda pushed the green woman away and started running down the beach, laughing.

"Hey, you little blonde sneak, get back here!" Elphaba started chasing after her, kicking up sand as she did. The blonde just kept laughing as she ran, not caring that Elphaba was gaining on her. The green woman finally caught up to her and grabbed the blonde in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "Gotcha!"

Galinda tried to respond, but found that she was laughing too hard. "Okay… okay!"

"You give?"

"I give! You win!"

Elphaba smiled as she set the blonde down. "Now, for my reward," she said, pulling Galinda close and kissing her gently.

"Elphaba… I don't want this to end."

"I know… but we have to go back eventually."

"But why? Why do we have to go back? Why can't we just… run away together?"

"Because you know your father and Fiyero would find us. Besides, it wouldn't be right. Don't you want your father's blessing?"

"Yeah… I guess I would feel guilty. But still… how are we going to make this work?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have."

Galinda smiled. "I can do that." She pulled Elphaba down closer to her and their lips met again.

The two spent the rest of the day at the beach, sometimes walking together, sometimes Elphaba chasing the blonde. As the sun started to set, the two settled down at the top of the hill, Galinda leaning against the green woman. Elphaba put an arm around her and Galinda laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"So… when do you think we're going to have to go back to the others?" Galinda asked.

"In a day or so. I don't think Fiyero can hold out much longer."

"He'll just have to wait. I'm not ready to go back to him yet."

"Well, you'd better get yourself prepared soon. You can't avoid him forever."

"Why?"

"… You're married."

"Oh yeah." Galinda looked at the ring on her finger with disdain. "Boo."

Elphaba smiled and pulled Galinda closer to her. "I could never understand why people thought that watching a sunset was romantic. I mean, it's the same every day. I found nothing appealing about it."

"What about now?"

Elphaba looked down at the blonde. "Now… now I think I'm starting to get it."

* * *

"Sir, I have to admit, I have moved well past worried for Galinda."

"Fiyero, your worry is needless. Galinda is in perfectly safe hands."

"I'm not sure if that's true, sir."

Mr. Upland turned to face Fiyero. "You do not trust Elphaba?"

"I don't really know her. It is true that she saved Galinda twice, but—"

"That should be enough. She risked her life not once, but twice for Galinda. What's not to trust?"

"Sir, your daughter is a doll!" Fiyero said, unable to keep it to himself anymore. Mr. Upland had to know.

"Well, thank you. I haven't heard that before, but it's a nice compliment."

"No! She's an actual doll! Something happened to her and—"

"Father! We're back!"

Both men turned to see Galinda and Elphaba entering the tent.

"Galinda… you're…" Fiyero started, not able to believe his eyes.

"I trust the trip went well?" Mr. Upland said, looking at Elphaba.

"Yes, sir," Elphaba replied with a nod. "Everything went smoothly."

"Good to hear. Our show will be starting in about an hour."

"I'll go get ready!" Galinda said before she ran out of the tent. Elphaba watched her go, rubbing the back of her head.

"Elphaba, can I talk to you?" Fiyero said. He and the green woman left the tent and once they were outside, Fiyero turned on her. "How the hell did you do it?"

"Why does it matter how I did it? She's back to normal, and isn't that what matters?"

"Who kissed her?"

"What… why… who said anything about kissing?"

"I was there, Elphaba. You told me that someone had to kiss her."

"Yeah, I said that. Uh… I was wrong. Yep, totally wrong," Elphaba lied, laughing nervously. What she was really thinking was, _shit, what am I going to tell him?_

"Really? Then how did you break the spell?"

"Can't you just be happy that she's back?"

"Did you kiss her?"

Elphaba paused. "N-no! It wasn't me!"

"It wasn't you?"

"No! I don't love Galinda, okay? Despite what you all may think, I don't love her! Now just be happy that I returned your wife to you!"

"All right, Elphaba," Fiyero said, but the green woman noticed that his gaze was on something behind her. Elphaba turned and saw Galinda standing a few feet away, her mouth slightly agape.

"Galinda—"

The blonde turned and went back into the tent. Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her hair. She supposed that the blonde had heard all that. The green woman went into the tent and found Galinda sitting at her vanity, her back to the entrance.

"Galinda?"

"You don't love me?"

"I didn't mean that. I had to get Fiyero off my back… you know I love you."

"Do I?"

"Galinda, just think about what I've been through for you in just the past few days! I've been stabbed, held at gunpoint—"

Galinda suddenly stood up and kissed the green woman roughly, startling her. "You're an amazing actress, Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba was taken aback. "You… you're not mad at me?"

"I can act too."

Elphaba sighed in relief. "Don't do that to me. I thought… I thought you were really mad at me."

"No." Galinda moved past the green woman, heading for the tent exit. She looked back over her shoulder. "But you do owe me one… tonight."

"We'll see about that," Elphaba said to Galinda's back. The green woman knew that the show was going to start soon, but she wanted to check on Nessa first. Elphaba left the tent and tracked down the ringmaster.

"Elphaba, you'd better get ready. The show is going to start soon," he said.

"I know sir, but first I wanted to check on my si—my friend."

"Ah, yes. Her. I placed her in Galinda's carriage for the time being. She seems to be doing well."

"Thank you, sir." Elphaba left the main tent and headed for Galinda's carriage. She entered and found Nessa lying in the hammock, a book in her hands. "How you doing, Nessie?"

The brunette looked up and set down her book. "So you came back."

"Did you think I was going to run off or something?"

"I wasn't sure. So… I thought I heard Galinda's voice."

"You did. You were right, Nessa."

"So, it was you then. I didn't want to be right, to tell the truth."

"I know you think this is wrong, but… I've finally found someone."

"I know, Elphaba. I know you're happy, and I want you to be happy. But… it's just so… not right."

Elphaba sighed, but smiled in spite of herself. "You know, usually I would be upset with you, but right now, I'm still just glad you're alive."

Nessa looked a little surprised, but smiled as well. "Perhaps… but these burns…"

"I don't care what you look like, Nessie. I mean, I'm green. You're my sister, and it doesn't matter to me what you look like because you're still the same stubborn girl on the inside."

"Not everyone is as willing to overlook appearances as you, Elphaba…" Nessa trailed off, her gaze wandering to the window. Elphaba followed her sister's gaze, but only saw Boq standing by the lion cage, leading the animal out.

"Boq? He doesn't care about stuff like that. What does it matter anyway?" the green woman asked, moving away from the window. She started rummaging through Galinda's trunk, looking for her fire torch. She had made a few backups and was sure that the blonde had stashed them somewhere.

"How do you know?"

"Well, he's friends with me, isn't he? If he cared about appearances, we wouldn't be friends."

"You don't understand, Elphaba! You're just green! You're still… attractive, in your own way! I'm different! I'm covered n burns and all… disfigured!"

"You are not disfigured, Nessa."

"Yes I am!" The brunette burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Elphaba sighed. It pained her to see her sister so upset like this. The green woman stood up and went back to Nessa, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry. This isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. It really isn't."

"_You wouldn't understand!"_ Nessa shouted angrily, grabbing Elphaba's shirt roughly. Elphaba was startled by the sudden outburst and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Nessa—"

"You can't fix this, Elphaba! It's your fault! It's your fault that I'm like this!"

"Nessa, please, calm down! I said I was sorry!"

"That won't change anything!"

Elphaba took a step back, but Nessa didn't let go. This resulted in the brunette being pulled from the hammock and falling to the floor.

"Nessa—"

"Just go away and leave me alone."

The green woman kneeled beside her sister and found that she was crying again. "Nessa… what did he do to you?" Nessa didn't reply and Elphaba picked her sister up, placing her back in the hammock. The green woman brushed a few strands of hair from Nessa's face before she leaned down and kissed her sister on the forehead. "I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

Nessa nodded and Elphaba left the tent, one more concern on her mind.

* * *

"This is the first time in a while that we've had everyone in our show. I'm glad to see you all here, safe and sound."

The others nodded in agreement as they ate around the campfire. Galinda looked at Elphaba, who seemed to be lost in her own mind.

"Elphie," the blonde whispered, leaning towards her.

"Hmm?" Elphaba said, shaking her head. She looked at Galinda.

"You were out of it again."

"Oh… sorry. It's just that… I think Sir Chuffery did something to Nessa."

"Like what?"

"This isn't really the place to discuss this. Later."

Galinda nodded and turned to listen in on Fiyero's conversation and Elphaba looked back down at her plate.

"_Miss Elphaba, you haven't forgotten about our deal have you?"_

The green woman recognized that voice.

"_Get out of my head."_

"_Gladly. Just as soon as you retrieve my item for me."_

"_Are you going to enlighten me on what it is now?"_

"_It is unimportant. You know the location. Retrieve it, or next time I won't be so forgiving with your little blonde lover."_

Elphaba's hands formed fists, a movement that Galinda noticed. She placed a hand gently on Elphaba's arm. "Elphaba… are you all right?"

"I'm… fine," Elphaba said.

"_Miss Elphaba?"_

"_I'll get it, okay? But on my terms."_

"_You're in no position to bargain."_

_"Either we do this my way, or not at all. And if you ever come near Galinda again, I won't hesitate to kill you this time… or anyone else who tries to touch her."_

Elphaba felt Morrible leave her and she sighed. "I… excuse me," the green woman said, standing up and leaving the others. She made her way into her carriage and sat down on her hammock.

"Elphaba… what's going on? Why did you just leave like that?" Galinda asked, coming into the carriage.

"It's Madame Morrible. She got inside my head."

"You mean like what? She hypnotized you again?"

"No. She wants something your father has."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Why does she want it?"

"Whatever the item is, I promised I would get it for her."

"Why did you do that?"

"To save you."

"Oh." Galinda sat down beside the green woman. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Elphie… I think I may know what she's looking for."

"How?"

"When Morrible turned me into that doll, she was reading some sort of spell of a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of a book. I didn't understand the language, but… I feel like I've seen something like it before."

"Where?"

"It was a long time ago… I was very small, but I remember… a traveling gypsy caravan came to us one night… and their elder gave me this book. It was very old and written in a strange language. I went to show my father, but when I did… he got very angry… and he took it. I never saw it again."

"The Grimmerie."

"Yes… that was it. How do you know—"

"It's an old myth. Supposedly the Grimmerie belonged to an ancient witch, but when she was killed, it just… disappeared. No one's ever been sure of its existence…"

"Elphaba… what exactly is the Grimmerie?"

"It's a book of ancient spells that's written in an unknown language, but not everyone can use it. Supposedly, only those who are descended from the ancient witch can harness its power."

"That must be why Morrible wants it."

"But it's only a myth. It's not real."

"Then why does Morrible want it?"

"We're only guessing here. She could be after something completely different."

Galinda didn't look convinced. "Well… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I have so many things to worry about, and if Morrible does get her hands on this book… all of Oz may be in danger."

"Well, I don't want to think about all of Oz right now. Let's just focus on me… and you."

"We can't… right now."

"Sure we can. Come on Elphie."

"Galinda…" Elphaba started, but the blonde was looking at her with such big sapphire eyes that the green woman found it hard to resist. She sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while. We're not alone anymore."

Galinda smiled as her lips met the green woman's. "A little while is all I need."


	18. Chapter 18

"Father?"

"Galinda, you're still awake?"

"Something has been bothering me recently."

Mr. Upland went back over to his daughter's hammock. "What? Is it something Elphaba—"

"No, it has nothing to do with Elphie."

"Elphie?"

Galinda felt her face turn pink. "It's just a nickname I have for her."

"I see. The only reason I asked is because Fiyero was expressing some concern for your safety."

Fiyero had been concerned for her safety? He had been questioning Elphaba earlier… did he suspect what they were doing?

"Didn't you say something was bothering you?" Mr. Upland asked.

"Oh! Y-yes! Err… do you remember when I was little and we received a visit from a group of gypsies?"

"Why is that concerning you now?"

"It's not that, it's what they gave me that concerns me. Their elder gave me a book… and you took it away."

Mr. Upland paused. "I… gave it back to them. It was not suitable for such a young child."

"You did?"

"Yes. Why do you care about it now?"

"I… I don't know. It just… crossed my mind."

"All right. Good night, Galinda."

"Good night, Father."

Her father left, and Galinda waited until the door closed behind him before she knocked on the side of the carriage.

"Is he gone?" Elphaba asked, pulling herself up through the window.

"Yeah. What do you think?" she asked, looking at the green woman.

"He's lying."

Galinda sighed. "I thought so. Why would he lie to me?"

"I don't know, but he must still have it. Like I said, it's probably in that wooden chest in his carriage. You need to get that key."

"I can't ask him for it. He'll never—"

"Don't ask. Take."

"I can't just take it! He'll notice!"

"Galinda, we have to get that book, or Oz knows what Morrible will do!"

"But if we give her the book, then she'll be even more powerful! We can't put the rest of Oz in danger like that!"

"I'd sacrifice all of Oz to keep you safe."

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes and the green woman smiled. The blonde started to reply, but heard the door to her carriage start to open. "You have to go now!" she hissed, pushing the green woman back out the window.

"Wait… whoa!" Elphaba fell back into the ground with a slight thud. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head and casting a glare up at the window.

Galinda turned back to the door just as it opened, revealing Fiyero.

"Hey. I thought I heard you talking to someone," he said, closing the door behind him.

"No you didn't."

"O… kay. Listen, I just want you to know that I'm glad to see you back… safely."

Galinda nodded. "Yes. Me too."

"Galinda… there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay. What is it?"

"This isn't easy for me to say, but… are you sure this is what you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This marriage. I feel as though you're drifting farther away from me. Are you… are you in love with someone else?"

"No," Galinda lied quickly.

"No?"

Why had she said that? This could have been her out! Still, she knew that if she had told Fiyero the truth… it would have broken his heart. And she couldn't bear that.

"No… I love you. And that's all there is to it."

The two embraced and Galinda felt a sense of uneasiness come over her.

_Just keep digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole… great work, blondie._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba entered her carriage, which was dark. She made her way over to her hammock and started to sit down with a sigh.

"Hey!" she heard a voice say, and something moved beneath her. Elphaba jumped up and turned around.

"Nessa?" she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Galinda came back, didn't she? I couldn't stay in her carriage!"

"How did you get here?"

"… That's not important."

"But why are you in my hammock? I'm tired…"

"I can give you this blanket."

"And what? I sleep on the floor?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Boq asked, turning over in his hammock. Both Thropps froze and turned towards him.

"N-nothing," Elphaba said. "Go back to sleep."

"Is… is there someone in your hammock, Elphaba?" Boq asked.

"No! I'm no one! Don't look!" Nessa said quickly, pulling the blanket over her head.

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, Nessa, I'm sure all the boys will be driven away by your looks," she said. Nessa glared up at her, but didn't emerge from her hiding spot. "I'll… be back." The green woman left the carriage and headed back to Galinda's carriage. If she couldn't sleep in her own hammock, she might as well indulge the blonde in her request. She was about to knock on the door when she heard voices coming from inside… and they weren't conversation voices. Elphaba felt her heart break a little more with each moan she heard. Oz, Galinda hadn't moaned like that for her...

"Sweet Lurline…"

Elphaba backed away from the door, convinced that her heart was little more than a small pile of shattered pieces now. Had Galinda lied to her all along? Had she only been used for sex? Galinda had promised that she loved her, but… with Fiyero… the green woman realized that the two were married, but did that really mean that Galinda had to go and… well… and on their first night back! The green woman walked back to her tent, feeling as though she were in a trance.

"_She never loved you. She used you and broke your heart. I tried to warn you; the doll represented who she really is: beautiful on the outside, but empty on the inside."_

"_No… Galinda wouldn't…"_

"_I understand your reluctance to accept the truth, but don't blind yourself to the truth any longer, Miss Elphaba. Now… would you kindly move on with your life… and forget her."_

Elphaba put a hand to her head as her chocolate eyes started to cloud over. No… she couldn't let Morrible have control again…

"_You'd rather go back to the woman who betrayed you? Miss Elphaba, there is nothing left for you there. She could never love you the way you want; she loves him."_

"_But… after everything I did for her…"_

"_Survival instinct."_

Elphaba shook her head. She didn't want to believe it…

"_Miss Elphaba, would you kindly stop torturing yourself and move on with your life? There are far better things for you out there."_

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Yes… better things…"

* * *

Madame Morrible watched as a few broken pieces of the hourglass out themselves back together, and several grains of red sand moved back into the base. This was it; this was what she had been waiting for. She hadn't expected it to be this easy, but she wasn't complaining.

"So Miss Upland, you choose to relinquish your control over Miss Elphaba. A wise decision. She will serve me far better than she did you. I will unlock her true potential."

* * *

"Elphaba?" Galinda said, poking her head into the performers' carriage. The green woman wasn't there. A frown crossed Galinda's face as she moved away from the carriage. She approached her father. "Have you seen Elphaba?"

"I think she's in the main tent," he replied. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No." Galinda made her way to the main tent and looked inside. She spotted Elphaba sweeping the bleachers, her back to the blonde. Galinda bit her lower lip as she smiled. She silently crept up behind the green woman before leaping onto her back. "Hiding from me?"

"I'm not in the mood," Elphaba said.

Galinda slid off the green woman's back, confused. "Elphie… what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen?"

"Something happened all right."

"What is it? Tell me," Galinda said, placing a hand on Elphaba's arm.

"You should know," Elphaba replied, pulling her arm away.

"Elphaba! What's gotten into you?"

Elphaba gripped the broom tightly, unable to keep her anger inside any longer. "Not Fiyero!"

"How did you—it's not what you think."

"Really? So you two weren't having sex last night then?"

"Were you spying on me?"

"Trust me, spying was not necessary. I'm sure everyone in the circus could hear your cries of pleasure."

Galinda's face turned red. "You _were _spying on me!"

"No," Elphaba aid, turning on the blonde. "I was going to your tent to sleep with you since Nessa took my bed, but I found that someone was already there with you, so I left with what remained of my shattered heart."

"Elphaba…"

The green woman sighed. "Just forget it. You and I… we're done."

Galinda felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach. "Wh-what do you mean, we're done? We… we can't be done! You made me a promise!"

"A promise you broke."

"Elphaba, please don't do this to me! You don't understand, it was an accident! I… I didn't want it to happen!" The blonde clung to the front of Elphaba's shirt, tears starting down her face. "Please, please don't leave me!"

Elphaba pried Galinda's hands away, her gaze down. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this anymore. The heart cannot love fully if it is split between two lovers… and if a relationship is secret, you shouldn't be in it."

"Elphaba…"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I… I can't do this anymore." Elphaba turned and started to leave the tent, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Elphaba Thropp, if you leave me, I'll… I'll kill myself!" Galinda called to the green woman's back.

Elphaba paused. "No you won't." And she was gone.

Galinda ran from the tent to her carriage, collapsing into her hammock and breaking out into sobs.

_So… this is what heartbreak feels like._

"I hate you… I hate you, Elphaba Thropp!"

* * *

Elphaba sat with her head in her knees, her shoulders shaking with sobs. She couldn't believe how much this hurt… and seeing that look on Galinda's face. The blonde had been crushed…

_Maybe… maybe it was just an accident._

"_You don't really believe that, do you?"_

"_Go away. Leave me be."_

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up and saw Nessa looking at her.

"Nessa… where did you get that wheelchair?" Elphaba asked, wiping her burning face.

"Mr. Upland managed to get it for me. What are you doing out here, and why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Really, Elphaba? You're going to try and lie to me?"

"You were right all along, Nessie. Galinda and me… it was never meant to be."

"Oh, Elphaba… I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not like you did anything."

"No. I'm sorry she broke your heart."

Elphaba looked up at her sister. "Nessa… how could I have been so blind? How could I not have seen this coming?"

"Elphaba… our next stop will be back in Munchkinland. I think… I think it's time for us to stop pretending and go home."

Elphaba nodded. "Time… time to go home."

* * *

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Galinda Upland was not the kind of girl who took rejection lightly. She would fight tooth and nail to get her Elphaba back, and the first step was redeeming herself in the green woman's eyes… and the blonde had a pretty good idea of how to do that.

"Look, all you have to do is grab the key from his pocket while I'm distracting him. It'll be easy."

"I-I don't know about this Miss Galinda."

"Boq, please, do this for me. It's important."

The Munchkin looked at Galinda's pleading eyes and sighed. "All right."

"Thank you. Father!" The blonde pranced off, eventually tracking down her father. "Father, I simply must talk to you!"

"What is it, my dear?" her father asked, turning to face her. Galinda's eyes flashed towards Boq, who was sneaking up behind the ringmaster.

"Have you noticed how… strange Fiyero has been acting lately?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's been so… distant."

"Distant?"

"Yes, distant like… distant like Elphaba used to be, but now she's not because Fiyero is distant the way she used to be until she wasn't, which she is now."

"Galinda… are you feeling all right?"

The blonde's eyes flashed towards Boq again and she noticed that he was grabbing the wrong key. "NO!"

This startled the Munchkin, but he got the message.

Galinda looked back at her father and smiled. "I mean, yes! Yes, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Galinda, perhaps you should get ready for today's show."

Galinda looked back towards Boq and saw that he had the key and was retreating. "You're right. I love you, Popsicle!" The blonde kissed her father on the cheek before she flounced out of the tent, leaving the ringmaster feeling very confused.

"Here's the key," Boq said, handing it to the blonde when she met up with him outside.

"Thanks Boq. I couldn't have done this without you," Galinda said, giving the Munchkin a quick kiss on the cheek before she left, moving on to phase two… but that would have to wait until later.

* * *

No sooner had Galinda's act ended than she ran out of the tent right to her father's carriage. She knew he would be busy with the show, and this would be the only chance she had. She stuck the key into the lock and opened the lid.

"Now to find that book…"

* * *

Elphaba noticed that Galinda was unusually absent after her opening act. "Hey, Boq, have you seen Galinda?"

"I certainly didn't see her running into her father's carriage!" the Munchkin said quickly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Really? This, ah… this wouldn't have anything to do with a key, would it?"

"Key? Wh-what key? Who said anything about a key? I certainly didn't help her steal a key from her father."

"Boq… you're a terrible secret keeper."

"Don't tell Galinda! She asked me to help her! What was I supposed to do?"

"She wanted you to get a key from her father?"

"Yeah."

Elphaba looked down. "Her wanting that key could only mean one thing… she's after the Grimmerie." The green woman stood up and headed for the ringmaster's carriage.

"Elphaba, where are you going? Your act is coming up soon. Elphaba!"

* * *

Galinda sat back on her heels, feeling defeated… and confused. "It's… not here?" She was sure that the Grimmerie would have been here! Had her father really been telling the truth? The blonde sighed before she closed the lid and locked the chest. She got to her feet and turned to leave.

"All right, where is it?"

Galinda looked up. "Elphaba."

"Where is it, Galinda? I want it!" Elphaba said, pinning the blonde up against the wall. She tried to ignore the sweet scent of Galinda's hair, but Oz… it was intoxicating!

"It's not here! I looked in the chest and it wasn't there!" the blonde said.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you still love me as much a I still love you!"

Elphaba looked into Galinda's sapphire eyes. Big mistake. She could feel her anger ebbing away… but no! Galinda had broken her promise and had… well, gone off with Fiyero!

Galinda could see that the green woman was fighting with herself. "Elphaba… please. You have to believe me," the blonde said, reaching a hand for Elphaba's face slowly.

"ELPHABA!"

Shit! She had forgotten all about her act! The green woman quickly pulled away from Galinda and fled into the main tent. Still, the look in Galinda's eyes haunted her…

_She gave you a second chance. Can you do the same?_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba was absent from dinner, which worried the blonde. She excused herself before standing up and starting off. The green woman was nowhere to be found in the caravan, but eventually, Galinda spotted her standing out in an open field, looking up at the moon.

"Elphaba?" she said, coming up behind the green woman hesitantly. Elphaba turned to look at her, the moonlight silhouetting her features. "Elphaba, I—"

"Shh." Elphaba held out her hand, which Galinda took. Elphaba pulled the blonde close and turned back towards the moon, one arm around Galinda. "Watch."

The blonde waited and soon enough, she saw a single firefly emerge from the tree. And then came the wave. Galinda gasped as the entire area was filled with fireflies, their light flickering on and off.

"_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_," Elphaba sang softly into the blonde's ear.

Galinda smiled as she reached a hand out slowly, her fingers brushing against one of the insects. "Elphie… this is beautiful."

"Yes. Beautiful," Elphaba said, but her eyes were on the blonde.

Galinda turned to look up into her chocolate eyes and she gently took the green woman's hand. "Dance with me."

Elphaba smiled, but she obliged, placing her other hand on Galinda's waist.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

'_Cause I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

The two moved about the field, their eyes never leaving the other's.

"Elphaba… I never meant to… I didn't want to…"

"I know."

"You… you're not mad at me?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I… I'm sorry for saying that we were… done."

"So… we're not done right?"

"Unless you're just dancing with me like this for fun."

Galinda smiled as tears started down her face. She laid her head against Elphaba as her heart soared.

And Elphaba believed that her heart began to mend itself.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep?_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

"Galinda… they're saying goodbye to you."

The blonde looked up and saw that the fireflies were starting to move on. Galinda wiped her eyes as she watched them go, leaving the area lit by only the moon once again.

"That was amazing, Elphie."

"Yes. I do enjoy watching it myself."

Galinda turned back towards the green woman and saw that she was holding a glass jar. "What's that?"

"This is for you. You'll never forget this, trust me, but just in case things are hard, and everything seems hopeless… just remember that there is still some beauty in this world." The green woman shook the jar gently and Galinda saw several fireflies light up inside.

The blonde took the jar from Elphaba as more tears started down her face. "Elphie… I love you."

The green woman embraced the blonde tightly before she leaned down, her lips meeting Galinda's softly. The two sank down into the tall grass, forgetting the rest of Oz.

And all the while, the fireflies glowed brightly.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

_

* * *

_

Morrible couldn't believe her eyes when what was left of her hourglass shattered, its broken pieces littering the table.

"No!" she shouted, throwing all of the pieces onto the floor. "My patience with you has run thin, Miss Elphaba. If one wants something done right, they have to do it themselves!"

* * *

Elphaba looked down at the blonde beneath her, whose eyes were closed. "Galinda?"

Galinda opened her eyes and looked up at the panting green woman. She smiled weakly. "You're still amazing, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks."

"What in Oz's name is going on here?"

Both girls looked up and their hearts sank in unison.

"Fiyero!" Galinda said, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up onto her knees.

"I thought you loved someone else, but I never expected… this!"

The two girls exchanged winces. Caught.

**Song used: Fireflies by Owl City**


	19. Chapter 19

Galinda hurried to redress herself, but Elphaba didn't move; her gaze remained locked with Fiyero's.

"Well, do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes. This is all on me," Elphaba said.

"What?" Fiyero and Galinda said at the same time.

"I slipped a drug into Galinda's food tonight. She came to find me, and was out cold soon after. She has no recollection of what happened."

"So, what? You did that to… take advantage of her?"

"I admit, it was not the best idea."

"Not the best—I can't believe you're acting so calm about this!" Fiyero turned to face his wife. "Galinda, is this true?"

"I…" Galinda started, looking at the green woman. Elphaba was giving her a look that told her to go along with the story. Galinda knew that Elphaba was trying to protect her, but how could she let her green lover take the fall?" "I… I don't remember."

Fiyero grabbed Galinda's arm and pulled her close, his glare still on Elphaba. "Put your clothes back on. We're going to see Mr. Upland."

Elphaba sighed, but picked up her clothes and slipped them back on. Once she was dressed, Fiyero grabbed her arm and pushed her ahead of him.

"Start walking," he said. Elphaba made her way back to the caravan, Fiyero and Galinda behind her. They entered Mr. Upland's carriage, Fiyero closing the door behind them. "Sir?"

"Ah, you found the women. I wondered where you two had slipped off to—"

"Sir, Elphaba drugged and raped your daughter."

Mr. Upland looked confused. "Wh-what nonsense is this?"

"Not nonsense, sir. It's true."

Mr. Upland looked from Fiyero, to Galinda, and to Elphaba. "Elphaba, please tell me this isn't true."

Elphaba's mouth was dry, but she knew she had to keep up this lie… to protect Galinda. "I wish I could, sir."

"But, Elphaba… why?"

"I wish I knew, sir."

"You mean you don't even know why you did this?"

"Sir, I… Galinda is very beautiful, and… desirable. I guess I… I just wanted to…"

"Stop. Just stop." Mr. Upland sighed, putting a hand over his eyes, shaking his head.

"Sir, I'm sorry."

"After everything I did for you… I allowed you to join my circus. I trusted you alone with my daughter! I treated you like one of my own, and this is how you repay me?"

"Sir, I—"

"No! There is nothing you can say to fix this, Elphaba! Tomorrow we will take you to the Emerald City, where the Wizard will take care of you." Mr. Upland turned away from the green woman. "Fiyero… lock her in the storage carriage."

"Yes, sir," the prince said, grabbing Elphaba's arm. As he started to pull her from the carriage, the green woman's eyes met Galinda's. The blonde shook her head. She couldn't let this happen… but Elphaba wanted to protect her. Galinda looked down at the jar that was still in her hand.

"_When everything seems hopeless, just remember that there is still beauty in this world."_

Galinda's grip tightened and she looked back up. "Stop!" Everyone looked at the blonde, who was trembling. "Elphaba did not drug me, and she did not rape me!"

"Galinda, no! She doesn't know what she's talking about; the drug made her forget!" Elphaba said quickly.

"No! I'm a big girl now, Elphaba. I can handle this." The blonde looked at her father. "Father, Elphaba was just lying to protect me."

"From what? I don't—"

"Father… I love Elphaba."

Elphaba sighed and looked down. Galinda was obviously ready… which meant she had to be as well.

"You… love Elphaba," Mr. Upland said.

Galinda nodded. "Yes."

"No. No, I don't believe that. I think the drug Elphaba gave you is messing with your head," Fiyero said.

The blonde turned to face him. "I loved Elphaba before I even married you."

"Wha—"

"_Hush, just stop. There's nothing you can do or say, baby. I've had enough. I'm not your property as from today, baby_." Galinda tore the ring off her finger and threw it at the stunned prince. "_You might think that I won't make it on my own, but now I'm stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I am stronger."_

"Hold on. Elphaba, is this true?" Mr. Upland said, looking at the green woman.

"Which part, sir?"

"Do you love Galinda?"

"I…" The green woman looked at the blonde, who smiled. If Galinda was willing to end her marriage the way she had… "Yes, sir. I love Galinda more than anything else in Oz and beyond."

Galinda approached Elphaba and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning against the green woman. Elphaba put an arm around her, holding her close.

"So… this is what you have chosen?" Mr. Upland said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Fiyero, but I can't love you the way you want," Galinda said, looking at the prince.

"I never thought you'd replace me with a woman," Fiyero said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry—"

The prince stormed out, leaving the two women and the ringmaster behind.

"I have to admit, I had always suspected… well, what's done is done I suppose. Galinda, my dear… you do know that this will not be easy?"

"I know… and I don't care."

"Elphaba, I have seen what you've risked to protect my daughter. I trust that you will continue take care of her?"

The green woman nodded. "Yes sir."

The ringmaster nodded. "We… our next stop will be in Munchkinland. I cannot guarantee to avoid your… family, Elphaba."

"I know, sir. It's all right. It's time for me to face my father."

Galinda looked up at the green woman, who smiled back down at her and stroked her hair.

"May I say one thing, girls?"

Both women turned to look at the ringmaster.

"No more excusing yourselves from dinner to have… privacy."

Both girls smiled. "Yes, sir," they said in unison.

* * *

The next morning, the performers started packing up to leave. Galinda found Elphaba putting away tent supplies in the storage carriage… alone. The blonde snuck up behind her before covering the green woman's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" the blonde said, trying not to giggle.

"Hmm, I do wonder who could have such an annoying giggle?"

"My giggling is not annoying!" Galinda protested, releasing the green woman to place her hands on her hips.

Elphaba turned to face the blonde with a smile. "Oh, it's you. I never would have guessed."

"Smart ass," Galinda said, leaning in to kiss the green woman, but Elphaba pushed her away gently.

"Galinda, please, just because your father approves of us doesn't mean we can abuse his trust."

Galinda crossed her arms as a pout crossed her face. "Elphie…"

"Galinda."

"Not even a quick one?"

Elphaba gave the blonde a quick kiss before she left the carriage.

"Hey! That doesn't count!" Galinda called, following the green woman.

"You said a quick one," Elphaba said, turning to face the blonde and continuing to walk backwards.

"Quick is like… at least five seconds! That was less than one second!"

"I didn't realize we were timing our kisses now."

"Elphaba! You're so… so…"

"Infuriating? Stubborn? Intelligent?"

"All of the above!"

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you. I'm flattered."

"Are you two ready, or would you like to keep flirting?"

Both women looked to see Fiyero glaring at them.

"We're ready. Thank you for asking," Elphaba said.

"Come on, Elphie," Galinda said, grabbing the green woman's hand and pulling her in the direction of her carriage. Elphaba looked back at Fiyero and saw that he was glaring at her. The green woman shrugged before Galinda pulled her through the door, closing it behind them.

"Well, we're alone now," the blonde said as she locked the carriage door.

"Yes."

"What should we do?" she asked slyly, creeping closer to the green woman.

"I could read you this fascinating book I picked up while we were in the Vinkus."

The blonde scrunched her nose. "That wasn't what I was thinking of."

"It wasn't? I can't imagine what you were referring to then…" Elphaba trailed off, scratching the back of her head.

"Come on. At least give me a real kiss this time," Galinda said, grabbing the front of Elphaba's shirt and pulling her down to her level. Her lips met Elphaba's and the green woman put her arms around the blonde.

"All right, I'm starting to get an idea of what you meant," Elphaba said after they had moved apart.

"You're very observant, aren't you?"

"I try. Now about this book."

"Elphaba, you can read me a dusty old book anytime you want. Right now we're alone, and we're going to be alone for a while. Are you telling me you don't want to take advantage of that?"

"Are you telling me you're in the mood already?"

Galinda pushed the taller girl up against the wall. "Always."

Elphaba leaned down to kiss the blonde again, but the caravan started moving at that moment, causing both girls to stumble. Elphaba caught Galinda before she fell and put her other hand against the wall to save herself.

"Good reflexes," Galinda said as Elphaba helped her regain her balance.

"Thank you. So, you can see why I was reluctant to start right away." Elphaba said.

"Clever. So… can we do it now?"

"Galinda, my sweet… two things. One, do you see how much your hammock is swinging? We'd never stay in, what with the way you like it done. Secondly, that hammock would not be able to hold up under the strain of our activities because of, again, the way you like it done."

"Well… perhaps we could set something up on the floor."

"You really are set on doing this, aren't you?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you tell?"

* * *

When the caravan stopped that night, neither the blonde nor the green woman was to be found. Mr. Upland noticed their absence and sighed.

"Those two…"

A sudden giggle caught his attention and he looked up to see the two women approaching.

"Well, you two are a little late," Mr. Upland said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Popsicle. We were… reading," Galinda said.

"Oh, is that what you kids call it now?"

"No, sir… we really were reading," Elphaba said, holding up a thick book. "It took some time, but I managed to hold your daughter down long enough to make her listen. I think she may have learned a new thing or two."

"Are you sure you're talking about actual reading?" Fiyero said.

"Reading a book wouldn't hurt you either," Elphaba said. "But then again, based on your brain size, any sort of thinking may hurt."

"I'm sorry, there doesn't seem to be enough room here for me and your giant head!" Fiyero shot back, standing up.

"Don't you start with me!"

"You already started it!"

"All right, both of you, enough!" Mr. Upland said. "This fighting is not going to become a usual routine, is it?"

"Sir, I apologize, but I cannot continue working with the woman who stole my wife!" Fiyero said.

"I can't help it if I'm more sensitive than you!"

"Oh, yes, Elphaba. That's it. You're so much more sensitive than me."

"At least I know how to treat a woman with respect, instead of just treating her like a possession!"

"Green bean!"

"Jerkweed!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The two backed off each other as the ringmaster got in between them. "Look, you two, you are both very popular acts, and I cannot afford to lose either of you, so you'd better work out your differences, and do it soon!"

Elphaba and Fiyero glared at each other and sat down at the same time. Galinda sat down beside the green woman. She had expected that her leaving Fiyero would cause some tension, but she had never expected a full out… verbal assault! She was only glad that her father had stopped it before it had escalated.

"So… Miss Galinda… you really are with… Elphaba?" Boq said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I am."

Boq looked down and Elphaba could feel her sister glaring at her. Obviously this was not the outcome Nessa had wanted. However, Elphaba could also feel other glares on her, but when she looked up, everyone was looking at their food.

* * *

"Elphie, come on! I have to hear how that book ends!" Galinda said, pulling on the green woman's hand.

Elphaba started to go with the blonde, but stopped when she felt eyes on her back again. "You go on. I'll be there soon."

Galinda pouted, but went on ahead. Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she turned. "You know, you three aren't as sneaky as you think you are."

"And you're not as smart as you think you are," Pfannee said, emerging from the shadows.

"I like to think I'm very intelligent actually." The green woman suddenly felt her arms being grabbed from behind. She struggled, but the two other women held her still.

"How intelligent are you now?" Pfannee said, approaching Elphaba.

"I don't believe my IQ has gone down at all just because you—" Elphaba was cut off by a punch to her stomach. The green woman recoiled and barely had time to recover before she was hit again. Elphaba coughed before she shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Fiyero?"

"Put him in his place?"

Elphaba received a punch across the face for that response.

"And Galinda! You turned her into a dyke!"

"I understand what this is about now: you're jealous that she picked me over all of you."

Another blow across the face. Elphaba felt her nose break and blood started down her face.

"Yes, you are definitely jealous."

Another direct hit to the stomach. Elphaba doubled over, falling to her knees, but she forced herself to get back up. She couldn't let these women see any signs of weakness.

"Tell me, what do you think you will accomplish by beating me like this?" the green woman asked.

"This is what you deserve."

* * *

Galinda sat on her hammock, twisting her hands nervously. Where was Elphaba, and why hadn't she shown up yet? The blonde stood up. Something in her gut told her that something had gone awry. Galinda stood up and was just about to leave her carriage when the door suddenly opened, revealing Elphaba.

"Sorry I'm late. I got… held up," the green woman said, her hand to her nose.

"Elphie, what happened? Your face is covered in blood!" the blonde shrieked.

"Galinda, my sweet, don't wake up the entire circus," Elphaba said, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?"

"Your 'friends' caught up with me."

"But… the blood!"

"It's only from a broken nose. I think I just need to pop it back into place…" Elphaba grabbed her nose and did as she had suggested, which hurt a lot more than she thought it would. "OW. Okay… that hurt."

"Elphie, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right. We knew this wasn't going to be easy. This is just a bump in the road; that's all."

Galinda leaned against the green woman and Elphaba put her arms around the blonde. "Elphaba… are you going to be ready to face your father?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

"Yeah… oh!" Galinda suddenly moved away from the green woman, running over to her vanity. She came back with the book Elphaba had been holding at dinner. "You have to finish reading this to me!"

Elphaba smiled as she took the book from the blonde. "All right." She made her way over to the hammock and sat down. Galinda climbed in with her and laid her head on Elphaba's chest as the green woman pulled her glasses from her pocket and put them on. She looked down at the blonde. "Comfortable?"

"Very much so."

Elphaba smiled again as she opened the book to the marked page and found the sentence they had left off at. "The Grimmerie was the witch's main source of power. If she could be separated from it, she could be killed. However, the problem wouldn't be killing her; it would be prying the ancient book from her hands…"

* * *

Nessa wheeled herself back to the performers' carriage, her gaze down. She couldn't believe that Elphaba had chosen to go back with Galinda. She had thought her sister had seen the light! She had thought—

The brunette's chair suddenly hit something, and she looked up, startled.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" Boq said, looking flustered.

Nessa was almost unable to reply. "It's all right. I wasn't paying attention."

Boq nodded. "All right." He started to pass her, but then turned back to face her. "I… I don't remember catching your name."

Nessa started to reply, but she realized that she couldn't use her real name. No one was supposed to know she was still alive… or at least she didn't want them to know. "Melena," she said, using the first name that came to her mind.

Boq nodded again. "Right… well, good night… Melena."

"Good night… Boq."

**Song used: Stronger by Britney Spears**


	20. Chapter 20

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the window, landing on Elphaba's face. The green woman opened her eyes wearily and put a hand up, shielding her eyes. She found herself lying in Galinda's hammock, an open book lying across her stomach. The blonde herself was lying on the green woman, still fast asleep. Elphaba smiled as she sat up slowly, trying not to wake the blonde. It didn't work.

Galinda stirred, but her eyes didn't open. "Time?" she mumbled.

"Morning time."

"Mmm…"

Elphaba looked out the window and saw that they were on the move again. "I think we're going to reach Munchkinland today."

"Mmm…"

Elphaba laughed, sending vibrations through the blonde's body. "I see you're not a morning person."

"Mmm."

Elphaba started to get up, but felt Galinda's grip tighten on her shirt.

"Stay."

"So you do know how to speak."

"Warm. Stay."

Elphaba sighed, but put an arm around the blonde as she resettled herself in the hammock. She picked up the book off her stomach as she slipped on her glasses and started reading to herself.

* * *

Around noon, the two women felt the carriage pull to a stop. Elphaba got out of the hammock, closing her book and setting it on Galinda's vanity.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked.

"If we've arrived, I have to help set up."

"Noooo…"

"Yes. It wouldn't hurt you to help out too, you know."

"No thank you."

Elphaba smiled and shook her head. "All right, lazy."

"I am not lazy!" Galinda protested, sitting bolt upright. "I just don't like… manual labor… and perspiration."

"You perspire plenty when I'm with you."

"I DO NOT!"

Elphaba laughed as she left the carriage, the blonde hot on her heels.

"Elphaba Thropp, you're not getting away with that!" Galinda called, following Elphaba to the storage carriage. "You're going to apologize to me right now or I am going to… to…" The blonde's eyes fell on the broom in Elphaba's hands. "Or I am going to beat you with that very broomstick!"

"Really?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"You'd better take me seriously!"

"Or else you'll beat me with this broom?"

"Yes!"

"The broom that I'm holding?"

"Yes!"

"So… you're going to take it out of my hands?"

"YE- wait, what?"

Elphaba smiled. "You're going to somehow manage to get this broom out of my hands and beat me with it. That's an ambitious plan, Galinda."

"Err… yes it is so you'd better apologize to me!"

"Hmm… I think I'll take my chances." Elphaba started to leave the carriage.

"All right! You brought this upon yourself!" Galinda called, running at the green woman. She leapt onto Elphaba's back, causing her to stumble… and drop the broom. Galinda pushed herself off Elphaba's back, causing the green woman to stumble forward. The blonde picked up the broom and hit Elphaba lightly on the back with it. "I told you so."

Elphaba turned back around, rubbing the back of her head with a smile. "I was wrong to doubt you. I apologize."

"That's right."

Elphaba moved to take the broom back, but Galinda pulled it away, a sly smile on her face. "Galinda, come on, I really do need to start working."

"Fine. What will you give me for the broom?"

Elphaba leaned in and kissed the blonde. As she did so, she reached for the broom and took it back from Galinda. "There. I'll see you later."

Galinda smiled as she watched Elphaba walk away, disappearing into the main tent.

"It looks like the vegetable didn't learn her lesson."

Galinda turned and saw the women she had once called her friends standing behind her.

"You. You three beat her last night!" the blonde said angrily.

"She ruined your marriage!"

Galinda felt her hands form fists. "I won't forgive you for what you did to her!" Before she knew what she was doing, the blonde had thrown herself at Pfannee and found her fists making contact with the acrobat's face. The other two shouted and pulled at her, trying to get her off, but Galinda hit them away before turning her attention back to her main target.

"You… hurt… Elphaba… now… I'll… hurt… you!" Galinda growled, each word accompanied with a punch.

"Galinda, STOP!"

The blonde felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her off Pfannee, who was helped up by her fellow acrobats. The three fled, and Galinda growled angrily, trying to get at them still.

"What are you doing? She's not worth it!" Elphaba said, struggling to restrain the blonde.

"She hurt you! Let me go, I'll give her what she deserves!"

"Galinda, look at me!" Elphaba turned the blonde to face her so that she was looking into Elphaba's dark eyes. "You're only stooping to their level if you do this. Trust me, it's not worth it."

Galinda looked at Elphaba before she started to cry, collapsing against the green woman. "Why is everyone against us?"

"They just don't understand," Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up and ready to perform."

* * *

"I'm going to see Father. Do you… do you want to go with me?"

Nessa didn't look up. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you were always his favorite. He'll be overjoyed to see that you're still—"

"Alive? How can I face him like this? I was already crippled when I was alive for him; now I've lost my beauty. I can't let him see me like this."

"Nessa—"

"You go, and don't you dare tell him I'm still alive!"

"All right." Elphaba left the carriage and started to head towards her father's house.

"Elphie, where are you going?"

The green woman turned at the sound of Galinda's voice. "I'm going to see my father. I have to set things straight with him."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I have to do this alone. You… you stay here. I'll be back later."

* * *

Elphaba raised her fist hesitantly, stopping inches away from the door. She started to withdraw, unsure if this was really the best thing to do.

_No. I can't back down now. I have to do this… for Galinda._

Elphaba knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it was opened, revealing her father.

"Elphaba…"

"Father, I came to talk to you—"

"I'm glad you came back. I have something important to tell you."

"O… kay." Elphaba entered the house and her father closed the door behind them. "Father—"

"I know we've talked about this before, Elphaba, but you're the only child I have left. The only one who can take over as the Eminent Thropp when I'm gone."

"Yes, but—"

"And as the next Eminent Thropp, it would be in your best interest to make friends with other leaders."

"That is true, but—"

"That is why I have arranged your marriage."

"I—wait. Arranged… marriage?"

"Yes. It will bring respect back to our family, and—"

"You can't do this to me! You can't just… marry me off to some man just so you can have your good name back!"

"This is for our family, Elphaba! If you don't marry and have children, then our bloodline will die! Do you want to see that happen?"

Elphaba sighed. "No, but—"

"Then you'll do this. Tomorrow night we're having dinner here with their family."

"Father, please—"

"I found one of your mother's black dresses. I suppose it's the only thing you can wear."

"You're not listening to me! I don't want to get married!"

"Why? This is the only relationship you'll ever be in, Elphaba! You're lucky I was able to get this much for you. I had to convince them that your green skin was very rare and was very unlikely to be passed on."

"I love someone else!"

Frexspar approached his daughter, raising an eyebrow. "You love someone else?"

"Yes."

"And who would this 'someone else' be, Elphaba?"

The green woman did her best to hold her ground, and not be intimidated by her father. "I… I love… Galinda Upland."

"Galinda Upland? The ringmaster's _daughter_?"

Elphaba winced at her father's outburst.

"That is UNACCEPTABLE! You cannot love another woman! Do you know how sinful that is?"

"It's not sinful!"

"You are a _woman_, which means you are supposed to love a _man_! For you to come here and tell me that you love a woman is… is… it's completely unacceptable!"

"I knew this would happen! I knew you wouldn't be able to accept this! If I were Nessa coming to tell you this, you wouldn't have as big of a problem."

"Don't you bring your sister into this!"

"Oh, no! We wouldn't want to ruin Nessa's beautiful image, now would we? Don't say anything bad about Nessa! She was always your favorite!"

Frexspar made to slap his daughter, but Elphaba caught his wrist. "Elphaba, I am warning you—"

"I am not a little girl anymore, Father. This is my life, and it's not for you or anyone else to control! I love Galinda, and I am not getting married."

Frexspar pulled away. "You will come to dinner tomorrow night and you will agree to marry the man I have chosen. You will do as I have told you… or you are no daughter of mine."

* * *

"Father, what time is it now?"

"The time hasn't changed since you asked me twenty seconds ago, Galinda."

Galinda sighed, looking down at her food.

Her father sensed her uneasiness. "Galinda, calm yourself. Elphaba will come back. She has to sort things out with her own father first."

Galinda nodded, but did not feel any more at ease.

It wasn't until after dinner when the blonde was heading back to her carriage alone that she felt a hand on her shoulder. Galinda whipped around and saw that it was Elphaba.

"Elphie—"

"Shh!"

Galinda covered her mouth with her hand.

"Come with me," Elphaba whispered, taking the blonde's hand. She led her away from the caravan and the two started walking through Munchkinland.

"Where are we going?" Galinda asked once they were far enough away from the caravan.

"We're going to have one last hoorah."

"Last hoorah?"

"Just… trust me."

The green woman led the blonde to a small, run down building. Elphaba knocked on the door and a small window opened, revealing a pair of eyes.

"Password?"

"It's me. Let me in," Elphaba hissed.

"Elphaba? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. Open the door."

"You didn't say the magic word."

Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes. "_Please_ open the door."

"That's better."

The door opened and Elphaba led Galinda inside. Once Galinda's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she clung to Elphaba's arm tighter, inhaling sharply. The two women were in what looked like a bar… and it was filled with lower-class men and women… and Animals.

"Elphaba, where are we?" the blonde hissed, trying her best not to look terrified.

"This is where I used to come to escape my father… and reality. I haven't had much need for it since I met you… until tonight."

"What happened tonight?"

"Elphaba! We thought you had abandoned us forever!"

A woman approached the two and embraced Elphaba. Galinda practically bristled at the sight and when the unknown woman released Elphaba, Galinda clung to her girlfriend tighter.

"Sorry. I, uh… I joined the circus."

"You… joined the circus? You left me for a circus?" The woman started laughing, holding her stomach.

"Yeah…" Elphaba scratched the back of her head, letting out a nervous laugh. She looked at Galinda, who was practically cutting off the circulation in her arm.

"So... who's your friend?" the woman asked once she had finished laughing.

"Galinda Upland… her _girl_friend," the blonde said before Elphaba could reply.

"Oh, I see. Now I understand why you're giving me such a glare. Don't worry, Elphaba and I aren't together anymore."

"Kim, don't give her the wrong idea," Elphaba said nervously.

"I'll go tell Taye to get the music ready."

"No, Kim, wait!" Elphaba said, but she was already gone. The green woman sighed and looked at Galinda, who she found was glaring at her.

"So… you and Kim were 'together'?"

"No, no we were never officially together! I mean, yes, Kim and I did have feelings for each other, but nothing ever… happened. She's just playing with you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Maybe because she thinks you're cute? I don't know, that's just how she is."

"I see. And what's this about music?"

"Uh…"

"Elphaba, come on!"

The green woman sighed again. "That's what I thought. Err… stay here."

"Where could I possibly go?"

Elphaba walked up to the stage and took the microphone from Kim. "Hey, thanks a lot for asking me first and not just volunteering me like you always do."

Kim shrugged as everyone else laughed.

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair and let out a short laugh. "I, uh… I haven't done this in a while, so forgive me if I'm not at my best." The green woman looked at Galinda as she raised the microphone to her mouth and gave the blonde a quick wink.

"_When the dark of the night comes around, that's the time_

_That the animal comes to life, lookin' for somethin' wild_

_Now we lookin' like pimps in my gold trans-am_

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag_

_Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the morning_

_But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off!_"

Galinda stared at Elphaba. She had never heard Elphaba sing before… and the green woman had an amazing voice!

"She's impressive, isn't she?" Kim said, standing next to the blonde.

"She never told me she could sing."

"Did you ever ask?"

Galinda looked at Kim, who raised an eyebrow.

"_Lose your mind, lose it now_

_Lose your clothes in the crowd_

_We're delirious, tear it down_

'_Til the sun comes back around_

_Now we've gotten so smashed, knockin' over trash cans_

_Everybody breakin' bottles, it's a filthy hot mess_

_And time to get faded, I'm not the designated_

_Driver so I don't give a_

_I don't give, I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off!"_

Elphaba looked down, readjusting her grip on the microphone.

"_Oh, oh, oh_."

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!" the crowd shouted back, startling the blonde.

"_Oh, oh, oh_."

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

"_Right now_!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"_Right now_!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"_Right now, oooh. Right now!"_

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"_Right now_!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"_Right now_!"

"TAKE IT OFF! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Elphaba looked back up, her gaze locking with the blonde's.

"_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off!_"

The music came to an end and everyone burst out into cheers. Elphaba put down the microphone and went back to where Galinda and Kim were.

"How was that?" she asked.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Kim said.

"Uh… not really."

"I never knew you could sing," Galinda said,

"Singing is your thing. I didn't want to seem like I was intruding."

"Come on. I'll buy you two a drink."

The three women went over to the bar and sat down. Kim signaled the bartender, who nodded.

"So, Elphaba, what brought you here tonight?" Kim asked.

The green woman sighed. "I went to see my father… to tell him about Galinda and I."

"He didn't take it well?"

"He told me… he told that he had a marriage arranged."

"He's going to get married?" Galinda asked.

"No. The arranged marriage is for me."

"What? He's marrying you off to some guy you don't even know?" Kim said.

"He said it would look good, what with me being the next Eminent Thropp. I tried to reason with him, but you know how he is. There was nothing I could do."

"So… what does that mean… for us?" Galinda said.

Elphaba sighed again. "I don't know."

"We're not… breaking up… are we?"

"No. Of course not."

Kim let out a shout laugh. "Then you'd better hope that your new husband doesn't believe in monogamy."

"Kim, you're really not helping right now," Elphaba said.

"I'm just saying."

"Thank you, Kim."

"So… have you even met this man yet?" Galinda asked.

"No, I have no idea who the hell he is. My father has planned for us to all have dinner tomorrow night. I'll meet him for the first time then."

"Here are your drinks," the bartender said, placing the glasses down before leaving.

Kim raised her glass. "Well, good luck Elphaba. You're going to need all your wit to get out of this one."

Elphaba raised her glass as well. "Damn straight."

**Song used: Take It Off by Ke$ha**

**A special surprise for the person who knows why the name "Kim" is significant! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Darn! I didn't think so many people would know the answer! Well, I suppose we're all Wicked fans here… all right, congratulations to thetamarine, Sammichbatch, Wartime Parade, and Jamie for figuring out the answer! The answer: Idina Kim Menzel.**

As the night grew later, Elphaba knew that they would have to leave soon. She sighed.

"You have to go back eventually," Kim said.

"I know. Have you seen Galinda?"

"I think she's in the bathroom."

"Oh. Great." Elphaba pushed herself away from the bar and headed to the bathroom. "Galinda?" she said, pushing the door open. She spotted the blonde standing in front of the mirror. "Galinda, come on. It's time to go."

The blonde turned to face Elphaba. "Time to go already?"

Uh oh. Elphaba knew that tone. Galinda was drunk now.

"Yes, it's time to go. Come on," the green woman said, taking Galinda's hand.

"Okay," Galinda said with a smile. She allowed Elphaba to lead her from the bathroom, but once they were back out into the bar, Galinda suddenly changed direction, pulling the green woman back over to the stage.

"Wait, wrong way Galinda! That's not the door!" Elphaba said.

"You have to sing with me like you promised!"

"I never promised you that!"

"Come on!"

"Galinda, no." Elphaba stopped in her tracks, jerking the blonde to a stop. Galinda looked down at their joined hands and pulled with a confused look on her face that almost made Elphaba want to laugh, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Elphie… you promised…" Galinda whined.

"I promised no such thing. You are too drunk to sing anyway."

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are."

"Nooooo…" The blonde burst into tears… very loud tears. Elphaba could feel everyone looking at them and her face darkened.

"Galinda, please don't act like this. People are staring," Elphaba said.

"You… you… YOU PROMISED!"

Elphaba winced. There was obviously no way out of this. Drunk Galinda was even more stubborn than sober Galinda… and five times louder. "All right, Galinda. One song, but then we're out of here, okay?"

Galinda sniffled loudly. "Well… if you insist." The blonde pulled the green woman up onto the stage with her and fumbled with one of the microphones.

"Galinda, are you sure you're okay?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm fine… music!"

"Wait, wait, what song are we singing?" Elphaba asked as the music started. "Galinda, you can't just—"

_"__I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone. And the night goes by so very slow. Oh, I hope that it won't end all alone.__Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now, it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?__"_

Galinda looked at the green woman with a smile on her face and Elphaba realized that it was her turn to sing. She had only heard this song once before, and as she raised the microphone, she prayed that she remembered the words correctly.

_"__You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited," _Elphaba noticed that Galinda was about to fall over, so she reached over and grabbed the blonde's arm, straightening her back up. "_And I was gonna tell you tonight__. __But the secret is still my own, and my love for you is still unknown… alone__."_

Elphaba would have continued, but it was at that moment that Galinda decided to make herself heard again. _"__Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now, it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?__"_

Galinda smiled at the green woman and Elphaba just shook her head.

_"__How do I get you alone?"_

_"__How do I get you alone?__"_

_"__How do I get you alone?_

_"__How do I get you alone?__"_

_"__Alone! Alone!"_

The music came to an end and the crowd applauded. Galinda threw herself at Elphaba, almost knocking her over as she embraced her tightly.

"All right, I'm glad you had fun. Now we need to go," Elphaba said, taking the blonde's hands.

"But… I…"

"You are very drunk. We need to get you to bed."

"Mmm… carry me."

"Wha—" Elphaba sighed. "Fine. I will carry you once we get outside."

"Kay."

Elphaba led the blonde off the stage and headed for the exit.

"Elphaba."

The green woman turned to see Kim looking at her from the bar.

"Good luck."

Elphaba nodded before she and Galinda left the bar. "All right, Galinda. How do you want to be carried?"

"I don't need to be carried! I can walk just fine!" Galinda said indignantly. She took three wobbly steps before collapsing. Elphaba shook her head, crossing her arms. She heard a muffled noise coming from the blonde.

"What was that?"

"Elphieeeee… owwieeeeee…."

Elphaba sighed as she picked the blonde up off the ground. "You're going to feel that tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next night came all too quickly for the green woman and before she knew it, she was preparing to leave the caravan. Elphaba sighed as she attempted to braid her hair, only to find that her mind had gone blank.

"You look nervous."

Elphaba turned to see Galinda smiling at her. The green woman sighed. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here, Galinda. If I act decent and don't mess up, then my new husband may decide that he likes me a lot and will go through with the marriage. On the other hand, if I make a fool of myself and he calls the wedding off, my father will disown me for sure."

Galinda smiled again as she approached the green woman and started braiding her hair for her. "Don't worry, Elphie. You'll be fine. Just… be yourself."

"Not everyone likes me when I'm myself."

"How awful for them."

Galinda finished with Elphaba's hair and the green woman turned back around to face the blonde. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck. You'll be fine," Galinda said. The two kissed and embraced before Elphaba left, heading for her father's house.

* * *

"You're late. They're already here," Frexspar said when Elphaba walked in.

"I apologize. I'll be down in a few minutes," the green woman replied, heading upstairs to her room. She found the mentioned black dress on her bed and she quickly changed into it. After checking her reflection with a sigh, she headed back downstairs, only to discover that her father was nowhere to be found. "Father, this is not funny, where are you?"

The green woman wandered into the dining room, where she found a man wearing a suit with his back to her. "Oh. You must be him. Have you seen my father?"

The man turned. "Elphaba?"

"Fiyero? Why the hell are you in my house?"

The prince looked surprised. "This is… your house?"

"Yes, this is my house! Now get out!"

"Your manners haven't improved at all, have they?"

"Are you starting with me again?"

"I'll finish what we started last time!"

The two lunged at each other, but were yanked back by their respective parents.

"Elphaba, I asked you to entertain, not fight!" her father said as Elphaba struggled to get away from him. He released her and Elphaba glared at the prince, who was straightening his jacket.

"Why is he here?" the green woman growled.

"This is the man you will be marrying, Elphaba."

"What?" Elphaba and Fiyero said at the same time.

"I can't marry the woman who stole my first wife!" Fiyero said.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it!"

"I wouldn't marry you if your life depended on it either!"

"Oh, that's so original, playing off the same insult I just used."

"At least I'm not the one picking up women who are already in a relationship!"

"She never loved you!"

"Okay, you two, that's enough. I believe it's time for dinner."

The five of them sat down at the dining table, Elphaba and Fiyero glaring at each other the whole time.

"Elphaba, why don't you go fetch the food?" Frexspar said.

Elphaba stood up angrily. "Yes Father."

"Don't spit in mine," Fiyero called as the green woman left.

"Don't flatter yourself," Elphaba replied. She entered the kitchen and sighed, leaning against the wall. How could this happen? Of all the men in Oz, why, WHY did her father have to set her up with Fiyero?

"Hey."

Elphaba opened her eyes and groaned in disdain. "Oz, what do you want now? I am not in any mood to deal with you."

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I didn't come in here to fight with you. I came to talk… about this." The prince approached the green woman, his arms behind his back. "You and I both know that we cannot get married."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?

"Elphaba…"

"Sorry. So, do you have any ideas, or are you relying on me as usual?"

"Elphaba."

"Again, sorry."

"The only thing I've been able to come up with is to go through with it."

"That is not a solution, Fiyero! That is still the problem!"

"Let me finish. Look, we'll go through with the ceremony, unite Munchkinland and the Vinkus, make our parents happy—"

"I still don't see a solution."

"Shut up. And after all that, we never see each other again."

"What?"

"It makes sense, trust me. We'll be 'married' by law, but that doesn't mean we have to live together or even be near each other. I'll have power over the two places and you and Galinda can do… whatever it is you do."

"Wait. What makes you think that I'd be okay with you ruling over my homeland?"

"Why do you care? You don't even want to be the next Eminent Thropp."

"So? That doesn't mean I was some power-hungry dictator like you taking my place."

"Dictator? Is that what you think of me?"

"Well, you can't spell dictator without 'dick'."

"Really Elphaba? Really?"

The green woman laughed. "I have to get in my shots somehow."

"Can you please focus here? Do you have an idea or not?"

"I have one. You and I tell our parents that we can't get married. End of story."

"No, we can't do that. They're banking a lot on this union."

"Oh, for Lurline's sake, Fiyero, grow a pair! We're not children! We're old enough to make our own decisions!"

"Elphaba—"

The green woman closed the gap between them in one swift move and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her level.

"Someday, mommy and daddy won't be there to make the decisions for you. And then you'll be alone… and how will that feel?" Elphaba breathed.

Fiyero tried to reply, but found himself unable to say anything.

Elphaba smiled. "Are you going to help me carry the food out or not?" The green woman released the prince and picked up the plates.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Hey, I'm still mad at you!"

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah, I still hate you!"

* * *

"Thanks for the back-up, JERK!"

"Come on, what was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to agree with me when I said that we couldn't get married because you were still emotionally unstable after your sudden and unexpected break-up with Galinda."

"Why do I have to be the emotionally unstable one?"

"Because you're the one whose wife broke up with him suddenly and unexpectedly!"

"Yeah, but you're acting more emotionally unstable than me."

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT, YOU JACKWAGON!"

"May I ask you something? Is a jackwagon a real thing, or did you just make that up because you're really angry?"

Elphaba could feel herself literally trembling with rage.

_Don't punch him in the face. Do NOT punch him in his stupid Ozdamn face!_

"Thanks to you, we are going to be married in just a few short months!" the green woman shouted. "I hope you're happy because I'm sure as hell not!"

"Look, we'll just go with my plan."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOUR PLAN! YOUR PLAN IS AN AWFUL PLAN!"

"You really shouldn't be so negative, Elphaba."

"Listen you! I—" The green woman stopped when her eyes fell on the caravan... which was in shambles. "Galinda!" Elphaba ran up to the ransacked carriages, but found no sign of the blonde. "She's not here!"

"No one's here, Elphaba. They're all gone," Fiyero said, kicking at debris on the ground.

"How could this have happened? We were only gone for a few hours! Who even knew we were gone?"

"I don't know," Fiyero said. "Uh… Elphaba?"

"What?"

"You haven't uh… you haven't seen the lion around, have you?"

"What?"

"I said, you haven't seen the li—"

A sudden growl interrupted the prince and he stopped, turning around and finding himself face to face with the very creature he had asked about. "Never mind. I found him."

"I can't hear a word you're saying." Elphaba emerged from the carriage and found Fiyero and lion staring each other down… and Fiyero was losing. "Fiyero, just stay still and don't move."

"Easy for you to say."

"I'll be right back."

"Don't you dare ditch me!"

"Relax, you baby."

Fiyero took a step back as the lion drew closer. "Elphaba, hurry up!"

The lion suddenly leapt at him and Fiyero let out a yell as he jumped back, raising his arms in defense. There was a loud snap, and Fiyero opened one eye cautiously. He saw that the lion was backing up. He heard the snapping noise again and the lion flinched.

"Get up before you embarrass yourself further," Elphaba said. Fiyero stood and saw that she was holding a whip in her hand, her eyes on the lion.

"I had everything under control," Fiyero said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"Too bad that lion can't talk. He could tell us what happened," Fiyero said.

"Who says I can't talk?"

That took both Elphaba and Fiyero aback.

"You're a… Lion?" Elphaba said.

"I am. You got a problem with that? Come on, I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back! I'll fight you with my eyes closed!"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged looks. "Uh, no, that's okay," Elphaba said.

"Oh, you're scared, are you?"

"Not really, no."

"Come on, I'll fight you with—"

Elphaba snapped the whip again, and the tip caught the Lion on the nose… which caused him to burst into tears.

"Why'd you have to go and hit me like that?" he sobbed.

"Really? You're crying? You're a Lion!" Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, shut up," Elphaba said. She approached the Lion. "You're making quite a fuss."

"Well, that whip really hurt."

"I apologize, but… did you see what happened?"

"I was asleep, and when I woke up, my cage was open."

Elphaba sighed. "Of course you were."

"Which is surprising because I am a light sleeper."

"So… you wake up at little noises?"

"Yes."

"Morrible. This is Morrible's work; it has to be!"

"Elphaba, you don't know that!" Fiyero said, following the green woman as she ran into Galinda's carriage.

"Look, we already know that she can put others to sleep. She must have done that to the Lion before—"

"Before what? Before she single-handedly kidnapped everyone? I don't think so."

"Look Fiyero, you don't know this woman like I do. You don't know what she's capable of!"

"So what are you going to do then? Track her down? Fight her?"

"You don't fight Madame Morrible. Not the way you're thinking anyway. But I will track her down… and if she's done anything to Galinda, she's going to seriously regret it."

"You plan on taking her down alone?"

"Why? Are you concerned for my safety?"

"No, but I have nothing better to do."

Elphaba sighed. Fiyero was hardly the ideal partner, but still… perhaps she could use him for something.

"All right. If you're set on coming with me, but I have some rules."

"What's that?"

"I'm in charge. Try to keep up, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Without the attitude!"

**Song used: Alone sung by Kristin Chenoweth**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ow."

"Sorry,"

"Ow! You idiot, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry. It's dark."

"No, you're just a clutz. Now, stay about ten feet away from me and we'll be fine."

"Okay. Just one question."

Sigh. "What?"

"How far is ten feet?"

Elphaba rubbed her temples. "Fiyero, congratulations. In just five minutes you have managed to give me the mother of all migraines and drive me COMPLETELY insane!"

"It really sounds like you're insulting me right now."

"Well aren't you observant?" Elphaba led her horse carefully through the dry riverbank, keeping her eyes peeled on the large rocks.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Fiyero asked, leading his own horse behind the green woman.

"Don't worry about it. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?"

"Depends. If you keep your mouth shut and do what I say, then I won't insult you anymore."

"You're too controlling."

"And you're too stupid, but we all have our weaknesses, don't we?" The green woman started leading her horse up the opposite hill, trying to block out the pounding pain in her head.

"How are we even going to find this Morrible woman anyway? You yourself said that she was a woman who didn't want to be found."

"We'll find her."

"How do you know?"

"Because she wants me to find her."

"Right… so then where is she?"

"I don't know! Now just SHUSH!"

The two reached the top of the hill and Elphaba quickly mounted her horse before taking off.

"Hey! You can't just ditch me!" Fiyero called after her.

Elphaba laughed to herself as the wind whipped her hair against her face.

_Don't worry, Galinda. I may have an idiot for a sidekick, but that won't stop me from finding you, wherever you are._

_

* * *

_

"Can we stop now?"

"No!"

"We've been traveling all day, Elphaba!"

"What do you think this is? A vacation or something?"

Fiyero pulled his horse to a stop. "I'm not going any further until we talk about this."

Elphaba sighed before pulling her horse to a stop as well. She turned to face the prince angrily. "There is nothing to talk about! You didn't have to come, Fiyero! You chose to!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? We're getting married, aren't we?"

"No, we are not!"

"But we agreed—"

"WE didn't agree on anything! I don't love you, and I never will! I love Galinda, and now because of this forced marriage, she's missing! I'm not going to stop until I find her and make sure she's safe, so if you can't handle that, then you and I cannot work together!"

"Well then, maybe we should just separate!"

"Maybe we should!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both turned their horses opposite ways and started off. Truth be told, Elphaba was glad to finally be rid of the prince. Now maybe she would actually be able to focus and—

"Okay, this isn't working for me."

Elphaba sighed. "Whatever I did to deserve this torture, I apologize."

"Look, I think we can work together much better than—"

"Work together? So far I've been doing all the work!"

"Because you won't let me do anything!"

"Because you can't do anything right!"

"Well I—"

A sudden laugh interrupted the two.

"You two will make the perfect couple. You've already got the fighting aspect down."

Elphaba let out a low growl, recognizing the cool voice. "Morrible, you coward! Show yourself!"

Fog started to roll in surrounding the green woman and the prince. Elphaba dismounted her horse as her eyes fell on the approaching figure of a carriage. She reached behind her for her fire torch, which was mounted in a holster on her back.

"Ah, ah, Miss Elphaba. Violence will get you nowhere."

Elphaba lowered her hand and started walking towards the carriage.

"Wait!" Fiyero said, grabbing the green woman's arm. "What if it's a trap?"

"I don't care."

"But what if—"

"She took Galinda. I don't care if it's a trap or not; no one gets away with that." Elphaba yanked her arm away from the prince and continued walking.

"Well, at least don't leave me here," Fiyero said, following the green woman into the carriage.

Elphaba's dark eyes scanned the carriage interior, but found no sign of Morrible. She approached the table and noticed the pieces of a broken music box and an hourglass. Red sand littered the table and the floor.

"Where are you, Morrible? Too scared to face me in person? I figured out your riddle, and I couldn't find the book! What more do you want from me?" Elphaba called.

"I want you to hold up your end of the bargain."

Elphaba turned and found that Fiyero was gone… and Morrible was standing in his place.

"What did you do with him?"

"I would've thought you'd be happy he was gone."

"I want to know what you did with everyone."

"Miss Elphaba, I sense a trend here. I give, give, give, and you just take, take, take."

"Look, I tried to find your book, but—"

"You did not try! You allowed your little girlfriend to look in her father's chest and you took her word for it that the book wasn't there!"

"Galinda wouldn't lie to me!"

"Are you sure? She was reluctant to give up the book in the first place. How do you know she didn't lie to keep the Grimmerie out of my hands?"

Elphaba started to reply, but stopped. What Morrible said made sense, as much as she hated to admit it. Could Galinda have—

_No. I can't doubt Galinda again. Last time I did that it, Morrible almost managed to tear us apart._

"Miss Elphaba—"

"Shut up! I'm done listening to your mind games. Galinda would never lie to me, so stop trying to mess with my head!" Elphaba pulled out both of her torches and lit them, bracing herself for a fight.

"What are you going to do with those, Miss Elphaba? Fight me? I have no weapon."

"I don't believe that for a second."

Morrible shrugged. "Well, you are the intelligent one." She picked up a jewel-encrusted cane and pounded it on the floor twice. Elphaba watched as the cane changed into a blade, which Morrible pointed at the green woman.

"That's what I thought," Elphaba said with a small smile. "Well, let's dance."

Morrible came at the green woman swinging, and Elphaba used one of her torches to block. She thrust with her other torch, but Morrible blocked that shot and swung again. Elphaba ducked and swung at Morrible's legs, causing her to stumble. Elphaba jumped back up, aiming a kick at Morrible's chest. This sent the older woman flying backwards, crashing into her table.

"Very good, Miss Elphaba. You seem to be very capable."

"Don't taunt me!"

Morrible got to her feet, using her sword to help her stand. "Miss Elphaba, let's just skip past this senseless fighting. Ask me the question you came her to ask."

"Where is Galinda? What did you do to her?"

"She's perfectly safe."

"That's what you said last time, and I found her under your spell."

"But she was safe, wasn't she?"

"You played me, and I won't let it happen again! Tell me where Galinda is now!"

"Or what? What terrible thing will you do?"

"I'll burn this place down."

"That wouldn't be very smart on your part, Miss Elphaba. How would you find Miss Upland then?"

"Is she in here?"

"She's here… and there."

Elphaba let out a sigh of angry frustration. "I am so sick and tired of your riddles. Just give it to me straight: where is Galinda?"

"She always was a vain girl, wasn't she?"

Elphaba let out a yell as she threw herself at Morrible, wielding her torches. Morrible swung her sword, catching the green woman across her arms. Elphaba dropped her torches in pain and backed up a few steps, holding her new wounds.

"Miss Elphaba, really. I'm giving you the answers you ask for, and you attack me."

"You haven't given me anything except riddles!" Elphaba shouted, pulling her whip off her belt.

"You just won't give up, will you?"

"Not until you give me what I want." Elphaba snapped the whip and watched it wrap around Morrible's sword. She gave it a yank, but Morrible wasn't about to give up that easily. She pulled back on the sword, causing Elphaba to stumble and fall forward, landing right at Morrible's feet. The green woman glared up at her.

"Really Miss Elphaba, you don't have to kneel at my feet to get answers."

Elphaba growled as she grabbed her whip and stood up. "Look. I'll go find your book. Just tell me where Galinda is."

"This conversation sounds familiar. However, before you lose your temper again, listen to what I have to say. Miss Upland is here… in a sense."

"What does that mean?"

"I said she was vain, didn't I? What more do you need?"

"Don't you toy with me! I—"

There was a strong gust of wind and Elphaba turned away as bits of sand and glass pelted her. When it died away, Elphaba turned back to see that Morrible was gone. She sighed and wound up her whip, placing it back on her belt. She picked up her now extinguished torches and placed them back in their holster. Morrible was gone now… which meant that it was up to the green woman to figure out the yet another riddle given to her.

"Galinda is here… and she's vain?" Elphaba said, scratching the back of her head. "That doesn't make any sense." The green woman sighed and turned around. As she did, her eyes fell on a full-length mirror hanging on the wall. "Vain…" Elphaba approached the mirror and raised a hand to the glass hesitantly. She expected to feel the cool glass against her hand… so she was taken completely by surprise when her hand went through the mirror instead. Elphaba withdrew it quickly, trying to shake the feeling away. She looked at the mirror and put her hand through again.

"Well… I suppose I should just go with this," Elphaba said. She took a deep breath before stepping through the mirror.

* * *

When the green woman emerged on the other side, she found herself… back in Morrible's carriage.

Wait. What?

Elphaba sighed. So this had just been another one of Morrible's tricks. She left the carriage and was immediately greeted by the sound of circus music, but… something wasn't right. The music sounded almost… possessed? Elphaba couldn't find the word to describe it. She looked up and found herself looking at the Uplandian Circus.

"Wha—no way." The green woman's eyes suddenly fell on the petite blonde and she smiled. "Galinda!" Elphaba ran over to where she was and slowed to a stop as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Galinda, I've been looking for—"

The blonde suddenly grabbed Elphaba arm and, in an amazing show of strength, she flipped the green woman over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground, back first. Elphaba groaned and looked up at the blonde glaring down at her.

"What did we talk about?" Galinda said.

"Wha—"

"Don't touch the merchandise."

"Galinda, what's gotten into you?"

"Me? You're the one who's forgotten the rules! I warned you what would happen if you crossed me."

Elphaba got to her feet, rubbing the back of her head. "You were never this strong… or aggressive. Now stop fooling around. We've got to-"

Galinda jumped, delivering a swift kick to Elphaba's chest. The green woman was knocked backwards and she fell back down onto the dirt, somewhat dazed. She started to push herself up, but Galinda placed a foot on her chest, pushing her back down. Elphaba looked up at the blonde and though she knew it was neither the time nor the place, she was somewhat turned on by the blonde's behavior.

"_We_ don't have to do anything. You need to get back to work, you miserable green thing."

"Okay," Elphaba said. Galinda removed her foot and the green woman stood up, brushing off her clothes. "Galinda… why are you acting like this?"

"Are you still questioning me?"

"I just don't understand. I mean, I left to go have dinner with the man my father set me up with, who happened to be Fiyero by the way. Isn't that insane? And then—"

"Why is that insane? I should think he would have loved that."

"What are you talking about? Fiyero and I hate each other, you know that."

"What nonsense are you spouting now?"

"Fiyero and I hate each other, remember? You two used to be married until—"

"Wait, what? Fiyero and I married? Don't be ridiculous, we absolutely despise each other."

"Wha—you do?"

"Yes. Everyone knows he's smitten for you. And so is… Boq," the blonde added with a sigh.

"Smitten for… me? Why in Oz's name would they be like that?"

"I don't know! I can't figure it out either. I wish I could though. There is absolutely no reason for them to go after you when I'm here."

"Yeah, agreed."

"Well, I've wasted enough time with you. I have to get ready, so this conversation is over." The blonde left, leaving a still confused Elphaba behind.

The green woman sighed. "What kind of world is this where men aren't attracted to Galinda?" She was making her way over to the main tent when another familiar figure caught her eye. At first, she almost didn't recognize her, but as Elphaba drew closer, she knew she was right

"Nessa?"

The brunette turned to face her. "Oh. Hello Elphaba."

"Nessa, you're… you're standing up! You're walking… on your own!"

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Yes…"

Elphaba was beginning to see a trend here. "Let me guess… you were never in a wheelchair?"

"A wheelchair? That's an odd thing to say. No, I have never been in a wheelchair."

Elphaba sighed. "This is so bizarre…"

"Say Elphaba, I know that you and Galinda are… able to interact. So do you think that you could maybe you could, uh… maybe introduce me to her?"

"Why? Does she ignore you or something? And since when did you become shy?"

"Well, I mean… I'd get too nervous and admit that I… well, you know… have feelings for—"

"Wait, stop. Are you trying to tell me that you… like Galinda?"

"Well, I mean, you put it so blunt and—"

"How can this be? When you found out that I liked Galinda, you were all over me, telling me that it was wrong!"

Nessa gasped. "You like Galinda too? No! I liked her first!"

Elphaba put her face in her hands. "I can't believe this. I'd have to be in some alternate world for you to…" Elphaba trailed off as she looked up. "The mirror. Of course."

"Elphaba, what are you—"

"That explains this! When I stepped through that mirror, I stepped into some sort of… alternate universe! Everything here is opposite of what it really is."

"You're not making any sense."

"The only question now is how to fix this… perhaps if I get everyone back through the mirror…"

"Mirror? Elphaba, what in Lurline's name are you talking about?"

"It's all right Nessa. I'll… I'll be back!" Elphaba fled from the brunette and started back to where the carriage had been… only to find that it was gone. "Wha—where did it go? No, no I need that mirror!" Elphaba turned back around, putting a hand to her head in confusion.

It was obvious to her now that she was stuck here… and only she would be able to get everyone out.


	23. Chapter 23

When Elphaba returned to the circus, she saw everyone gathered by the back entrance. She approached the group and heard music starting.

"Hi Elphaba," Boq and Fiyero said at the same time. The green woman noticed that the two glared at each other and she had to keep from laughing.

"Hi. Is Galinda performing now?" Elphaba asked.

"She just started."

"_Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed? Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead? Poor baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did? If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet. Was it really worth it? Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man? I hope you know that you can't come back, 'cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_."

The song was unlike the types of songs Galinda had sung before. This one sounded… spiteful and bitter… very unlike the blonde.

"_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight. My face is gonna haunt you all the time. I promise that you gon' want me back when your life falls apart like shattered glass_."

"Does she always sing these types of songs?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, but not as well as you, Elphaba," Boq said.

"Uh… okay, thanks, but my talent is more in the fire department."

"Which you do very well," Fiyero said.

Now she knew what Galinda had meant when she said that all the men were smitten for her. That was so odd… that was Galinda, not her!

"_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day? Do you find yourself still calling my name? Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back? I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am. Was it really worth it? Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man? I hope you know that you can't come back, 'cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_."

It slightly bothered Elphaba that Galinda was singing a song like that, and she knew that she had to get everyone out soon. The only problem was that the carriage was gone, and the mirror was inside. The green woman sighed as Galinda finished up her song and the audience clapped, but not as loud as Elphaba was used to hearing.

A few more acts passed before it was time for Fiyero and Elphaba's act. Elphaba took her place up against the wood and prepared her torches. The crowd was silent as Elphaba produced the fireball and Fiyero threw the knives. The crowd cheered loudly, not noticing that the green woman was kneeling in pain. She looked down and saw that one knife had sunk into her left leg. She gripped the handle and yanked it out, placing her hand to the wound and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Elphaba, we… Elphaba, are you okay?" Fiyero asked, approaching the green woman. His eyes fell on the blood seeping out from between Elphaba's fingers. "Oh, Oz. I… I hit you?"

"It's all right," Elphaba managed through clenched teeth.

"Elphaba, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to… I don't usually…"

"It's fine, let's just get out of here before the crowd panics."

"R-right." Fiyero helped the green woman stand and the two left the tent, waving to the crowd.

"Oh, Elphaba, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

* * *

Elphaba couldn't understand why everyone in this world was so infatuated with her. Even after the show was over, Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen surrounded her, coming at her with a barrage of questions and compliments, as well as sympathy for her injured leg. It was definitely unwanted attention, and when Elphaba spotted Galinda, she saw that the blonde was giving her a scathing look.

"Galinda—"

The blonde held her head high as she walked off, opting to go to her carriage instead of joining the others at dinner.

Elphaba tried to follow, but everyone kept getting in her way, all wanting her attention at once.

"I'll… I'll be back," Elphaba said, managing to push everyone away. She made her way over to Galinda's carriage and sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair. She raised a verdant hand and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to be disturbed."

"Galinda, please open the door."

"I said, I don't want to be disturbed."

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

Elphaba heard the door unlock and Galinda opened it, her hands on her hips and a cross look on her face.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked.

"We really need to talk. May I… come in?"

Galinda sighed, but opened the door wider. Elphaba entered and the blonde closed the door behind her. "Whatever you have to say, make it quick."

"Galinda, I'm not quite sure how to say this, so I'm just going to explain it like it is. This world is not real."

"What?"

"This world is just an… alternate universe. I came in here through a mirror in Madame Morrible's carriage. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand that your green skin seems to have gone to your head."

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda, please listen. I went to my father's house to have dinner with the man my father set me up with. It turned out to be Fiyero, and when we got back, you were all gone. Madame Morrible sent you all through the mirror to this world. This is not reality, okay? This place is not Oz!"

Galinda crossed her arms and Elphaba knew she hadn't reached the blonde.

"Look, just… forget it, okay?" the green woman said. She left the carriage and headed back to her own carriage where she laid down in her hammock. Elphaba closed her eyes, but the circus music drifted into her ears and she sat up in frustration. Why was that music still on?

The green woman got out of her hammock and left the carriage, searching for the ringmaster. Surely he would understand that this music couldn't be left on all night. After some searching, she finally managed to find Mr. Upland.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could perhaps turn off the mu—"

"What do you want now? Nothing ever pleases you, does it? Always have to have things your way, don't you?"

"Sir—"

"Did you ever consider that maybe everyone else likes to have the music on all night? Hmm?"

"I—"

"Of course not, because it's always about you, isn't it?"

Now Elphaba was thoroughly confused. What was he talking about? Mr. Upland had never snapped at her like that before.

"Sorry, sir," Elphaba muttered before she turned to leave.

"That's right you're sorry! Don't you forget it!"

Elphaba returned to her carriage and sat down on her hammock, the music still plaguing her, but it was obvious that Mr. Upland was in no mood to turn it off, let alone listen to anything she had to say. The sooner she got everyone out, the better… but how could she convince them that this wasn't the real world?

* * *

"Wake up, vegetable!"

Elphaba felt her hammock being turned harshly and she crashed to the floor. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "Good morning to you as well, Miss Galinda."

"You're needed outside to help set up the new attraction."

"New attraction?" Elphaba asked, standing up.

"It came last night. Now, get going."

Elphaba left the carriage and saw the men unloading what looked like a bunch of mirrors. "What is this?" she asked as she approached.

"O-oh! Elphaba!" Boq said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, but what is this?"

"Do you like it? It's supposed to be a house of mirrors, but we have to set it up first," Fiyero said.

"A house of… mirrors?" Could this be a mere coincidence… or another one of Morrible's tricks? "Where did it come from?"

"Not too sure. It was left here last night by a 'fellow circus master."

"And you're just going to trust that it's safe?"

"Well, nothing appears to be wrong with it…"

Elphaba sighed. "All right. Let's set it up then."

* * *

It took most of the morning, but the troupe managed to get the house of mirrors set up inside the provided tent.

"Do you really think this is going to attract more people? I mean, what's so exciting about a tent full of different mirrors?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it gets them all mixed up and they get confused trying to find a way out," Fiyero replied.

"And that's fun?"

"I suppose… for them. I mean, I don't find them amusing."

"Yes…"

An entire house of mirrors… was it possible that each of them led back to Oz, or to other alternate universes? Or did only one lead back to Oz? Was the green woman going to have to go inside and search for that one mirror?

"Elphaba!"

The green woman's ears picked up the sound of Galinda calling her name. Odd for this Galinda.

"Elphaba, you rotten green thing, come here!"

Ah, that was more like it.

"Isn't she awful, calling you names like that?" Boq said.

"Not really. I'm used to it."

"Well, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind!"

"No, it's all right, really."

"ELPHABA!"

"I'll be back." The green woman left the others and made her way over to the blonde's carriage. She opened the door and stepped inside, only to be greeted by a scream and a bottle of perfume rocketing at her head. Elphaba ducked quickly and the perfume hit the wall, shattering and drenching the green woman in the potent liquid.

"Elphaba, really, you should knock before you just come waltzing into someone's carriage," Galinda said. "That was my favorite perfume."

"You called me… and if it was your favorite, why did you throw it at me?" Elphaba asked, straightening up and spitting some perfume out of her mouth. The smell and taste were going to stay with her for quite some time…

"It was the closest thing to my hand. Anyway, since you're finally here, I need you to do something for me."

"I live to serve you, Miss Galinda."

"Don't mock me, Elphaba. I need you to make me a dress for today's performance."

"Why? Is today's performance a special one or something?"

"No, I just need a new dress."

"Well, you never asked me to make a dress for you before. You can sew perfectly fine."

"I told you not to mock me, Elphaba! You know very well that I cannot sew to save my life, and I need a new dress by today's performance! Now get to work!"

"All right! I'll make you your dress. What do you want it to look like?"

"Elphaba, really, we do this every performance. You know what I like, so get working."

"Fine, I'm working, I'm—what do you mean, we do this every performance?"

Galinda grabbed the green woman's wrist and turned her around, forcing her arm around her back. Elphaba let out a grunt as Galinda held her there, pain shooting up her arm.

"You know, as strange as this may sound, when you do things like this to me, it only makes me more attracted to yo—OW!"

"Have you finished making your satirical comments?" Galinda asked in a bored tone.

"Just one more and I'll be don—GYAAHHH! Okay, okay, I give! You win, I'll start working on your dress!"

"Without the sarcasm?"

"Without the sarcasm!"

"Good." Galinda released the green woman and Elphaba stumbled forward. She turned to face the blonde, rotating her now sore shoulder. "Well, what are you staring at me for? Get to work!"

* * *

The dress was almost finished when Elphaba noticed that the music was being turned up louder, which told her that people were starting to arrive. The green woman stood up, putting a hand to the back of her neck with a sigh, and looked out the small window. She could see children and their parents entering the new house of mirrors. It seemed popular, and harmless enough, but Elphaba was still suspicious. It had to be one of Morrible's tricks… this couldn't just be a coincidence.

The green woman shook her head and went back to the dress. She finished with the last few seams before pulling the thread taut and using her teeth to cut it. Elphaba picked the dress up and draped it over her arm before she started for Galinda's carriage. She made sure to knock this time before entering.

"Galinda, I have the dress that you threatened my life for," Elphaba said.

"Finally. I thought I was going to be forced to wear the same dress twice in a row."

"What a tragedy that would be."

"What did I tell you about sarcasm?"

"Sorry. I forgot, and I apologize."

The blonde approached Elphaba and took the dress from her, examining it. "Well… it's not the best thing I've seen, but it'll have to do."

"So glad I can please you."

Galinda shot her a glare and Elphaba put her hands up in defense.

"The show's starting soon, so I suggest that you go get ready… and perhaps I'll change my mind about beating you afterwards."

* * *

After the crowds had left, leaving behind their trash and uneaten food, Elphaba made her way over to the house of mirrors. She entered and found herself surrounded by dozens of reflections of herself. The green woman approached one mirror and placed her hand up against it. She felt only cool glass beneath her fingers and she sighed. So, it was going to be like that then. If any of these mirrors were a portal back to Oz, then she would have to find it… by searching them one by one… without getting lost.

Elphaba emerged from the tent a few minutes later, having not yet located the correct mirror. What if it wasn't even in there? What if the mirror she needed was still in Morrible's carriage, which was currently MIA. The green woman made her way back to her carriage, that awful music still permeating her mind. She couldn't understand why Mr. Upland insisted on keeping it on all night! It was driving her crazy!

"Why does he do that?" Elphaba asked as she entered the carriage.

Boq and Fiyero looked up and stood quickly.

"I don't know, but it's unacceptable!" Boq said.

"I agree!" Fiyero added.

"I mean, why does he think that music needs to be left on all night? Why can't he turn it off? Doesn't he know that it's very distracting when one is trying to fall asleep?" Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, I completely agree with you, but I do have one question: what music are you talking about?" Boq asked.

"You know, the circus music," Elphaba replied.

"Of course, she means the circus music. What else would she mean?" Fiyero said, crossing his arms.

Elphaba looked at the two men and raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Are you two telling me that you can't hear the music that's coming from the main tent?"

"Uh… no…"

Elphaba sat up. "You two _can't_ hear it. And if you can't hear it, then that means no one else can… except me."

"Elphaba, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine… I'm just fine…" Elphaba left the carriage and headed to the main tent. Her eyes fell on the speakers at the top of the tent, and her gaze narrowed. She headed inside the tent, where the music was the loudest. She started searching and soon found the record player that was the source of all this. If the others couldn't hear it, yet it was on all the time, then that had to mean that Morrible was using it to somehow… brainwash everyone… or something along those lines.

Elphaba picked up the needle and set it to the side, but it didn't stay there. A few seconds later, it went right back onto the record by itself.

"What the—" Elphaba moved the needle again, only to be met with the same result. She let out a low growl. "If that's the way you want it, Morrible." Elphaba grabbed the needle and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground. She took the record off and threw that on the ground as well, shattering it. Lastly, Elphaba grabbed the record player and threw it across the tent. She watched as it bounced off the ground, shedding pieces of metal and wood as it did so. The music had finally stopped… but would that bring everyone back to their senses?

"Oh, Miss Elphaba. You're always looking for the easy way out, aren't you?"

"I figured out your little game, Morrible! Why don't you come on out and see?"

"I see that you're still not as intelligent as you think you are. You think stopping that little tune will fix everything?"

"It will snap everyone out of the trance you put them in!"

"Perhaps it will, but let me ask you this: have you found the mirror yet?"

Elphaba paused and clenched her fists angrily.

"It doesn't matter if everyone believes you or not; if you can't find that mirror, you'll all be stuck here."

Elphaba scanned the area, but didn't find any sign of the older woman. She knew Morrible was right, but Elphaba would be Ozdamned if she let her win.

"I will get everyone out. That's a promise, Morrible. And when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever toyed with me!"

**Song used: Shattered Glass by Britney Spears**


	24. Chapter 24

Elphaba emerged from the main tent to find everyone standing outside together, looking confused.

"Elphaba, what happened? I thought we just came back from having dinner at your house," Fiyero said as the green woman approached.

"And why I am walking by myself?" Nessa asked.

"Look, this world isn't real. While we were gone, Morrible somehow managed to get everyone into this alternate reality," Elphaba said.

"How do we get back to the real Oz then?"

"And did I mention that I'm walking by myself?"

"I came in here through a mirror, which means that a mirror is going to be our way out as well, specifically the mirror in Morrible's carriage, which is still miss—"

"Is it that carriage?" Fiyero asked, pointing to the carriage that had suddenly shown up through the fog.

"Uh… sure. I guess. Let's go check it out."

The group made their way over to the carriage, and Elphaba put her arm out to stop everyone.

"Wait here," she said, pulling out one of her torches. She approached the door slowly before kicking it open. She walked inside, her eyes scanning the small area. There was no sign of Morrible and Elphaba put her torch back. "All right. The coast is clear."

The others came in and Elphaba led them to the mirror.

"Is this it?" Fiyero asked.

"Yep. Now you all go."

No one moved.

"Come on! You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course…"

Still no one moved. Finally, Boq stepped forward and hesitantly went through the glass. The others soon followed suit until just Fiyero was left.

"Elphaba—"

"Go. I have to go back for Galinda. We'll catch up."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I made it this far, didn't I? Now just go before—"

The sound of metal cutting through air suddenly caught Elphaba's attention. She pushed Fiyero through the mirror just as a sword hit it, shattering the glass. Elphaba fell back, covering her head as the broken glass rained down on her. She looked up to see Morrible's sword sticking into the wood. The mirror had been destroyed, leaving nothing but the frame behind.

Elphaba stood up, brushing bits of glass off of herself.

"Why Miss Elphaba, you didn't think I'd let you leave so soon, did you?"

"No one likes a bad sport."

"Agreed, but aren't you forgetting someone important?"

"You stay away from Galinda!" Elphaba ran from the carriage and into Galinda's where she found the blonde sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Galinda…"

The blonde turned and smiled at the green woman. "Elphaba. I felt like I was asleep and then I… woke up."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Yeah, you kind of were. I'll explain it to you later, but right now, we need to go."

"Go where?"

"Back to Oz."

"We are in Oz, silly."

"No, we're not. We're in an alternate universe, remember?"

"Oh… yes."

"Come on," Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's wrist. She pulled her up and started to lead her over to the house of mirrors, but Galinda suddenly changed direction, pulling Elphaba towards the main tent. "Galinda, where are we—"

"I saw Morrible. She went in there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on!"

The two entered the tent and Elphaba stepped ahead of the blonde, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure you saw her?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh yes. Quite sure."

"Looking for me, Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman drew her torches and had just turned towards the voice when a large beam hit her. It knocked her back into one of the support beams, and when she tried to get up, the beam flew at her, smashing her in the legs and pinning her down. Elphaba grunted as she tried to push the beam off and glared at Morrible as she approached.

"Come on, Miss Elphaba. I expected another gallant fight."

"Let me up. We'll try again," Elphaba replied.

"Hmm. Tempting, but I think not. Now, I think a little… reunion is in order." Morrible backed up a step and Elphaba heard the flapping of wings. She watched as two flying monkeys entered, dropping someone in front of the green woman.

"Get off of me!" the blonde said, standing up quickly. Her eyes fell on the green woman. "Elphaba!"

"Galinda? But you… if you've been away this whole time, then who…?"

Galinda looked confused, but turned and saw the other Galinda. She let out a small scream and ran to Elphaba's side. "Who is that?"

"Well, Miss Elphaba, how do you like my little creation? Very convincing, yes?"

"Your… creation?"

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"What are you talking about? I'm obviously much prettier than that… copy!" Galinda said. "Right Elphie?"

"Sorry, Galinda. I fell for it."

"Oh…"

The doppelganger's arm suddenly shot out and knocked Galinda aside before grabbing Elphaba around the throat. The hand wrapped all the way around her neck before yanking her out from between the beams, holding her in the air. The green woman struggled against the doppelganger's grip, her feet dangling high above the ground.

"Of course, having made her from clay does have its advantages," Morrible said.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, staggering to her feet. She ran at the doppelganger, only to be hit away again. Galinda tumbled to the ground before forcing herself to get back up. "Let her go!"

Elphaba coughed as her movements started to slow. She could feel her lungs screaming for air. She tried scratching at the doppelganger's arm, but the only result was clay coming off under her fingernails.

Galinda could tell that the green woman was starting to slip away. "Morrible, let her go!" she shouted, running at her. Morrible threw her to the ground and held her sword at the blonde's throat.

"Miss Elphaba didn't keep up her end of the bargain. She let you get away with your little white lie."

"Ga… linda…"

The blonde looked up to see Elphaba knocking her whip off her belt. Galinda kicked Morrible's sword away before she crawled over to the whip. She grabbed the whip and managed to get to her feet. She snapped the whip and felt a sudden pain in the bridge of her nose. She put a hand up to it and brought it back red.

"At this rate, I won't have to work at all to dispose of both of you," Morrible said.

Galinda snapped the whip again, this time hitting Morrible's sword and knocking it out of her hand. Morrible looked at Galinda in slight shock, but only for a moment.

"Very good, Miss Galinda. Now let's see you use that to save Miss Elphaba."

The blonde looked up to see that Elphaba had stopped moving altogether. She looked around quickly and her eyes fell on a water pail. It would have to work… Galinda snapped the whip and it wrapped around the pail's handle. She pulled it back towards her and dropped the whip as she caught the pail. She threw the water on the doppelganger, which let out a scream as she started to disintegrate. She dropped Elphaba, who hit the ground with a thud. Galinda ran to her side, falling to her knees.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, look at me!" she said desperately, but the green woman didn't move.

"How tragic. It seems you acted a bit too late, Miss Galinda," Morrible said.

"No… Elphaba…"

"But don't worry. You two will be together very soon." Morrible raised her sword and Galinda closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

It never came. Galinda opened her eyes to see Elphaba on one knee, holding back Morrible's blade with her bare hands.

"Elphaba!"

"Run…"

Galinda got to her feet and fled from the tent as Elphaba pushed Morrible back, stumbling forward a bit.

"So, you appear to be clinging to life still, Miss Elphaba."

"It takes more than oxygen deprivation to kill me," the green woman said, holding her bleeding hands close to her body.

"You're a stubborn one, but I've had quite enough of this game."

Elphaba lunged forward, knocking Morrible to the ground. The green woman crawled towards her whip and grabbed it, pulling it back just as Morrible's sword hit the ground where her hand had been. Elphaba rolled to the side and stumbled to her feet, cracking the whip and forcing Morrible back. She cracked the whip again, pain shooting through her hand before she turned and fled.

"You can't run forever!"

* * *

"Elphaba!"

"Come on!" Elphaba grabbed Galinda's arm and started running, pulling her towards the house of mirrors. She and the blonde entered and Elphaba started feeling all the mirrors, desperate to find the right one. She left a streak of blood on each mirror as the two moved along, leaving a sort of trail.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" Galinda asked.

"Looking for the exit mirror. It has to be one of these." Elphaba looked back at the blonde and saw a wound on the bridge of her nose that was similar to her own. "What did you do?"

"I hit myself with the whip," Galinda admitted.

Elphaba smiled. "Yeah, I did that the first time too."

"But now we match! We're twinsies!"

"I regret that you had to mess up your pretty face though."

"Miss Elphaba."

The green woman grabbed Galinda and pushed her up against one of the mirrors, putting a finger up to her lips.

"Miss Elphaba, you can't hide in here forever."

Elphaba moved away from Galinda slowly and caught sight of Morrible's reflection in a mirror. There was the sudden sound of shattering glass and Elphaba backed up quickly. She heard another mirror shatter and she realized that Morrible was most likely smashing the mirrors she saw Elphaba's reflection in. The green woman ran back to Galinda and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her through the tent. She could hear more shattering glass behind her, which only drove her to pull Galinda through faster.

"Come on, come on," Elphaba muttered as she kept feeling the mirrors. She was starting to lose hope that they would ever find—

Her hand suddenly went through one of the mirrors and she stopped. A small smile crossed her face. "Here… here it is! We found it!"

Another mirror shattered, sounding much closer than before.

"All right, Galinda, listen to me," Elphaba said, turning the blonde to face her. Her vision went out of focus for a few seconds and she shook her head, trying to regain her senses. "You… have to go through here. It should take you back to Munchkinland. Find… Kim. She'll keep you safe."

"Why? Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. I have to end this."

"Elphaba, no! This is suicide; you're too weak!"

The sound of glass shattering rang out again and both girls flinched.

"I have to try. I can't… I can't let Morrible get to you again."

"But what if you get trapped here? What if—"

Elphaba cut the blonde off with a kiss. "Promise… you'll wait for me," the green woman said.

"I promise."

Elphaba smiled. "Good." She then pushed the blonde back into the mirror and watched her disappear. Elphaba grabbed the mirror's frame and threw it to the ground, watching the shards scatter across the floor. She knew she had destroyed her only way out… but if it could keep Galinda safe… then it was worth it.

"No more games, Miss Elphaba," Morrible said, approaching the green woman. Her eyes fell on the broken mirror and a smile crossed her face. "So you chose to sacrifice yourself to save Miss Galinda. That's very admirable of you, Miss Elphaba, but if I may: why didn't you break the mirror on the other side?"

Elphaba pulled her whip off her belt. "This has to end… now."

Morrible came at her and Elphaba snapped her whip, but not as strongly as she had before. She tried cracking the whip again, but the pain and blood loss finally got the best of her. The green woman dropped her weapon before falling to her knees, her vision going blurry again.

"You don't seem to be any condition to fight me, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba glared up at her. "I don't need… to fight you. I just needed… the time."

Morrible shook her head. "Time's up."

A kick to Elphaba's face sent her into darkness.

* * *

Galinda tumbled a few times before slowing. She opened her eyes and found herself underwater. The blonde kicked for the surface, gasping when she broke it. She swam over to the grassy bank and pulled herself out, coughing a few times. The blonde stood up, the night air against her wet dress causing her to shiver. She climbed farther up the bank and saw the lights of Munchkinland up ahead. She started towards it and soon found her way to the bar Elphaba had taken her to. She knocked on the door before rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up.

"What's your business here?"

"E-Elphaba sent me to meet Kim."

"Elphaba sent you?"

"Yes!"

A pause, then "Oh, you're that cute little blonde that was with her the other night."

The door opened and Galinda entered the building. She found Kim sitting at the bar and she approached her.

"K-Kim."

"Galinda? You're soaking wet! What happened?"

"E-Elphaba sent me to find you."

"Where is she?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's hard to explain, but she's in danger."

"Well, you look absolutely miserable. I'll take you back to my house and get you a change of clothes. Come on."

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes weakly, wondering why everything was on its side. Her eyes closed, but she forced herself to open them again. The green woman sat up with a groan, putting a hand to her face. Pain immediately greeted her and she winced. She pulled her hand back and her eyes fell on the gash. The blood had dried, but it still hurt to flex her hands. Elphaba picked up her whip and staggered to her feet. The last thing she remembered was pushing Galinda through the mirror and then facing off against Morrible.

_Morrible!_

Elphaba looked around quickly, but there was no sign of the psychic. In fact… hadn't they faced off in the house of mirrors? And wasn't that where she had been knocked out? Elphaba saw no sign of mirrors either… or a tent. Come to think of it, where was the circus? The green woman wound up her whip and put it back on her belt as she started walking. Every part of her body seemed to be in pain, and screamed at her to stop. Elphaba knew she couldn't give in; if she did, there was a good chance she wouldn't get back up.

Elphaba stumbled up an embankment and hit the grass. She tried to get back up, only to have her feet slip out from underneath her. She fell back down to the grass and winced. She grabbed onto the grass and pulled herself up to the top of the embankment, where her eyes fell on the lights of Munchkinland. The green woman managed to drag herself a few more feet before she collapsed into darkness again.

* * *

Galinda ran her hands through her hair as the warm water beat down on her. She was grateful that Kim had been so willing to take care of her, but her concern for Elphaba blocked out all other emotions. The blonde turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She grabbed another towel and started to dry off her hair.

"Galinda, I brought you—"

The door opened and Galinda looked up to see Kim… just as the towel slipped off her body. Both women were speechless for a few seconds, and both turned red.

"A change of clothes," Kim finished, breaking the silence first. "I'm sorry, I thought you were still in… the… shower…"

Galinda quickly picked up the towel and held it around herself tightly.

"Um… I'll just leave them here," Kim said, setting the clothes on the counter.

Galinda nodded, her gaze down.

Kim started to leave, but stopped and looked back at the blonde. "I am sorry, but you know, you really are beau—"

"Please don't," Galinda said sadly, her gaze still down.

"But I just—"

"I know what you meant, and please don't take this the wrong way, but… I promised myself that I'd never let anyone except Elphaba see me like this again… I betrayed her one too many times."

"I understand." Kim left the room and Galinda finally looked back up, tears forming in her eyes. She went over to the clothes Kim had left for her and changed into them before she left the bathroom. She found Kim sitting on the couch, her nose buried n a book.

"You too?" Galinda said with a small smile.

Kim looked up and a confused look crossed her face, but only for a second. "Oh. Yes. You could say it's a habit Elphaba passed on to me."

"You read together?"

"Not exactly," Kim said with a laugh.

"What does that mean?"

Kim marked her page before looking up at Galinda. "Would you believe me if I told you that a year ago, I couldn't read?"

"What?"

"It's true."

"But how…"

"I know. Reading does seem like a basic skill, but I… I wasn't raised in the best part of Oz. Growing up was… difficult, and I didn't have a lot of things. I wandered around Oz for a while, trying to find jobs to get some money. Finally, I wound up here in Munchkinland, in pretty bad shape. Elphaba found me and took me in. Personally, I don't know what she saw in me, but there must have been something. Boy, was I punk kid though…"

"_Why do you always got your nose in some book?" Kim asked angrily, crossing her arms._

"_I like to read."_

"_I ain't never seen anything good come from reading."_

"_You have never seen."_

"_What?"_

"_It's not 'I ain't never seen'. It's 'I have never seen'." Elphaba finally looked up at Kim. "Do you know how to read?"_

"_Of course I can read!"_

"_Okay," Elphaba said, holding out her book._

"_What?"_

"_Go ahead. Start reading it to me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you have a pretty voice, and I'd like to hear you use it correctly."_

_Kim snatched the book from her, but every word on the pages looked foreign. "I… I don't feel like it now!" she said, slamming the book shut._

_Elphaba nodded. "I could teach you… if you want."_

_Kim stared at the green woman, wondering why she wasn't driven off like everyone else Kim met. "I… well, I'll let you… refresh my memory, but I don't need no charity!"_

"_You don't need any charity."_

"_That's what I said! I don't need no charity."_

_Elphaba sighed before she took the book back from Kim and opened it to the first page. "Let's begin."_

"I owe a lot to Elphaba. She really helped turn my life around."

Galinda, who had been completely drawn in, could only stare. "I can't believe you were like that! You're so… opposite now!"

Kim laughed. "Yeah. I—"

A sudden thud on the door interrupted the two and they both looked up.

"What was that?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know," Kim replied, standing up. Galinda stood as well. "Stay behind me."

The two approached the front door and Kim looked at Galinda before she turned back to the door and opened it. At first, they didn't see anyone, but then Galinda spotted green.

"Elphaba!" she said, kneeling beside the green woman. She leaned down close to Elphaba's face and heard very shallow breathing. "She's still alive!"

"Looks like someone dumped her here. Come on, let's get her inside." Kim picked the green woman up with Galinda's help and they carried her to Kim's bed, setting her down gently.

Galinda moved beside the green woman, brushing a few strands of raven hair from her face. Kim left the room, silently closing the door behind her. Galinda put a hand on the side of Elphaba's face gently.

"Elphie… hang in there," she whispered, placing a kiss on the green woman's lips softly. "I'm still waiting for you."


	25. Chapter 25

**My first fanfiction to get over 100 reviews! Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! Oh, and by the way, this chapter is rated M… for **_**mature ^^**_

When Galinda awoke the next morning, she found Elphaba beside her… still asleep. The blonde sighed and sat up. She had hoped that Elphaba would wake up soon, but the green woman's injuries had looked extensive.

"Is she awake?" Kim asked, entering the room.

"No," Galinda sighed. She placed her hand on the side of Elphaba's face. "But she will be… soon."

"I hope so. Look, Galinda, I have to go to work. Think you can hold down the fort here?"

"Yes."

"I… I'll just be in the town. If you need me, just ask anyone. They all know who I am."

"Okay."

Kim felt guilty for leaving Galinda like this, but she had to. She felt like a mother leaving her child alone for the first time.

"All right. See you later."

"Bye." Galinda heard Kim leave and sighed again. She looked down at Elphaba's sleeping form, wondering how the green woman could look so peaceful, especially when the blonde was worried out of her mind. Galinda lowered her hand and got off the bed. She couldn't stare at Elphaba all day, waiting for her to wake up. The blonde left the room and soon returned with a thick book. She sat next to Elphaba and opened to the first page. "The land of Oz was first discovered in a time when Animals and humans lived mutually…"

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Kim got back home. She went into the bedroom and found the green woman still asleep. Galinda was leaning against the headboard, her head drooped down into her chest, an open book in her lap. Kim smiled and shook her head. She approached the bed and took the book away from the blonde gently.

"Mmm… Elphie…?" the blonde mumbled.

"Lay down, honey," Kim said softly, helping Galinda lay down. The blonde suddenly grabbed her arm and Kim inhaled sharply.

"Don't leave…"

Kim tried to pull away, but Galinda clung firmly. "Galinda—"

"Elphie… stay…"

That's why she wouldn't let go. The blonde thought that Kim was Elphaba. For a brief second, Kim considered going along with the blonde; she was quite the catch.

_You would take advantage of Elphaba, after all she did for you?_

Kim shook her head. No! She wouldn't betray her friend.

"Galinda, it's Kim. Go to sleep," she said, prying her arm away before covering the blonde. She extinguished the lamp before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Galinda was a woman used to routine, but when the days started to blur together, she began to lose faith. Elphaba had been asleep for five days now, and Galinda had read the _History of Oz_ twice. And it was driving her insane.

The blonde slammed the book shut and threw it to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, are you all right? I heard a loud thud," Kim said, coming into the room.

"I'm… fine. Fine," Galinda replied, looking up. She stood up, her gaze down. "I'm going to take a shower."

"O… kay," Kim said. "Galinda, listen. I know you're hopeful, but you can't waste the rest of your life sitting in this bedroom waiting."

"I promised her I'd wait."

"I know, but what if… what if she doesn't wake up?"

Galinda froze. "She will wake up."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Don't say that!"

"Galinda—"

"STOP IT!"

Kim was taken aback by Galinda's outburst. "All right. I'm sorry." She watched the blonde disappear into the bathroom. She sighed and turned to Elphaba. "You'd better wake up soon. I'm not sure how much longer your girl can hold out."

Galinda stripped down and turned on the water, feeling the warm spray beat down on her back. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling it stick to the back of her neck. Oz, this was torture! Waiting for Elphaba to wake up… and Kim! Why had she said that? Elphaba would wake up… she had to…

Galinda closed her eyes, putting one hand up against the wall to hold herself steady. Her other hand traveled down between her legs and slowly slid up inside of her center. She tried to imagine that it was Elphaba inside of her; that it was her long, slim fingers brushing up against her damp walls. The blonde winced as she continued to move inside herself, feeling more pain than pleasure. She bit her bottom lip, adding a third finger and thrusting harder.

"Elphie…" she moaned, pressing her thumb against her swollen and sensitive clit. She continued to thrust hard, envisioning Elphaba in her mind… her sweet smile, how she was always so gentle with the blonde, knowing exactly what she wanted and always working to please her… so unlike Fiyero and the way he just forced himself inside of her in a way that would best suit him.

Galinda opened her eyes and found that she had been crying the while time. She withdrew her fingers slowly as she returned to reality. Elphaba wasn't here… and Galinda found that she couldn't hit her climax without the green woman. The blonde turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her.

"Galinda…"

The blonde looked up to see Kim entering the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She realized that Kim had probably heard everything… but in the moment, Galinda didn't care. She didn't care what Kim thought of her.

Kim approached the blonde, and they drew closer, their lips mere inches apart. There was a hesitation before they met in a gentle kiss. Galinda felt Kim's hand move to the side of her face as their lips met again, her other hand running through her wet hair. She knew Kim could fearlessly allow water to touch her skin like that… so unlike Elphaba.

_Elphaba._

Galinda remembered how Elphaba used to wrap her arms around her waist after she had just come out of the shower… how she would take one of the blonde's legs between her own, purposely allowing the water droplets to burn her in just the right place…. how she would lower her head and sink her teeth into Galinda's shoulder; never hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to mark her… to claim the blonde as her own.

"Kim… Kim, please…" Galinda said, pulling away from her, but she soon found her back up against the wall, her lips meeting Kim's again. Obviously Kim had taken that the wrong way. "Kim… stop. We… I can't do this."

Kim pulled away, looking into Galinda's sapphire eyes. She started to say something, but a knock on the front door interrupted her, causing her to sigh instead. She left the room, leaving Galinda to redress alone.

The blonde couldn't believe she had allowed that to happen. She… she had promised! She had promised to wait! Galinda let out a yell of frustration, pounding her fists into her head once. She looked up and left the bathroom, her eyes falling on the still sleeping Elphaba… and something inside of her snapped.

"Why won't you wake up? Don't you see what you're doing to me? Is this a test or something, because I'm not sure how much longer I can take this, Elphaba!" she screamed.

The green woman didn't move… not that Galinda had expected her to. The blonde sighed and sat on the bed, trying to regain her composure. She just had to keep it together a little longer… just until Elphaba woke up… then everything would be fine.

* * *

Kim felt a little guilty for taking advantage of Galinda like that, but the blonde had done nothing but mope around for the past five days. It may have been a little unconventional, but…

Whoever was at the door knocked again, harder this time. "I'm coming," Kim called as she grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Oh… hello, Frexspar."

"Hello Kim. I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but I was wondering if you had seen Elphaba."

"No, sir. Is… is she in some sort of trouble?" Kim lied quickly.

"I hope for the sake of this marriage she isn't. You see, the man she is set to marry came and said that he couldn't find her, and he seemed to believe that something had happened to her. This marriage is needed to save both of our families, so it is imperative that I find her."

"I see. Well, if I do see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thank you." Frexspar turned to leave and Kim started to close the door.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Galinda asked, coming in between Kim and the door.

Frexspar turned back around. "I beg your pardon?"

"This marriage. Why are you putting Elphaba through it?"

"Elphaba understands that importance of carrying on our family name."

"Is that what this is about? A name? What about love? What about happiness? Doesn't she deserve that?"

"She's perfectly happ—"

"No she's not! You don't know your own daughter at all! She's miserable; she doesn't want to be forced into a marriage!"

"Because she loves you, is that it, Miss Upland?"

Galinda paused. So Elphaba had told him about their relationship... well, good! "Yes, that's exactly it! I know both you and Nessa don't approve, but—"

"Nessa? But she… are you saying that Nessarose is still… alive?"

"Of course. Surely Elphaba told you that as well."

Frexspar didn't reply, but the blonde saw a smile cross his face. "My Nessarose… still alive…" He looked back up at Galinda. "Where is she? I must know!"

Now Galinda saw an opportunity to save her relationship with Elphaba. "I'll bring her to you… if you call off the marriage."

"What? You dare use my daughter as leverage?"

"Sir, I have been through hell and back. I am not afraid of you, and I love Elphaba, so yes, I will use Nessa as leverage."

Frexspar looked at Galinda, but he could tell that she was very serious. "I see Elphaba's stubbornness has rubbed off on you. Fine, Miss Upland, I will see what I can do about the marriage… when I see Nessarose. But, mark my words, your father will hear about this."

"Fine. Tell him I say hello." Galinda turned away and retreated back into the house. Truth be told, she had no idea where Nessarose was, but it she had to be with the others, and if she could locate them, she would find Nessa.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kim said, coming to stand in front of the blonde, crossing her arms.

"Me? What do you have to say for yourself?" Galinda said, standing up and feeling her temper flare up again.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Are you kidding me? What the hell was that stunt you pulled in the bathroom?"

"Oh, come on, you must've wanted it in a way. You didn't say no!"

"I couldn't say anything with your tongue halfway down my throat!"

"Look, all you've been doing for the past five days is mope around like someone just drowned your new puppy! I heard you masturbating in the shower for Lurline's sake! I just wanted to make you happy, even if it was for a second!"

"I told you I'd made a promise to wait for Elphaba, but no! You had to come in and take advantage of me at the worst possible time, when you knew I was doing everything I could to hold out! You even kept saying 'Elphaba might not wake up, Galinda'. You wanted me to lose faith so that I would come crying to you!"

"Galinda, listen to yourself! What you're saying is crazy!"

"Maybe so, but it's true, isn't it?"

"Galinda—"

"ISN'T IT, YOU BACKSTABBING BI—"

"What's going on in here?"

Galinda turned to see Elphaba clinging to the doorframe, a pained, confused look on her face. "Not now, Elphaba, we're fighting." Galinda turned back to Kim. "I—" The blonde froze and turned back around. "Elphaba… you're awake…"

"I am now. Oz, Galinda, you have the loudest voice in—" The green woman was cut off as Galinda practically threw herself at her, hugging the green woman tightly and bursting out into loud wails.

"I was _mumble mumble_ and then you _mumble mumble_ and I thought you were never gonna wake up!" the blonde sobbed, her voice somewhat muffled by Elphaba's shirt.

"Galinda, my sweet, please calm down," Elphaba said, placing a hand on Galinda's back. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. "Please, your tears are going to bring out all the dirt and blood in my shirt and it's going to stain your pretty face."

Galinda just shook her head, hugging Elphaba tighter. The green woman looked up at where Kim had been, but found no sign of her. Elphaba looked back down at the sobbing blonde before she grabbed her by her arms and gently pried her off.

"Galinda, please tell me what this is all about," Elphaba said, looking at the blonde. She wiped the tears from Galinda's face, ignoring the slight sting in her fingers.

Galinda hiccoughed a few times as she tried to calm down. "Five… five days ago, you were dumped on Kim's doorstep, and you were in really bad shape, so we brought you inside and you've been asleep since then."

"Really?" Elphaba said, rubbing the back of her head, a gesture that Galinda found she had missed. "But… what were you and Kim arguing about?"

"Arguing? We weren't arguing…"

"So, you were about to call her a 'backstabbing bitch' for fun?"

Galinda sighed. She didn't want to tell Elphaba what had happened in the bathroom because that would mean admitting that she had betrayed the green woman again. "Elphaba… do you… do you remember the very first promise we made to each other?"

"That we'd love each other no matter what?"

"Yeah. You… you mean that right? You'd love me no matter what I did, right?"

"Of course."

"Even if I was the most awful person in Oz?"

"Galinda, what are you talking about? What did I miss while I was asleep? Did you kill someone, because even if you did, I'd still love you. I'd be a little more wary around you, but my feelings wouldn't change."

Galinda looked down as tears started down her face again. "I… when I came out of the shower, Kim and I… we…"

Elphaba put a hand under Galinda's chin and tilted her head so that she was looking up at her. "Did you share an intimate moment?"

Galinda felt herself lose all her composure. "Yes!" she sobbed, burying her face in Elphaba's shirt again. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened! I was so lonely, and she heard me… pleasuring myself in the shower, and then we just… kissed."

"You were pleasuring yourself in the shower?"

"I was trying to imagine that it was you."

"Oh… did it work?"

"No. Wait… you're not mad about the kissing?"

"Was that all that happened?"

"Yes."

"Did Kim start it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Galinda looked up at Elphaba, her eyes shining with tears. "Wh-what?"

"Kim has always been an instigator, even when I first met her. She was always trying to find ways to get me to kiss her, so it doesn't surprise me to hear about this."

Galinda couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Baby you're so unusual  
__Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to  
__Break my heart, I expect you too  
__So why haven't you?_

Elphaba wasn't upset with her… she wasn't angry!

_Baby you're not even human 'cause  
__Only an angel could be so unusual  
__A sweet surprise I could get used to  
__Unusual you_

"Just one thing: did you enjoy it?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Galinda said quickly.

Elphaba smiled before she leaned down, kissing the blonde gently. "Good. Now, I do have one request."

"Anything."

"Help me wash up. I feel very… unhygienic."

Galinda smiled. "I can do that."

Elphaba took Galinda's hand and led her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. She winced as she took off her vest, allowing it to fall to the floor. She undid her shirt and started to pull that off as well, but Galinda suddenly ambushed her from behind, tying the long, loose sleeves together behind Elphaba's back, pinning them there. Elphaba looked at the blonde and smiled, choosing not to protest. There was a look in Galinda's eyes that she had never seen before. Oh, Galinda wanted sex, but not just for the sake of doing it. She wanted the sex for what it would mean: that the green woman still loved her. She needed this reassurance.

That's why she allowed the blonde to push her up against the wall and undo her pants as their lips met again. Soon enough, the green woman was naked before her lover, feeling Galinda pull away from her. She opened her eyes to see Galinda backing up a few steps, undoing the front of her own dress. The blonde allowed her clothes to fall and pool at her feet, giving Elphaba the full view. She soon came back with a bottle of oil and a smile on her face. After warming some in her hands, she approached the green woman and ran her hands down her chest.

Elphaba wanted nothing more than to feel the blonde's soft skin beneath her fingers, but her arms were currently unavailable, so she lowered her head, her chin coming to rest on Galinda's shoulder. The green woman inhaled deeply, relishing in the sweet scent that was Galinda.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Galinda whispered.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you're not going to let that happen."

"Elphaba… touch me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you tied me up in my own shirt."

Galinda grabbed the green woman's shirt and with surprising strength, ripped it off her body, freeing her. "What's your excuse now?"

"No excuses here." Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda as their lips met. One hand ran down Galinda's stomach, feeling the muscles beneath quiver with anticipation. She smiled and bit Galinda's shoulder gently as she slid her fingers inside her center.

The blonde gasped, and gripped Elphaba tighter, her nails breaking the skin on Elphaba's back. As Elphaba delved deeper, Galinda's grip tightened, and small droplets of blood trickled down the green woman's back.

"Elphie…"

"I'm here. Right here."

A third finger and a few more well-placed thrusts left the blonde screaming her lover's name. She collapsed against the green woman, panting. Elphaba withdrew her fingers slowly, her heart racing.

"Elphaba… I can hear your heartbeat…" Galinda said.

"I'll bet."

"I'm so glad we… didn't tell your father you were here."

"What?"

Uh, oh. That was a change in tone that Galinda did not want to hear. She looked up at Elphaba and saw that the green woman's eyes, which always turned a light chocolate brown when she was excited, looking at her with some concern.

"Your father came by… he asked us where you were."

"You lied to him?"

"I had to. You were asleep, and he was still going on about that marriage."

Elphaba sighed. "That's to be expected, I suppose."

"But I fixed it."

"Fixed what?"

"The marriage problem. I managed to convince him to call it off. Well… I bargained with him, really."

"Bargained?"

"I told him that if he called off the marriage, I'd bring Nessa to him."

"You told him Nessa was still alive?" Elphaba said, gripping Galinda's arms. Her eyes had gone dark again. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought you had told him that night you went to have dinner."

"Nessa made me promise to keep it secret!"

"Why?"

"She doesn't want our father to see her the way she is. She would rather have him think she was dead and remember her as she was, rather than see her alive and what had happened."

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry. I was just so upset… I-I didn't know!"

Elphaba sighed and pulled Galinda close, stroking her hair. "It's all right. We'll find a way out of this together."

"Together?"

"Together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Galinda grinned and held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Elphaba grinned back before intertwining her own verdant finger with Galinda's. "Pinky promise."

**Song segment used: Unusual You by Britney Spears**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, I changed the rating of this story to M and to answer the question that I know will come, yes, I did rewrite Galinda and Elphaba's first sex scene. Chapter 12 is the one and if you enjoy it, leave a review telling me your thoughts. Thanks!**

Elphaba sat up, panting, and looked down at the blonde lying beside her, who had finally, blissfully, fallen asleep. Galinda had been against the idea of resting, so Elphaba had taken to luring her to the bed with the prospect of more sex.

Bad idea. Elphaba had ended up making Galinda hit her climax three times before she finally managed to tire the blonde out to the point where she was forced to sleep it off. Elphaba herself was about ready to collapse, but if what Galinda had said was true, and she had been asleep for five days, then sleep was the last thing she needed. Who knew if she'd wake up again?

The green woman climbed out of the bed and headed into the other room, forgetting that she was still completely naked.

"Hey, that's a pretty nice view."

Elphaba turned and saw Kim sitting on the couch, more than one empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of her.

"Kim. Where did you disappear to earlier?"

"I went to drown my sorrows in liquor."

Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "Come on, Kim, you know what happens when you drink too much of this poison," she said, moving forward to take the half-filled beer bottle from Kim's hand.

"Aww, lighten up Fabala."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, yeah. You don't like that name," Kim said, her words slurred. "You don't like it 'cause that's what your dad used to call you to annoy your mom."

"Yes. Now, please, give me that bottle and lie down. You need to sleep this off."

"Sleep what off? I'm totally in control."

"Kim," Elphaba said in a warning tone.

"Fabala."

Elphaba yanked the bottle from Kim's hand before she went over to the sink.

"Hey… hey what're you doing?" Kim said, stumbling to her feet and following Elphaba.

"I'm doing this for you so you don't make a total ass of yourself," the green woman replied, dumping the rest of the beer down the sink.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"I already did," Elphaba said, placing the now empty beer bottle on the counter. She shook her head and turned to leave.

SMASH

Elphaba stumbled forward as pain rushed to the back of her head. She turned to see Kim holding the neck of the now broken beer bottle, which she had apparently smashed over Elphaba's head.

"What the hell, Kim?" Elphaba shouted.

"You love her more than me! That little blonde skank!"

"You shut your mouth, Kim!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it the word 'skank' that bothered you? How about bitch? Does that go down better?"

Elphaba threw a punch, catching Kim right in the face and decking her. "I tried to prevent this very thing from happening Kim! Next time, listen to me, for Oz's sake!"

Kim didn't move, but Elphaba could she her shoulders shaking with sobs. She sighed, knowing she couldn't just leave her there. Elphaba picked Kim up off the floor and carried her to the couch, where she set her down.

"There you go, now you just need to—hey!"

Kim swung at her with the broken neck again and Elphaba jumped back, the sharp edges just catching her across the stomach and leaving three gashes. The green woman grabbed Kim's wrist and wrestled the makeshift weapon away from her. Kim started to get up, but Elphaba pushed her back down and utilized one of Galinda's moves, straddling her lap to keep her down.

"Kim, you are drunk and you need to sleep this off, so either you will stay down voluntarily or I will force you to stay."

Kim made some incoherent noises and struggled beneath the green woman, but Elphaba didn't budge. Finally, her eyes closed and Elphaba could hear her steady breathing, which meant that she was, in fact, asleep. The green woman sighed in relief and got up, putting a hand to the back of her head again. She headed back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, only to feel a hand grab her shoulder and force her down onto her back. She looked up to see Galinda straddling her lap, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"I woke up and you were gone," the blonde said.

"Sorry. I was having some issues with Kim."

Galinda's eyes trailed down Elphaba's body and fell on her new wounds. "What happened?"

"Intoxicated Kim happened."

"Oh."

The look on Galinda's face when she said that caused Elphaba to smile. She reached a hand out and ran it down Galinda' side, over her waist, and down her thigh. Her skin was so soft and delicate and… perfect.

"Don't stop," Galinda said as Elphaba started to pull away.

"My sweet, haven't we had enough fun for today? I think it's time we moved on and returned to see how the others are faring."

Galinda pouted and crossed her arms. "Ooh… Elphaba Thropp, you are so difficult."

"I'm sure you meant that in the nicest way possible."

"No I didn't! I meant it in—"

Elphaba cut the blonde off with a kiss, taking her by surprise. She was just starting to get into it when Elphaba grabbed her arms and pushed her to the side.

"Hey!"

"Well, I had to get you off somehow."

Galinda crossed her arms again as Elphaba stood up. The green woman went over to where her clothes were and picked them up with a frown. "Oh, I can't wear these… I guess I'll have to find something else."

"New clothes?" Galinda said, her eyes lighting up. "Does this mean I get to go shopping for you?"

"I guess you will. I certainly can't go anywhere like this."

"Oh, Elphie, I'll have to find you an amazing outfit!" Galinda squealed in excitement. She fell onto her stomach before rolling onto her back, her head hanging over the edge of the bed.

"I just want the same outfit."

Galinda frowned. "No, no, Elphie! I have to get you something new, something exciting!"

"I want the same outfit."

"The same boring shirt?"

"Yes."

"Beneath the same boring vest?"

"Yes."

"And—"

"I know, the same boring long pants. All yes, Galinda."

Galinda made a huffy noise. "Oh Elphaba, I do wish you'd let me help you in little ways…"

Elphaba approached the blonde before she kneeled down, her lips meeting Galinda's in another kiss. Galinda giggled when she felt noses bump into chins and she reached up to put her hands on the green woman's face. The blonde had to admit that this was a new position for her, but she liked it.

"Same outfit, okay?" Elphaba said, pulling away.

Galinda sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The blonde pouted slightly as she made her way through the Munchkinland shops. It disappointed her that Elphaba didn't want new clothes, but Galinda wasn't about to give up that easily, so she had instead decided to find the most exciting fabric she could. Oh, Elphaba wouldn't like it, but she'd have to deal with it if she wanted clothes. Galinda laughed to herself at the thought and continued shopping.

"Galinda?"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name and saw Boq approaching her quickly.

"Galinda, it is you! We all thought that you and Elphaba… well…"

"You thought we didn't get out of that strange place."

Boq nodded. "But I'm so glad we were wrong. Where's Elphaba?"

"She's waiting for me at a friend's house. Where have you all been?"

"We have a makeshift campsite set up just outside of here. I came to get more supplies. Are you two going to join us?"

"We will, just as soon as I bring this back to Elphaba."

"All right, and tell your father that we're ready to start working as soon as we can—"

"Oh, my father isn't with us."

"He's not?"

Galinda felt her heart start to sink. "Isn't he with you?"

"No. We thought he was with you."

The blonde felt herself start to hyperventilate, and she had to lean against a wall for support. If her father wasn't with the others… then he was missing.

* * *

Elphaba cleaned off the blood on her stomach with oil on a rag, wincing as the liquid stung her wounds. Oz, how many injuries had she sustained so far? Elphaba lowered the rag as looked at her body. Two healing gashes on her back and side, a scar on the bridge of her nose, and the two healing wounds on her hands. Oh and the knife wound in her left leg, along with the long scar on her left arm. And now she had three open gashes on her stomach. Elphaba sighed. What a story her body could tell.

"Elphaba!"

The blonde's voice was so shrill that it caught Elphaba off-guard, startling her. She turned quickly, knocking over the bottle of oil in the process. It spilled its contents into her open wounds and she inhaled sharply, biting her lower lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"In here," Elphaba called through her pain as she straightened the bottle back up.

Galinda came bursting through the door and Elphaba could tell that she was trying very hard not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, standing up.

"My father is missing!"

"How do you know that?"

"I met Boq in the town square and he said my father wasn't with them, ELPHIE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Galinda, please, calm down!"

The blonde fell to the floor, her shoulder shaking with sobs. "E-E-Elphie, I don't want my popsicle to be missing!"

Elphaba kneeled beside the blonde, taking her into her arms and holding her tightly. "I know, my sweet, but listen to me: just because your father isn't with us doesn't mean he isn't safe."

Galinda hiccoughed. "How do you figure that?"

"Because I got everyone through the mirror and—" Elphaba suddenly stopped as her mind flashed back to the incident. It was then that she realized she had made one crucial error: she hadn't located Mr. Upland, which meant he hadn't gone through the mirror with the others.

"What?" Galinda asked, but now it was Elphaba's turn to start worrying.

"Err, Galinda… I take that back."

"What?" the blonde repeated.

"When I sent everyone through the mirror, I uh… I didn't see your father. He didn't go through… with everyone."

Galinda stared at the green woman. "You didn't see him… he wasn't there." The blonde started laughing, but it was the laugh of someone whose sanity had snapped.

Elphaba cringed at the sound and put her hands on Galinda's shoulders, moving her back so that the two were looking at each other. "Galinda… are you okay?"

"You didn't see him… _you didn't see him_!" The blonde suddenly grabbed Elphaba and forced her up against the wall, her nails digging into bare green skin. Elphaba winced at the pain. "You didn't think to look for him? Where did you think he was?"

"Galinda, please—"

"Why didn't you find him? Why didn't you make sure he got out safely too?"

"I'm sorry, Galinda. I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking. I was so focused on getting to you… to make sure you were safe."

"You think that's an excuse?"

"No. There's nothing I can say to fix this." Elphaba closed her eyes and Galinda saw a tear run down her face. The blonde felt her anger start to die and she looked down, seeing with some surprise that her nails were digging so deep into Elphaba's skin that she was causing small trickles of blood to run down her chest. Galinda released the green woman before she went over to the oiled rag was. She picked it up and came back to the green woman, who was looking at her now with apologetic eyes.

Neither girl said anything as Galinda wiped up the blood. She ran her fingers lightly over the tiny nail marks before she leaned in close, kissing them gently.

Elphaba looked down at the blonde. "So… is this your new way of torturing and guilt-tripping me? If yes, then it's very effective."

"No. I'm sorry Elphie. I understand that you had a lot going through your mind at the time… but what are we going to do?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda… I honestly don't know."

* * *

With the two women working together, they were able to get Elphaba's outfit finished before the sun set. The green woman was grateful to finally have clothes again, and to be able to cover up her injuries.

"Should we… say something to Kim before we go?" Galinda asked as the green woman opened the front door.

Elphaba paused. "She's still sleeping off her hangover. We should just go."

Galinda followed Elphaba from the house, and she could tell that a lot was on Elphaba's mind. She slipped her hand into Elphaba's and felt her grip her own tightly.

The two girls met up with the other performers just as night was settling, and they were greeted with some surprise.

"We thought you two weren't coming back," Fiyero said as they all sat around the campfire.

"We had to take a different route," Galinda said. She looked at Elphaba, but the green woman's gaze was fixed on the dancing flame. She hadn't said anything since they had left Kim's house, and Galinda was a little concerned for her.

"So where's your father?"

Galinda sighed. "I don't know."

Fiyero nodded. "Well… we can't wait around for him forever. We have to keep moving on."

"Moving… on?" Elphaba said, taking everyone by surprise. She looked up, her eyes locking with Fiyero's. "You're going to just take over as ringmaster?"

"It's what he would have wanted."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've known him longer than you, Elphaba. This circus was everything to him, and I'm not planning on just letting it die."

Elphaba looked down, which surprised the prince. He had been expecting more of a fight from her.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Yeah… I'll be there soon." She kissed the blonde on the forehead before she stood up and walked over to where Nessa was sitting.

"Elphaba, I'm glad to see you're safe," Nessa said as Elphaba went down on one knee beside her.

"Nessie… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Father found out you're still alive.

"What? How?" Nessa asked, horrified.

"It was an accident, but now he wants to see you."

"I don't want him to see me like this!"

"I know, but you have to get past this self-pity state."

Nessa glared at her. "How did Father find out Elphaba? Did you tell him just to spite me?"

"No. I told him to get out of my arranged marriage."

Nessa slapped her across the face. "You used me as leverage?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Nessa looked down. "I'm sorry you thought you could lie to me."

"What? I didn't—"

"You didn't tell Father; Galinda did."

"How did you—"

"She already told me."

Elphaba looked back at the blonde, who was trying to get comfortable on the makeshift bed made of blankets. She sighed and turned back to her sister. "So… what do you say?"

"As much as I can't stand the thought of you and Galinda together… I hate seeing you miserable, so I'll go back."

Elphaba smiled for the first time that day and hugged her sister. "Thank you." The green woman stood up and returned to the blonde, who was still tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. "You told her."

Galinda turned towards the green woman and sat up. "I had to. I knew you were going to try and lie to protect me… as usual."

Elphaba lay down beside the blonde before pulling her up on top of her body.

"W-what are you doing?" Galinda asked.

"You were uncomfortable. Is this better?"

Galinda smiled. "Yes. This is much better."

* * *

Elphaba walked beside her sister, the only sound between them being the occasional squeak of Nessa's wheelchair. The two stopped outside their father's house and Elphaba looked at her sister.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Nessa sighed. "I don't know. I hope so."

Elphaba nodded before she raised her fist, which hovered inches from the door. She looked down at her sister, who looked miserable. She looked back at her hand and sighed, lowering it.

"What are you doing? Go ahead and knock," Nessa said.

"I can't. This isn't what you want."

"You want to be with Galinda, so come on. Just do it."

Elphaba shook her head, and turned to leave when she heard a knock on the door anyway. She turned back and saw that Nessa had down it herself. The door opened, revealing their father.

"Nessarose… you are still alive…" Frexspar embraced his daughter tightly, and Elphaba looked down.

"Father… don't put Elphaba through the torture of an arranged marriage. She would just be miserable because… she loves Galinda," Nessa said.

Frexspar looked at his eldest daughter, whose gaze was still on the ground. "I said I'd see what I could do. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to convince Fiyero's parents otherwise."

Elphaba looked up at her father, but didn't say anything before she left. She wanted to say that it was one less thing on her mind… but that would be a lie.

* * *

"So… he hasn't confirmed that the wedding is officially cancelled?"

"No."

Galinda sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Elphaba. I thought I could help you out this time."

"It's all right. You tried." Elphaba sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I can't think of a time when I've had more concerns on my mind. I mean, this marriage, your father, the Grimmerie, and Morrible."

"Well… I can't say that I can fix any of those problems right now, but I can help you forget… if just for a few minutes."

Elphaba opened her eyes when she felt Galinda settle in her lap. She smiled slightly and allowed her lips to lock with the blonde's.

"I would say that I hate to interrupt you two, but that would be a lie."

The two women looked up to see Fiyero standing in front of them, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"All right."

"Alone."

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Galinda."

"Fine. I'm not agreeing to calling off the marriage."

"What?" both women said in unison.

"I want this union of our families to happen."

"I don't," Elphaba said.

"You don't want to see what could happen if our bloodlines crossed?"

"Nope."

"Elphaba… besides the family name that you carry, you're quite an amazing woman. Your skin condition is unfortunate, yes, but—"

"Just stop. I can't listen to this anymore; it's like watching a train wreck."

"Fine, then let me just tell it to you straight: I fully intend to have you as my wife, and the mother of my children."

"Fiyero, you should know that I don't like to be told what to do."

"Elphaba—"

"If you keep pushing my buttons, you're going to get hurt."

"Don't threaten me."

"Then back off. Can't you see I'm busy?"

The prince scowled before leaving and Elphaba turned back to Galinda.

"I don't know, Elphie. He sounds serious."

"I'm more scared of you than him. Now let's just continue making out so I can forget about all this."


	27. Chapter 27

"I suggest that the first place we look for Mr. Upland is at his home," Fiyero announced the next morning. "Since he was separated from us, that may have been where he decided to go."

The prince looked at Elphaba, daring her to disagree with him, but the green woman just nodded. "It sounds logical, but I do have one question: how are you planning on getting us all there? We don't have any carriages or horses, and walking would take a week at least."

"We don't have choice. We'll have to walk, and hitch rides when we can."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Elphaba started laughing.

"And what do you find funny about this?" Fiyero asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't realize that everyone couldn't think for themselves. They all just agree with you without question," the green woman replied.

"Elphaba—"

"Did it cross anyone's mind that we are a mere mile from the train station?" Elphaba said. No one said anything, and Elphaba realized that they didn't understand what she was getting at. She sighed. "Does anyone know where the train goes?"

"The Uplands!" Galinda said. "It's so obvious! Oh, I feel silly now Elphie. I used to take that line all the time."

"So you all can walk and hitch rides if you want, but I want to get to the Uplands today, so I'm taking the train," Elphaba said, standing up. "Anyone who wants to accompany me can."

* * *

"Here, this one's empty," Elphaba said as she opened the door. The green woman sat down by the window, eliciting a whine from the blonde.

"Elphieee… I want to sit by the window."

Elphaba looked at the pouting Galinda. "Galinda, my sweet, there's another window seat right across from me."

"But then I won't get to sit next to you…"

Elphaba sighed before she moved over, allowing the blonde to jump onto the seat, up on her knees as she peered out the window.

"Galinda, please sit down before you get hurt," Elphaba said, pulling on the blonde's arm gently.

"Oh, Elphie, I'll be fi—"

The train suddenly lurched forward and Galinda was cut off as she started to fall off the seat. Elphaba reacted quickly, catching the blonde before she could hit the floor. Galinda smiled sheepishly up at the green woman.

Elphaba shook her head as she pulled Galinda up onto her lap. "You need to learn to listen to me."

"I listen… just not well…"

"So, how did you manage to procure us a private car?" Elphaba asked, changing the subject and placing her hands on Galinda's hips.

"I might have… used my family name and standing to our… advantage," Galinda replied with a grin.

"I see."

The blonde leaned in and kissed the green woman, but soon pulled away with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked. "We can't have too depressed people in one place, you know."

"Elphaba… do you think my father will be there… waiting for us?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know, Galinda. I really hope he is, and if he's not… then at least I hope he's safe."

"Yeah," the blonde sighed. "What am I going to tell my mother?"

"The truth is usually the best approach."

"The truth? Oh, Elphie, she'll never believe the truth."

Elphaba shrugged. "You asked; I just gave you an honest answer."

Instead of trying to think of a reply, Galinda just leaned down and kissed the green woman again, pushing her back against the seat.

"I thought you wanted to look out the window," Elphaba said once they both had to pause for a breath.

"I like this view much better."

* * *

As Elphaba had said, the group reached the Uplands the same day. Elphaba could tell that Fiyero was still bitter about the whole thing as he moved to lead the way to Galinda's house. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on everyone and they were all glad to soon reach the Upland estate.

Fiyero knocked on the door, which was opened by one of the maids.

"Who is it?" they heard Galinda's mother call.

"It is your husband's circus."

Mrs. Upland soon appeared in the doorway. "My goodness, you are all here."

"Mother, is Popsicle here?" Galinda asked, pushing her way to the front.

"He's out back."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Oz." She looked back at Elphaba, who was also wearing a relieved expression.

Fiyero practically beamed at this and looked at Elphaba. "I told you so."

The green woman rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're _so_ smart."

"Ah! There you all are! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Mr. Upland said, approaching them. He laughed. "You all look miserable. Please, make yourselves at home."

* * *

Galinda sighed in content as she basked in the sun's warmth. It felt so nice to just sit and relax for once…

She felt someone suddenly tip her head back and a pair of lips met hers. The blonde made a surprised noise and when the other person pulled away, she saw a flash of green.

"Elphaba! You scared me!" she said, lifting her sunglasses to glare at the green woman.

"Sorry," Elphaba replied, moving around to sit on the end of the lounge chair.

"You're lucky my father was here and safe," Galinda said, lying back and replacing her sunglasses.

"You said you didn't blame me for—"

"Got you back."

Elphaba looked at the blonde and smiled. "You're tricky." The green woman looked down at her hands. "So… how long do you think we're going to be staying here?"

Galinda sighed. "Elphaba, I know you don't like to stay in one place for too long, but… I haven't been home in so long. Could we maybe stay for… a while?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde and smiled. "Of course. Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

The green woman paced in the empty dining room nervously. Dinner had been cleared away and the others had gone off to do other activities, but Elphaba had business to attend to.

"Elphaba."

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw Galinda's parents entering.

"You wanted to see us?" Mr. Upland continued.

"Y-yes."

The couple sat down, but Elphaba was too nervous to sit down herself. She looked at them, clearing her throat and wondering why she was having such a hard time finding her voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Upland, I have something that I need to discuss with you."

"Elphaba, you seem so nervous," Mrs. Upland said.

"I know… I know," Elphaba said, glancing at Mr. Upland. His arms were crossed and the look on his face told her that he knew what she was talking about. The green woman took a deep breath. "Ever since I met Galinda, I've felt an… attraction towards her, and over the time that I've been fortunate enough to spend with her, I've come to a realization: I love Galinda with every part of my heart. I'd do anything to make her happy, and I'd go to any length to keep her safe. So, I come to you today as I am, a green woman, to ask you if I may have your daughter's hand… in marriage."

Mr. Upland sat back in his chair, his eyes closed, but Mrs. Upland looked shocked.

"I don't understand. I thought that Galinda and Fiyero…" she started.

"Those two broke up a while ago," Mr. Upland said.

"Oh, Elphaba, I just don't know. I mean, you're a decent enough woman, and I have nothing against you, but…"

"It's the fact that I am a woman that's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Well, that, and… there are just… expectations."

"Expectations?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, certain qualities and… skills."

"Are you saying that if I possessed these, you'd consider allowing this marriage?"

"Well… I just don't know."

"I'll do anything for your blessing. Please, I love Galinda more than anything else in Oz. Just tell me what you want from me."

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Elphaba?" Mr. Upland asked his wife as they prepared for bed that night.

"I don't think so. I mean, she asked to marry our daughter? Did you ever imagine a woman coming to ask us that?"

"Of course not, but I've seen what Elphaba will do to keep her safe, and I trust her fully. Those two really do love each other, however unconventional it may be."

"Well, Elphaba did agree to our terms," Mrs. Upland said as she climbed into bed.

"Your terms."

"So we will see how devoted she is to Galinda."

* * *

Elphaba sat, her hands folded and her head down.

"_You may have our daughter's hand in marriage once you prove you can live up to our expectations. You will learn to conform to the high society of our men. You will practice continence until the proposal. And you will treat Galinda with the utmost respect."_

The green woman sighed. While it seemed as though Mrs. Upland wanted her to change into a completely different person, Elphaba had said that she would do anything for their blessing… and she meant it. Still, she wanted all of this to be surprise, which meant that she couldn't tell Galinda anything if the blonde started asking questions.

"Hey. I was wondering where you slipped off to."

Elphaba looked up and saw the very woman that she had been thinking about smiling down at her.

"Sorry. I was just… thinking," Elphaba replied.

"What about?"

"Nothing important," Elphaba lied quickly.

"I see. Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah."

Galinda took the green woman's hand and led her to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. The blonde pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her as their lips met in a passionate kiss and her fingers started undoing the front of Elphaba's shirt.

_Continence._

"Galinda, no," Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's wrists, stopping her. Galinda looked at the green woman, slightly confused. "I'm not… in the mood."

"O-oh. Okay…" Galinda pushed away from her and Elphaba sat up. The two sat in silence for a few moments. "I guess we… should go to bed," the blonde said, breaking the silence.

"We should."

The two climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over them. Elphaba felt Galinda curl up to her and she put an arm around her, holding her close.

_I'm sorry Galinda, but I'm doing this for you._

_

* * *

_

The next morning found everyone sitting at the dining table, enjoying breakfast.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Mr. Upland asked.

"Well, sir, we're ready to go back to work as soon as—"

"Work? We don't even have our supplies! No, no, work will have to wait. I meant for fun."

"Well, I was considering playing a bit of polo today," Fiyero said.

The three acrobats immediately swooned over him, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like fun. Do you play polo, Elphaba?" Mrs. Upland asked.

Elphaba looked at her and realized that that had been a hint. The correct answer would be "yes". "Yes," Elphaba replied. "Yes I do."

Galinda looked at the green woman in slight surprise.

"Really. Well, how about we have a little friendly match today? Just you and me," Fiyero said.

"Fine," Elphaba said.

* * *

Elphaba straightened up, finishing with wrapping her horse's legs. She went to grab her helmet, only to find that it was gone.

"You didn't tell me you played polo," Galinda said, the black helmet in her hands.

"Oh, well… you know me. I don't like to… brag," Elphaba said, reaching for the helmet, but Galinda pulled it away. The green woman hesitated, looking at the blonde. "You're not… mad about this, are you?"

"Oh, no. Just the woman I love keeping secrets from me, and now going head-to-head in a polo match against my ex-husband."

Elphaba winced. "When you put it like that, you make me sound like a bad person."

"Not really, but I'll let this slide… under one condition."

"What's that?"

Galinda grinned and she kissed the green woman. "Don't let Fiyero win."

Elphaba smiled back. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Galinda handed her the helmet, which Elphaba took and put on, buckling the strap. She mounted her horse and started out to the polo field. Galinda watched her go, another smile playing across her lips.

"_Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus, edginess is a rush, edges I like 'em rough. A woman with a Midas touch, intoxicate me, I'm a lush. Stop you're making me blush, people are looking at us_."

The blonde made her way to where the others were and took her seat right beside the edge of the field. She saw that Fiyero and Elphaba were preparing to face off.

"_I don't think you know, I'm checking it so hot, so hot, I wonder if she knows she's on my radar, on my radar. And if I notice you I know it's you, choose you don't wanna lose. You're on my radar, on my radar_."

"Are you ready, Elphaba?" Fiyero called, a smug look on his face.

"Always," the green woman replied.

The two set their horses into motion and the match was on. Fiyero managed to get to the ball first and hit it down the field. Elphaba turned her horse and started after him, determined to beat him at his own game.

"_When you walk and when you talk, I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want, that's what I want. Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader, try to make you understand. You're on my radar, on my radar._"

Elphaba managed to get the ball away from Fiyero and hit it down towards her side. She turned sharply, getting to the ball first and hitting it again. This game was more tiring than she thought it would have been, but Elphaba pushed that from her mind as she hit the ball again, scoring the first goal and eliciting applause from the spectators.

"_On my radar, got you on my radar, got you on my radar, got you on my RADAR_."

Fiyero wasn't so easy on her after that, and was more vicious as the match continued. The deal was that the first person to seven points won, and both now had six points. Elphaba's face was burning as sweat ran down from under her helmet at the hairline, and her right shoulder was killing her, but she wasn't about to give up. She swung at the ball, hitting it down the field, but Fiyero got to it and hit back the other way. Elphaba started after him, positioning herself to hit the ball. She swung and the advantage was hers again. Elphaba pushed her horse to the limit as she raced to get to the ball before the prince, and she hit it again. One more hit and it would be all over.

Fiyero was gaining on her and Elphaba knew she had to act soon. She moved into position to hit and felt herself starting to lose her balance as she leaned. The green woman swung and made contact before she fell off her horse, hitting the grass and rolling. She looked up and saw that the ball had just barely made it into the goal, but it was there. The green woman smiled as she heard the spectators applauding.

"Thank Oz…"

Galinda stood up, a smile on her face as she saw the expression Fiyero was wearing. He had obviously never expected to be beaten at his own rich boy's sport.

"_Interesting sense of style, ten million dollar smile. Think I can't handle that animal in the sack? Her eyes see right to my soul, I surrender self-control. Catch me looking again, falling right into my plan_."

Elphaba took off her helmet, sighing when the air hit her head, cooling it down. She started unbuckling her boots, rolling her right shoulder.

"Looks like you can do anything."

Elphaba looked up and saw Galinda approaching her.

"I just get lucky a lot," Elphaba said, pulling off one of her boots.

Galinda came up behind the green woman and dug her fingers into Elphaba's shoulders and she started to massage them. Elphaba gasped in pain and jerked beneath the blonde's grip, but Galinda held firm.

"Elphie… you've never played polo before, have you?" Galinda said.

"No," Elphaba gasped, clenching her teeth as she tried to keep from crying out in pain.

"That's what I thought. So why did you lie at breakfast?"

Elphaba knew she couldn't tell Galinda the truth, even though the blonde was practically torturing her. "I… wanted a chance to embarrass Fiyero."

"Are you sure that's all?" Galinda said, digging her fingers in deeper.

Elphaba jerked again, clutching the bench beneath her, but she had to keep this up. She couldn't let Galinda know the truth! "That and I wanted to impress… you."

"Impress me? After everything you've done, you thought you had to beat Fiyero at a game of polo to get my attention?"

"I thought it would be a nice touch."

Galinda finally released the green woman and Elphaba almost collapsed to the floor. "Fine."

Elphaba stood up, rolling her now very sore shoulders. "I'm… going to get cleaned up." The green woman left and Galinda watched her go, crossing her arms. Elphaba had been acting strange since yesterday, and the blonde didn't like to be left in the dark.

"_Hey baby whether it's now or later, I've got you, you can't shake me, 'cause I got you on my radar. Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop. 'Cause I got you on my radar, I've got you, 'cause I got you on my radar_."

* * *

"Well, does Elphaba pass your expectations now?" Mr. Upland asked, turning to his wife once they were alone.

"This is only the first step of many. I'm not ready to hand my daughter off so soon," Mrs. Upland said as she stood up and walked away.

Mr. Upland sighed. "Don't give up yet Elphaba. At this rate, you'll have Galinda's hand soon. I promise."

**Song used: Radar by Britney Spears**


	28. Chapter 28

Elphaba knew that Galinda could sense something was different about her, and as much as Elphaba hated keeping secrets from her, she had to. This had to stay a surprise!

However, despite this, it appeared as though she was getting closer to her goal. She had mastered every skill Mrs. Upland wanted; she was "conforming", and she hadn't touched Galinda in three days, even though the blonde pushed. And how she pushed! It was a struggle, but Elphaba just kept telling herself that it would all be worth it in the end.

That day found Elphaba wandering around the estate. It seemed as though every day, she found some new surprise, some new room that she had never seen before. Today, Elphaba happened to stumble across what looked like a large ballroom. Her eyes fell on a grand piano and she approached it. It appeared as though no one had used it in a while and Elphaba lifted up the wood covering the keys. She pressed a few keys, surprised to hear that the piano was in tune. The green woman sat down on the bench, her eyes scanning the keys. It had been a while, but…

The green woman struck up a tune, feeling a smile cross her face. "_Head underwater and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. Breathing gets harder, even I know that. Make room for me, it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold on to. Blank stares at blank pages, no easy way to say this: you mean well, but you make this hard on me._"

* * *

Galinda was sitting at her mirror, brushing her hair, when the sound of faint music reached her ears. The blonde paused and turned towards the door. It sounded like… a piano, but no one had played that since she was a little girl. Galinda stood up and followed the sound, which eventually led her into the ballroom. She smiled as her eyes fell on Elphaba, who didn't seem to notice her.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or breakin' it and you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay, hey, if all you have is leavin' Imma need a better reason to write you a love song today_."

Galinda approached the green woman, coming up behind her, but Elphaba was too into her song to notice that she was there.

"_I learned the hard way that they all say things you wanna hear. My heavy heart sings deep down under you and your twisted words, your help just heard. You are not what I thought you were. Hello, to high and dry. Condense me to please you made me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me as I am._"

Elphaba became aware of movement in her peripherals and she turned to see Galinda smiling at her. This startled the green woman and she struck a foul note, standing up quickly. "Galinda!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard the piano being played and I came to investigate." Galinda sat down on the bench, running her fingers over the keys lightly. "No one in my family could ever play the piano. I could sing, but… only if someone provided the music for me." The blonde looked up at the green woman. "You're lucky, Elphie. You can provide your own music… you can just entertain whenever you want. You don't have to rely on anyone."

Elphaba sat back down, her gaze down.

"I have to admit, Elphie, I'm a little jealous. You may be green, but everyone still seems attracted to you anyway. Even Fiyero admitted that was part of the reason he wanted to marry you."

"Galinda, you know I don't care what people think about me."

"I know, but you've been acting… different ever since we came here. I feel like…" The blonde trailed off and Elphaba looked at her before turning her attention back to the piano. She had had a feeling that something like this might happen. The green woman sighed before she started playing a new song.

"_Every single day I walk down the street, I hear people say 'baby' so sweet. Every since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it baby. So be kind, and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby_." Elphaba looked at the blonde, giving her a slight smile. "_Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby… or leave me. Take me baby or leave me_."

"Okay, okay. Enough, you win. I'm convinced," Galinda said, but she was smiling. She and Elphaba shared a passionate kiss before Galinda pulled away, her gaze back on the piano keys. "Do you think… you could teach me?"

"What? How to play piano?"

"No, Elphie, how to play polo."

"I see you speak sarcasm as well. Well, I guess I could show you a few notes, but I mean, you can't just learn it all in one day."

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" Galinda said with a smile. She moved to sit in between the green woman's legs and Elphaba felt her face grow hot. Galinda placed her hands over Elphaba's, her fingers lining up with the green ones.

"This is very… unorthodox," Elphaba said.

"Just start playing."

"Uh…" Elphaba thought for a few moments before she started playing, her eyes on Galinda's hands.

"_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track. I talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up, then I let myself down. I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses. I thought I'd thought of every possibility. And I know someday that it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet_."

"Okay… I think I've got it," Galinda said.

"Wha—how can you know it already? I only did the first verse!" Elphaba said.

"I think my technique will surprise you, Elphie. I'm very… touch oriented," Galinda said, a sly smile on her face. Elphaba's face turned a dark green. The blonde turned her attention back to the piano and set her fingers in the keys. She hit a few incorrect keys and Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Well, it looks like—"

The blonde started playing the tune, interrupting the green woman.

"_I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you'll come out nowhere and into my life. And I know that we can be so amazing, and baby your love is gonna change me, and now I can see every possibility_."

The blonde smiled back at the green woman, who really had no comeback at all.

"_And somehow I know it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet."_

Galinda looked at Elphaba again, and the green woman couldn't help but smile back. She placed her fingers back on the keys and the two women exchanged looks before they started playing together.

"_They say all's fair in love and war, but I won't need to fight it. We'll get invited. We'll be united. And I know that we can be so amazing, and baby your love is gonna change me, and now I can see every possibility. And someday I know it'll all turn out, and I'll work to work it out. Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get. Oh, you know it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get, yeah. I just haven't met you yet._"

As the last note faded away, the two women looked at each other, and Elphaba was surprised to find herself panting slightly. She had unconsciously been competing with Galinda during their duet.

"Well, Galinda, I have to admit, I've never seen anyone like you before," Elphaba said.

"That's because I disposed of them all," Galinda said with a grin. She leaned in close to Elphaba and their lips met. "Teach me another one?" she asked once they had pulled away.

Elphaba grinned. "I live to serve."

* * *

Elphaba woke up early the next morning and got out of bed carefully, so as not to wake the blonde sleeping beside her. She got dressed silently and left the estate. Today was finally the day.

Elphaba headed to the nearest shopping center, where she found that the jewelry store was just opening up when she arrived.

"Good morning," the shopkeeper said as she entered.

Elphaba just nodded in his direction, her dark eyes already scanning the ring displays. She had no idea what Galinda would like, and she doubted that she would really be able to afford anything exciting with just her pocket money. Oh, she had her inheritance of course (not as much as Nessa's, but enough) and Elphaba had a feeling that she would be spending it early.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" the shopkeeper asked.

"An engagement ring."

"Don't trust your boyfriend?"

Elphaba looked up at him. "No. This is for the woman I love." She looked back down and her eyes fell on the perfect candidate. "Is that... an emerald?"

"Oh, no. That's what most people think, but no. This is one of our limited edition rings, inset with the rare green diamonds."

"So, it is a real diamond?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me see it."

The shopkeeper pulled it out and Elphaba held it between her thumb and index finger. A silver band with one large light green diamond at the top. Tiny green diamonds were inset in the band all the way around. It was perfect.

"How much?"

"Are you sure that's the one you want?"

"I'm sure. Just name the price."

Soon enough, the shopkeeper handed over the small black box to the green woman, who slipped it into her pocket. True, she no longer had much money to her name, but it would be worth it. More people were starting to come in, and Elphaba just wanted to get back to the Upland estate.

The door was suddenly thrown open and Elphaba immediately recognized the Wizard's guards. Without a thought as to why, she immediately ducked behind one of the counters.

"Have you seen this woman?" she heard one guard ask.

"Why? Who is she?"

"Elphaba Thropp. She's wanted by the Wizard. Now have you seen her?"

Elphaba leaned back against the counter, holding her breath.

_Of all the times he could have come after me, why now? What did I do?_

_

* * *

_

Galinda frowned. She had searched the entire estate, and no sign of Elphaba. She couldn't understand why Elphaba would just get up and leave without saying anything. Even thought yesterday she had told the blonde it was nothing to worry about, Galinda still wasn't sure. Was Elphaba… having second thoughts? Being here and seeing how Galinda lived… was it not what she had expected? Was it repelling her?

"Popsicle, have you seen Elphaba?" Galinda asked, approaching her parents, who were sitting at the table for breakfast.

"Not this morning. Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Really?" Mrs. Upland said, looking at her husband.

Mr. Upland gave his wife a look before turning back to his daughter. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon. Don't worry too much about it."

Galinda sighed and left the room, hoping that her father was right.

* * *

Elphaba knew she couldn't stay here. The guards would find her and then there would be trouble. Her eyes fell on the back door and she knew it was her only escape. The green woman peered around the corner of the counter and saw that the guards had their backs turned. She turned forwards again, pushing herself up onto her feet. She pushed away from the counter, rolled, and burst out the back door. Elphaba leaned against the brick wall outside, listening for the guards.

"Who went out the back door?" she heard one ask just as the door closed behind her.

Elphaba knew that she didn't have a lot of time. She had to get back to the Upland estate, which was private property. The guards wouldn't be able to go there without permission. Still… if she couldn't make it there and they did catch her, they would confiscate anything on her person. The green woman pulled the black box from her pocket and opened it. The ring glinted in the sunlight, and Elphaba pulled it from the box, looking at it uncertainly.

_Is this really the best idea?_

Yes. She couldn't afford to lose this. Elphaba took a deep breath before she shoved the ring down her throat, gagging slightly. The green woman swallowed with a grimace, but at least now the ring was safe, and in a place where they couldn't get it. As much as she hated to do it, she threw the small black box aside and left the alley, starting for the estate.

_Just act calm, don't panic._

Elphaba looked over her shoulder to see the guards emerging from the shop. She turned back around, quickening her stride.

"There she is! Get her!"

_RUN!_

Elphaba broke out into a sprint, hearing the guards behind her. She ducked into another alley, jumping onto a dumpster and leaping over the fence, landing solidly on her feet on the other side. She continued running, turning a corner so sharply that her boots slid on the pavement. Elphaba kept herself from falling, regained her traction, and ran for the open streets again. She threw herself over a small brick wall and ducked down low, her chest heaving.

"Did you see where she went?" she heard one guard ask.

"No. Spread out! Find her!"

Elphaba heard their footsteps recede and she stood up slowly before she began running again. She reached the estate soon enough and knocked on the front door, panting.

"Miss Elphaba, where have you been?" the maid asked.

"I was… out," Elphaba panted as she entered the house. "Where's… Galinda?"

"She was looking for you. I believe she's outside."

Elphaba headed for the back door, emerging in the backyard. She soon found the blonde swimming in the pool, wearing a very petite pink bikini. The green woman collapsed in a lounge chair, watching her.

Galinda reached the opposite wall, and turned to swim back. Her eyes fell on Elphaba sitting in a chair and a smile crossed her face. She swam back to the other side and grabbed onto the wall. "Elphie, you can't just disappear like that. I was worried."

"Sorry. I had… business to attend to."

The blonde frowned as she pulled herself up out of the pool, water dripping off her body. "Why are you out of breath? What were you doing?"

"Exercising," Elphaba lied quickly. "You know, running is a very good cardio workout."

"Elphaba," Galinda said, crawling over the green woman. Elphaba backed up, doing her best to keep her eyes on Galinda's face, rather than her barely clad body. She hissed as water dripped onto her bare skin. "Why have you been acting so strange lately?"

"I… I…" Elphaba wanted to tell the blonde everything right then and there, but she couldn't. Not until she had the Uplands' permission. "I can't tell you right now."

"Is there some one else, Elphaba?"

"What?"

"Is there?"

"No!" Elphaba shouted, seeing that Galinda's eyes were filling with tears. "Galinda, please, it's nothing like that! How could you even think I would consider looking at someone else? You know I'm devoted to you!"

"You disappear without saying anything, you don't… touch me anymore, and you lie to my face! What am I supposed to think?"

"I know it all looks bad, but please, you have to believe me! I'm acting like this _because_ I love you!"

Galinda sat back on her heels. "Elphaba… I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what's really going on."

"I trust you with my life Galinda, you know that! Have I ever let you down before?"

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes, which were filled with sincerity. "No."

"Then why are you doubting me now?"

Galinda shook her head. "I… I…"

Elphaba pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, not caring that she was soaking wet. Her hands burned as they made contact with Galinda's wet hair, but she didn't care. "Galinda, I love you with every fiber of my being; with everything that I am. So please, just trust me when I say that everything I'm doing, I'm doing for you."

Galinda nodded as she closed her eyes, clinging to the front of Elphaba's shirt tightly.

"Elphaba, I need to speak with you."

The green woman looked up and saw Mr. Upland looking at her. "Yes sir," she said, releasing the blonde and standing up. She gave Galinda a smile before following the ringmaster back up to the estate.

"Elphaba, would you care to tell me what's going on?" Mr. Upland asked, turning to her once they were inside.

"Certainly. What about, sir?"

"Two of the Wizard's guards just showed up, asking about you."

Elphaba felt her heart sink. "W-what did you tell them?"

"I told them I saw you headed for the Vinkus, but I don't know how long that will fool them. What did you do?"

"Sir, please, you have to believe me: there is a woman named Madame Morrible who is behind all this. She's the one who sent the monkeys after your daughter."

Mr. Upland looked down, crossing his arms, and Elphaba feared that she had blown her chance with Galinda.

"Is this Morrible woman the reason Galinda was asking me about that gypsy book?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. She's after the Grimmerie, and she won't stop coming after me until she gets it."

"I see. Well, like I told Galinda, I did give it back to the gypsies."

"You… weren't lying?"

He shook his head.

Elphaba sighed. "Then I need to find them."

"Good luck. They, like our circus, travel around Oz. There's a rumor that they supposedly have an underground hideout that can be accessed through the old city catacombs, but no one really knows."

"I'll have to find out the truth then."

"Elphaba, as much as I trust you, I cannot allow you to drag Galinda into danger."

"I understand sir. I wouldn't want to drag her into this either. I'll head off alone tonight."

"I think that would be best. I'll see if I can put in a good word to the Wizard for you."

Elphaba nodded as she turned to leave, the reality of the situation coming down on her like a heavy weight.

"And Elphaba?"

The green woman turned back to the ringmaster, who was smiling.

"You may have my daughter's hand in marriage. I give you my blessing."

Elphaba smiled back. "Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you."

**All right, I have a little challenge for you all: I want to see who knows all three songs I used… without looking them up! Have fun!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I appreciate that everyone respected the honor system! Congratulations to Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something and HappyShannon for correctly guessing all three songs. It was Love Song by Sara Bareilles, Take Me or Leave Me from Rent, and Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble.**

"Elphie, where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it."

Galinda gripped Elphaba's hand tighter as she led her along. Only a few minutes earlier, the green woman had come up behind her, blindfolding the blonde before she could react. Now she leading her to some unknown place and Galinda could do nothing but trust her.

"Here. Sit down," Elphaba said, guiding the blonde into a chair and pushing her in. Galinda felt Elphaba's fingers brush against the back of her head. "All right. Ready?"

"Yes."

Elphaba untied the blindfold and took if off Galinda's eyes, taking a step back. The blonde's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she gaped in delight.

She found herself sitting at a dining table that had been set with a white tablecloth and adorned with elegant dishes and flatware. Two tall candles were in the middle of the table, providing the only light.

"Elphaba… what is this?" Galinda asked.

"Remember I told you to trust me?" Elphaba said, moving to sit across from the blonde.

"Well, yes, but—" Galinda stopped as her eyes fell on the green woman herself. Elphaba was wearing a short black dress that hugged her body in just the right way, and her green skin practically glowed in the candlelight. "Elphaba… you're beautiful."

"Thank you."

Their food was served soon and the two made pleasant conversation as they ate, but something was tugging at the back of Galinda's mind. Finally, she sighed and set her fork down.

"Elphaba… this is beautiful, but… why?"

Elphaba looked down. "Galinda… the Wizard's guards are after me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My guess is that Morrible set me up."

"But… why?"

"Because she still wants the Grimmerie."

"We don't know where it is!"

"That's not entirely true. I talked to your father today, and he told me that he really did give it back to the gypsies. He also said that they supposedly have an underground hideout under the Emerald City. That's where I need to go."

"Okay, we'll leave in the morning!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Your father made it very clear that I was not to take you with me this time."

"What? But, I can't just let you—"

"I'll be fine. I don't want to endanger you, though, which is why I need to do this alone."

"Elphaba… you're just going to leave me?"

"No, no! Well, yes, but… Galinda, there's something I need to tell you." The green woman took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. This was it. This was the moment she had been working towards for four days. "Ever since I saw you in your first performance, I've loved you and in all the time we've spent together, my love has only grown stronger. And even though we may be miles apart very soon, I want you to know that I'll always be with you, and you always with me."

"Elphaba…" Galinda said, her own heart starting to race.

"No, let me finish! I… I know we've had our differences, but I… I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, which is why I..." It suddenly dawned on the green woman that she had neglected to do one crucial thing: retrieve the ring. Elphaba stood up. "Give me one second," she said, rushing into the bathroom.

Galinda leaned back in her seat, confused as to what had just happened. She could hear Elphaba in the bathroom making strange noises. "Are you okay?" Galinda called.

"I'm fine," Elphaba replied. She let out a low growl as she stuck her fingers down her throat again, stimulating her gag reflex. The green woman closed her eyes and soon heard the sound of metal hitting the counter. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she saw the ring. Elphaba held it gingerly in her fingers as she held it under the faucet. The green woman closed her hand around it before she went back out.

"What was that about?" Galinda asked as Elphaba sat back down.

"Long story… trust me, you don't want to know. Um… where was I?"

"You think I'm the most amazing woman in Oz."

"Right. Uh… well, Galinda, I…" Elphaba sighed, trying to work up the courage to say it. She clenched her fist tightly, feeling the ring bite into her flesh. Why was this so hard? "I…" Her vision was starting to go fuzzy and she put a hand to her head, trying to shake the feeling away.

"Elphaba, are you feeling all right?"

"Y-yes! I just need to get this out," Elphaba said, slamming her fist palm down into the table. She looked down, gritting her teeth. "I… was wondering if you…" The green woman looked down. "I… I have to go!" She stood up and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, standing up, but the green woman was gone. The blonde sighed. She couldn't understand the sudden change that had come over Elphaba just now… she had never seen her that nervous before! And Elphaba would be leaving soon. It was clear to Galinda that she had to get to the bottom of this… and quickly.

* * *

Elphaba sat on the balcony, looking at the green diamond ring in her open palm. Oz, she had screwed that up. What had gone wrong? Why had so lost all her senses like that? It should have been easy!

_Galinda Upland, will you marry me?_

What was so hard about saying those six words? Elphaba clenched her fists and put her hands up against her head. That had been her only chance… and now she would be leaving to go Oz knows where, chasing down some phantom gypsy group. She sighed and looked up at the moon. The green woman stood up and drew her arm back, prepared to throw the ring as far as she could out into the darkness. She didn't care; she was done with this. Galinda deserved much better than her; she deserved someone who could actually express their feelings! Someone with enough courage to actually commit to her…

"Elphaba?"

The green woman paused, turning around. "Galinda!" She quickly held her hands behind her back, clutching the ring.

"What happened... back at dinner? Was it something… I did?"

"No! No, of course not! It's me. I… I lost my nerve."

"Elphaba… when are you leaving?"

"Now."

"Now? But I… I can't… let you go."

"Galinda, I can't drag you into this. I promised your father I wouldn't!"

"Did you also promise that you wouldn't have sex with me?"

Elphaba stopped before she looked down. "Your mother… wasn't comfortable with it, so I promised that I wouldn't."

"Of course. I should have guessed that." The blonde approached the green woman, running her hands down her chest. She kissed the green woman, pressing her back against the railing. "Elphaba… I'm not separating from you again."

"But Galinda—"

"I don't care what my parents, or anyone else, say. I love _you_, with every fiber of _my_ being, and I'm coming with you. Also… you owe me some great sex."

Elphaba sighed, but smiled. "Well… I guess I can't change your mind?"

"Nope."

"All right, but Galinda we cannot get caught! We'll have our fun, but then we have to get out of here, okay?"

Galinda nodded. "I'll be waiting," she said before she left with a giggle.

Elphaba watched her go, and then looked down at the ring in her hand. Maybe… maybe another time, she'd have the courage to say what she wanted.

* * *

When the green woman got to Galinda's room, she quickly stashed the ring down one of her boots before the blonde could notice.

"Elphaba," she heard Galinda call through the darkness. The green woman turned, only to feel the blonde grab the front of her dress and pull her onto the bed. She felt the blonde unzip the back of her dress and soon, she was clad in only her underwear. She felt Galinda undo the clasp of her bra and that too joined her dress on the floor. Elphaba was suddenly flipped onto her back and Galinda was attached to her lips in a fierce kiss. The green woman made a muffled surprised noise and reached up to place her hand on the back of Galinda's neck, but the blonde suddenly caught her wrist and pinned it down. Elphaba felt Galinda pull away and there was the feeling of cloth around her wrist.

"Wha—" she started, twisting her head to look. She saw that Galinda had tied her wrist up to the bedpost. She looked back at the blonde, who was grinning. "Galinda…"

"I wanted to… experiment."

Elphaba reached over to untie herself, but Galinda caught that wrist as well and tied it to the other post, leaving the green woman defenseless. Elphaba pulled at the bindings, but Galinda knew how to tie a strong knot. She felt the blonde's tongue running down her stomach and she gasped, her body tensing up in slight pain.

Galinda straddled Elphaba's lap and settled herself there, watching her eyes start to turn a light chocolate brown… just like they always did about this time. She knew that Elphaba wouldn't like to be tied down because that would mean relinquishing control… which was just what the blonde wanted. She sat up as she unbuttoned the front of her dress painfully slow.

Elphaba watched the blonde strip down slowly, her hands twitching to feel Galinda's soft skin. She strained against the bonds, which only caused Galinda's smile to grow wider. The blonde finally pulled off her dress and let it fall to the floor. She placed her hands on Elphaba's stomach, feeling the strong muscles underneath. She started to slide her pelvis up against Elphaba's, causing the top of her panties to fold back before going back into place.

Elphaba could only stare as Galinda ground her pelvis against hers, a little harder each time. She could see her pink panties fold back a little each time and she strained against her restraints.

Galinda knew she was torturing the green woman beneath her, which had been her exact intention. She moved her hands down Elphaba's thighs, rubbing her hand against her black panties. She leaned down, taking the fabric in her teeth and pulling it from Elphaba's body before she returned to her original position.

Elphaba tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt two fingers slide up inside of her. Her back arched off the bed as Galinda moved inside of her… and then she suddenly stopped, pulling out. Elphaba looked at her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, sweat starting down her face.

"I said I'm experimenting, remember?" the blonde replied before she leaned down, teasing one green erect nipple with her teeth. Elphaba groaned, her back arching again.

"Oz, Galinda… you're killing me here."

"Good," the blonde said, slipping her fingers inside the green woman again. She moved inside of her a little longer this time before pulling out again.

"Galinda… please," Elphaba begged, her sexual frustration building.

Galinda grinned, but indulged in Elphaba's pleads, adding a third finger this time. She pressed up against that same sensitive nerve deep inside the green woman and soon enough, she had her hitting her climax, throwing her head back against the pillow and arching her back sharply.

Slowly, Elphaba came back down, relaxing her body and unclenching her fists, only to find that her nails had been digging into her palms.

"Untie me…" she panted.

Galinda complied and Elphaba was on her in an instant, pinning her down.

"You don't get… to torture me… and get away with it," Elphaba said, a wicked grin spreading across her face. She quickly stripped the blonde of her undergarments before she put two fingers inside of her roughly, causing Galinda to inhale sharply. Elphaba continued to pump as she leaned down, sucking the soft flesh on Galinda's neck. Her other hand held Galinda by the hips.

The fast and rough version that Elphaba was using on the blonde caused her to climax soon, and Elphaba covered her mouth with her own, keeping her screams of pleasure from waking the entire estate. After she had brought Galinda back down, she gave her a weak smile, which was returned. Elphaba suddenly realized that now was the time to propose.

"Wait here," Elphaba said, pushing herself up. She leaned over the edge of the bed and reached into her boot, pulling out the ring. "Galinda, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you—" Elphaba saw that Galinda had fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. She sighed, brushing a few strands of hair from her lover's face. "That figures. Oh, well," she said, looking at the ring. She slipped it into her vest pocket before she lay down beside the blonde, putting an arm around her and pulling her close before joining her in slumber.

* * *

"Galinda."

A gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Galinda, wake up, my sweet. It's time to go."

The blonde opened her eyes sleepily and saw Elphaba looking at her, already dressed. "Mmm… what?"

"Come on. We've got to get going before your parents wake up."

Galinda sat up with a yawn.

"Look, here's some travel clothes and—"

"Travel clothes?" Galinda said, looking at the clothes Elphaba had tossed onto the bed. "Aww, but these aren't cute at all, Elphie!"

"I know, but they're functional. We're going to have to be able to move quickly, and that won't be possible with you in a ridiculous dress, even though they are irresistibly cute on you."

Galinda pouted, but the look Elphaba was giving her told her that she'd better do what she was told. "Fine," she sighed before she got dressed.

Elphaba slipped into her vest and her hand hovered over the pocket that held the ring. She pulled it out and looked at it. Perhaps now…?

"I'm ready Elphie. Let's go," Galinda said.

"Right," Elphaba said, sticking the ring back into her pocket. Not yet…

"Elphie, are you okay?" the blonde asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on, let's go," the green woman replied, taking Galinda's hand in her own. The two left the room and headed down the stairs, leaving the mansion quietly. The sun hadn't yet risen over Oz and Galinda had trouble seeing the path beneath her feet. As they reached the edge of the estate, Galinda stopped and turned back to look at her house. She knew… she knew she might never come back.

Elphaba looked back at the blonde and knew what was going through her mind. "Don't worry. We'll come back… someday."

Galinda could feel tears forming in her eyes and she put her arm up to her face, trying to hide them from Elphaba. She didn't know why, though. It wasn't like Elphaba hadn't seen her cry before.

Elphaba sighed. She knew that this was hard for the blonde. "Galinda… you can stay. You don't have to go with me."

"N-no! I can't stay. I can't… be away from you again."

Elphaba started to reach inside her pocket. "Look, Galinda, I—"

"Let's just go."

The green woman lowered her hand. "All right."

* * *

"Two tickets for the Emerald City."

The green woman handed over the money as she took the two tickets. She left the window and went over to the blonde, who was sitting on a bench, looking lost in her mind.

"Galinda… I have the tickets," Elphaba said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Galinda looked up in her direction, but Elphaba could tell that her eyes weren't focused on her. In fact, the blonde seemed to be… looking through her, more than looking at her. "Galinda, are you okay?" Elphaba asked, sitting down beside the blonde.

"… Yes," Galinda replied. Her sapphire eyes slowly focused and she finally seemed to acknowledge the green woman sitting beside her. "Sorry. I was… thinking."

"I've never seen you think like that before," Elphaba said with a slight smile.

"Elphaba… what if we can't find it? The Grimmerie, I mean? Or this underground hideout for that matter? Morrible will just keep coming after us. She won't stop! And now the Wizard—"

"Galinda, don't worry about any of those things right now. Just focus on me… we'll get through this together."

Galinda looked into Elphaba's dark eyes and nodded slowly. "Elphie… I love you."

The green woman froze.

_Now, do it now!_

Elphaba started to reach for her pocket. "I love you too, Galinda, which is why I—"

The train whistle interrupted her as the locomotive pulled into the station, its brakes screeching.

"That's our train," Galinda said, standing up. She started walking, and then noticed that Elphaba was still sitting down. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

Elphaba sighed, turning to look at the blonde. Foiled yet again, but eventually, she'd get her chance. "Yeah," she replied, standing up. She went over to join her and felt Galinda intertwine her fingers with her. The blonde smiled at her and Elphaba did her best to return the gesture.

Someday… someday, she'd gather up the courage to tell Galinda how she felt. And that would be a wonderful day indeed.

* * *

Mr. Upland sat at the table, his hands folded.

"Gone? What do you mean, she's gone?" Mrs. Upland said in near hysterics.

"She left," Mr. Upland replied.

"Left? Where would she have gone?"

"Wherever Elphaba is… that's where Galinda is."

"I knew it! I knew that green woman would be trouble! You told me to trust her, that the two would be just fine together, and now look what's happened!"

"I told Elphaba not to take Galinda with her."

"Well, obviously you can't trust her as much as you thought!" Mrs. Upland grabbed a hat and placed it on her head, storming towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Emerald City. I'm going to report Galinda missing… and have that green menace arrested!"

The door slammed behind her and Mr. Upland sighed, closing his eyes. He had tried… but now, it was all up to Elphaba.

"Keep her safe, Elphaba. And watch out for yourself as well. There's no telling what sort of storm will be blowing your way next."

**WATCH OUT! Yeah... so enough of my little challenges. Because I love all of my readers and reviewers so much (I really do) I want to know what songs you'd like to see coming up, if any. So... yes, let me know if you have any preferences. Or not. Either way.**


	30. Chapter 30

As much as they might have wanted to, the two women couldn't do any… fooling around on the train, mainly because they were sharing a train car with two other passengers, who were currently staring at Elphaba in a peculiar way. Galinda could tell that Elphaba was doing her best to ignore them, but she also knew that it was very difficult to be stared at for such a long time.

"Is there a problem here?" the blonde finally said, her anger flaring.

The two passengers, who were two older women, looked taken aback.

"Galinda, don't make a scene. It's all right," Elphaba said, trying to diffuse the situation. She had been afraid of something like this happening.

"No, Elphie, it's not! It's not all right for people to just stare at you like… like… you're a freak or something!"

"Galinda, please…"

The two women had left by now, but it didn't feel as good as Galinda thought it would.

"Why did you do that?" Elphaba asked. Galinda caught the anger in her voice.

"They were staring at you."

"There will always be people staring at me, Galinda! That's the way it is; that's the way it has always been!"

"But I—"

"And for you to come in like that, like I need to be… saved is completely mortifying, maybe even more so than the people who stare!"

"Elphaba, I'm sorry."

Elphaba just shook her head and crossed her arms. "Just forget it."

"Well, you needn't get so upset with me!"

"Oh, so I'm the one at fault here, is that it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm frustrated!"

"With me?"

"With _everything_!" The green woman stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Galinda called.

"Away from you!" Elphaba shouted back, slamming the door behind her.

Those three words cut the blonde deep and she turned towards the window, hot tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Elphaba stood just outside the car, leaning against the wall. As usual, she had let her temper get the best of her. The green woman pulled the ring from her pocket and looked at it, its glint seeming to mock her. She clenched it in her fist, feeling a single tear run down her face, leaving a burning trail behind. Elphaba straightened up and walked to the luggage car near the back of the train. She opened a window and leaned on the sill, her eyes watching the landscape as it flashed by. She looked down at the ring in her hand and for a second time, Elphaba considered throwing the ring away, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She loved Galinda too much, Ozdamnit!

The green woman slipped the ring back into her pocket and straightened up. She had to go back and apologize… as usual. Just as she turned to leave, she felt the train suddenly lurch, and she had to grab onto the luggage rack overhead to keep herself from falling. Elphaba looked back outside and saw that the train was slowing to a stop. She left the luggage car and started walking down the train briskly. She stopped and inhaled sharply when she saw the Wizard's guards opening doors and peering inside the cars.

They were looking for her. Elphaba realized that she wouldn't be able to get back to Galinda without being spotted, so she turned and fled back into the luggage car. She could hear approaching footsteps and she hoisted herself up into the luggage rack, moving a few suitcases to conceal herself.

_This could be bad._

_

* * *

_

Galinda heard the door to her car being thrown open, but she didn't turn to look. "I'm not going to just forgive you, Elphaba."

"Miss Galinda Upland?"

The blonde froze. That was not Elphaba's voice. She turned to find herself looking at two of the Wizard's guards. Galinda inhaled sharply. "Y-yes?"

"Your mother reported you missing. We have orders to take you back home."

"Have you seen this woman?" the other guard asked, unfolding a picture of Elphaba and holding it out for the blonde to see.

"I… no," Galinda lied.

"Your mother said that she was the one who kidnapped you."

"Elphie would never—"

"So you do know her then." The guard turned to the other. "She's somewhere on the train. Go find her."

The guard nodded before leaving the car.

"Don't you touch her!" Galinda shouted, starting after him, but the first guard grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Let go of me!" The blonde thrust her leg back, catching him in what she knew was a sensitive area. He released her and the blonde started running down the train. "Elphaba! Elphaba!"

* * *

The green woman held her breath as she saw the door to the luggage car open and a guard entered. He kicked aside several bags and suitcases, obviously looking for her. Elphaba positioned herself slightly, waiting to pounce and make her escape. The guard turned his back to her, and Elphaba was about to—

"YAAARRGGHHH!"

A sudden cry startled the green woman, causing her to fall off the rack. The guard turned, only to have Galinda throw herself on his back, wrapping her hands around his throat.

"Run Elphie!" the blonde screamed. The green woman stood, looking at her lover. "Go! I'll be fine!"

Elphaba started to back up and turned to run when she heard a sudden thud. She whipped back around to see that the guard had flipped Galinda down onto her back, temporarily dazing her. A second guard entered and hauled Galinda to her feet. Elphaba watched, torn. She could run… but that would mean leaving Galinda to an unknown fate. The green woman turned away, pulling the ring out of her pocket once more.

_Commitment means no running away._

Elphaba shoved the ring down her throat once more; she couldn't afford to lose it. The green woman turned back to the others before she ran at them. "Get off of her!" she shouted, throwing a punch and catching one guard across the face. She grabbed Galinda's arm and pulled her away, moving in front of the blonde protectively. She was prepared to fight, but it became painfully clear that guards would have none of that as they pointed their rifles at her. The green woman had no choice but to surrender.

Which is why she soon found herself sitting in back in their car, her wrists bound in front of her. Galinda was sitting beside her, and the two guards were sitting across from them, their weapons pointed at Elphaba.

The blonde looked at the green woman beside her, whose gaze was on the floor. "Elphie… I'm so sorry," Galinda said.

"Why are you sorry?" the green woman asked, no emotion in her voice.

"I got you into this. If it weren't for me and my family—"

"My family and me."

"What?"

"It's 'my family and me', not 'me and my family'."

Was she serious? Was the green woman really correcting her grammar at a time like this? The blonde couldn't help but start laughing, even as tears formed in her eyes. "Elphie, you're impossible."

Elphaba looked at Galinda and smiled slightly. "I know."

The blonde slipped her hand into one of Elphaba's, gripping it tightly. She was surprised to find that Elphaba was trembling.

Though she wouldn't show it, Elphaba Thropp was terrified.

* * *

When the train arrived in the Emerald City, the guards roughly escorted the two women off the train, starting for the palace.

"Galinda, when I say run, you start running as fast as you can," the green woman said lowly.

"What?"

"Just run. Don't look back."

"Elphie—"

The green woman suddenly threw her head back into one of the guard's, knocking him back. She kicked the other one in the chest, sending him falling back onto the ground. "Run!" she shouted.

"Elphaba—"

"I said, RUN!" the green woman repeated as she threw her fists into the first guard's chest, knocking him back again. Galinda did as she was told and started running, trying to disappear in the sea of people. She pushed others aside, ignoring the looks they were giving her and their yells of protest. She just kept running until she ducked behind a building, leaning up against the wall. She panted as she closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart. She hoped Elphaba had made it out safely.

Minutes ticked by, and still no sign of the green woman. Galinda moved away from the wall hesitantly, her sapphire eyes scanning the crowd. Unfamiliar faces… where was Elphaba?

"Look! Up there!" a sudden voice shouted. Galinda and several others followed the pointing arm and the blonde gasped when she saw the woman she had been looking for… climbing up the side of the palace. The way she was moving, even with her wrists bound, reminded Galinda of some reptile… but wait. What was Elphaba going to do when she reached the top?

Elphaba soon reached the top and turned back to see that the guards were trying to follow her. More people were watching her now, to see what the green woman would do. Elphaba looked down to the side, and then behind her. Galinda hoped she wasn't thinking what the blonde thought she was thinking. Her eyes suddenly met Elphaba's for a brief second and the green woman winked at her before she back-flipped off the palace.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda screamed before she could stop herself. Others had let out screams as well as the green woman fell and soon disappeared behind the palace. The blonde pushed past people as she started running towards the site, tears running down her face. "Elphie… Elphie, please no!" However, when she arrived at the supposed crash site, she found no sign of the green woman. Galinda looked around, but there was no way Elphaba could have survived that jump. "Elphaba… where are you?"

* * *

Well, that had certainly been a leap of faith. Elphaba had never been more grateful that she had read those math volumes when she was eleven years old. Another few seconds and she would have been nothing more than a red and green stain on the ground. The green woman sat up slowly, poking her head out of the hay. She pulled herself from the hay cart and landed on her feet. She craned her neck back as she looked at the top of the palace.

"Shit…" she breathed, realizing just how lucky she had been. She turned away and started walking, knowing that she had no doubt scared a certain blonde to death. Her eyes finally fell on Galinda, who was sitting at a table, her head in her hands and her shoulder shaking slightly. Elphaba approached her quietly from behind before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Surely you're not crying over me?" she said.

Galinda froze at the voice. She turned slowly, convinced she was looking at a ghost. "Elphaba…?"

The green woman smiled, but she was met with a hard slap across the face. "Ow!"

"How could you do that to me?" the blonde practically screamed. "What in Oz's name were you thinking, jumping off the palace like that?"

"I had to get away."

"But how did you survive?"

"I landed in a hay cart."

"You… landed in a… hay cart?"

"Yes."

Galinda started laughing, but she was still crying, so she ended up choking on her tears. "Oz, Elphaba, I thought… I thought…"

"I know. I thought the same thing for a second."

Galinda scowled at the green woman, not appreciating the grin on her face. "You know, I should just leave you tied up like that."

"Very funny Galinda."

The blonde turned and started walking away. The grin slid from Elphaba's face. "Galinda… you were joking right? Hey, wait! You can't leave me like this!"

* * *

"So, how do we get into these catacombs?" Galinda whispered that night. Elphaba had pulled her into an alley to avoid detection by the Wizard's guards, who were patrolling the streets.

"We have to enter through the cemetery," Elphaba replied.

"The… cemetery? Where they keep… dead people?"

"Yes, Galinda, that is what is traditionally kept there."

The blonde shuddered at the thought of moving around in the same vicinity as corpses, but Elphaba was already on the move. Galinda scurried after her and the two soon arrived at their destination. Elphaba led the way through the tombstones and Galinda clung to her arm tightly.

"E-Elphie, I've read books like this before; you and I don't survive!" the blonde hissed.

"Relax Galinda. The dead don't come back to life. It's scientifically impossible," Elphaba replied. There was a sudden rustling noise and Galinda screamed, clinging to Elphaba tighter. The green woman grimaced and sighed. "However, your screaming may be loud enough to wake them up."

"E-Elphie, d-d-don't say th-things like that!"

Elphaba shook her head and continued walking. The two soon came across a large crypt entrance and Elphaba had to squint to make out the words engraved in the large tombstone. "To all that dare enter the land of the living dead… beware."

"I-I-I don't think they want us c-coming in," Galinda said.

"That's just to scare people off."

"Yeah, well, it's working on me!"

"Come on." Elphaba moved the stone lid off to the side, revealing a staircase. She started down, Galinda so close behind that she was actually stepping on Elphaba's heels. The two got to the bottom and the green woman lit one of her torches before she let out a groan. "Of course. It's flooded."

"Oh, well, guess we should go then," the blonde said quickly, turning to leave, but Elphaba caught her by the back of her shirt.

"Not so fast. We need to find those gypsies, water or not," Elphaba said.

Galinda pouted, but clung to Elphaba tightly as the green woman stepped into the water gingerly. It came up to her ankles, and luckily her boots were thick enough to keep out the water. The two trudged through the water and Elphaba let out a humorless laugh. "Cheerful place," she said, holding the torch high. She reached for her pocket, figuring that now was good a time as any, only to find that the ring was gone. Elphaba sighed. That's right... she had swallowed it earlier.

"Look, I just want to find these people and get out of here before we get into any more trouble," Galinda said, her eyes falling on all the skeletons strewn about. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of movement. "Elphie, one of those skeletons just moved, I swear to Oz!"

"Aww, you're just jumping at shadows, my sweet."

"Elphie..."

"Look, speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now."

"W-what do you mean?" Galinda said, somehow managing to cling to Elphaba's arm even tighter than before.

"You know, a guard or a booby trap." The green woman's torch suddenly went out and she sighed. "Or an ambush."

A new light suddenly filled the room and Galinda gasped when she saw a group of people surrounding them, all wearing different colored masks. The two women were forced to their knees as a man came to stand in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" he said.

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!"

"We're not spies!" Elphaba protested. "Listen to us—" The green woman was cut off as she and Galinda were gagged by the gypsies holding them down.

"Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway," the man (Elphaba assumed he was the leader) said, flipping two wooden sticks and their ends suddenly caught on fire. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

"_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Oz collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of a mythical place called the Court of Miracles, hello you're there!"_

"_Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see."_

"_But the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you've found_."

The two women were suddenly pulled to their feet and were both dragged and pushed down the corridor.

"_We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hive. Here in the Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive_."

The group emerged into a large cavern, where the gypsies had a large camp set up, with many colorful tents and the like. The leader's laugh echoed and everyone turned to face him.

"Gather round everyone, there's good noose tonight! It's a double header; a couple of Morrible's spies."

The crowed booed as the two women were led up onto the wooden platform and the nooses were put around their necks.

"_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles, I am the lawyer and judge all in one! We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun_." The man pulled on one of the ropes to tighten it around Elphaba's neck, as she was taller than Galinda. "_Any last words_?"

"Mmmph mmph mmmph!"

"_That's what they all say. Now that we've seen all the evidence_—"

"_Wait I object_!" a small puppet on the man's hand said, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"_Overruled!"_

"_I object!"_

"_QUIET!"_

"_Dang._"

"_We find you totally innocent_," he said coming up to the green woman and leaning on her. "_Which is the worst crime of all… so you're going to hang_!"

Galinda and Elphaba exchanged looks just as the man pulled the lever and the platform dropped from under their feet.

**Song used: Court of Miracles from The Hunchback of Notre Dame**


	31. Chapter 31

There was the sound of metal whistling through the air and knife went right through Galinda's rope, cutting her free and dropping her to the dirt. Elphaba, meanwhile, threw her legs out, catching the very edge of the wood and stopping her fall. For once, she was thankful for her abnormal height. She shook the gag around her mouth free. "There is no way in HELL I came this far to be hanged!"

"Elphaba!"

The green woman looked towards the voice and saw a familiar person approaching her. "Kim!" Her boots started to slip and Elphaba grit her teeth.

"These women don't work for Morrible!" Kim said, looking up at the man standing on the platform.

"Well, why didn't they say so?" he asked.

"We did say so!" Elphaba said hotly. The rope holding her up was suddenly released and she fell to the dirt as well, sitting up with a groan. She heard a thud and saw that the man who had tried to hang them had jumped down as well.

"If they don't work for Morrible, then who are they and what are they doing here?" he asked.

"This is Galinda Upland," Kim said, untying the blonde. "And surely you know Elphaba Thropp?"

"Elphaba Thropp? Oh, my, I do beg your pardon, Miss Thropp!"

"Yeah, well, I suppose I'll forgive you," the green woman growled as Kim untied her as well. Elphaba stood up just as the blonde threw herself at her in a tight hug. Elphaba put an arm around her, discovering that she was trembling. She supposed near death experiences could do that to a person.

"These two have been trying to bring down Morrible, just as we have. They came for protection, and you try to hang them!" Kim continued.

The man looked ashamed. "I do apologize. I will go and have the finest arrangements set up for you two!" He left in a flurry of colors.

"So… what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"Remember I told you about my upbringing?"

Elphaba stared at her friend. "You're a… gypsy?" she said in disbelief.

Kim smiled sheepishly. "I always meant to tell you… I just never got around to it."

"Well, I'm glad I'm hearing about it at all. How did you know we were here?"

"I heard you and Galinda talking; besides, you're smart. I knew, eventually, you'd wind up here one way or another."

"Look, Kim, I appreciate you saving our lives, but we really only came for one thing."

"The Grimmerie?"

"That would be it."

Kim sighed with a nod, crossing her arms. "Good luck getting a hold of that book."

"The elder doesn't want to give it up?"

Kim shook her head. "The elder is dead. She hid the book before she died, and no one knows where it is."

Elphaba sighed. "Well, that's just great. We came all this way for a dead end… no pun intended."

Kim laughed anyway. "I know. Well, as long as you're here, you might as well stay for the dinner Trei is most likely going to supply for you. He's pretty embarrassed about trying to hang you."

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Elphaba looked down at the blonde who was still clinging to her tightly. "Galinda, why don't you go with Kim and—"

"NO! NO, NO, NO!"

Elphaba was shocked by Galinda's protests. "Galinda—"

"We are not separating again! We almost DIED Elphaba! I don't know about you, but I need more time to get over that! I think my life is still flashing before my eyes."

"O… kay. I can understand that, I guess."

Galinda punched her in the stomach. Hard. Elphaba let out a grunt as she put a hand to it. "I think she needs more time to recover," the green woman wheezed.

"Well, come on. I'll show you two around."

The two women followed Kim as she started walking, Galinda still clinging to her lover tightly.

"How long have you all been hiding down here?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know. Since before I was born, I can tell you that. Morrible's been trying to flush us out for years. That's why Trei and the others were on you right away; she's sent spies down here before, and we were almost compromised once. We can't afford to take any chances."

"I guess. So… do you have any idea where the Grimmerie might be?"

Kim shook her head. "Like I said before, no one really knows. The elder hid it away so that Morrible wouldn't ever find it. Could you imagine what would befall Oz if she ever got her hands on that kind of power?"

"I have a slight idea," Elphaba said, her mind flashing back to the mirror incident. She shook her head, wanting nothing more than to forget _that_. "Anyway, no one here has any idea of where it might be?"

Kim sighed. "You'd have to ask around. Trei might know… I mean, the elder was his great-grandmother. But the Grimmerie is one of our best-kept secrets, so digging up information about it won't be easy."

"Yeah, because getting this far was a piece of cake," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. "Look, Kim, I know you're all trying to be hospitable, but we really can't stay. We're in a race against time here. We really need to find the Grimmerie before Morrible does."

"You've made that clear, so just go along with my suggestion: talk to Trei."

"Ladies, your table is set," Trei said, appearing out of nowhere.

"That really is kind of you, but we just can't stay."

"Are you still upset about the hanging, because it was nothing personal. We hang anyone who finds our hideout."

"Well, that's… reassuring," Elphaba said. She shook her head, "No, it's just that we need to find the Grimmerie before Morrible does."

Trei's eyes narrowed. "So… that's what you came for."

"I don't want to _use_ it; I just want to find it so she doesn't," Elphaba said, knowing what Trei was thinking.

"Hmm… come with me."

Elphaba and Galinda followed Trei to a secluded tent in the back of the cavern. He led them inside and lit a single candle, which cast a dim glow.

"Sit," he said. The two women sat. "So… you want the Grimmerie?"

"Only to keep it out of Morrible's hands," Elphaba said for what felt like the hundredth time. Why was everyone set against her?

"I see. Well, as I'm sure you've heard, the Grimmerie is no longer here."

"That's what Kim said. She said that the secret of its hiding place died with your elder."

"Well, yes… and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Our elder hid the Grimmerie by passing it off to someone else… a prince to be exact."

As soon as she heard the word "prince", Elphaba immediately had a bad feeling about this. "He wouldn't be the prince of the Vinkus… would he?"

Trei nodded and Elphaba sighed.

"Fiyero?" Galinda said, looking at the green woman.

Elphaba nodded. "Of course Fiyero, because just finding its hiding place would be too easy."

"But… why? Why him?"

"His family has been an ally of our kind for generations. We felt as though we could trust him to protect the Grimmerie."

"But why would you ever trust him with a book, especially one with such power? He doesn't even know how to treat a regular book!" Elphaba said, crossing her arms in frustration. This was getting to be somewhat ridiculous.

Sudden screams drew the three from their conversation and they exited the tent to see a scene of total chaos.

"The Wizard's guards! You two must go, now!" Trei said.

"How did they find this place?" Elphaba said, watching as the guards started to set fire to the gypsies' tents.

"It doesn't matter now. Go, before they see you!"

Elphaba grabbed Galinda's wrist as she started to pull her away from the guards.

"Elphaba, how are we going to get out of here?" Galinda said frantically.

"We'll find a way… we'll find a way!"

"Elphaba, this way!"

The green woman's eyes fell on Kim, who had appeared to come out of nowhere. She led the two women to small hole in the back of the cavern. "If you follow this, it should lead you right outside the Emerald City. Go!"

Elphaba nodded at the blonde, who crawled through the hole first. The green woman looked at her friend. "Are you coming with us?"

Kim shook her head. "I have to stay here with my own people. I have to help them fight back."

"Kim…"

Kim placed a hand on the side of Elphaba's face, leaning in with a smile as her lips met Elphaba's gently. "Even if it all ends today, I'll have no regrets. Thank you for everything, Elphaba."

The green woman could only nod before she followed Galinda through the opening.

"So… what was that about?" Galinda asked as she heard Elphaba behind her.

"Nothing. Just saying goodbye. Keep going."

The small tunnel soon let out into, which Elphaba saw with dismay, a storm drain.

"Great. Just great," the green woman said with a groan as they began to trudge through the ankle deep water. Her boots were thick enough to keep the water out… for a little while, anyway.

Just as Kim had said, the storm drain did lead the two women right outside the Emerald City. Elphaba looked back towards the city, even though she could feel Galinda pulling on her arm.

"Elphaba… come on!"

"I can't."

"Why not? If we don't go now, then the Wizard's guards will find us!"

"But… Kim… I can't leave without knowing if she's all right."

"Elphaba, if we get caught, then her helping us will have been for nothing."

Elphaba knew that the blonde was right, but she was still reluctant to go. She sighed before turning to her lover. "Let's go."

* * *

"Elphaba."

"Mmm?"

Galinda rolled onto her side. "We're… going to have to find Fiyero, aren't we?"

The green woman sighed. "If what Trei said is true, then yes. Fiyero hid the Grimmerie in Oz knows where. Knowing him, he probably forgot where he hid it, which would be just our luck."

Galinda shook her head. "Why didn't we know this before? Why didn't he tell us?"

"To make our lives hell, of course," the green woman replied. The blonde smiled slightly as she traced random shapes on Elphaba's stomach with her finger. Elphaba laughed. "Stop. That tickles."

"Elphaba Thropp is ticklish?" Galinda said with a sly smile.

Elphaba's eyes opened and she looked at the blonde. "Don't you dare—"

Galinda was on the green woman in a second, straddling her hips so she couldn't move. Her fingers dug into Elphaba's sides, causing the green woman to jerk with laughter.

"No… Galinda, stop!" Elphaba managed to get out through her laughter. She finally managed to grab the blonde's wrists and held her at arm's length as her laughter died away and she started to cough, which soon grew more severe.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?"

Elphaba rolled onto her side, coughing more violently now. Galinda watched as something came out of her mouth and hit the grass. Elphaba wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What's that?" Galinda asked, pointing to the item.

Elphaba's eyes widened as her eyes fell on the ring. She quickly put her hand over it. "N-nothing!"

"Elphaba… are you trying to hide something from me?" Galinda said, putting her hand on top of Elphaba's.

"No! Don't look!"

Now Galinda was more determined than ever to find out what Elphaba was hiding. "Elphaba, you said no secrets!"

"I never said that!"

"Let me see!" the blonde said, pulling on Elphaba's hand, but the green woman resisted.

"No!"

"Elphaba!"

"It's a spider!"

"You're such a liar!"

"You won't like it!"

"Elphaba!"

"No!"

"Elphaba!"

"NO!"

"Let… me… see!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"I want to see!"

"No!"

"Elphaba!"

"IT'S A RING, OKAY?"

Galinda paused. "A… ring?"

Elphaba sighed, closing her hand around the ring as she sat up, Galinda still in her lap. Well… she supposed now was a good a time as any. "Galinda… do you remember that night we had dinner before we left for the Emerald City?"

"Yes…"

"And remember when I had to go into the… bathroom and I was making those… strange noises?"

"Elphaba, where are you going with this?"

"Well, the reason I did that was because I had to get this back."

"You swallowed… the ring?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For safekeeping, so if the guards arrested me, they wouldn't take it. Anyway—"

"But you just coughed it back up."

"Yes, I know—"

"That means you swallowed it a second time?"

"As I said before, it was for safekeeping."

"But didn't that hurt?"

"Galinda, you're making this exceedingly difficult!"

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, but I just find it hard to believe that you would willingly swallow a diamond ring and—"

"Galinda, would you stop talking and just marry me already?" Elphaba said, her patience finally lost.

Galinda was speechless as she looked down at the ring that Elphaba was holding between her thumb and index finger. "I… I..."

"Just say yes or no, I've been trying to get this out for days!"

"Yes!"

Elphaba stared at the blonde. "Really?"

"Yes, Elphie, yes!"

Elphaba smiled as she slid the ring onto Galinda's finger and was almost knocked over as Galinda embraced her tightly.

"Elphaba… is this a green diamond?" the blonde asked, taking a good look at the ring.

"Do you like it?"

Galinda nodded, tears in her eyes. "Pink goes good with green…"

"I'm glad."

The blonde suddenly kissed the green woman fiercely, causing Elphaba's head to snap back and hit the tree behind her with a decent THUD.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Galinda said, pulling away.

"I think you killed a few brain cells… I need those you know," Elphaba said, but she was smiling.

Galinda smiled back and moved to kiss Elphaba again, being more careful this time so as not to damage her precious Elphie. "I love you, Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde. "Ditto."


	32. Chapter 32

"Elphaba… I'm hungry."

The green woman looked up sleepily. "Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry… and I don't want to go out on the road with an empty stomach."

Elphaba sat up with a yawn, scratching the back of her head. "Okay… okay, just give me some time to wake up here, and then we'll go find some… food."

Galinda giggled as she leaned against the green woman, her left hand coming to rest just below her neckline.

"My, look at that ring on your finger. Someone must love you," Elphaba said.

"Yes. You should be jealous."

"I don't need to be jealous. I have you."

Galinda looked up at the green woman with a smile and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Now, about that food. It looks like the only place we can get food nearby is in the Emerald City," Elphaba said after they broke apart.

"But that's where Morrible is," the blonde protested.

"Then we'll have to be careful, won't we?"

* * *

"Remember, keep your hood up and stay close to me."

Galinda nodded as she followed Elphaba through the streets. She soon made a strange realization, however. "Elphie… where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Elphaba replied, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was making her way over to a food stand, her eyes scanning the fruit and bread.

"Elphaba, I don't like this. It feels… creepy," the blonde persisted.

"We'll be gone soon. Besides, you were the one who wanted food."

"Elphieeee…"

The green woman paid and turned back to her fiancé. "What?"

"Look," Galinda said, pointing. Elphaba followed her gaze and saw a crowd of people gathered in the city square. The two women exchanged looks before Elphaba shoved the food into her bag, took Galinda's hand, and led her towards the crowd.

"Elphie… what is that?" Galinda asked, her voice choked with fear.

Elphaba swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. "The gallows."

"But that's… that's where people are hanged!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the two heard the familiar sound of a trapdoor falling and the sickening sound of necks snapping. Galinda put a hand to her mouth. "Elphaba, what's going on here?"

"Morrible. She found their hideout… and now she's disposing of them," Elphaba said.

"Those are the gypsies?"

Elphaba nodded grimly. "Come on. Let's go."

"E-Elphaba…"

The green woman turned back and felt her heart skip a beat. "Kim…" she breathed. Indeed, it was her friend being led up with four other gypsies to have a rope put around their necks. "Kim—" Elphaba made to move towards her, but Galinda grabbed her arm and held her back.

"You can't do anything for her now."

"I can't just let her die!"

"If you interfere, then Morrible will make sure you die with her."

Elphaba looked back up at her friend. This… this was awful! How could she just stand here and watch her friend be mercilessly killed? She had saved Kim from the gutters of Oz, and for what?

It was in that moment that Elphaba's eyes met Kim's. The green woman inhaled sharply. Kim gave her a slight smile, but Elphaba saw tears in the corners of her eyes. The green woman shook her head slowly as Kim winked at her… one last time.

The trapdoor fell and Elphaba turned away, closing her eyes tightly as she buried her face in Galinda's shoulder.

"Come on, Elphie. Let's go."

* * *

If Elphaba hadn't been set on Morrible's death before, she sure as hell was now.

"That bitch! I'm going to murder her! I am going to personally bash in her skull with my own hands!"

"Elphaba, stop! You're scaring me! I didn't realize I was marrying a murderer."

The green woman turned to the blonde and sighed. "I'm sorry, Galinda. I'm just… I never thought that I would have to…"

"I know," the blonde said, standing up and approaching the green woman. She placed a hand on the side of her face. "She was your friend… and you loved her."

Elphaba placed a hand over Galinda's. "I can't let Morrible get away with this. I can't let Kim die for nothing."

"We won't. We'll get her for this. I promise."

"We?"

Galinda held up her left hand. "Yes, Elphie. We. Did you forget about this already?"

Elphaba smiled. "No. Of course not. But, since we're in this together, you need to go along with my plan, all right?"

"Uh, oh. I don't like the sound of this already."

"Just listen. From here on out, Morrible's going to be tracking our every move, trying to find us, so you and I need to disappear."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, first off, when we travel, such as taking the train, which we're doing today, we have to use aliases. You and I cannot be Elphaba and Galinda."

"Then who are we?"

"Well, think of a name you've always wanted to have."

"But I like my name."

"I know, but if you could have had a different name, what would you choose?"

"I don't want a different name."

"You're missing the point here, my sweet. Look, right now, I'm not Elphaba."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm… Idina."

"Idina? What kind of a name is that?"'

"It's my name."

"Have you been lying to me all along?"

"No!" Elphaba sighed in frustration. "Look, we have to take on different names in order to keep Morrible off our trail."

"Oh. I see. So, you're Idina, and I'll be… Kristin!"

"And you said my name was strange…"

"Elphaba!"

"Who?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. This would definitely be interesting.

* * *

"So what are you going to say to Fiyero when you see him?"

Elphaba looked up, right in the middle of biting an apple. "Ah?"

Galinda covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles.

Elphaba finished her bite as she pulled the apple from her mouth. "That's easy. I'll just say 'if you want to stay a man, tell me where you hid the Grimmerie'."

"That sounds like a threat."

"It is. Men don't get hints, Galinda. You have to be direct with them, and tell them what you want explicitly."

"What do you know about men?"

"More than you, my sweet, and that's enough." Elphaba raised the apple, taking another bite

Galinda made a face. "I think all your knowledge comes from all the books you read," the blonde said, leaning forward and taking the apple from Elphaba's mouth as the green woman made to bite it again. Elphaba scowled at the blonde.

"I was eating that."

"I know," Galinda replied with a sly smile, taking a bite of the apple herself.

"Be careful. You might catch something."

"Oh please. If I were going to catch something from you, I would have caught it by now. Besides, I've come in contact with worse bodily fluids."

"Have you now?"

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman. "Shut up."

* * *

"Hello? Momsie? Popsicle?" Galinda called, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"I don't think anyone's here, Galinda," Elphaba said. "Maybe they left already."

"Even if that was true, my mother would still be here, as well as our maids and… this isn't right."

Elphaba's sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps. She grabbed Galinda and pushed her up against the wall, underneath the staircase.

"Wha—"

Elphaba put a finger to the blonde's lips. "There's someone in the house," she whispered. She moved away from the wall, stepping lightly, her eyes up on the landing. She could hear the person descending the stairs now… Elphaba positioned herself by the bottom in such a way so that she wouldn't be seen at first glance. The person reached the bottom and paused… and Elphaba used that moment to strike. She tackled the person from behind, knocking them to the ground. She quickly kneeled on their chest, effectively pinning them down while impeding their breathing.

"Fiyero?" the green woman said.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman sighed and got off the prince, standing up.

"What happened here?" Galinda asked, approaching the two.

"I don't know. One minute, everything was fine, and then the next, I'm lying on the floor with a major headache."

Elphaba shook her head with a sigh. "Great. More mysteries. Look, Fiyero, I'm not going to beat around the bush here: where did you hide the Grimmerie?"

"The what?"

"The Grimmerie. It's an old book, written in an unknown language… do you know what I'm talking about?"

"No... wait. The gypsy book?"

"Yes. Where did you hide it?"

"I didn't hide it anywhere. I left it at Kiamo Ko."

"Where?"

"Kiamo Ko. My family's other castle."

"You have another castle?" Galinda interjected.

"Of course, because just one castle isn't enough," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. "You'd better be telling us the truth, Fiyero, or you're going to get hurt."

"What motive would I have to lie?"

"Well, you could have used it as leverage to make Elphaba marry you," Galinda suggested.

"Galinda!" Elphaba shouted, turning on the blonde.

"That's a good idea…"

"No! No, no, no! Don't you even think about it!" the green woman said, glaring at the prince. "Besides, I'm already engaged. So there."

"And who's the unlucky guy?"

"I'm the lucky girl, thank you very much," Galinda said. "See?" She held out her left hand, showing off the ring.

"You… can you even do that?" Fiyero stammered, looking from Elphaba to Galinda.

"No one stopped me, so the answer must be yes," Elphaba said. "Anyway, now that we know where the Grimmerie is, we need to get to it before Morrible does." She took the blonde by the wrist and started to lead her from the mansion.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here… alone?" Fiyero said, chasing after them.

Elphaba sighed. "You're a big boy, Fiyero. I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"Well, what if the Grimmerie isn't at Kiamo Ko?"

Elphaba stopped, turning slowly. "You didn't lie to me, did you Fiyero? Because that would be very hazardous to your health."

"I didn't say I lied. I just said 'what if'. If it happens to not be there, you'll need me to help you find it."

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged looks. "He has a point, Elphie," the blonde said.

Elphaba sighed again. She was having a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Fine. You can tag along, but if you fall behind this time, you get left behind."

The three were soon heading off towards the Vinkus, with Elphaba and Galinda sharing a horse as usual, and Fiyero following behind on his own horse. They had been making rather good time in the beginning, but were now faced with the daunting prospect of leading their horses through rocky hills, where one misstep could spell disaster. Secretly, Elphaba was hoping that Fiyero would leave them in this manner, but he seemed to be keeping up, much to her disappointment.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Fiyero called, breaking the silence

"You didn't really give a me a choice there, did you?" Elphaba replied.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know…"

"I can't read minds, so I'm sure I—"

"He means why did you propose to me," Galinda said, looking up behind her at the green woman.

"Oh."

"It seems you don't pick up on hints either, Elphie."

The green woman made a face at the blonde. "What other reason do I need besides loving her?" she called back to the prince.

"Well, I mean, it's so… unnatural. You're both women, for Oz's sake!"

Elphaba smiled. "Yes, that's true. Does it bother you?"

"I'm just trying to understand how it happened, that's all."

"Here, allow me to clarify:_while everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it, and there's a thousand ways you can skin it. My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer, remember winger, I digress, I confess you are the best thing in my life. But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife; there's no happy endings, no Henry Lee, but you are the greatest thing about me._

_If it's love, and we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better. If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather and the rest is just whatever. And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too, we can be then two birds of a feather that flock together. Love, love, got to have somethin' to keep us together. Love, love, that's enough for me_."

"Okay, I get it! You can stop now," the prince said.

Elphaba grinned down at the blonde, who was smiling as well. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he doesn't like my singing," the green woman said.

"I loved it," Galinda replied before she kissed the green woman.

The sun was starting to set when the group reached Kiamo Ko. Elphaba helped the blonde down from the horse before she started for the castle entrance. The large wooden doors were imposing and when Elphaba tried pushing one open, she found it to be extremely heavy.

"Fiyero! Come over here and help me out," the green woman said.

"See? I told you you'd need my help."

"Shut up and help me push."

The two pushed against the door with all their weight and it opened with a loud creak.

"I think I hurt myself," Fiyero said.

Elphaba ignored him as she stepped into the castle, Galinda holding onto her arm tightly. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of Morrible. "All right, Fiyero. Where is it?"

"Upstairs I think. Come on," Fiyero replied, leading the way up the stairs. The two women followed and soon emerged in one of the tower rooms. Elphaba's eyes fell on shelves of books that were lying in piles. It pained her to see that someone would treat literature so.

"I see you take good care of your books," she spat sarcastically.

"No one reads them anyway. Now come on; that book has to be in here somewhere."

The three started rummaging through the shelves, though none of them could find any sign of the Grimmerie.

"Are you sure it's here?" Elphaba asked after a few minutes of fruitless searching.

"I could have sworn this is where I put it. Keep looking."

"It's not here, Fiyero!" Elphaba shouted, kicking one of the shelves angrily, causing a small avalanche of books.

"Elphaba, calm down. We'll find it," Galinda said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Every minute we waste is a minute that Morrible gets ahead of us! We can't afford these screw-ups!" The green woman stomped out of the room angrily.

Galinda started after her, but Fiyero grabbed her arm. "Just let her go. She needs time to cool off." The two heard the front door slam and Galinda sighed.

* * *

As night started to settle, there was still no sign of Elphaba, and Galinda was starting to worry.

"Why hasn't she come back yet?" the blonde asked.

"She will. Now come on. The food is ready."

Galinda reluctantly went to where Fiyero was sitting and sat down as well, her eyes on the front door. "What if something happened to her?"

"Elphaba can take care of herself."

"But—"

"She'll come back, don't worry. She always does."

A few moments of silence, and then the blonde noticed a thin layer of fog forming at their feet. "Fiyero… I'm so tired."

"Me too."

"I need… I need to rest." The blonde lay down, her eyes closing as the fog thickened and put them both into a deep slumber.

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes weakly, her vision blurry. She blinked a few times, and became aware of the feeling of sand beneath her. As she started to regain her senses, she felt something pressing down on her right arm. The green woman lifted her head and saw… the top of a carriage? Elphaba turned her head as far behind her as she could and realized that she was underneath a wrecked carriage. The green woman fingers moved uselessly through the sand as she made a weak effort to pull herself free. She could smell dried blood, and figured it was most likely hers. As she turned her gaze forward, her eyes fell on a pair of fancy shoes.

"Morrible…" the green woman said weakly, trying to pull herself through the sand again. She saw the shoes turn and walk away, but not before tossing something onto the sand mere feet from Elphaba's fingers. The green woman recognized it as the ring she had given to Galinda not twenty-four hours earlier. No… not Galinda…

"Morrible!"

**Song used: If It's Love by Train**


	33. Chapter 33

_Elphaba slammed the front door behind her as she stalked off, fuming to herself. She knew she shouldn't have let her temper get the best of her, but this was so frustrating! It seemed as though at every turn, there was something in their way, and even when they managed to overcome it, something else came up. It was getting ridiculous!_

_The green woman sighed. She couldn't act like this… she had to remain strong. She couldn't let Galinda see her like this… she had to show the blonde that she could keep it together, even when things got rough. She had to be there now… now that they were engaged. Elphaba took a deep breath, trying to calm down, before she turned and started back to the castle._

"_Miss Elphaba."_

_She knew that voice. The green woman turned, ready for a fight, but it never got to that point. She had just turned around when a thin bolt of electricity hit her in the chest. Elphaba fell to the ground, her body wracked with violent spasms. She saw Morrible approaching her just before she blacked out._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba shook her head as another gust of wind blew sand into her face. She looked to the side, but couldn't see her other arm. She pulled hard, and pain shot through her arm. She let out a cry of pain and grit her teeth as another wave of sand hit her in the face. The green woman looked up and saw that a storm was starting to blow in. If she couldn't get out before it came… she'd be buried alive.

* * *

Galinda sat up sleepily, rubbing one eye with a yawn.

"What happened?" she heard Fiyero ask.

"I think we fell asleep," the blonde replied. She looked down and let out a gasp. "My ring!"

"What about it?"

"It's gone!" Galinda said miserably.

"Maybe it fell off your finger."

"That's impossible! Someone must have taken in."

"Who could have taken it?"

"Morrible! She put us to sleep with that fog, which means…" Galinda gasped. "She's here!" The blonde scrambled to her feet and started running up the stairs.

"Galinda! Wait!" Fiyero called, chasing after her. He found her back in the tower, yanking books off the shelves and throwing them to the ground. "Galinda, that book is not here. We need to—"

The shelf suddenly shook and Galinda stepped back as it started to move to the side. She looked back at Fiyero, who looked just as confused as her. The blonde stepped through the entrance and started walking, Fiyero close behind.

"I didn't even know this was here," he said, his voice echoing off the stone.

"Could the Grimmerie be down here?"

"Maybe. It's worth a look."

The passage let them out in an open room, and Galinda's eyes fell on a large book on the center table. She approached it and swept her hand across the cover, brushing off a layer of dust. She opened the cover and looked at the first page, which looked too delicate to even touch. It was written in an unknown language, but Galinda didn't need to know what it said.

"This is it. We found it," she said. She closed the book and picked it up, doing her best to keep from getting the dust on her.

"Galinda…"

"What?" The blonde turned and felt her heart drop.

"Hello, Miss Upland. Thank you so much for your help," Morrible said. Her sword was mere inches from Fiyero's neck. "I'll take that now."

* * *

Elphaba yelled in pain as she pulled her right arm painfully slow towards her. The sand allowed it to slide easier, but it still hurt like hell! She gave a final yell as it finally came free. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face as she reached over, trying to feel what was keeping her left arm pinned. She felt a large rock underneath her arm, while the carriage was applying to the top pressure. She also felt wetness. Great. She was bleeding again. Elphaba started digging, trying to give the rock some place to go. She pulled on her arm again, and it moved an inch, causing pain to explode through the limb again.

* * *

_Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. She tried to move, feeling her arms bound behind her back. Elphaba turned onto her side, craning her neck to look over her shoulder. She saw that her wrists were bound with rope. The green woman turned her attention forward and saw that she was lying on a seat in a carriage. She looked around, but didn't see anything that would help her escape. Her eyes finally came to rest on the window. It took some (painful) maneuvering, but Elphaba managed to get her hands in front of her. She then turned onto her back and started kicking at the window with both feet. After a few good kicks, the window shattered. Elphaba reached down and picked up a fallen shard of glass, which she used the cut through the rope. Her wrists finally freed, the green woman opened the door and saw that the carriage was moving through the desert, sand kicked up by the wheels. Elphaba turned and managed to pull herself up to the carriage roof. She crawled across the top and when she reached the end, she looked over and saw Morrible seated in the driver's seat. She knew the she had one chance._

_The green woman tackled Morrible with a yell, bringing them both down onto the sand. The two rolled a few times before Elphaba got to her feet, throwing herself at Morrible again. She wrapped her hands around the older woman's neck, feeling nothing but rage._

"_Miss Elphaba—"_

"_You killed Kim! I'm going to murder you!" the green woman screamed. She felt a surge of electricity rip through her body and her grip loosened. She tried to regain herself, but another electricity volt sent her sprawling onto her side, teeth clenched in pain. One final volt and she was out again._

_

* * *

_

Galinda looked from Fiyero to Morrible, still clutching the Grimmerie.

"Well, Miss Upland, what will it be?" Morrible asked.

"Galinda, give the book," Fiyero said.

"But… Elphaba…"

"Miss Elphaba's life is out of your hands."

"What did you do to her?"

"Hand over the Grimmerie, and maybe we'll talk."

Galinda looked down at the book, her mind racing. She looked up at Fiyero and they exchanged a look. "All right. Here!" The blonde threw the book and Morrible lowered her sword as she made to catch it, but at that moment, Fiyero tackled her, bringing her to the floor. The Grimmerie hit the floor a few feet away.

"Galinda, run!" Fiyero shouted. The blonde darted forward, snatched up the book, and fled. A bolt of electricity hit the stone just above her head and she screamed, running faster and hugging the Grimmerie close to her. She emerged from the passage and fled the room, heading for the stairs. She ran down them quickly, but tripped on the second to last step. She let out another scream as she fell to the bottom, somewhat dazed, but she forced herself to get to her feet and continue running. She didn't know if Morrible was chasing her, or if Fiyero was all right, or what the older woman had meant by Elphaba's life being out of her hands, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do now was escape with her life… and the book.

* * *

_When the green woman came to, she found that her wrists had been bound again, this time with metal cuffs. She pulled on them weakly, but she knew they weren't going to budge._

"_You may as well just relax and enjoy the ride, Miss Elphaba."_

_The green woman looked up, her eyes falling on Morrible, who was sitting across from her. "Where are you taking me?"_

"_I need you out of the way for a while."_

"_You brought me out in the middle of nowhere to kill me?"_

"_I wouldn't dream of that, Miss Elphaba." The older woman reached into her dress and pulled something out, holding it between her index finger and thumb. Elphaba recognized it as Galinda's ring._

"_You! What did you do to her?" Elphaba asked, pulling on her restraints angrily._

"_When I saw this, I couldn't believe it. You and Miss Upland… a couple! Engaged to be married! I find it quite amusing."_

_Elphaba growled angrily as she continued to fight for freedom._

"_Only because it will never happen. You really think that you and Miss Upland are going to walk down the aisle? Did you really think her father was just going to give her away to a green woman? Her mother had you arrested, after all! I would've thought that would have been enough to snap you out of this delusion."_

"_Galinda and I will get married, just as soon as I deal with you!"_

_Morrible shook her head. "Oh, Miss Elphaba, you really don't see much, do you?"_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba wrapped her hand around the rock, yanking on it. It finally budged and the green woman pulled her other arm free. The storm was getting much worse now, and the sheets of sand were making it harder to see. She dragged herself out from under the carriage through the broken window and staggered to her feet. She took one step before falling to her knees.

_The ring._

Elphaba felt around in the sand for a few moments before she felt the metal against her fingers. She took a handful of sand, her fist closing around the ring. She stood, sand falling from her closed fist. The green woman held her injured arm close to her body as she started trekking across the sand, the storm whipping around her.

_Don't worry, Galinda. I'm coming._

_

* * *

_

Galinda struggled to get up onto her horse while still holding onto the Grimmerie. She finally managed to get up and held the reins with one hand.

"We have to find Elphaba!" she said, not sure at all why she was telling that to the horse. She doubted he could even underst—

The horse suddenly bolted, almost throwing the blonde to the ground, but she regained her grip and held on for her life. The dark of the night prevented the blonde from seeing anything, so she had to trust that the horse knew where he was going.

As the sun started to rise on another day, Galinda realized that her horse was taking her into the desert.

"Hey!" she said, trying to turn the reins, but the horse shook his head, refusing to change course. Galinda's eyes fell on a large sand dune ahead, which seemed to be the horse's goal. The two soon reached the site and the horse stopped. "I said we needed to find Elphaba!"

The horse didn't budge and Galinda sighed as she slid off his back. She balanced the Grimmerie on the saddle before she approached the mound. "Elphaba?" She saw the wheel of a carriage poking through the sand and she started digging. "Elphaba! Can you hear me?" The blonde's hand hit fabric and she pulled a vest from the sand… Elphaba's vest. The blonde looked at the article of clothing before she looked up, her eyes scanning the area. She wasn't here… "Elphaba!" She seemed to have gotten out, but without water or transportation… Galinda didn't know how long the green woman could survive.

* * *

The sun was mercilessly hot as Elphaba made her way across the sand. She raised her right arm, trying to shield her eyes. The green woman fell to her knees, her vision going blurry, but she forced herself to get back up.

"Don't stop… keep going…" The green woman continued walking. "Munchkinland is… to the east. Keep walking… towards the sun." Elphaba stumbled again, but forced herself up again. "Don't stop…"

* * *

"Elphaba could be anywhere out there," the blonde said forlornly as her horse made his way through the desert. She sighed. "All right. If I were Elphaba, and I pulled myself out from the wrecked carriage, where would I start walking?" The blonde looked down in thought. The sun was beating down on her, and she just knew she was going to burn. Galinda put her hand up to try and shield her eyes from—

_The sun._

The sun rose in the east… Munchkinland was in the east. That's where Elphaba was going. The blonde snapped the reins and her horse turned in the desired direction before he took off.

Another hour passed and Galinda was about to give up hope. The desert was so extensive, and Elphaba could be anywhere, dying, or dead! The thought made the blonde want to burst into tears, but she had to be strong, or she'd never—

A flash of green caught her attention. Galinda rode closer before she leapt off the horse, hitting the ground and rolling. She immediately got to her feet and started running. "Elphaba!" The blonde fell to her knees beside the fallen green woman. "Elphie! Elphie, look at me!" she said, placing a hand on the side of her face. The green woman was burning up… Galinda knew she had to get her out of her quickly.

"Ga… Galinda…"

The blonde looked down and saw that Elphaba's eyes were opening weakly.

"Elphie, you're going to be okay," Galinda said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm to get you out of here."

"Hey," Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's wrist gently. She opened her clenched fist slowly, dropping the ring into Galinda's hand. The blonde looked at the ring, and then back at Elphaba.

"Elphie… don't you dare…"

Elphaba smiled weakly. "_If… it's love… and we're two birds of a feather… and the rest is just whatever…"_

Galinda couldn't help but smile through her tears. Even as she lay there, dying, Elphaba was still intent on serenading the blonde. Galinda held Elphaba close as tears started down her face.

"_And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too, we can be then too birds of a feather that flock together. Love, love, got to have somethin' to keep us together_."

Elphaba could feel her life slipping away, but she didn't care. She was here… in Galinda's arms… where she belonged.

"_Love, love… that's enough for... me."_

Galinda felt the green woman go limp and she looked down. "Elphaba? Elphaba!"

No response. The green woman's eyes were closed and when Galinda leaned down close, she gasped when she didn't hear her breathing. "Elphie… my Elphie…" She held the green woman tighter as more tears ran down her face. "NOOOO!"


	34. Chapter 34

_**The blonde was in a dark room. She took a step forward hesitantly and as her foot hit the ground, a single spotlight turned on, illuminating a white piano. Galinda watched as Elphaba's form slowly faded in as the piano began to play.**_

_And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time_

"It doesn't look very favorable for her."

_As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409_

"Her core body temperature is well over the safe limit."

_And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today_

"Well… is there any chance at all?"

_As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me_

"If there is… it's very slim."

_Away from me_

Galinda didn't remember much after Fiyero found her, still clutching to Elphaba's lifeless body.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines_

It was blur of movement and sounds… screaming and tears.

_In a place where we only say goodbye_

Elphaba torn from her arms and whisked away.

_It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend_

Galinda trying to follow, but being held back.

_On a faulty camera in our minds_

And now she was here, sitting in the hospital waiting room, feeling very detached from reality.

_But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose_

They all said she wouldn't make it.

_Than to have never lain beside at all_

Her Elphie, who had held her with such a gentleness that she cried.

_And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground_

"She's not going to make it Galinda!"

_As the TV entertained itself_

The words from the desert echoed in her mind.

_'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room_

"You have to let her go!"

_Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news_

The prince himself was running a hand through his hair, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde.

_And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads_

A somber shake of the head and Fiyero's hand dropped slowly.

_But I'm thinking of what Sarah said_

Galinda stood up and approached the window, looking in at the green woman, who was being covered with a white sheet.

_That love is watching someone… die_

_**Elphaba was fading away with every step Galinda took towards her. As the blonde reached the piano, the green woman was completely gone, though the tune continued to play.**_

"Galinda? Galinda?"

The blonde looked up, Fiyero's voice breaking her out of her trance.

"Come on. It's time to go."

Galinda looked back down at the mound of dirt in front of her, and the pink rose in her hand. She dropped the rose on the mound, more tears running down her face.

"Pink goes good with green… I'll always love you, Elphie."

_So who's going to watch you die?_


	35. Chapter 35

**So, the song I used for the previous chapter was What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. I recommend listening to it while reading the chapter.**

Galinda couldn't eat or sleep or perform any other function. She felt so lost without Elphaba. All she could do was stare at the ring on her finger… the last thing Elphaba had given her with her dying breath.

She had held the green woman in her arms, and had been helpless. She had felt Elphaba's life slip away, and she could only watch. Now she could only mourn her lost love. Elphaba had done so much for her… and she had watched her die.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Galinda?"

"Go away."

The door was opened anyway and Galinda could recognize the sound of her mother's footsteps. She felt a weight on the bed beside her. "Galinda, I realize you're upset, but this needs to end. It's not healthy."

"I don't care."

"You'll make yourself sick."

"Good. Maybe then some illness will take my life and I can be with Elphaba."

"Galinda, do you think she'd want that?"

The blonde sat up angrily. "How would you know what she wants? You never took the time to get to know her! You just wanted her to be what you wanted! This is partly your fault! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET US BE TOGETHER!"

Galinda's mother looked taken aback by her daughter's outburst. "Galinda—"

"JUST GO!"

Her mother left the room and Galinda looked around her room angrily. She put her hands to her head as more tears started down her face.

"Elphie… why did you leave me? WHY?"

The blonde let out a yell as she finally lost her composure. She stormed through her room, knocking over a table, smashing a vase, and throwing other objects at the walls. She fell to her knees, her eyes falling on the Grimmerie. She clenched her fists angrily. It was because of that stupid book that Elphaba had been killed! Galinda pulled the Grimmerie towards her and opened it. She started ripping out pages, her tears falling on them as she pulled them from the old book.

Galinda stopped, her chest heaving, the pages drifting slowly to the floor around her. She knew this wouldn't change anything, and now the book was destroyed. At least now it would stay out of Morrible's hands. Not that Galinda really cared if Morrible came anymore. Let her come. It didn't matter anymore. Galinda had already lost everything she cared for; her world was already destroyed.

The blonde looked at the unknown writing. "Why was this so valuable anyway? It's a book that no one can even read! If you're such a powerful book, then why don't you bring my Elphaba back? Bring my Elphie back to me!" the blonde screamed before she collapsed, her entire body shaking with sobs once more.

* * *

_She approached the Time Dragon, seeing its claws on either side of the "XIII" on the clock._

"_The hour of death has come upon you, Elphaba Thropp."_

_The green woman watched as gears started to turn, opening a large set of doors before her. She took a step forward; she was ready to accept it._

"Bring my Elphie back to me!"

_The green woman stopped, turning towards the voice. "Galinda? She's calling for me."_

_The Time Dragon's eyes flashed a warning red. "You cannot go back to that life."_

"_She needs me still."_

"_If you go back, you will be living on borrowed time. There is no bind that ties you to her, or that life."_

"_I can't leave her. Not yet."_

_The Time Dragon's eyes went red again and the clock in its claws turned to the right, stopping at the "XII". With a snort, smoke poured from its nostrils until it obscured it from view._

"_This is what you have chosen."_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba's eyes shot open and she gasped, feeling as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her eyes soon became adjusted to the darkness and when she saw where she was, she almost screamed.

Never in her life had Elphaba imagined she'd be buried alive.

The green woman was tempted to start clawing at the lid, but she knew that would do no good. She had to think. Panicking would only kill her faster. She looked at the lid itself and saw that it was made of wood. That was good. Her eyes fell on a crack in the middle of the lid, most likely from the weight of the dirt. That was better. Elphaba looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing her boots.

She had everything she needed to escape.

Elphaba aimed a kick at the crack. It grew larger. She kicked it again, with the same result. She kicked it one more time and the wood snapped, allowing dirt to come pouring in. The green woman pulled her shirt up over her nose and mouth as she started to pull more dirt in, filling as much of the coffin as she could, while still allowing herself some room to squeeze out. When the coffin had reached its filling capacity, she pulled herself up over the dirt and up through the hole. Elphaba set her feet firmly on the coffin lid and stood, feeling her hands break the surface. She started moving dirt aside and soon enough, her head surfaced as well. The green woman gasped again, filling her lungs with fresh air. She clawed her way out of the ground and staggered to her feet.

Elphaba tilted her head back and let out a yell as thunder echoed throughout the night sky.

She was alive… and she was free.

* * *

Galinda made sure her window was locked as she heard rain start to pelt it. The storm seemed to only be reflecting her mood. She looked down at her ring for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Elphie, you used to hate the rain… but I guess it can't hurt you anymore. No one can hurt you anymore."

The blonde moved over to her bed and she climbed in, pulling the blankets high. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but still… it was better than tearing herself apart… or anything else in her room for that matter.

* * *

"I'm worried about her. She's been up in her room all day."

"What do you expect? Her fiancé died in her arms. That's not something she's going to just forget anytime soon," Mr. Upland said.

"Well, she could at least—"

"Why can't you just leave her be?"

Mrs. Upland looked at her husband. "What?"

"For once, I am putting my foot down: you leave Galinda alone. She needs time to sort out her feelings. There's nothing we can do for her now."

* * *

The café was mostly empty, with very few people milling about. Elphaba was one of those people, sitting alone at a table, her only company being a cup of tea. The storm was really picking up now, which prevented her from running to Galinda, which she would have done in heartbeat, if the prospect of melting were absent. If she only had something to cover her head at least… the green woman's eyes fell on a black cloak hanging on a hook near the door.

"Would you like a refill?"

Elphaba looked up at the waitress. "Sure. Thank you."

The waitress took her cup and walked off. Elphaba looked back at the cloak… the hooded cloak.

She'd never been a thief, but for Galinda… well, she supposed she could make an exception.

The waitress returned to the table, a confused look crossing her face. "Hey, where'd that green woman go? She was just here a second ago…"

* * *

Galinda wasn't sure how long she'd been lying in her bed, but she knew that she couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and got out of her bed, allowing her feet to wander. They eventually took her to the piano room. The blonde approached the bench and sat down, running her fingers lightly over the keys.

"Elphie… I remember when you taught me how to play this. It seems so long ago…"

The blonde saw a spot of water hit one of the keys, but she wiped the other tears away. No. She couldn't cry anymore. Elphaba… wouldn't want that. Galinda positioned herself and started to play a tune.

"_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_"

Galinda could feel tears starting down her face, but forced herself to continue on. For Elphaba…

"_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you_"

At this point, the blonde broke down, putting her hands to her face as she started to sob again. She was alone… so alone…

Which is why she was surprised to hear the tune being picked back up and a familiar voice singing where she had left off.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_"

The blonde lowered her hands slowly to see a pair of green hands on the keys. Her breath hitched in her throat; she didn't know if she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came"_

Galinda looked up at the hooded person who was moving to sit beside her, their gaze down on the keys.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_"

The last chords faded away and neither one moved. Galinda reached up hesitantly and moved the hood down with shaking hands. Her eyes wandered over the green face in front of her, and the dark eyes that seemed to be looking into her soul.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman just gave the blonde a smile before she leaned in, kissing her gently. Galinda wrapped her arms around her, starting to cry again, but this time she didn't even know why.

"I made a promise," Elphaba whispered. "And I don't plan on breaking it." She took the blonde's hand and led her from the room, back up to her bedroom. Elphaba closed the door behind her as Galinda sat down on the bed. The green woman stripped herself of her clothes as she approached the blonde, pushing her down gently.

"Elphaba… are you really here?" Galinda asked, looking up at the green woman.

"If not… at least this is a great dream, right?"

Galinda bit her lower lip and she wrapped her arms around the green woman, feeling her fingers slide up her leg and up through her panties. She closed her eyes as she felt Elphaba enter her… a feeling she thought she'd never experience again.

"Elphie… my Elphie…"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Elphaba sat up, making sure that she didn't wake the finally sleeping blonde beside her. The green woman looked down at her left hand and noticed that the skin was slowly starting to dry up and crumble away, revealing the bones beneath. She sighed and closed her hand. It wasn't too bad… she could hide it from the blonde for now.

This is what the Time Dragon had meant by "borrowed time". Eventually, this would spread and she would rejoin the land of the dead. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to the blonde. Elphaba looked over her shoulder at Galinda, and her eyes fell on the diamond ring.

The ring. A vow to be married.

"_There is no bind that ties you to her, or that life."_

The marriage. That was it. That would be the binding tie. If she could marry Galinda before this destroyed her, then it would reverse the effects… right? "Until death do you part", right? It had to work. It had to.

Elphaba leaned over and shook the blonde gently. "Galinda."

The blonde opened her eyes sleepily and gave Elphaba a smile. "Normally I would be mad at you for waking me… but you're alive," she said, putting a hand on the side of Elphaba's face.

"Galinda… I love you. We need to get married."

"We can't right now, silly. I don't even have a dress."

"Then that's what we'll do tomorrow. We need to get this done soon."

"Mkay, Elphie."

The blonde drifted back into sleep and Elphaba smiled as she pulled her into her arms. She gazed out the window, where the rain had finally stopped, revealing a full moon.

Elphaba Thropp had been born again… and this time, she planned to stay here.

**Song used: How to Save a Life by The Fray**


	36. Chapter 36

When Galinda awoke the next morning, she found herself alone in her bed. The blonde turned onto her back with a sigh, closing her eyes. It had been dream… all along. Elphaba wasn't alive… and she was still alone. Galinda put her hands over her face as she felt a fresh wave of tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no more crying, please."

Galinda lowered her hands as she sat up, almost unable to believe her eyes when she saw Elphaba crossing the room to where her pants had been discarded the night before. "Elphie… you are still alive."

"Galinda, I'm offended. Last night was way too good to be a dream," the green woman said, picking up a pair of lacy underwear. "I believe these are yours." She tossed them at the blonde.

"Elphaba!" Galinda said, swatting the undergarments away as they came at her.

"What? They're yours; why the repulsion?"

"Elphaba… why are you getting dressed so early? I think I still need some convincing that you're really alive."

"I am not exactly looking for a welcome party, so I want to get going before everyone else gets up," Elphaba replied, slipping into her pants.

"But… you can't just keep this a secret. I mean, you want to get married still, right?"

"Of course. You know I do."

"Then how can you expect to keep this a secret?"

Elphaba chose to look at her boots, which she was currently lacing up. "Well, I uh… I thought that we could just… you know…"

It took the blonde a second to realize what Elphaba was implying, but when she did, she gasped. "Elphaba, no! No, no, that is not right! I-I don't want to just run off and get married in some half-assed wedding! I want a ceremony, and I want a beautiful white dress, a-and I want my parents to be there, and… and…"

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, instead of going back into the ground!" Elphaba shot back, holding up her hand. Galinda's eyes fell on her deteriorating hand and her eyes widened.

"Elphaba… what… what's wrong with your hand?" she asked, getting off the bed and approaching the green woman.

Elphaba lowered her hand and looked down at it. "I'm not supposed to be alive. I'm living on borrowed time right now. Eventually… death will come back to claim me, unless… unless I have something to bond me to this world… and this life."

"Is… that why you're trying to rush our marriage?"

"I don't want to leave you again."

Galinda grasped Elphaba's hand gently, giving her a smile full of reassurance. "Elphie… we will get married, and we will be together, but I want us to do it right."

Elphaba looked at the blonde and sighed. "Fine, but we cannot wait forever. And I still don't want everyone to know I'm alive."

"But why? Why not?"

"Because they'll all treat me… different, and besides that, your mother doesn't want us together. She made that perfectly clear when she sent guards to arrest me for kidnapping you!"

"Just give her another chance!"

"Why? So she can call them again and say that a woman who supposedly is dead somehow came back to life and is planning on marrying her daughter?"

"Elphaba, really, you just need to talk to my parents!"

"I already talked to them, and they wanted me to conform to society because apparently I wasn't good enough for you the first time!"

"I'm their only daughter; it's natural for them to be overprotective!"

"And the fact that I'm a green woman has nothing to do with it?"

"Elphaba—"

"Who are you arguing with, Galinda?"

Both women looked up to see Galinda's parents in the doorway.

"O-oh, did we wake you?" the blonde asked while Elphaba quickly hid her hand behind her back.

Her parents didn't reply, as they were staring at Elphaba as though she were a ghost. "Elphaba… you're alive…" Mr. Upland said.

"Yes sir."

"But… how?"

"I… I can't really explain it myself. I suppose I… I couldn't leave Galinda behind."

"Mother, Father… Elphaba and I are getting married," Galinda said, holding up her left hand and revealing the ring.

"Are… are you sure this is what you want?" Mrs. Upland asked.

"Yes. I love Elphaba… and she loves me. We're getting married."

Mr. Upland nodded. "If that is what you have chosen."

Galinda smiled as she moved to embrace her parents. "Oh, I have to go get everything ready!" The blonde ran from the room, leaving her fiancé alone with her parents. Elphaba sighed and looked up at the Uplands.

"Elphaba, how did you… get back here?" Mr. Upland asked.

"I really can't explain it, sir. I wish I could. All I know is that I woke up in the coffin and I had to dig my way out."

"And you're still set on marrying Galinda?" Mrs. Upland said.

"I proposed. She said yes. I'm sorry if it doesn't sit well with either of you, but this is what we have chosen. I can't just ignore my feelings for her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, regardless of the consequences."

"Elphaba, whether we approve or not, we can't stop you."

"True, sir, but it will mean the world to Galinda to have both of your blessings."

There was sudden crash downstairs, followed by a small scream. "I'm okay!"

Elphaba sighed. "I'd better go see what she's up to. Excuse me." The green woman moved past Galinda's parents and started down the hallway. "What in Oz's name are you doing down—GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU AIRHEAD!"

Another crash.

"Galinda!"

"Sorry Elphie!"

"So, you're willing to give up our daughter?" Mrs. Upland said, turning to her husband.

"If she wants to marry Elphaba, then we shouldn't stop her. If you remember, your parents didn't approve of me at first either. In fact, I still think they have a dislike for me."

"That's much different! This is our daughter, and she wants to marry someone else's daughter! Do you see the problem with this situation?"

"No. No, I don't."

* * *

"Ooh, look at those Elphie!"

Elphaba smiled as she came up behind the blonde, putting one arm around her waist. "Which ones?"

"Can you pull those out please?" the blonde asked, pointing through the glass. The man behind the counter extracted the desired pair of rings and set them in front of the pair. "See, look. Doesn't this design have some special name?"

"A Celtic knot. It symbolizes infinity."

"Infinity… these are perfect."

Elphaba picked up one of the bands, which was silver with the Celtic knot inset in gold. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Our love is infinite… right?"

Elphaba smiled again as she leaned down to kiss the blonde. "Of course."

* * *

The green woman would have gone with the blonde to pick out her dress, but Galinda was following the whole "don't see the bride's dress before the wedding" rule, which meant that neither of them was allowed to see the other.

Elphaba herself hadn't really given much thought to the type of dress she wanted for her wedding, but she had a feeling that the white dress would belong to Galinda, which meant that she had to find something else. The green woman sighed.

"Black…"

Galinda meanwhile, had already tried on several dresses and was still going strong. She had to find that perfect one! This was her wedding, a day she had dreamed about since she was little.

"That one looks lovely on you," the woman assisting her said.

"I don't know. It's nice, but… something's missing," the blonde said. "Don't you have something… special?"

"Well, we do have the new Ozma line."

"Let me see."

* * *

Elphaba paced outside the dress shop, noticing that the sun was starting to set.

"Hey. Hope you haven't been waiting long."

The green woman turned towards the voice. "Not too long. I think our wedding already passed though…"

"Elphie, don't be mean," the blonde said, hitting her fiancé in the arm.

"Hey, be careful. I don't want to deteriorate any faster than necessary."

"Don't say that," Galinda said, the smile immediately leaving her face.

Elphaba realized what she had been implying and she smiled, putting an arm around the blonde. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better not… at least not without my permission."

"Even to the bathroom?"

"Especially the bathroom! Why are you trying to go there without me?"

"… But what if I have to urinate?"

"Well, I guess that warrants privacy… but if you're going in to wash, you'd better take me with you!"

Elphaba laughed. "Deal."

* * *

It never ceased to amaze the green woman how fast Galinda could move when she wanted things done. By the time the end of the week came, the two were ready for the rehearsal, which was good news for Elphaba, seeing as she was beginning to lose the skin on her arm next.

"Elphaba, is Nessa going to be your maid of honor?" Galinda asked, holding an off-white dress up to her body.

"I hadn't really given it much thought, but I guess she will," Elphaba replied from where she was lying on her side on the bed.

Galinda made a face and tossed the dress aside. "Next."

Elphaba handed the blonde a powder blue dress. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious… seeing as I don't really have a maid of honor…"

Elphaba smiled and shook her head. "Is that what this is about? You want Nessa as your maid of honor?"

"Can I please?"

Elphaba laughed at the look on Galinda's face. "If it'll make you happy, yes. Nessa can be your maid of honor."

The blonde smiled, but a few seconds later, a confused looks replaced it. "But wait… who will be your maid of honor then?"

"Don't worry. I'll just ask Fiyero. He'll look dashing in a dress, don't you agree?"

"Elphie!"

"I'm kidding. I'll just ask Ki—" The green woman stopped. "Oh, um… don't worry about it."

Galinda knew what Elphaba had been about to say. She approached her fiancé and placed a hand on the side of her face. "I wish Kim could be there too."

"I just can't believe she's gone…"

Galinda sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say to make Elphaba feel better. "She'll be here… one way or another."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde. "Yes… she always was hard to get rid of."

Galinda smiled back. "So, do you like this one, because I really don't know what I should wear."

There was a knock on the door and the two looked up.

"Elphaba, your father is here," Mr. Upland said.

"Oh, thank you." Elphaba got up and left the room, heading downstairs where she found her father and Nessa waiting. "Father…"

Frex looked up at his eldest daughter. "Elphaba… is this really what you want?"

"I told you: I love Galinda, and I won't marry anyone else."

"I wish you'd reconsider."

"Please, Father, I want you here because I love you. Why can't you just be happy that I've found someone?"

Frex sighed. "I agreed to conduct the ceremony, didn't I?"

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you."

Although he wouldn't say it out loud, Elphaba knew that her father had given her his blessing.

* * *

"All right, everyone take your places. We are about to begin."

Everyone moved into place as Frexspar took his own place at the front of the chapel and the rehearsal began. Elphaba stood by the front pew, clenching her deteriorating hand tightly and hoping that no one would notice. She couldn't help but smile as Galinda came down the aisle, her arm around her father's. They reached the end of the aisle and Galinda released her father to take the arm that Elphaba offered her.

"First, I will ask you Galinda, if you take Elphaba to be your wife, to have and hold, so on and so forth," Frex said. "Then, I will ask you, Elphaba, if you take Galinda to—"

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, throwing her hands into the air and bolting from the chapel.

Everyone was shocked; no one really knew how to respond. Galinda's parents exchanged looks and Galinda herself felt paralyzed.

"Should I… should I go after her?" Fiyero asked.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen," Mrs. Upland said.

The sound of laughter filled the chapel and everyone turned to see Elphaba walking back in.

"Oh, I do apologize for that, but I couldn't resist," she said, moving to stand by Galinda again. "Okay, now this time I'll be serious."

Galinda punched the green women square in the chest with a resounding thud. "I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT DURING THE ACTUAL CEREMONY, I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK ALL OF YOUR RIBS _ONE. BY. ONE_!"

"Agreed," Elphaba wheezed, holding her chest. "Moving on?"

* * *

The sound of laughter and clinking plates filled the dining hall as everyone ate. The rehearsal has ended without any further… interruptions, and now all that was left was the dinner.

Elphaba winced yet again as she swallowed. She put a hand to her chest. "I hope you're happy. I cannot enjoy my meal because you insisted on punching me," she hissed to the blonde sitting beside her.

"You shouldn't have run out like that. I thought I was about to die," Galinda whispered back.

"For the hundredth time, it was a _joke_."

"And I did not find it amusing at all."

Elphaba sighed and turned her attention back to her meal.

"But, I might forgive you…"

The green woman looked back at the blonde, an eyebrow raised. "Let me guess: if I give you a night of fun?"

"Oh, I was going to say if you apologize and get me some ice cream, but I like your offer much better."

"Wait… what just happened?"

Galinda grinned. "I know what we're doing tonight…"

* * *

With only the dim light of a lone candle to work by, Elphaba scribbled out yet another line she had written, shaking her head. Oz, this was so difficult! Why was it so hard to just write how she felt? She wanted to tell Galinda what was in her heart; she wanted the blonde to know how much she loved her.

So why was she having so much trouble expressing herself?

"Elphie… what are you doing?" Galinda asked sleepily, turning onto her side to look at the green woman.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Elphaba said, moving her arm in a way that concealed the paper from the blonde.

Galinda wrapped her arms around the green woman, cuddling up close to her. "Love you…"

Elphaba placed a hand on Galinda's head. "I love you too… more than I can express in writing apparently."

Galinda had already drifted back into sleep, her nose twitching occasionally. Elphaba smiled at her adorableness.

"And that's why I love you…"

* * *

**Attention readers: **

**Mr. and Mrs. Upland **

**request the pleasure of your company ****at the marriage of their daughter**

**Galinda Upland **

**to **

**Ms. Elphaba Thropp **

**at The Lurline Chapel on ****Saturday 19****th**** March at 1 o'clock**

**and afterwards at The Rose Hotel.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure you don't want another big top wedding?"

Galinda elbowed her father. "I already had one of those, and you saw how it turned out. I want a real wedding this time."

Mr. Upland smiled. "Of course. I just can't believe I have to give you away for the second time."

Galinda noticed that her father's smile was hiding a hint of sadness. "Don't be sad, popsicle. I love Elphaba, and this time, I actually want this marriage."

Mr. Upland nodded. "As long as you're happy."

It was then that the music started, and Galinda clung to her father a little tighter. This was it. It was time to walk down the aisle… for real.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't think of a time when she had been more nervous. She had always fancied herself as a calm, collected person, but at this moment now, she was doing her best to keep from losing it. Besides the fact that she had lost almost all of the skin on her left arm, this was it. This was the moment of commitment. From here on out, she would be eternally bonded to the blonde.

The green woman heard the music starting and she looked up to see that Galinda was coming down the aisle, her sapphire eyes meeting Elphaba's. The green woman couldn't help but smile. When she had seen Galinda for the very first time, she had never expected them to wind up here.

Galinda knew that everyone was staring at her. After all, she was walking down the aisle, wearing the most beautiful dress from the Ozma line, but her eyes were only on the green woman standing at the front of the church. When they reached the end of the aisle and she took the arm Elphaba offered her she couldn't believe that the green woman couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony," Frex started. "Before we begin, if anyone objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence and Galinda smiled up at the green woman. Elphaba started to return the gesture, but a strange noise caught her attention. It sounded like… approaching hoof beats… and Oz, were they moving. The green woman turned her head in time to see a black horse right outside the chapel doors. She felt her heart sink as she realized that it had no intention of stopping.

"Get down!" she shouted, grabbing the blonde and pulling her aside, shielding her with her own body just as the door were blasted off their hinges and the horse came bolting down the chapel, a carriage in tow. People leapt from pews to avoid being trampled as the horse continued.

Galinda clung to Elphaba tightly as she heard the destruction around her. No, no, no, this could not be happening! Not at her wedding…

Elphaba held Galinda tightly as she felt debris hit her back. As long as the blonde was safe… that was all that mattered.

Finally, the horse came to a stop at the front of the church. Elphaba straightened up hesitantly, turning to face the offending object while keeping Galinda behind her protectively. The door to the carriage opened and a very familiar person stepped out.

"Oh, I do apologize for barging in like this, but I didn't receive an invitation."

"Morrible!" Elphaba shouted.

"Of course, when I heard you were still alive, I just had to come see for myself. So, tell me, Miss Elphaba: how much borrowed time do you have left?"

Elphaba's hands formed fists. "Morrible you—" She started for the older woman, only to be thrown back by some unseen force. The green woman smashed into the wall before falling to the ground.

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried, running over to the green woman. She kneeled beside her. "Elphie?"

The green woman pushed herself up onto her knees, wiping a trickle of blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm okay… you need to get out of here."

"No! I won't leave you again! That's how I lost you last time!"

"That's right. After all, Miss Elphaba, you two should stay together… until death do you part," Morrible said, approaching them.

Elphaba leapt up at Morrible, but the same unseen force threw back again, this time sending her through one of the stained glass windows. The glass shattered around her as her body made contact and the green woman hit the grass outside hard, bouncing once.

Galinda climbed through the window and ran over to where Elphaba was. "Elphie, are you okay?" she asked, helping the green woman sit up.

"Yeah… how did Morrible become so powerful? She could never do that before," Elphaba said, putting a hand to the back of her head.

"Why, you can thank your own Miss Galinda, for that. After all, she handed over the Grimmerie so easily," Morrible said, levitating through the broken window and floating back to the ground gently.

"What?" Elphaba said, looking at the blonde. "You let her have it?"

"No! I… I didn't! I mean, I tore some pages out because I was mad about you dying, but it didn't leave my room!" Galinda said quickly.

"Yes, the pages were a problem, but I managed to get them all back in. Trash cans are not dimensions to other worlds, Miss Galinda."

Elphaba stared at the blonde. "You threw it away?"

"No! I didn't! Someone… someone must have taken it from my room and thrown it away!" Galinda protested. She still didn't understand how Morrible could've gotten her hands on the old book.

"Regardless of whose fault it is, the Grimmerie is in my possession, which means that I have no further need for either of you. Miss Elphaba… Miss Galinda… thank you for all that you have done."

Galinda clung to the green woman tightly as Morrible drew her blade. This… this couldn't be the end. Not after everything they had been through.

Morrible suddenly stopped and turned to look behind her. Elphaba saw a knife sticking out of her shoulder, and she followed Morrible's gaze to see Fiyero vaulting through the broken window, another throwing knife in his hand.

"Ah, Master Fiyero. I see I have made a mistake in letting you live. I won't make that mistake again."

"I'd like to see you try!" Fiyero shouted, throwing his other knife. With a mere wave of her hand, Morrible caused the knife to veer off course, hitting the ground between Elphaba's legs. Elphaba grabbed the handle and yanked the knife from the ground before she leapt at the older woman's back. Without even turning to look, Morrible grabbed the green woman and threw her forward. Elphaba crashed into Fiyero and the two fell to the ground in a heap.

"You know, my wedding wasn't this exciting," Fiyero said, pushing the green woman off of him.

"Want to trade?" Elphaba snapped back as they both got to their feet.

"How do you propose we go about this?" the prince asked. "She can fly."

"It's just hovering. It's not that impressive."

"Must you undermine everything, Miss Elphaba?" Morrible said, bringing her hands up. The ground under Elphaba and Fiyero's feet suddenly shot up, throwing them into the air. Elphaba turned herself around in mid-air so that she was coming down on Morrible. The older woman raised a hand, stopping the green woman mere inches away.

"Miss Elphaba, just accept the fact that there is nothing you can do. With the Grimmerie in my possession—"

Morrible suddenly lurched forward and Elphaba saw Galinda on her back, extracting the knife and preparing to thrust it in again.

"Galinda, no! Get away from here!" Elphaba shouted, struggling to break free of Morrible's invisible hold.

"Yes, Miss Upland, you really should learn to listen!" Morrible said before she threw Galinda away. The blonde flipped head over heels before crashing into the ground.

"Galinda!" Elphaba fought harder to get free, but Morrible slammed her into the ground. As the green woman struggled to get up, Fiyero came to stand in front of her, putting himself between Morrible and her target.

"If you want to kill Elphaba, you'll have to get through me first," he said.

"That can be arranged."

The prince was thrown off his feet and slammed into the chapel wall. Before he could react, Morrible's sword impaled his stomach, pinning him there. Fiyero let out a cry of pain as he tried to free himself.

"Now, where were we?" Morrible said, looking back at where Elphaba had been, but the green woman was gone. "Oh, Miss Elphaba…"

* * *

Boq ran out to where Fiyero and yanked the sword free, catching the prince before he fell to the ground. "Fiyero! Are you okay?"

"Not exactly," the prince replied, putting a hand to his wound. "I don't know how we're going to stop her."

"What was all that talk about some book?"

"The Grimmerie. It's where she got her power from."

"Well… what if we took it away?"

Fiyero looked at the Munchkin. "That sounds crazy enough to get us all killed!"

A pause.

"Check her carriage."

* * *

Elphaba lifted Galinda's upper body gently. "Galinda, are you okay?"

The blonde looked up at her fiancé and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I just wanted out wedding to be perfect."

"It will be. Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"How?"

"Well… if Morrible really were the descendent of the ancient witch, then she'd be able to use the Grimmerie to its full potential."

"Isn't she?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't think so, which means that we can still get that book away from her."

"But how? She's too strong."

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted. "But we'll find a way." The green woman felt the familiar power take hold of her again and she was pulled away from the blonde. Her back slammed into a tree and the same force held her there.

"How touching. The two lovebirds together, for the last time. Anything you two would like to say to each other?" Morrible said.

Elphaba looked at Galinda. "I'm sorry… that I couldn't protect you."

"Elphaba…"

The green woman closed her eyes, bracing for the second deathblow.

"Hey you old toad! Missing something?"

The three women turned to see Boq standing not too far away, holding a book above his head.

The Grimmerie.

"You'll regret this interruption!" Morrible said, dropping Elphaba as she started after the Munchkin, who started running. The green woman quickly got to her feet and ran to Galinda, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Come on! We still have a chance!" she said, pulling Galinda to her feet as they started running back towards the chapel.

Boq ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He knew that it wouldn't take Morrible long to catch him.

The older woman suddenly touched down in front of him, forcing Boq to skid to a stop. "I'll take that now."

"If you want it… you'll have to take it!"

"That's what I just said!"

"I know, I'm just trying to annoy you. Nessa!" The Munchkin threw the Grimmerie and it fell into the brunette's lap. She started backing up her chair as Morrible started coming after her.

"Enough fooling around, children!" Morrible said, waving her hand and knocking Nessa from her chair. The brunette hit the grass, clutching the Grimmerie. She sat up and threw the book as hard as she could. Morrible turned to see Fiyero catching the book with one hand.

"What's the matter Morrible? Getting dizzy?" he taunted.

"You will all regret this!"

The prince grinned slightly. "Maybe, but not today."

Morrible sent her sword at him again, but Fiyero ducked, throwing the book across the ground like a disc. It tumbled a few times before landing open at Elphaba's feet. The green woman looked down just as the pages of the book started turning rapidly, as if a strong wind had hit. After a few moments of this, it stopped, lying still.

"I should have known it was you," Morrible said bitterly. She let out a whistle and before the green woman could react, Morrible lunged forward, grabbing Galinda and putting an arm around her throat. "Stay where you are, Miss Elphaba. This isn't over yet. We'll continue this later on… if you want to see your beloved Miss Galinda alive again."

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried, trying to get free.

"Don't worry. I'll come for you," Elphaba said, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking.

Morrible's horse had brought her carriage over. Without taking her eyes off the green woman, Morrible forced Galinda inside before she entered herself, taking off and soon disappearing.

* * *

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Elphaba fell to her knees, slamming her fists into the ground angrily as a storm resounded its anger above her. She had lost Galinda again… and there had been nothing she could do. The green woman got to her feet before she headed back into the chapel, ignoring the stares she was receiving. As Elphaba made her way down the aisle, she looked at the destroyed pews… pews that had been filled with people only minutes earlier.

All they had wanted was to get married…

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Where had everything gone wrong? She loved Galinda… so why hadn't she been able to protect her? Elphaba looked down the length of the church with a sigh. The blonde had been walking down the aisle only minutes… a lifetime… ago.

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_

* * *

_

It took everything the blonde had to keep from crying. Huddled in the corner of Morrible's carriage in her now dirty wedding dress, hugging her knees and praying that Morrible wouldn't do anything to her. Where had this all gone wrong? Why was this happening? She just wanted to marry the woman she loved… so why was everyone standing in their way?

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in with you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Galinda allowed her mind to wander back to all the times she and Elphaba had spent together… all those beautiful nights when Elphaba had held her gently, doing everything within her power to make sure that the blonde was happy. Galinda felt her eyes fill up with tears as she realized that she and Elphaba may never have another night together. She buried her face in her knees, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba's eyes fell on the fallen rings and she kneeled down, picking them up gently. She held them in her palm and looked at the Celtic knots that adorned them.

_Our love is infinite, right?_

Elphaba closed her hand around the rings as she felt a few tears start down her face. She had tried so hard to make sure that everything was perfect for the blonde… and she had failed.

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

"I promise Galinda, I'll make this right. We will be together… even if it must end in death."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

**Song used: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright**


	38. Chapter 38

It should have been the happiest day of her life… instead, the sun was starting to set on a tragedy. Elphaba looked at the black dress on the bed, and two wedding bands sitting on top of it. The green woman then slipped her torch holster onto her back, putting her torches inside it. With her whip on her belt as well, Elphaba felt as though she was right where she had started. She picked up the two wedding bands and slipped a chain through them, which she put around her neck. After securely tucking the rings under shirt, the green woman turned and left the bedroom, knowing full well that she may never return.

"What are you going to do, Elphaba? Chase Morrible down? Fight her?"

Elphaba stopped, her hand on the front door handle. "I'll do whatever I have to for Galinda."

"Morrible threw you around like a rag doll before! You really think you and Galinda are going to get through this alive?" Fiyero said.

"I don't know what will happen, but I know that I can't just give up. I have to do something."

"This is suicide!"

"I don't care!" Elphaba threw open the front door and stormed out, not even bothering to slam it behind her. She made her way over to the stables and found her black stallion. After tacking him, she led him from the stables and mounted.

"Elphaba."

The green woman looked down at the Munchkin standing beside the horse.

"Don't try and stop me," she said.

"I won't. It would be a waste of breath anyway." Boq held up the Grimmerie.

Elphaba took the ancient book from him and slipped it into the saddlebag. She didn't want to have to resort to using it; she didn't want to admit that she was most likely the descendent from one of the most evil beings to ever live.

"I hope… you bring her back," Boq said.

Elphaba nodded before she gave her horse a kick, and the two were off, leaving the Upland Estate, and a destroyed dream, behind.

* * *

"If you do anything to me, Elphaba will kill you!"

"Miss Elphaba has already expressed her intent to murder me. Killing you would not change anything."

"Well… you'd better not hurt me anyway!"

Morrible rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Miss Galinda. You are hardly worth the time. The only reason I kidnapped you was to have some sort of leverage over Miss Elphaba, but you turning out to be more trouble than you're worth."

"Good! I hope I'm very troublesome! You ruined my wedding!"

"_Your_ wedding? My, aren't we conceited?"

Galinda realized what Morrible meant and she scowled at the older woman. "You have no right to insult me! This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and you ruined it!"

"And I'll still sleep soundly at night."

The blonde knew there was no use in arguing with Morrible; all she could do was wait for Elphaba to find them and save her from this hellish nightmare.

Silence.

"When Elphaba finds me, you're going to be sorry!" Galinda said, not able to stand the silence.

"Miss Galinda, would it be so much trouble for you to just stop talking, or do I need to shut you up myself?"

The blonde glared at Morrible, but she didn't say anything. The carriage suddenly came to a stop and Morrible stood up, approaching the blonde. Galinda scurried into the corner, trying to get as far from her as she could.

"Stay away from me!" the blonde said.

Morrible didn't reply as she cuffed a struggling Galinda to one of the metal lamps fixed on the wall.

"We will see how devoted your beloved Miss Elphaba is to you," Morrible said before she turned and left the carriage, locking the door behind her.

Galinda pulled on the metal cuff, though she knew it was a wasted effort. There was no way she would be able to pull out of this. She sighed and looked out the window, but soon wished she hadn't.

Morrible had left the carriage right on the train tracks… and Galinda knew that as soon as the sun set behind the hills, the evening express would come in… with the blonde right in its path.

* * *

Elphaba wasn't sure where Morrible was planning on going, but heading for the Emerald City seemed like the best idea. After all, all roads led there, right? A grim joke, she knew it, but what else was there?

"Miss Elphaba."

The green woman pulled her horse to a stop. "Morrible! Show your face!"

The older woman stepped out into the path calmly and Elphaba dismounted her horse, approaching her.

"Look, Morrible, you've already ruined our wedding, and I've called you so many names already… I'm tired, so can you just tell me where Galinda is?"

"No threats? No aggression? Miss Elphaba, you're losing your touch."

"Because this is getting ridiculous! We've been through this so many times!"

"Fine. I understand your frustration. I'll be perfectly willing to tell you where Miss Galinda is… as long as I get the Grimmerie."

"I figured as much," the green woman said. She pulled the book from her saddlebag and shoved it at the older woman. "Now where is she?"

"Just down the hill."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? No riddles, no parallel universes?"

"As you said, you're tired. You gave me what I wanted; I figured you'd appreciate my honesty."

The green woman looked at Morrible suspiciously as she walked over to look over the edge of the hill. As her eyes fell on the carriage, she didn't notice the smile that crossed Morrible's face, or when the older woman snapped her fingers. All she saw was the carriage on the train tracks suddenly burst into flames, accompanied by a familiar scream.

"Galinda!"

* * *

Galinda pulled on the metal cuff desperately as the carriage started to fill with smoke. No, no, this wasn't fair! First she was stuck on the railroad tracks, and now the carriage was on fire!

"Galinda!"

The blonde looked up at the sound of her name. That voice… "Elphaba!"

As Elphaba approached the carriage, the heat almost drove her back and she raised an arm, trying to shield her face. She could hear Galinda calling for her inside the carriage and knew that the blonde didn't have much time. She unlocked the door and opened it, completely forgetting that that was the worst thing she could have done. The flashover caught her off guard, throwing the green woman back onto the ground. She heard Galinda scream again and she sat up, despite her pain. She forced herself to her feet and leapt into the carriage.

"Galinda!" the green woman said, soon finding the blonde in the corner, desperately pulling on her restraint.

"Elphaba! I can't get free!" the blonde cried.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out," Elphaba said. In truth, she had no idea what she was going to do to free the blonde, but she couldn't say that to her. The green woman pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Galinda. "Hold this over your nose and mouth."

The blonde did as she was told while Elphaba examined the restraint. This was not going to be easy, but then again, when was it? The green woman reached into her boot, extracted a knife, and started to pick the lock.

"Elphie—"

"Don't talk," Elphaba said with a cough.

"Elphie… the sun…"

The green woman looked out the window and saw that the sun had set behind the hills. Her ears picked up the sound of movement and she felt her heart drop.

The evening express.

Elphaba started working faster, sweat running down her forehead and stinging her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve quickly as she continued working.

"Hurry Elphie," the blonde said.

"I'm trying."

The sound of a train whistle reached the women's ears. "Hurry Elphie!"

"I'm trying!" The green woman clenched her jaw tightly. "Come on, come on…"

_Click_

The cuff popped open. The train whistle sounded again, mere feet from the carriage.

"Go!" Elphaba shouted, shoving something into the blonde's hand before grabbing her arm and shoving her out of the carriage. Galinda hit the ground and rolled, looking back just in time to see the train decimate the carriage.

"ELPHABA!"

Galinda got to her feet shakily and looked down at her tightly clenched fist. She opened her hand slowly and saw that it was their wedding bands on a chain. The blonde looked up, tears filling her eyes. She took a step towards the wreckage, sure that the green woman was dead.

So it took her completely by surprise when she saw Elphaba emerge from a cloud of smoke, a crooked grin on her face. Galinda couldn't believe her eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"Elphaba…"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired of these near death experiences. Can't we just have a normal relationship?" Elphaba said.

Galinda replied by throwing herself at the green woman in a tight embrace. "I thought these were going to go to waste," the blonde said, showing Elphaba the rings in her hand.

Elphaba smiled as she looked down the rings. "Our love is infinite… just remember that." Her eyes wandered to the top of the hill and narrowed when she saw Morrible standing there. "And so is Morrible's life, apparently."

The blonde turned and clung to Elphaba when she saw the older woman. "Elphie…"

"Don't worry. She won't find what she's looking for."

"What?" Galinda said, looking at the green woman.

Elphaba reached back and extracted a thick stack of papers from her waistband, which she had secured by tightening her belt.

"What's that?"

"The Grimmerie."

A confused looked crossed Galinda's face. "But—"

"Morrible may have the book's cover, but I have the real Grimmerie right here." The green woman turned and looked at the flames that were eating away at the remains of the carriage. She approached the wreckage and looked down at the bundle of pages before she dropped it into the fire.

"Elphaba…"

"Now no one can use it… not even me."

The blonde looked at the somber expression on Elphaba's face and realized what she meant. "It's you. You're—"

"I'm the descendent of the hated enemy of Oz… I'm a witch."

Galinda wrapped her arms around one of Elphaba's and laid her head on her shoulder. "If it's any consolation… you're my witch."

Elphaba gave the blonde a small smile. "Come on. We'd better go before—"

"Miss Elphaba!"

The two women turned towards the voice and saw Morrible approaching them.

"Yes, before that," Elphaba said, rubbing the back of her head.

Morrible dropped the book cover at Elphaba's feet, revealing the folded cloth inside that she had used to serve as "pages".

"The Grimmerie is gone, Morrible. I burned it," Elphaba said, pushing Galinda behind her protectively.

"You're a clever witch then, aren't you?" Morrible said, coming closer. Elphaba heard Galinda inhale sharply and cling to her arm tighter. "Well, if I can't have the Grimmerie, then I'll have to settle for the next best thing, won't I?"

The two glared at each other, neither one willing to back down. Morrible suddenly jerked and looked down to see a knife sticking out of her chest, mere inches from her heart.

"The Grimmerie is gone. You and I have no further business together. Come near Galinda or me again and I will kill you… just like you killed Kim," Elphaba said darkly. Morrible backed up a step, glaring at the green woman before she disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Elphaba turned to Galinda, who took her hand with a smile.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"… and so, by the power invested by me by the Unnamed God, I now pronounce you… well, a couple."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde, who returned the gesture before they both leaned in, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. The sound of applause filled the room and the two women pulled away, turning to face the congregation, which had diminished significantly, and not only because half of the pews had been destroyed.

"Still wish you had the perfect wedding?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda looked at the dirty, torn clothes Elphaba was wearing and her own dress, which wasn't in much better shape. She looked at the half-destroyed chapel, and then down at the new ring on her finger.

"This is perfect."

* * *

The reception at the Rose Hotel was more populated than the wedding, and Elphaba assumed that the liquor present had something to do with that. As she made her way through the crowds and congratulations, she did her best to keep the two glasses in her hands stable.

"Hey, Elphaba, congrats. You two finally did it," Boq said as she passed by.

"I know, right?" The green woman finally reached the head table and set the glasses down. "Hey."

"There you are," Galinda said, picking up her glass. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"I thought getting drinks would be easy. I was wrong," Elphaba replied, moving to sit beside the blonde, and giving her a quick kiss.

"Elphaba Thropp, admitting to being wrong? Where's my Elphie?"

"Still here… right where I should be," the green woman replied, placing her forehead against the blonde's.

The sudden sound of clinking glass caught everyone's attention, and the room quieted down. The two women turned to see Fiyero standing up, his glass in hand.

"Well, let me just start off by saying that this wedding has definitely been an experience, and not just because the chapel was destroyed and we all almost got run over."

This caused a ripple of laughter throughout the room.

"When Elphaba first came to join the circus… I think we all knew it was because of Galinda. I mean, it was impossible to not love the blonde. But I never expected to wind up here… or for a simple crush to lead to such commitment. Still, even though Elphaba and I have had our… differences, I know that Galinda couldn't be in safer hands. So, Elphaba, Galinda… congratulations, and I hope you enjoy your lives together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The two women raised their glasses along with everyone else.

Fiyero sat down and the room grew silent as everyone turned their attention to Nessa.

"Well, I would stand, but that's not happening, so bear with me," the brunette said. "I'd be lying if I said I was always in support of this union. Of course, I always loved my sister, no matter what she chose, and I only wanted her to be happy. And now that I see what these two… amazing women have gone through to be together… I realize that I was wrong. This is what they have chosen and they are happy… and I suppose we can't really ask for more, can we? So here's to you two… and I hope you keep that happiness for the rest of your lives."

The two women raised their glasses again with everyone.

It didn't take long for all that alcohol consumption to lead to loud music and mass dancing. Galinda dragged a reluctant Elphaba out into the middle of the floor, even though the green woman protested that she didn't like to dance in crowds.

"Hey, Galinda, sing that new song you said you wrote!" Fiyero called, his slur telling the two women that he was more than a little drunk.

Galinda grinned as she signaled to the band, which immediately struck up a new tune. She turned back to the green woman as the lighting changed, leaving a single spotlight on them.

"_Hey over there, please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong. Hate to stare, but you're winning, and they're playing my favorite song. So come here, a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear. Make it clear, little question, wanna know just how you feel._"

The blonde moved up close to the green woman, her hands running down Elphaba's arms as the crowd danced around them.

"_If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me? 'Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight. So if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?_"

Elphaba made to take the blonde by her hips, but Galinda moved out of her reach at that moment with a grin, and Elphaba couldn't help but return the gesture.

"_Hey, you might think that I'm crazy, but I you know I'm just your type. I'mma be a little hazy, but you just cannot deny. There's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor, I want more, wanna see it, so I'm asking you tonight_."

The green woman caught the blonde's hand and spun her once, bringing their bodies in close contact.

"_If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me? 'Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight. So if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?_"

* * *

It was late that night, most likely very early the next morning, that the party finally came to an end, with most guests too intoxicated to continue with the festivities. Well, most everyone. The newlyweds were still out on the dance floor, but were moving together in a much slower dance, with Galinda resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we're… married now, that means… no more secrets, right?"

"I suppose. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Galinda opened her eyes and looked up at the green woman. "No. I want you to tell me what you were writing on that paper the other night."

"Oh, you're a nosy one."

"Elphie."

The green woman laughed. "I was trying to find a way to tell you how I felt because just saying 'I love you' doesn't seem to cover it."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "How many ways can you say 'I love you'?"

Elphaba smiled. "_I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you. And I, I like the way you're such a star, but that's not why I love you. Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? _

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you being you, just you. Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you._"

Galinda felt her eyes starting to fill with tears and she leaned against the green woman again.

"_I like the way you misbehave when we get wasted, but that's not why I love you. And how you keep your cool when I am complicated, but that's not why I love you. Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? _

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you being you, just you. Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you._"

So now she knew… there was more than one way to say:

"I love you."

**Songs used: Hold it Against Me by Britney Spears**

**I Love You by Avril Lavigne**


	39. Chapter 39

Galinda was awakened as the first rays of sunlight came filtering through the window and fell across her face. The blonde opened her eyes and found a pair of green arms wrapped around her. She could hear Elphaba's steady breathing, as well as her warm breath on the back of her neck. When Galinda looked around the unfamiliar room, it took her a few seconds to remember that they were currently in a hotel on Mount Runcible, where they had decided to spend their honeymoon. She sighed in content, closing her eyes again and preparing to drift off again.

"Mmm… morning already?" she heard Elphaba say. The green woman stirred, starting to pull her arms away, but Galinda caught her wrists, stopping her. "Oh, I forgot about you."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman chuckled, and Galinda felt the vibrations travel through her own body. "You know I'm just kidding, my sweet." Elphaba sat up before Galinda could stop her. She yawned as she scratched the back of her head. "But seriously though, why are we here again?"

"Elphaba!" the blonde said, punching the green woman in the arm. Elphaba laughed while Galinda crossed her arms. "I shouldn't let you have your surprise now. You don't deserve it."

"Surprises already?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow. Galinda grinned as she took Elphaba's hand and pulled her from the bed and into the bathroom. The green woman's other eyebrow joined her raised one when she saw what the surprise was. "Dear Oz, how long did it take to do this?"

"It doesn't matter," the blonde replied.

Elphaba looked at Galinda before her eyes went back to the mineral oil-filled tub.

"I figured if you couldn't take a normal bath with me… then I'd take an oil bath with you."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at that. "Aren't you sweet? Have you ever taken an oil bath before?"

"No, but it can't be too different from a normal bath, right?"

The green woman chuckled. "Well, there are a few differences. First off, you have to be careful that you don't get the oil in your hair, as the two don't really agree with each other. Secondly—"

Galinda moved in and kissed the green woman, cutting her off. "Just stop talking and get in."

Elphaba complied, slipping out of her nightdress and letting it fall to the floor. She threw her long, dark hair into a messy bun, smiling at the blonde. Galinda bit her lower lip with a smile as she joined the green woman in nudity, making a show of putting her own hair up in a much more sophisticated fashion.

"Careful. Oil is more slippery than water," Elphaba said, taking the blonde's hand and helping her step into the tub. Galinda sat down as Elphaba stepped in as well, lowering herself down and leaning back against the bathtub. The blonde settled herself in Elphaba's lap, tracing one of Elphaba's scars lightly with her finger.

"Your body certainly tells an interesting story, Elphie," the blonde said. Elphaba didn't reply and the blonde saw that her eyes were closed. "Elphaba?"

"I heard you," the green woman said, not opening her eyes. "I don't like to think about my battle wounds."

"They give you character."

Elphaba opened one eye. "And I don't have enough character?"

"I didn't mean… I just meant…"

Elphaba smiled and her eye closed. "That's what I thought."

Galinda scowled before she pinched the green woman's arm.

"Hey!" Elphaba yelped, opening her eyes. She grabbed the blonde's wrists with one hand before she pinched her back. Galinda let out a squeak, jerking away from the green woman. "That's what you get, you little blonde sneak!"

Galinda laughed as her eyes fell on Elphaba's left arm. "Your arm went back to normal."

Elphaba followed the blonde's gaze. "Thankfully. I glad my hunch was right."

Galinda made a face. "Is that the only reason you married me, so you wouldn't deteriorate back into death?"

"… Marriage doesn't mean I always have to tell the truth, right?"

"Elphaba!"

The green woman laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You'd better be." Silence, then Galinda's eyes lit up. "Elphie, I know what I want to do today," she said, squirming in the green woman's lap.

"I already told you that we're not going to spend all day in bed."

Galinda stuck her tongue out. "I didn't mean_ that_, you awful green thing. I have something else in mind."

* * *

"I hereby declare this tower of sand to be the kingdom of Galindaville!" the blonde announced, throwing her hands up in the air. "Yay!"

Elphaba, who was on her knees, looked over the top of the sand castle at the blonde beaming on the other side. "Galindaville? It's nice to see that the whole idea of 'equality' is really striking true with you."

"Whatever, Elphie," the blonde said, standing up. She looked down at their creation, a grin crossing her face before she jumped on top of it.

"Hey, hey, a little warning would be nice!" Elphaba said, falling back as sand flew through the air.

Having finished destroying her castle, the blonde went to take a step forward, only to have her foot catch in the sand. Galinda fell forward, and it just so happened that a certain green woman was in her path, currently pushing herself up onto her elbows.

THUD

Elphaba was brought back down to the sand harshly, the wind instantly knocked out of her as Galinda collided with her chest.

"Sorry," Galinda said, smiling sheepishly.

Elphaba coughed a few times. "I'm fine," she wheezed, her head flopping back down onto the sand.

"Good thing your body cushioned my fall," the blonde said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you damaging your pretty body, now would we?"

Galinda giggled before she leaned down, her lips meeting the green woman's. She pulled away as she rolled off Elphaba. The witch sat up, a hand moving to her chest. "I don't know how much more abuse my ribs can take."

"If they were going to break, they would have by now."

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "And where does your medical knowledge come from, Dr. Upland?"

"I'm just saying." The blonde stood up, offering the green woman a hand. Elphaba took the offered hand and pulled Galinda sharply back down into the sand while she stood up.

"Thanks," the green woman said with a grin. Galinda glared at her and Elphaba offered the blonde her own green hand. Galinda grabbed her hand and tried to repeat the trick, but Elphaba had anticipated that and had planted her feet in the sand firmly, so she didn't budge. She instead pulled the blonde to her feet.

"Don't play mean tricks on me like that," Galinda said firmly, but she wrapped her arms around one of Elphaba's and the two started walking along the lake's edge.

"You know, I don't get it," Elphaba said, breaking the silence.

"What's not to get?"

"We just spent an hour building something that you destroyed in five seconds flat."

"Ah, but Galindaville will live on in the memories of those who came to love it," the blonde said.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at that. "Act your age, not your shoe size."

Galinda gasped. "Are you saying that I have the mind mentality of a six-year-old?"

"You wear a size six?"

"Yeah, what size do you wear?"

Elphaba looked down, her face turning a dark green. "I… don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Do you have big feet? You do, don't you?"

"I do not!" Elphaba retorted angrily, looking up at the blonde.

Now it was Galinda's turn to laugh. "Got you back."

Elphaba smiled, even though her face was still a dark green. "Ready to go back?"

Galinda looked up at her with a grin. "Queen Galinda has declared that Galindaville be abandoned for higher ground… and a night of fun."

"Oh, I like the sound of that. All hail the queen."

"Ooh, I love to be hailed. I could get used to this."

* * *

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was… amazing."

"So amazing that you left Elphaba behind?"

"Oh, popsicle, I'd never leave her behind."

"Except to carry in the luggage," Elphaba said, coming through the door, carrying Galinda's suitcase over her shoulder. She set it down before straightening up and rolling her shoulders. "Your clothes are deceptively heavy."

The blonde shrugged. "Your clothes are in there too."

"You mean my nightdress and dinner dress?"

Galinda waved her hand, as though Elphaba's words were frivolous.

"Now that you two have returned, there is something I need to discuss with you," Mr. Upland said.

The two women exchanged glances. "What is it?" the blonde asked.

"Now that you two are… married… do you still wish to continue working in the circus?"

This was a reason for pause. Neither girl had really thought about life after marriage.

"The circus brought us together," Elphaba finally said. "So I see no reason to abandon our positions in it."

"Do you agree, Galinda?" Mr. Upland asked.

"Wherever Elphaba goes… I go too, and if she goes back to the circus, then I'll be right beside her."

* * *

"_There's only two types of people in the world: the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe. Well baby, I'mma put on a show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat; gotta be first_."

The green woman smiled as she watched Galinda from the back entrance. It felt like ages had passed since the two had last been here.

"Still remember how to use those?" Fiyero asked, coming up beside her.

Elphaba looked down at the torches in her hands. "I hope so."

Fiyero's eyes fell on the gold and silver band on Elphaba's finger. He crossed his arms and directed his gaze at her face, which was turned in the blonde's direction. "I could've made you happy, you know."

Elphaba looked at him. "Not this again, Fiyero. You have to just let it go. It never would have worked out between us."

"At least I can find satisfaction in one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"I can give Galinda the one thing you'll never be able to."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it, Elphaba. What are you going to do when Galinda wants to start a family? Do you really think she's going to be content the way she is now forever?"

The green woman looked down. "She hasn't brought the subject up…"

"Of course she hasn't. She doesn't want to face reality; you can't give her a baby."

Elphaba's grip on her torches tightened. While she hated to admit it, Fiyero was right. What would happen when Galinda decided she wanted to become a mother? Elphaba would go to the ends of Oz and beyond to give Galinda anything she wanted, but there was nothing she could do to give her a child… at least one of her own bloodline.

The green woman was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the blonde that was approaching her. "Elphaba?"

Elphaba's dark eyes focused on the woman standing before her. "What? Oh, yes, your performance was wonderful."

Galinda giggled. "I didn't ask you that, but thanks anyway. Why the pensive look?"

"I was just… thinking."

"About?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda, you're… happy, right? I mean, with me?"

"Of course."

"And the fact that I… I can't… give you… everything doesn't bother you?"

"Elphie, I don't expect you to get me _everything_. Just the things I ask for."

"But what if I… couldn't?"

Now the blonde's face fell into a frown. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I just want to know."

"Elphaba, it wouldn't matter to me if we lived in a mansion or a cardboard box. As long as we're together… that's enough for me."

Elphaba smiled before she pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "I love you, Galinda. So much."

"I love you too, my fire-breathing witchy wife."

* * *

Life slipped back into the normal routine: the circus traveled around Oz and the two women performed as they always had. But, a strange change had come over the blonde. Elphaba had been dreading confronting her about it, but they were married, so she knew that she had to do it.

"Galinda, are you all right?" the green woman asked one night as she entered their carriage. She found the blonde sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair slowly.

"Yes…"

The green woman came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, leaning down to brush her lips against the blonde's neck. "Galinda… I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

The blonde sighed as she lowered her brush. "It's nothing Elphie… really."

The green woman knew she was still lying. "Galinda… are you still happy?"

"Of course I am."

"Even though I can't… I can't give you… what you want?"

Galinda turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Are you upset that I can't give you… a baby?"

"No… I mean, I knew when we were married that I wouldn't be able to… but I just…"

"Galinda… tell me honestly: do you want a baby?"

The blonde's eyes went down. "I think it would be nice… to be a mother."

Elphaba had seen that coming. She pulled away from the blonde and moved to sit on the bed with a sigh. "I wish… I wish I could give you that."

"Oh, but Elphie, please don't feel bad! I love you all the same! It doesn't matter to me that you don't have a Y chromosome!" Galinda said quickly, standing and moving to sit beside the green woman, quickly taking one green hand in both of hers.

"But if you had stayed with Fiyero, you would have—"

I would have been absolutely miserable; you helped me see that. And if I had stayed with him, I wouldn't have you."

The two sat in silence, and Elphaba's eyes suddenly lit up. It was a long shot, but she had to try… for Galinda. "I think… I may have a solution to the problem."

"Elphaba, please, you don't have to—"

"I want to try. For you." The green woman pulled a folded piece of paper from an inside pocket in her vest. She unfolded it and Galinda realized that it was a single page from the Grimmerie.

"I thought you burned it," the blonde said, looking up at her wife.

"I did… except for this page. It was the page that the Grimmerie opened to when it fell at my feet."

"Do you really think this will help us?"

"I don't know, but I'd try anything to give you what you want." Elphaba started to read, but Galinda put a hand on the paper, stopping her. The green woman looked at her.

"I don't know, Elphie. Do you even know what you're reading?"

"Of course not, but it doesn't matter."

"But what if something goes horribly wrong?"

"Don't worry. I'm a witch, remember?"

Galinda still looked uncertain, but she removed her hand, and Elphaba resumed reading. A strange wind started to fill the room, along with white smoke. The blonde turned away from it as it whipped her hair around her face. A few moments later, the wind died down and the smoke cleared.

"I don't feel any different. Do you think it worked, Elphie?"

"Oh, it did something all right."

Odd. That sounded like Elphaba's voice, but it was much… deeper. The blonde turned to looked at her wife and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Elphaba, you're… you're... oh, sweet Lurline."

Elphaba looked down at her hands, which were still green, but she knew she wasn't the same. She stood up and approached Galinda's mirror.

Short black hair and black facial hair… a more muscular build that was stretching her clothes to their limit… and something else that she did not want to admit to having. She turned back to face the blonde, who still had her hands over her mouth.

"I think… you have a new husband."


	40. Chapter 40

"Elphaba, please come out!"

"No! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"I'm not going to laugh, I promise! I'm your wife, now please come out."

Elphaba opened the door and Galinda quickly bit her lip to keep in her laughter. "This is not what I intended at all! I am wearing clothes from the ex-husband pile, I have hair in… different places, and I have a…_ penis_!"

That sent Galinda into a fit of giggles. She couldn't help it!

"It's not funny!" Elphaba said, pushing the blonde away and shutting the door again.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry! I'm okay now, I swear! Please let me come in at least."

A few seconds passed before Elphaba opened the door again, allowing the blonde to enter. She found the green woman, err, man sitting on the bed.

"Okay, look, I know I said I'd do anything to give you what you want, but this… this is not what I expected at all. This is way too weird," Elphaba said, making to run a hand through her (his) hair, but it wasn't as long as it used to be, and Elphaba let out a small whimper. "My hair… it's gone…"

"Cheer up, Elphie. I think you look rather dashing," Galinda said, moving to straddle Elphaba's lap. She ran her hands through Elphaba's shorter hair as she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, but they only stayed like that for a few moments before Elphaba pushed Galinda away, letting out a yell as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked.

"It _moved_… by itself! I hate this!" Elphaba shouted, putting her hands to her head.

Galinda covered her mouth quickly as she tried to stifle her giggles.

The green (wo)man lowered her hands. "Okay, so here's how I think this is going to work: we did this so that you could have a baby, right?"

Galinda nodded.

"So, as soon as I… impregnate you, I should go back to normal."

"Sounds logical."

Elphaba nodded. "Let's just get this over with."

Galinda let out another giggle. "Do you know how to… use it?"

"We'll find out. Can't be that hard, right?" Elphaba approached the blonde and pushed her back onto the bed, moving over her slowly as she leaned down to kiss her.

"I thought you wanted to get right to it?" the blonde said.

"I wish I could, but I think it needs… encouraging first."

Galinda giggled, biting her lip before she kissed Elphaba again. She reached down, undoing Elphaba's belt as her wife… husband… reached up under her dress and pressed lightly against that small bundle of nerves that were throbbing with need.

Elphaba suddenly stopped and pulled away before she sat back.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked, sitting up.

"You have got to be shitting me."

"What? What is it?"

Elphaba showed the blonde what was on her hand and the blonde gasped.

"Oh, Elphie… I am so sorry. I totally forgot that... I was going to have…"

"It's all right," Elphaba sighed. "This is just my luck anyway." She stood up and moved to grab a rag, which she used to wipe the blood from her fingers. "Seven days as a man… I don't think I can do this."

"It will be an experience," Galinda said, coming up behind Elphaba and wrapping her arms around her. "Besides, I'll be with you the entire time."

Elphaba put a hand over Galinda's. "I hope you're right… because I have no idea how we're going to explain this to everyone."

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba was dismayed to find out that last night had not been a dream and that she was still, in fact, a man. The green witch sat up and groaned internally as the pressing need to urinate came upon her. She knew this would have come eventually… it would be better to just get it over with now.

Elphaba got out of bed carefully, so as not to wake the still sleeping blonde. She left the carriage, closing the door softly behind her. She felt a sudden arm around her neck and she was thrown to the ground.

"Who the hell are you and why were you in Galinda's carriage?" Fiyero demanded.

"It's me, you idiot!" Elphaba said.

A puzzled look crossed Fiyero's face. "Are you related to Elphaba?"

"I _am_ Elphaba!"

"What?"

Elphaba sighed and stood up. "To make a long story short, I cast a spell to solve the… pregnancy issue and this was the result."

"So, you got turned into a man?" The prince started laughing. "Oh, this is too much."

"Thanks for being so understanding," Elphaba spat sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go figure out how to… urinate." She moved past the prince and started walking towards the nearby woods.

"I have to see this," Fiyero said, following her.

"You're disgusting! Get out of here!" Elphaba said, but Fiyero wasn't swayed.

"Look, come on, I just want to help you out. Using a penis for the first time can be difficult; I just want to make sure you don't have any problems."

"You're such a liar," Elphaba said as she undid her belt buckle and started to undo her pants, but when she felt Fiyero's eyes on her, she stopped. "Don't stare at me!"

"Elphaba, this is natural for guys. You girls are spoiled, with your private bathrooms and such."

"And I still want that privacy!"

"Too bad. Get used to this."

Elphaba realized that she was not going to get rid of Fiyero, so she resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to do it with him standing there. The green witch turned back to the task at hand, lowering her pants just enough to get…_ it_ out.

"Oh, Oz…" she said, closing her eyes, not even wanting to look at it.

"Okay, that is not fair at all."

"What?"

"You cast some spell, and you get a decent sized—"

"I don't want to hear about it at all!"

"But Elphaba—"

"No!"

The green witch quickly finished her business and did her pants back up. "Oz, that was awful."

* * *

Although Mr. Upland was thoroughly surprised, he allowed Elphaba to perform in the show that afternoon. The green fire-breather was used to being stared at, but today… those stares felt different, though she couldn't figure out why.

Well, not until the show ended, that is.

She had barely left the tent before she was swarmed by women. The green witch was taken aback as they all pushed past each other, trying to get to her.

"Your act was amazing!"

"You're so handsome!"

"Are you single?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ladies, please, I'm flattered, really, but I already have a wife," Elphaba said, trying to escape the crowd.

The crowd groaned, but that didn't seem to deter them in the slightest. Slowly but surely, Elphaba made her way through the crowd and managed to escape in the safety of her carriage, practically slamming the door behind her. Elphaba let out a sigh of relief, but suddenly felt someone grab her arms from behind, pulling her down onto the bed before straddling her lap.

"Aren't you the popular one now?" Galinda said.

"I was never this popular as a green woman," Elphaba said.

"Now you're an irresistible green man."

"Are you… jealous?"

"N-no! Why would I be jealous just because thousand of women want you in their bed now?"

Elphaba grinned. "You are jealous. Now you know how I feel when men look at you."

Galinda's response was pulling Elphaba's shirt off and running her hands down her now muscular chest. "That spell turned you into the perfect man, Elphie… that figures."

"I'm still devoted to you… you know that right?"

"Normally I would say 'I hope that's true', but the way you are now… I can feel that it's true," the blonde said with a grin.

"Oh Oz… I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Elphaba replied, putting her hands over her face as it turned dark green with embarrassment.

Galinda just grinned again before she leaned down and moved Elphaba's hands aside, kissing her none too modestly. Of course, she knew what this would do to Elphaba… but the blonde enjoyed torturing her husband (wife).

"You're killing me here, Galinda."

"That is my intention."

* * *

It was an odd experience the next morning, waking up wearing nothing but black boxers. Elphaba swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching. She made her way over to the carriage door and opened it, only to see a huge crowd of women gathered by the main tent. The green witch quickly slammed the door shut and leaning against it, panting.

"What's going on?" Galinda asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing one of her eyes.

"There is a huge crowd of people outside!" Elphaba hissed. "I can't let them see me!"

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to be swarmed again! It's very frightening!"

Galinda smiled. "You're exaggerating," she said, getting up and approaching the door.

"No! Don't open it!" Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde and pulling her away.

"Elphaba, you're being ridiculous. I understand that you're exceedingly handsome now, but I think you're overestimating yourself," Galinda said with slight annoyance as she pulled away and approached the door again.

"No don't—"

The blonde opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw the huge crowd… most of them women. "Sweet Lurline…"

"Close the door before they see me!" Elphaba said, lunging forward and slamming the door shut. She let out a shuddering sigh.

"Did you see how many people were out there? Have you ever seen so many people here before? And most of them were _women_!" Galinda said, taken completely by surprise.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, would you? No, Galinda's always right, isn't she?"

"Hey, you'd better watch it because now I can kick you where it really hurts."

It took Elphaba a few seconds to figure out what the blonde was referring to. "Oh! You're mean," the green witch said, lowering her hands in front of the area hesitantly.

"Elphaba… surely those women aren't all here to see… you?"

"You said it yourself: that spell turned me into the ideal man. I'd bet my life those women are all here because of me."

Galinda shook her head. "Well… just remember: I liked you before it was 'the new thing'."

* * *

"Elphaba… you have to face them eventually."

Elphaba looked up from buttoning her shirt. "Can't you just tell them I'm sick? Or maybe I died. Yes, I like that one. Then they'll never come around here again."

"Elphaba."

The green witch sighed. "I know." She approached he blonde and offered her an arm. "But we're married now, so you have to suffer with me."

Galinda smiled before she took the offered arm. "Fine, but if anyone tries to make a move on you, they're getting a fist to the face."

"Ooh, vicious. I see why I fell in love with you."

* * *

Elphaba had never seen the main tent so full before. The bleachers were completely packed and people were actually standing! The green witch had a feeling that there were still people outside as well, but the sight of all the people didn't prepare her in the slightest for what happened after Mr. Upland announced her name. Elphaba was sure she wasn't the only one wincing and covering her ears against the screaming.

"They cannot be that excited to see you," Fiyero said bitterly.

"My eardrums beg to differ," Elphaba replied before she entered the tent, raising a hand to wave to the crowd. She tried to hide her wince as the screams of adoration attacked her ears once again.

Galinda watched from the back entrance, feeling the jealousy inside of raise its ugly head again. Why was Elphaba suddenly so popular? Just because she turned into a handsome man, all the women were falling at her feet! It was ridiculous!

Another wave of cheers reached her ears and Galinda saw a fireball dissipating into the air. After raising her hand in farewell, Elphaba turned and left the tent, finding a somewhat irate Galinda waiting for her, arms crossed.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"They love you."

"I told you! It's ridiculous, isn't it? Oz, I just want to be a green woman again."

Galinda couldn't help but smile at that, some of her anger ebbing away. It made her feel better to see that Elphaba wasn't enjoying this in the slightest. "Only five more days."

"That's five days too many," Elphaba sighed.

"… and that concludes our show for today."

Uh, oh. If the show was over, then that meant…

"Come on!" Elphaba said grabbing Galinda's hand and making a break for their carriage.

"Wha—"

"I want to get back before—"

The green witch was interrupted by a sudden ambush of women, stopping the couple in their tracks.

"Oh, before this," Galinda said with mock realization.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Elphaba, I don't understand how you changed into a man, but you've certainly drawn quite a crowd! We actually had to refuse admission because the tent was full!" Mr. Upland said that night at dinner.

"I'm glad that I've helped business sir, but I really don't intend to stay like this for much longer," Elphaba said.

"Well, if that's true, then you need to come out with us tonight," Fiyero said.

"Out? Out where? And who is us?"

"Oh, just myself and couple of friends."

"Why do you want me to 'go out' with you at all?"

"Just some valuable insight into a man's world."

* * *

"I can't believe I allowed you to convince me to come with you."

"Come on Elphaba. You women always want to know what men are up to when we go out. You ladies dance; we do this."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "It's no surprise to me that you men get drunk at a strip club."

Fiyero just grinned while Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Good evening, Master Fiyero."

The prince suddenly straightened up. "Hello Sarima."

Elphaba turned to look at the woman who had approached them and instantly felt a surge of… attraction. The green witch quickly looked away, feeling her face grow hot.

"Who is your new friend?" Sarima asked.

"Elphaba."

The green witch did her best to ignore Sarima, who was currently approaching her in a way that Elphaba knew was meant to be seductive.

"And do you work in the circus as well?" Sarima asked, standing right in front of Elphaba now.

"Yes… I'm the… fire-breather," Elphaba stammered, still trying to avert her eyes from the woman standing in front of her. She felt a hand under her chin and her head was raised, forcing her to look into Sarima's eyes.

"I suppose I'll have to see your show before you leave then," Sarima said with a smile.

"I-I guess you will… you should… I, uh…" Elphaba didn't like this. She didn't like feeling this way… no wonder it was so easy for men to cheat!

Sarima grinned again. "You're cute, all flustered and such. Let me guess: girlfriend waiting for you back home?"

"Wife. I'm married," Elphaba said quickly, holding up her left hand.

"Oh. Well, isn't she the lucky one?"

Elphaba just nodded, wondering why Sarima was still grinning.

"Well, if you ever get tired of that… I'll be waiting." Sarima left and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. Sarima shoots every man down. You're one lucky bastard," Fiyero said.

"I don't feel lucky. I love Galinda, and that's all."

"Your body says otherwise."

Elphaba looked down and her face turned a very dark green. "I'm going home!"

* * *

Galinda turned when she heard Elphaba enter and she smiled. "How was—"

"I love you! I love you more than any other woman in Oz and beyond, no matter how many others try to approach me!" Elphaba said quickly, hugging the blonde tightly.

Galinda was taken aback by that, but she soon realized why Elphaba had said it. "You got hot for another woman, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry! That… thing is not something I can control, but I swear, it didn't mean anything!"

"As long as it stays that way."


	41. Chapter 41

True to her word, Elphaba found Sarima sitting in the front row at the next day's afternoon show. The look that she was giving the green fire breather somewhat unnerved her, and that did not go unnoticed.

"You seem distracted," Galinda said when Elphaba returned to her after her act was over.

"No… no I just… there's just a woman here from last night… at the bar," Elphaba said, her eyes flashing back towards Sarima, but Galinda put her hands on the side of her green face, turning her to look into sapphire eyes.

"Hey, just remember me, okay?" she said, kissing the green witch.

"My logical brain will, but I can't speak for… other body parts."

Galinda made a face.

"What? If I could control it, I would! If it makes you feel any better, she's the only woman who's made it… well… you know."

"The _only _woman?" Galinda asked, raising a blonde eyebrow in a move that was very reminiscent of her green counterpart.

Elphaba realized what she had said. "Besides you! I meant besides you of course! I… I… have I told you how much I love you?"

Galinda grinned. "Once or twice." The blonde somewhat enjoyed having this control over Elphaba… in more ways than one. "Still… why don't we escape to our carriage before the crowd gets here and you can show me how much you love me," Galinda said, sliding her finger through one of the button holes on Elphaba's shirt. The green woman just smiled and didn't resist when Galinda gave her shirt a tug and led her back to their carriage, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Elphaba lay in the hammock she had set up between two trees. Oh, she and Galinda hadn't been able to… have all the fun they wanted, but it had been enough to put the blonde to sleep. The crowd of women, disappointed by Elphaba's absence, had left, leaving the green witch to relax.

A sudden shadow fell over the page she was reading and her brow furrowed. Galinda was back for more already? "Galinda, we had our fun, but I already told you: we can't try for a baby while you're on your period."

"That must be disappointing for you."

Uh, oh. Not Galinda.

Elphaba's head snapped up. "Sarima!" Her book flew from her hands as the green witch jumped, causing her to fall out of the hammock. Elphaba sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "So sorry. I thought you were… Galinda."

"So your wife is the ringmaster's daughter?"

"Yes."

"She's cute… I suppose."

Elphaba didn't like where this was headed already. "How… how can I help you?"

"Well, you were curiously absent after the show, so I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I liked your act," Sarima replied, kneeling down to Elphaba's level.

"Yes… I try to avoid the crowds."

"I can imagine." Sarima moved closer to Elphaba, and the green witch made to back up, only to feel her back hit the tree trunk. Sarima's hand came to rest on her shoulder, while her knee moved between Elphaba's legs.

"I… my wife would not appreciate this," Elphaba said.

"Oh, I understand completely."

_Then why are you still smiling at me like that?_

"I love… my wife, so this… this isn't really…"

"Of course you love her," Sarima said, grabbing Elphaba's hand and moving it to rest on her hip. "But I also understand that the current inability for you two to have sex can be exceedingly frustrating for a man like you."

"I'm not… frustrated."

"But you are excited."

Elphaba's face turned dark green. Ozdamn that stupid body part she couldn't control! She hated it!

"Elphaba… look at me."

Elphaba did and suddenly found herself unable to look away from Sarima's eyes, which were shimmering with all sorts of colors, making it impossible for the green witch to pick out a single one.

"You're just stressed out right now."

"I… I am stressed."

"It's natural for you to want release."

Elphaba nodded, not knowing why she was agreeing so easily with everything Sarima was saying.

Sarima smiled as she tossed her hair from her face. "Tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"Elphaba, have you seen—oh."

The green witch was finally able to tear her gaze away from Sarima and she focused on the blonde standing a few feet away. Oh, that was not a good look on Galinda's face.

The blonde wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene in front of her eyes. The woman Elphaba had pointed out earlier was currently all over the blonde's spouse.

"What, uh… what fun is going on here?" Galinda asked. It was taking all the self-restraint she had to keep from punching this woman right in the face.

"I startled your husband and he fell from his hammock. I felt that the least I could do was make sure he was all right," Sarima said, standing up to face the blonde. "My name is Sarima. I met your husband last night at my place of business."

"A strip club?" Galinda said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Sarima opened her mouth to reply, but let out a short laugh instead. "I see. You don't let anything slip past you, and I can't say I blame you. If I were fortunate enough to have a devoted man like yours, I wouldn't let him out of my sight either."

"If you had a devoted man like mine."

_Which I'll bet you don't for obvious reasons._

"Oh, I understand why you're giving me that look. You see me as a threat. Let me assure you, nothing happened between us. Your husband is very much in love with you."

Sarima looked back at the green witch with that strange smile. "Goodbye, Elphaba. I hope to see you again sometime." She walked off and Elphaba looked up at her wife.

"No she won't," Galinda said.

"Galinda, please, I did not want any of that! She came onto me!" Elphaba said, getting to her feet quickly.

"You even sound like a man now."

"Galinda, I don't have any feelings for Sarima!"

"Your body is telling another story."

"You cannot base anything off of that, it acts on its own!"

"I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Only because she had some sort of… control over me! I mean, the minute I looked into her eyes, she had me, and I was completely powerless."

Galinda looked down. "She was… pretty."

"No, not like that! I meant… like the time Morrible put that spell on me, you remember that?"

"Are you trying to say that Sarima… hypnotized you?"

"I don't know what the hell she did, but I'm telling you, as soon as I looked into those eyes… I was gone. I would have done… anything she told me."

"That's a scary thought."

"You're scared? Think of how I felt!"

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes. "We need to move."

* * *

Elphaba peered into the main tent, her eyes scanning the faces in the crowd. A lot of women… but no Sarima.

"Looking for someone?" Galinda asked, coming up behind the green witch and causing her to jump.

"Just making sure she isn't here," Elphaba replied.

"We were on the road for two days. I highly doubt she'd be here."

"I don't want to be surprised," Elphaba said, turning to face the blonde.

"Look, think of it this way: even if she did come after us, it would take her two days to get here, and by that time, we'll have already had our fun. You'll be a woman again."

"I hope so. I don't think I can stay like this much longer."

"The new plumbing not working out?"

"It's the fact that I'm getting _used_ to it that's scaring me."

Galinda couldn't help but laugh at that. "We need to get you back to normal soon then."

"You're telling me."

* * *

Elphaba fastened her belt back up before she turned and started back for the caravan. Going to the bathroom had become… somewhat easier, but she still didn't like it, and she still closed her eyes every time.

"Elphaba."

The green witch froze before she turned around slowly. Even in the moonlight, she knew who it was… and she couldn't believe it.

"Sarima. How did you—"

"I saw your circus packing up to leave… and you didn't even say goodbye," Sarima said, approaching the green witch.

"Yes, well, I… I apologize."

"You're sweet. I understand that your wife is a little… possessive. I would be too, if I had someone like you."

Sarima was mere feet away now and Elphaba was trying to look everywhere but her eyes.

"Elphaba… look at me."

As hard as she tried not to, Elphaba found herself once again looking into Sarima's eyes, which appeared to be solid black in the moonlight.

"Tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

No, not this again! Elphaba could feel herself losing control.

"Tell me you love me."

"I… love you."

Sarima's smile grew wider and she leaned in close to the green witch. "Kiss me."

Elphaba did, her hand coming to slip behind Sarima's long hair and rest on the back of her neck.

"Tell me you need to feel me."

"I need to feel you."

Sarima smiled as she kissed Elphaba again while untying the front of her dress. She took Elphaba's other hand and raised it up to the opening. Elphaba pushed aside the fabric as her hand slid inside Sarima's dress, coming to rest on her breast.

_Oh, Oz, what am I doing?_

"Tell me you love me more than your wife."

"I… what? No!" Elphaba finally managed to regain her senses and pulled away from Sarima. "Leave me alone! I love Galinda, and nothing will ever change that!"

* * *

"Elphaba, what's wrong? You look like you've seen—"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! She came out of nowhere and looked at me with those… eyes and I… I lost control again," Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde by her shoulders. "Please don't be mad!"

Galinda stared at the green witch. "Who? Sarima?"

"Yes! She's here!"

"But… how? How could she have—"

"She saw us leaving! She followed us out here! Oz, she's obsessed with me!"

"Look, I'll talk to my father."

"What's he going to do, Galinda? Fight her off?"

Galinda saw the fear in Elphaba's eyes; it was something she wasn't used to seeing. "I don't know," she admitted. "But he should at least know."

Elphaba didn't reply and Galinda stood up to leave, but the green witch suddenly grabbed her arm. "Don't go."

"Elphaba—"

The green witch looked into her eyes. "Now. We need to do it now."

Galinda's eyes widened with realization. "But I'm still on—"

"I don't care. I love you, and I want to make sure that I never betray you… ever."

Galinda saw the need in Elphaba's eyes and she realized that it wasn't the sex Elphaba wanted: she wanted to prove to the blonde that she did love her. Hell, she had changed gender just to give the blonde a baby! Galinda moved to straddle the green witch's lap before she leaned down to kiss her. Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hips, pulling her closer as she deepened their kiss. The green witch soon pushed Galinda down onto the bed beneath her as she stripped the blonde of her dress.

"Someone's eager," Galinda said, biting her lower lip playfully.

"Trust me: you have no idea," Elphaba said as she undid her belt and slipped out of her pants. She continued kissing the blonde as Galinda undid the buttons on her shirt, sliding it off the green witch's body.

The last of their clothing came off and Elphaba broke their kiss to look into Galinda's eyes. "Are you sure… this is what you want?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes."

Elphaba positioned herself over the blonde before she entered her hesitantly. Galinda gripped Elphaba's shoulder tightly, her nails breaking the skin as she inhaled sharply. Elphaba paused; she was trying so hard to make this experience as pleasurable as she could for the blonde. She soon felt Galinda move beneath her, and then again.

"Easy," the green witch said.

"P-please."

Elphaba pulled out before she thrust inside of the blonde again, causing Galinda to gasp and cling to the green witch harder.

And it was in that moment that pink and green became one yet again.

* * *

When Galinda woke up the next morning, she found that the green witch had left their bed. She looked up and found her standing by the blonde's vanity with her back to Galinda.

"Good morning," Galinda said sleepily with a smile.

"I'm still a man," Elphaba said, turning to face the blonde.

"What?" Galinda said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "But we—"

Elphaba suddenly let out a short laugh and moved to sit on the bed beside the blonde. "Of course. It takes at least two weeks for the process to actually begin."

"So you have to wait longer?"

Elphaba nodded, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe this." She stood up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Galinda called.

"I need… to think," the green witch replied before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she emptied her bladder. She would not enjoy being a man after there was no real need to. She had done what she set out to do; what more did this spell want from her? Was this a sort of test? Dear Oz, what if she actually had to wait for the baby to be born before she went back to normal? She couldn't wait nine months!

"So your wife finally let you have your fun then?"

Elphaba turned towards the voice. "No, no, not you!"

A delighted and slightly confused look crossed Sarima's face. "Elphaba, I apologize for intruding on your privacy like this, but you ran away so quickly last night. I was afraid I'd done something to offend you."

"Offend me? Listen you—"

"Your pants are undone."

Elphaba looked down and quickly did her pants back up, fastening her belt tightly. "You cannot just come into my life and expect me to drop everything for you just because you have… hypnotic eyes! I have a life with a woman that I love with all my heart and I will not allow you to destroy everything I've worked for!"

"Elphaba… I'm offended that you think I'm trying to intrude on your life," Sarima said as she approached.

"Well, that's what you're doing!"

"But you said you loved me."

"Only because you made me say it with your… hypnosis!"

"Elphaba, let me tell you something about hypnosis: I cannot make anyone do anything they do not want to do."

"No, no that is not true because I do not have an inclination to just go off with other women!"

"Of course you don't. But… you had an inclination to go with me, and I am not just some other woman."

Elphaba shook her head. "Stay out of my life." She turned to leave, but Sarima moved in front of her quickly, locking eyes before Elphaba could look away.

"Tell me you want to be with me," Sarima said with more intensity than ever before.

"I… I want to be with you."

"Tell me you'll run off with me."

"I… I'll…"

"Tell me you'll leave with me."

"I'll leave… with you."

Sarima smiled before she took Elphaba's hand. "Let's go then."

* * *

Galinda wondered what was taking Elphaba so long. The blonde got up and left the carriage, her eyes scanning the area, but she saw no sign of Elphaba. Her eyes suddenly caught two figures leaving the woods… two awfully familiar figures. Galinda took a few steps forward and realized that it was Elphaba… and she was helping Sarima up onto a horse… and why was she climbing up behind her? Galinda felt as though she had been punched in the stomach when she saw Elphaba put her arm around Sarima's torso, holding her the same way she had held Galinda.

"Elphaba!" the blonde called before she started running towards the two. Galinda saw Sarima turn and look at her, giving her a sly smile before the horse took off.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, no!"

Galinda knew it was no use. She fell to her knees, watching Elphaba… her Elphaba grow smaller and smaller as she rode farther and farther away from the blonde.


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm telling you, she did something to Elphaba! My Elphie would never run off with another woman!"

"Galinda, calm down—"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

All the men took a step back. Even though the petite blonde was the only female present, her estrogen levels trumped all their testosterone… combined.

"Look, I'm sure that there is a perfectly logical reason why Elphaba left with Sarima," Fiyero said.

Galinda glared at him. "This is all your fault!"

"Wha- my fault? Why?"

"Because you were the one who dragged Elphaba to that strip club in the first place!"

"How did you know we went to—"

"Oh, please, it was obvious. Besides, Elphaba told me. We're married, remember? Anyway, if you hadn't taken her there, that… Sarima would never have seen her, and I wouldn't currently be missing my other half!"

"Look, Sarima always turned guys down. I never expected her to become obsessed with Elphaba, okay?"

"Well, she is, and I blame you!"

"I see Elphaba really has rubbed off on you in more ways than one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All right, children, enough," Mr. Upland said, coming in between the two. "This bickering won't solve anything."

Galinda glared at her ex-husband before turned her attention to her father. "We have to go after them and save Elphaba!"

"And where do you propose we start? We don't even know where they went," Fiyero said.

"We could start by going in the same direction they went!"

Fiyero shook his head. "What good what that do? We finally get back on the road to continue our lives, and you want us to just drop everything to go find your spouse?"

"Yes."

Fiyero shook his head before he looked down. Galinda scowled before she turned to look at her father. "You agree with me, right?"

Mr. Upland crossed his arms uncomfortably, not wanting to meet his daughter's gaze. Galinda waited for a response, but when it didn't come, the expression on her face changed. "Father!"

"I'm sorry, Galinda, but… I believe that Fiyero may have a point."

"Elphaba would do it for me!"

Still no reaction.

Galinda shook her head slowly. "Fine. I see how it's going to be. If no one will help me, then I'll go alone."

"Galinda—"

"Elphaba is in trouble, and I can't just turn my head and pretend like everything is all right. I will find her… and when I do, Sarima will be sorry she ever took my Elphie from me."

* * *

The waves rolled in gently, playfully running over Sarima's toes before retreating. She smiled and leaned back into the strong body sitting behind her. She ran one hand through the sand while she kept the other on the arm around her waist.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" Sarima asked, her eyes scanning the waves.

"Yes… beautiful…"

Sarima smiled again before she turned her head, looking at the dark eyes that were currently staring out across the water. "Elphaba… tell me you love me."

The green witch turned her gaze to Sarima, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

Sarima put one hand back around Elphaba's neck, pulling her head down so that their lips could meet. "Elphaba… I've been so lonely… tell me you'll never leave my side."

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

"Can you even get on that horse by yourself?"

Galinda didn't turn to look at the prince as she hoisted herself up onto the stallion, just as Elphaba had shown her.

"Galinda, what are you going to do if you do find them?"

"I'm going to give Sarima a piece of my mind… and get my Elphie back."

"You really think Sarima's going to listen to you?"

Galinda looked at the prince. "Who said I was going to be talking with my mouth?"

* * *

"Watch your head; the doorway's a little low here."

Elphaba ducked slightly as she entered Sarima's home, closing the door behind her.

"Well, here it is. My humble abode," Sarima said with a smile as she sat down on the couch.

Elphaba looked around, but didn't say anything.

"Come sit with me," Sarima said, patting the couch next to her. The green witch did so and allowed Sarima to settle herself in her lap. "Elphaba… tell me you're happy with me."

"I'm happy with you."

"Elphaba… if asked you for something… would you give it to me?"

"Anything."

Sarima smiled again before she kissed the green witch, running her hands through her short, raven hair. "Elphaba… I want a baby."

* * *

It was true that Galinda had no idea where Sarima had taken her wife, but Elphaba had always managed to find her when Morrible had kidnapped her, so why couldn't the blonde do the same now?

Galinda sighed as she stooped down and picked up a flat, smooth rock. She looked out across the water, remembering when Elphaba had brought her here… it seemed so long ago. The blonde tossed the rock into the air once before she threw it as hard as she could, watching it skip across the water's surface.

"Elphaba… what happened to you?"

* * *

Sarima looked down at the green witch lying beside her. Oh, she hadn't gotten what she wanted tonight; Elphaba was still far too attached to her blonde wife for that, but Sarima knew that eventually, she'd get her way. Her eyes fell on Elphaba's left hand, which was currently resting on the brunette's stomach. Sarima's eyes narrowed when they spotted the gold and silver wedding band. She took Elphaba's hand gently before she pulled the ring off her finger. Elphaba stirred, but didn't wake up.

Sarima looked at the ring before she placed it on the bedside table. The less the green witch had to remember the blonde by… the better. She'd forget… it would take some time, but Sarima would make Elphaba forget all about Galinda Upland… and eventually, it would be as though the blonde had never existed in the first place.

* * *

Sleeping was difficult. Galinda hadn't slept alone in a long time, and she hated the feeling. She wanted to feel Elphaba's warmth against her… she wanted to curl up against the green woman and be enveloped in the scent of soap and charred wood. She couldn't understand why everything they did went horribly wrong. All they wanted was a baby, and now Elphaba was gone, stolen away by some obsessed… hypnotist.

Galinda sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. What if she couldn't get Elphaba back? What if… what if their attempt at getting pregnant had… failed? What would she do then? The blonde buried her face in her knees as she sniffled loudly.

_No, no crying! Elphaba wouldn't cry… I have to be strong like her._

The blonde forced herself to look back up, wiping her nose with the back of her hand with another sniffle. The blonde looked at her hand with some disgust before she reached into her (Elphaba's) coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. As she did so, a folded piece of paper fell out as well, catching Galinda's attention. She picked it up and unfolded it, recognizing it as the Grimmerie page.

"Once again you've caused us nothing but problems," she muttered angrily. She considered ripping it up, but instead shoved it back into the pocket. If they needed it to change Elphaba back, then she couldn't risk losing it. The blonde sighed and leaned back against the tree, looking up at the clear night sky. Being out on her own was a little unnerving, but when she looked back down at the ring on her finger, she knew it was worth it.

"I'll find you, Elphaba."

* * *

When Elphaba woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that it was Sarima, not Galinda, who was still asleep in her arms. "Sarima, you—"

Sarima put a finger over Elphaba's lips, stopping the green witch. "Good morning to you too."

Elphaba grabbed Sarima's wrist, pushing her hand away. "No, you don't get to use your… seductive charm on me and just—"

"Tell me you love me."

Elphaba started to protest, but she had looked in Sarima's eyes, and it seemed as though the brunette was able to get the green witch under her control faster than before.

"I love you."

Sarima smiled before she moved her body closer to Elphaba's, running her hands down Elphaba's chest. "Tell me I'm the only woman in your life."

"You… you're the only woman in my life."

Sarima repositioned them so that Elphaba was on her back and Sarima was straddling her lap. "You know, Elphaba… I meant what I said last night. I hope you did too. Elphaba… tell me you'll give me anything I ask for."

"I'll give you… anything you ask for."

* * *

Galinda woke with a start, almost losing her balance and falling over from where she had been leaning against the tree. She regained herself and winced slightly as she put a hand to her sore neck.

"This is so less ideal than a bed…"

Galinda started to stand, and the Grimmerie page fell out of her pocket again. The blonde glared down at it before she picked it up.

"And what do you want?" she said, before realizing that she was talking to a piece of paper. Galinda was about to stuff the page back into her pocket when she noticed a pair of illustrated eyes staring at her from the page. Galinda furrowed her brow as unfolded the page. It hadn't occurred to her that there was a spell on the other side of the page. Of course, she couldn't read the text, but the eyes had her suspicious. If only she were able to use the Grimmerie like Elphaba cou—

Wait.

Did Galinda not have Elphaba's genetic material inside of her, trying to make a baby? If that was true… then could it be possible for her to… use the Grimmerie? Galinda looked back down at the page uncertainly before she started to read the foreign words, which was harder than she had anticipated. Elphaba had made it look so easy… just like everything else she did.

Eventually, Galinda reached the end of the spell and the eyes at the bottom of the page started to glow. Galinda let out a gasp as her head snapped back, her surroundings starting to disappear.

* * *

She was looking at a ceiling now, the edges of her vision blurry. She could hear familiar breathing.

"_Elphaba?"_

The green witch was surprised when she heard Galinda's voice. "Ga… linda?"

"Did you say something?" Sarima asked, turning to face the green witch from where she had been dressing.

"N-no."

Galinda saw Sarima, and heard Elphaba's voice again, and it was then that she realized what was going on: she was looking through Elphaba's eyes.

"_Elphaba, is Sarima with you?"_

"_Galinda, is that really you?"_

"_Yes. I read a spell from the Grimmerie, but that's not important. Where are you?"_

"_Uh… Sarima's house…"_

"_Where is that?"_

"_I can't… remember. She's trying to make me forget… certain things. I think… she's trying to make me forget… you."_

"_Elphaba, think: where is Sarima's house?"_

"_I don't know… by the ocean? We went there yesterday."_

The ocean… hadn't Galinda just been there? That meant that the two weren't far away.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back soon," Sarima said, approaching the green witch and looking into her eyes. "Tell me you won't go anywhere."

"I won't go anywhere."

Sarima smiled. "See you later," she said, leaning down and kissing the green witch before she left the house.

"_Is that how she controls you?"_

"_Yes. Her eyes… something about her eyes…"_

"_I don't see the appeal."_

"_Because you're a woman. That's it! If I weren't a man, I wouldn't be affected!"_

"_But you're actually a woman."_

"_True, but as long as I still have… my unwanted friend, I'm prone to male inclinations. You need to find a way to change me back… and soon. I think… I think Sarima wants me to impregnate her."_

"_No! You can't!"_

"_I'll do my best to resist, but you need to hurry…"_

Galinda could feel the connection between them starting to break and soon enough, she was looking at the forest again. The blonde put a hand to her head as she regained her senses. Elphaba was close… now all the blonde had to do was find her.


	43. Chapter 43

_Oh yes, Galinda, all you need to do is find a house by the ocean._

The blonde felt like punching herself. How in Oz's name was she supposed to do that when there were so many houses by the ocean? What was she supposed to do, knock on all the doors and say, "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be harboring a hypnotist and a green man who's really a woman, would you? No? Well, so sorry to disturb you then."

Galinda sighed. No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't let Sarima know that she was onto her, or she'd move with Elphaba again, and who knows if the blonde would ever be able to track her down. This would take some excellent brainpower and logic.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Elphaba sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Though she had told Sarima she wouldn't leave, she wasn't exactly planning on keeping her word. Elphaba stood up and started to make her way towards the door, but found that as she approached, she started to hear a strange noise. The green witch stopped, and so did the noise. Elphaba shook her head before she started walking again, and the noise started getting louder.

_What in Oz's name—_

The minute Elphaba's hands touched the door handle, the noise was a full out, ear-splitting scream. She jerked away from the door, grabbing her head in pain. The noise subsided and Elphaba shook her head, trying to clear it. She reached for the handle again, only to be met with the same result. Elphaba grit her teeth before she grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. It was then that the noise became unbearable. Elphaba let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees, clutching her head. She stumbled back into the house and kicked the door closed before she collapsed onto her back, the screaming finally stopped.

"Dear Oz…" she breathed as the pain ebbed away. It now became clear to her: she had told Sarima she wouldn't leave, and now… Sarima was holding her to her word. Elphaba sat up, a hand still to her head. "I'm sorry, Galinda, but you're going to have to come to me."

* * *

The bar was relatively empty, even though the sun was starting to set on Oz again. Galinda assumed that more people would show up as the night wore on, but for now, she didn't mind the emptiness. Besides herself, the only people here were a pair of men, a hooded woman, and a Bull (well, she assumed he was a Bull by the way he was dressed, and the fact that he was dressed at all).

"Would you like a refill?"

Galinda was pulled back to reality by the bartender's voice. "Oh, um… yes, thank you." The blonde returned to her observing as the bartender left to refill her glass.

"Will this be all for you?" she heard the bartender ask the hooded woman.

"Yes. Thank you Trei." The woman took a bottle from the bartender and as she did, Galinda caught a flash of a ring on her left finger. The blonde started to look away, but then looked back quickly. That ring… gold and silver… Galinda looked down at her own ring, then back up at the woman, who was getting up to leave. That was Elphaba's ring!

_Sarima!_

Galinda couldn't believe it. Had Sarima seen her? Was she taunting the blonde? Galinda watched Sarima leave before she stood up from her stool.

"Here is your drink," the bartender said, setting the glass down on the counter.

"That woman… does she come here often?"

"I suppose. Why?"

Galinda turned back to him. "That woman… Sarima… does she live around here?"

"She has a little house overlooking the ocean. Hey, where are you going? Don't you want your drink?"

* * *

_Elphaba! Elphaba, can you hear me?_

The green witch looked up from where she had been sitting.

_Galinda? Are you all right?_

_I'm fine. Look, you need to get out of there! I'm on my way, but Sarima is coming back!_

_I already tried to leave, but I can't! She did something to me… if I try to leave, I hear this awful screaming._

_Well, I'll be there as soon as I can, but try to hold her off! She bought a bottle of… Oz knows what at a bar and I think she's going to try for pregnancy tonight!_

_I was afraid of this…_

The door suddenly opened and Elphaba looked up. "Sarima…"

_Is she there already? Stall—_

Galinda's voice started to break up.

_Galinda! Galinda, can you hear me?_

_Don't… coming…_

_Galinda! _

"Sorry I took so long. I had some business to attend to," Sarima said, approaching the green witch. "I did pick up a little something though." She turned the bottle in her hand so that Elphaba could see the label, but the green witch pushed it away.

"Look, Sarima, we had our fun, but this is highly—"

"Tell me you—"

"NO!"

Sarima looked somewhat surprised. "Elphaba—"

"No more of this! You can't just look at me with those hypnotic eyes and expect me to always do what you want!"

Sarima moved to settle herself in Elphaba's lap. "Elphaba, don't be silly. I haven't made you do anything."

"I have a wife! I—"

"I know. I have your ring." Sarima held up her left hand and Elphaba's eyes fell on the ring. Wait… hadn't she given that same ring to Galinda?

"I don't… that isn't…"

"Elphaba, it's all right. I know things seems a little confusing ever since I told you I wanted us to have a baby because it's been just the two of us for so long. Having a third person around would be different… but don't you want a baby?" Sarima asked, running her hand down the side of Elphaba's face as she looked into her eyes.

"A… baby?" Yes… yes hadn't they talked about that?

"Elphaba… tell me you'll give me a baby."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I'll… give you a baby."

* * *

Galinda couldn't understand why she had suddenly lost the connection with Elphaba. It didn't matter though. She was close… the house overlooking the ocean was in her sights. The blonde did her best to try and re-establish the connection between her and Elphaba.

_Elphaba!_

No response.

_Elphaba!_

Perhaps it was better that Galinda hadn't been able to see what Elphaba was doing, for at the moment, the green witch was lying on her back on Sarima's bed, with the brunette over her, kissing her in a way that would have made Galinda bristle with jealousy. Besides that, Sarima was currently unbuttoning Elphaba's shirt and planning on moving to her pants next.

Galinda jumped off the stallion as she ran up to the house, ready to ram the door with her (small) shoulder.

* * *

"Elphaba… I'm ready now… do it now!"

* * *

The door buckled and fell in under Galinda's weight and she hit the floor, shaking her head before she scrambled to her feet. "Elphaba!" The blonde couldn't believe her eyes:

The house was empty.

"Elphaba, where are you?"

* * *

The minute Elphaba entered Sarima, she saw the Time Dragon's red eyes flash before her own.

_You have betrayed the sacred vow you made!_

_No! I didn't want… I couldn't help…_

_You have abused the time you were given! The hour of death will come upon you again, Elphaba Thropp!_

_No! I can't die again! I still have Galinda… and our baby!_

_The hour of death will come again, unless you can atone for your sin before the sun sets on Oz again!_

"NO!" Elphaba pulled away from Sarima, falling back onto her heels.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sarima asked, sitting up.

Elphaba didn't reply, but raised her left hand and saw that the skin was deteriorating away yet again.

"What happened to you hand?"

"You happened!"

Sarima approached the green witch, reaching for her face. "Elphaba—"

"No!" Elphaba shouted, catching Sarima's wrist. "I don't love you and I never will!"

Sarima tried to pull free. "Elphaba—"

"No! You don't get to say anything else. I want you out of my life!" Elphaba pulled the ring from Sarima's finger and replaced it on her own.

"You can't resist me! I'm irresistible!" Sarima said angrily, pulling her hand away.

"Not to me, bitch!" Elphaba backslapped Sarima across the face, causing the brunette to fall back onto the bed. The green witch got off the bed and grabbed her clothes, slipping back into them.

"Elphaba!"

The green witch ignored her as she started for the door, the screaming finally gone. She couldn't explain it, but seeing the Time Dragon had helped to snap her out of her trance. She was Elphaba Thropp! She was not a man! She was, in fact, a woman! And no spell would ever—

Something was suddenly around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Elphaba's hands flew to her throat and she felt leather. It was then that she realized she had neglected to notice that the belt was missing from her pants… and Sarima was currently using it to strangle her.

"You are not leaving me to go back to that whore! Not now, not ever!"

"Get off!" Elphaba tried to pull the belt away, but Sarima had a firm grip. The green witch fell to her knees as spots started to appear before her eyes.

"Tell me you love me!"

"NO!"

The belt tightened and Elphaba closed her eyes as she gasped for air that just wasn't there. Sarima suddenly let out a cry of pain and the belt fell to the floor. Elphaba staggered to her feet and turned to see Galinda standing there, holding a frying pan in her hand. From the way Sarima was holding her head, Elphaba assumed Galinda had whacked her with it.

"Get off my wife!" Galinda shouted, swinging the pan again. Sarima ducked before she tackled Galinda around the midsection, causing her to drop the pan and bringing her to the floor. Sarima grabbed Galinda's hair and began to punch her in the face, with Galinda screaming and struggling beneath her. The blonde grabbed Sarima's hair, pulling her down to the floor as well before she sat on top of the brunette. She grabbed Sarima around the throat and began to repeatedly slam her head into the ground.

"Leave… my… Elphie… alone!" she growled with each pound. She became only vaguely aware that Sarima's blood was starting to spatter onto her face.

"Galinda, stop! Get off of her! It's not worth having her murder on your hands!" Elphaba shouted, grabbing the blonde and yanking her off Sarima. The two fell back onto the floor, with Galinda still struggling to get away.

"Let me go! She stole you from me!" Galinda screamed.

"She's not worth it! LOOK AT ME!" Elphaba put her hands on the sides of Galinda's face, forcing the blonde to look at her. "She is not worth the guilt of knowing you killed someone!"

"It is to me!" Sarima shouted. She leapt onto the two, tearing Galinda away from Elphaba and kicking her in the ribs.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Elphaba shouted, scrambling to her feet. She grabbed Sarima from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Sarima thrust her leg back and caught Elphaba right in the place she knew it would hurt. Elphaba released her as her hands flew to the area and she fell to her knees in pain.

Galinda threw herself at Sarima, bringing her back to the ground.

"I never thought you to be so aggressive," Sarima said, smiling slightly. "You wouldn't even let your husband touch you because you were on your period!"

"For your information, Elphaba is not my husband! She is my wife!"

"Have you genders mixed up I see. Remember, blondie: men have penises."

Galinda slammed her open palm into Sarima's face for that one, but was surprised when Sarima just laughed.

"Are you angry with me?"

Galinda hit Sarima again, but the brunette just laughed.

"Galinda… don't… she's just trying to get you… angry," Elphaba managed through her pain as she started to stand.

"And it seems to be working," Sarima said.

"Shut up!" Galinda shouted, hitting her again. Sarima's head snapped back against the floor, knocking her out cold. Galinda was about to hit her again, but Elphaba caught her wrist and pulled her away.

"Galinda, she's out! She's done!" the green witch said.

"She deserves it!"

"I know. Believe me, I know, but killing her won't make you feel better!"

Galinda looked into Elphaba's dark eyes and she started to sob before she collapsed against the green witch. "This has been so hard…"

"I know," Elphaba said, holding the blonde close. She looked down into Galinda's sapphire eyes, running a hand through her blonde curls. "Galinda… I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I… I love you… so much."

Galinda smiled, but then her eyes fell on Elphaba's hand. "What happened?"

Elphaba sighed as she looked down at her hand as well. "Galinda… I'm so sorry."

The realization came to the blonde. "It's okay. I can see it in your eyes."

Elphaba shook her head. "I saw him… it… the Time Dragon. It told me that I… abused my borrowed time. I severed the tie between us, Galinda; the only thing keeping me alive."

"But you didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter. I have to make it up to you before the sun sets on Oz again, or… I'm done."

"But… how?"

Elphaba shook her head, "I don't know, but I do know that we need to get out of here." She took Galinda's hand and the two stepped over Sarima as they headed for the door. Elphaba took one last look at the brunette, feeling almost sorry for her… but not enough to stay.

* * *

"Galinda?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I see that Grimmerie page you used?"

"Oh… sure." The blonde reached into her coat pocket and pulled the page out, handing it to the green witch, who had one arm around Galinda's waist, keeping her on the horse. While Galinda knew she could ride a horse by herself, she had missed being held by Elphaba.

Elphaba unfolded the page, looking at the spell. "How were you able to use this again?"

Galinda didn't reply, but instead moved Elphaba's hand over her stomach. The green witch furrowed her brow, confused, but only for a second. Her eyes widened as she realized what Galinda meant.

"You're… pregnant?"

"Congratulations, Elphie. You did it."

* * *

"Elphaba! You… you came back! With… Galinda."

Elphaba dismounted, and then turned to help Galinda down as well.

"No thanks to any of you. You all thought I was a lost cause, didn't you?" Elphaba said.

"Well…" Fiyero didn't finish.

"That's what I thought."

"Galinda! I'm so glad you've returned! We're planning on leaving toda—" Mr. Upland stopped when he saw Elphaba. "Elphaba…"

"I suppose this is a little awkward for you, sir."

"I apologize, Elphaba. I did not mean to have so little… faith."

"It's all right, sir. I myself don't rely heavily on faith. It is hard to believe in something you cannot see, or prove exists."

Mr. Upland just nodded; it was obvious he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Well… I'm glad you're back. We're… heading for Munchkinland today."

"Munchkinland?" Oh, no. Elphaba couldn't let her family see her like this? Sweet Oz, what if she didn't even make it there? Her entire left arm was bone now, and her right arm was following close behind. She didn't have a lot of time to make up for her mistake!

"Elphaba, are you okay?" Galinda asked, placing a hand on her lover's arm.

"I hope so. Galinda… come with me." She took Galinda's hand and led her into the privacy of the blonde's carriage, closing the door behind her. "Look, Galinda," she started, taking Galinda's hands in her own. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. I never meant to betray you. I love you more than I can say… more than I could ever say. And now that we're going to be… parents, I don't ever want to betray you again."

Galinda smiled up at the green witch, tears forming in her eyes. "Elphie…"

"So… could you ever find it in your heart to… forgive me?"

The blonde embraced Elphaba tightly. "Of course. I never blamed you, Elphaba… I know you'll never betray me."

Elphaba embraced the blonde back before she tilted Galinda's head up. She leaned down and their lips met. A sudden rush of wind filled the carriage, and the two were enveloped by white smoke. When it cleared, Galinda opened her eyes and gasped.

"Elphaba…"

"What?"

Galinda smiled. "So good to have you back."

Elphaba reached back and her hand found her long braid. A smile spread across her face as she felt her chest; she had never been so glad to feel her almost non-existent breasts. She lowered her hand hesitantly to her now baggy pants. Nope, no bulge.

"Thank Oz!"

Elphaba Thropp was a woman once more.


	44. Chapter 44

It was a wonderful feeling for Elphaba when she woke up the next morning, and not just because Galinda was still asleep in her arms. She was actually wearing a shirt and there was no strange… bulge in an unwanted place. The green woman smiled to herself as she sat up and got out of the bed carefully, so as not to wake the blonde. She made her way over to the mirror on the wall, and couldn't remember a time she had been happier to see her long hair. Sudden movement in the mirror caught her attention and she whipped around, but was met with empty space.

"Odd…" Elphaba shook her head before she left the carriage, stepping out into the brisk morning air. It appeared as though she had woken up early, for no one had started on dismantling the main tent yet.

"So you're a woman again."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and found Fiyero approaching her.

"So sorry if that disappoints you."

"Quite the opposite. I was getting annoyed with all those women throwing themselves at your feet."

"You mean you were jealous because they weren't falling at _your_ feet."

Fiyero crossed his arms. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It was quite obvious by your expression and tone."

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?"

Elphaba shrugged. "One can never be too smart."

Fiyero was about to reply and Elphaba was already thinking of a comeback when the door to Galinda's carriage opened, revealing the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Are you two at it this early in the morning?" Galinda asked sleepily. She stumbled down the steps, tripping on the last one, and Elphaba moved quickly to catch her.

"Of course not. You know how well Fiyero and I get along," Elphaba replied as the blonde snuggled up against her.

Fiyero chose not to reply, but instead made his way over to the main tent to begin the process of taking it down.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should have been nicer to him," Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around Galinda as she watched the prince get to work.

"You were just telling the truth," Galinda mumbled into her wife's chest.

"Well, someone's a little blunt. I do hope my… wickedness hasn't been rubbing off on you."

"Wickedness?" Galinda looked up at Elphaba, her brow furrowed in an adorable way. "Where did that word come from?"

Elphaba paused, then smiled down at the blonde. "I don't know… but it just seems to fit, wouldn't you say? Elphaba Thropp… the Wicked Witch."

* * *

Elphaba looked up at her house uncertainly. It was one thing to have her father marry the two, but to tell him that she was actually a witch and had gotten Galinda pregnant… well, that would pretty hard for him to swallow.

"Elphaba… are you all right?" Galinda asked.

"Yes." She took Galinda's hand, offering the blonde a smile. "Are you ready?"

Galinda nodded and the two made their way up the rest of the path to the front door, which Elphaba knocked on. The door soon opened, revealing Nessa.

"Elphaba! Thank goodness you've come home!" she said, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her inside.

"Why? What's wrong?" Elphaba asked as Galinda closed the door behind them.

"Father's sick!"

"What?"

"I- I don't know how it happened! He just… I don't…"

"Nessa, calm down!" Elphaba said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Now calm down and tell me what's going on."

"Father got sick last week and he's been in bed since. I've been trying to take care of him as best I can, but…"

"It's all right. I'll go check on him." Elphaba made her way to her father's room, pushing open the door gently. "Father?" she said gently, peering into the darkness.

"Elphaba."

The green woman approached the side of his bed, looking down at him. "Father… I have something I need to talk to you about."

"And I have something I need to tell you. My time is coming, Elphaba, and soon enough I'll be joining the Unnamed God… which means that you must take over as Eminent Thropp."

Elphaba felt her heart drop at that. "But Father, I don't think I can… I'm not ready."

"You must. There is no other way."

"But I… I have a family now."

"You mean that circus you insist on following around?"

"No. Father… Galinda is pregnant… with our child."

Frex looked confused. "Whose child?"

"Mine and hers."

"What lie is this?"

"It's not a lie. I cast a spell and—"

"You WHAT?"

Elphaba winced. Yes, she had been expecting that. "Father… I regret that you must find out this way, but… I'm a witch. The direct descendent of the Kumbric Witch."

He stared. He stared at her for so long that Elphaba feared he had died right there and then from the news.

"I should have expected this. I knew your green skin was punishment for my sins, but I never…" He looked down. "I knew that marrying you two would bring bad fortune."

"Father, please don't start that again. Our marriage has nothing to do with—"

"And a child… a child! A child from two women… it's sinful!" He grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her close. "You can't let it live."

"What?"

"The child! It cannot live! You must kill it!"

"Wha—no!" How could even say a thing like that?

"It's so obvious now. Your mother… she was weak! She should have killed you, a child seeped in sin, but she let you live, and this is the punishment! You must kill your own child to keep this from happening again!"

"No!" Elphaba yanked her arm away. "I am not going do such a thing! I am going to raise my child with Galinda and if I decide to take up my position as Eminent Thropp, I will, but—"

"Elphaba!" Nessa said, wheeling into the room. She grabbed her sister's arm. "Father's sick, and you come in here and—"

"Don't rush to his defense! You don't know what he said to me! I just… I can't… I can't deal with this right now!" The green woman shook her sister off her arm before she stormed from the room.

Galinda looked up from where she had been sitting on the couch when she heard Elphaba's footsteps. "Elphie—"

"We're leaving! We never should have come!" Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her to her feet more roughly than she intended.

"What happened?" Galinda asked, taken aback by Elphaba's behavior.

"I try to give my family a little good news, and he turns it into something bad!" Elphaba fumed. The front door suddenly burst open and Galinda realized that the green woman hadn't even touched it. Unintentional use of magic? That was new.

"Elphaba—"

The green woman turned, looking into Galinda's eyes. "I don't care what anyone says: we are going to raise this baby together, no matter what. I won't let anyone harm you or it."

Galinda looked up into dark chocolate eyes, wondering what in Oz's name had transpired between Elphaba and her father. "Elphaba…"

The green woman pulled the blonde close. "I promise… I'll protect you."

**3 months along…**

"I don't understand it! I'm pregnant, and all of a sudden, my stomach becomes public property! People walk up and they're all 'Awww!' and they touch it! It's still my stomach, despite what may be inside! People didn't touch me before; why do they think they can touch me now?"

Fiyero and Boq just shook their heads. "I… I don't know," Boq said.

"Hey," Elphaba said, approaching the group and giving Galinda a quick kiss. "Aww," she said, starting to reach for Galinda's stomach. Galinda caught her wrist and gave her such a mean glare that Elphaba retracted her hand and ran it through her hair instead. "Ummm…"

"Apparently Galinda's stomach is private property," Boq said.

"No trespassing," Fiyero added.

"Ah. I see. But, wait… hey, part of that belongs to me!" Elphaba said.

"I don't see you carrying any of this, and just so you know, I'll be the one in pain in six months," Galinda said.

"True… but you wanted it."

Galinda swung at Elphaba and the green woman ducked.

"I'm leaving! This is too dangerous for a green woman," Elphaba said.

"No, you don't get away that easily!" Galinda said, grabbing the back of Elphaba's shirt and pulling her back.

"Don't hate me for stating the truth!" Elphaba said, resisting only half-heartedly against Galinda's hold.

"This whole thing is too weird," Fiyero said, shaking his head.

"Don't think about it too much. We wouldn't want you to damage your brain… well, what's left of it," Elphaba said.

"Really, Elphaba? After everything we've been through? After I taught you how to pee?"

"That was three months ago, and I never asked for your help!"

"Okay, too much information here!" Galinda interjected. "We don't talk about… _that _anymore!

"I'd prefer to forget that incident as well," Elphaba added.

"I thought it was quite amusing myself," Fiyero said.

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged looks before they both smacked him in the head.

* * *

_She was back in the forest, alone. She knew the circus wasn't far, though the forest seemed to extend forever. As she continued to walk, the fog grew thicker with each step and soon, she couldn't see a thing._

"_Tell me you love me."_

_That voice… the voice that haunted her… She suddenly fell to her knees, feeling as though she had been punched in the stomach. There wasn't enough air…_

"_You're not leaving me! Not now, not ever!"_

* * *

Elphaba woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright. The green woman put a hand to her burning face, finding that she was covered in a cold sweat.

"Elphaba."

The green witch looked to her side and saw Galinda sitting up as well, looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" the blonde asked, running her hand down Elphaba's arm.

"I'm… I'm fine," Elphaba replied.

Galinda knew Elphaba was lying. "You had that dream again… didn't you?"

Elphaba sighed. "I thought I was over it… but as long as I know she's still out there… I'll never…"

"You're not a man anymore, though. The person she's looking for doesn't exist anymore."

"Exactly. You saw how obsessed who was with me. How is she going to react when she founds out that the man she loved is no more?"

"She'll never find you Elphie. And if she does… well, she'll have to go through me first." The blonde put a hand to her stomach suddenly. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"I felt a kick."

"Doesn't that feel… weird?"

Galinda shook her head before she took Elphaba's hand and placed it on her stomach. A few moments passed, and then Elphaba felt movement against her hand. She looked up at the blonde with a smile.

"I still can't believe you're going to have a baby… our baby." Elphaba's face suddenly fell.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked.

"What if the baby is…"

"Green?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Elphaba… even if our baby is green… it won't matter. We'll love it all the same."

"But I know what it's like to grow up… different. I don't want our child to have to go through that. No one should have to…"

"Don't worry about that now, Elphie. As long as our baby is healthy… that'll be enough for me."

Elphaba nodded. "You're right. A healthy baby… do you want a boy or girl?"

Galinda smiled slightly as she placed her hand over Elphaba's. "A girl."

"I don't know if I can handle a miniature version of you."

"That's funny. I was about to say the same thing about you."

"Oh, you're funny." Elphaba lay back down and Galinda joined her, her head coming to rest on Elphaba's shoulder. The green woman stroked Galinda's hair as she closed her eyes. The blonde could tell that Elphaba was slipping back into sleep, so she decided to push her luck.

"Elphaba?"

"Mmm?"

"How come… how come you won't tell me what happened at your house?"

The green woman opened her eyes and sighed. She had been dreading this question, but she had known it would come.

"My father always thought that my green skin was punishment for his sins. He believes… he believes that my mother should have killed me and since she didn't, the sins carried on to us. He told me to…" Elphaba stopped. She couldn't even say it. It was too awful.

The blonde looked at the green woman. "What? What did he say?"

"I can't. It's… it's an awful thing."

"Tell me."

"He told me to… to kill the baby."

Galinda gasped. "He didn't!"

"And he wants me to take my position as the next Eminent Thropp."

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I told you: I'm going to protect you and our baby… no matter what." Elphaba placed one verdant hand on Galinda's stomach again and the blonde placed her own pale hand over it. The green woman felt another kick, as if the baby knew the promise she was making. "No one will ever harm you while I'm around."

Galinda smiled. "Elphie… one more thing: if we have a girl… can I name her?"

"Sure."

Galinda's smile grew wider as she closed her eyes.

"But if it's a boy, I get to name him," Elphaba added.

"Deal." Galinda wasn't worried. She always got her way.


	45. Chapter 45

**6 months along…**

"Elphieeeee… I feel fat…"

"Well, I mean…"

"YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT!"

Elphaba cringed at the blonde's outburst. Along with her growing belly, the blonde was developing mood swings as well. "Galinda, the baby is just growing, that's all."

"That's easy for you to say! You get to stay as thin as a rail!"

"Galinda—"

"Don't talk to me! I can't even perform anymore!"

"You can still—"

"I can't fit into my costumes anymore!"

Elphaba sighed as she stood up and approached the blonde. "Galinda, look: it doesn't matter what your size is. The important thing is that I love you and you're going to bring a beautiful new life into this world."

Galinda looked up at the green woman, blinking once. "But I'm still fat…"

Elphaba shook her head. "I give up."

"Give up? Give up on what?" Galinda suddenly gasped. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

"No! That's not it at all!"

"I HATE YOU, ELPHABA THROPP!"

"Galinda, please, you're getting worked up over nothing!"

"And now you're insulting me!"

"No!"

The blonde burst into tears and Elphaba moved to embrace her, but Galinda shoved her away.

"Don't touch me!" Galinda sobbed.

Elphaba looked at her wife, not knowing what to do at all. "Galinda… I'm sorry. It's me, okay? It's my fault."

"You're damn right it is!" The blonde punched the green woman in the chest and Elphaba winced, putting a hand to the spot.

"Feel better?" Elphaba wheezed.

"Yes I do."

"Good."

Pause.

"Can I hug you now?"

"I guess."

Elphaba pulled the blonde close. "Oh, you're right. You are growing."

The green woman spent that night sleeping on the floor.

* * *

"You look like you spent the night under a bridge," Fiyero said as Elphaba made her way to the tent's rear entrance.

"Good morning to you too. And that would have probably been better than where I was sleeping," Elphaba replied, rolling her shoulders.

"Galinda had another mood swing?"

"Apparently I was calling her fat and didn't love her anymore."

"You're a terrible person Elphaba, saying those mean things to her."

Elphaba gave him a look before she peered into the tent. "The crowd appears to be thinning."

"It's been the same act for a while now. If Mr. Upland doesn't find some new acts soon, we may not even have a crowd."

Elphaba looked back out at the crowd.

"Maybe you should turn into a man again."

"Never. Again."

"It worked before."

"It was hell."

"What if Galinda decides she wants a second baby?"

Elphaba gave the prince a flat look. "She got one. That's enough."

* * *

That night at dinner, no one really had much to say. Mr. Upland cleared his throat as he stood, drawing everyone's attention.

"I trust that you all have noticed our lack of… attendance lately," he said. "The circus is not as… popular as it once was, and unless we can find a way to bring people back in… we may be in danger of closing down."

"We need something new," Fiyero said. "Elphaba has finally become old news. The people want to see something they haven't before."

"But what else is there?" Boq asked.

"We'll have to find something."

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged looks. The green woman knew that the circus life was all Galinda knew… but something else troubled her as well, and the blonde could read it in her face, though she chose not to question the green woman on it now.

"So… what was bothering you tonight at dinner?"

Elphaba turned to face the blonde. "Galinda… I realize that you grew up in the circus setting, but I'm beginning to wonder if this… if this is really the best place to raise a family."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? I was raised in a setting like this and I turned out just fine."

"I know, I know you did, but I just… I just don't think it's the… healthiest place."

"You want to leave the circus."

"Please don't say it like that Galinda. I just… I mean, I have you and the baby and the Eminent Thropp position and—"

"I thought you said you were going to refuse that position."

"Well, I…"

Galinda didn't like the way Elphaba trailed off like that. "You want that position, don't you? That's why you want to leave! It isn't for the baby's benefit; it's for your own selfish reasons!"

"Galinda, no! It is not like that at all!" Elphaba said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Yes it is! I can't believe you!"

"Galinda, think about it! I'll be in a position of power; I'll be able to provide for you and the baby and—"

Galinda slapped Elphaba across the face as hard as she could and the green woman stumbled back from the blow. She looked at her wife, a hand to the smarting spot.

"How could you be so selfish Elphaba? I thought you loved me! I thought you loved our baby!"

"I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Galinda—"

The blonde slapped Elphaba again and the green witch recoiled. She looked back up at Galinda and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Galinda… if it'll make you feel better… then by all means, you can slap me all you want."

The blonde raised her hand to slap Elphaba again, but stopped before she collapsed against the green woman, sniffling loudly. "I'm sorry Elphaba… I just… I just want our family to be happy…"

"We will be… I promise."

* * *

The sound of a scream jerked Elphaba from her sleep the next morning. She tried to jump out of the hammock, but it tipped over, dumping her to the floor. Elphaba hit hard, sitting up with a groan. She got to her feet and ran to the door, throwing it open. Her eyes fell on Galinda, who was running towards her as fast as she could.

"What's going—" Elphaba started, but she was cut off as Galinda threw herself at the green woman, tackling her to the floor.

"Elphaba, they came back for me! Don't let them get me!" Galinda cried, trying to move behind the green woman.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! You're going to hurt the baby!" Elphaba said, sitting up and grabbing the blonde. "Who came back?"

"Those awful monkeys!"

Elphaba looked up and saw Chistery approaching the carriage, a look on his face that was both confused and somewhat frightened.

"Wait here," Elphaba said, getting to her feet.

"No! Don't leave me!" Galinda said, standing up quickly and throwing her arms around Elphaba's torso.

Elphaba rolled her eyes before she approached the Monkey, Galinda still clinging to her. "Chistery, what are you doing here?"

"Wha—you know it? It has a name?" Galinda asked, looking up at her wife.

"Help," Chistery said.

"It can TALK?"

"Yes, he's a Monkey, okay?" Elphaba said, looking down at the blonde. She turned her attention back to Chistery. "You need help?"

He nodded. "Hiding."

"From Morrible?"

He nodded again. Elphaba scratched the back of her head before a sudden idea struck her. "Chistery… I have an idea. We'll keep you and the others here… if you'd be willing to work in the circus."

"WHAT? Elphaba Thropp, have you lost your mind?" Galinda shouted.

"Look, we've been searching for a new act. Chistery and the others will be perfect, and we can protect them from Morrible."

"Protect them? Did you forget that they worked for Morrible and kidnapped me… twice? How can you be so willing to just let them in?"

"Chistery led me to Morrible the second time."

"This could be a trap! You know Morrible is still alive, and she wants revenge!"

"I don't think it a trap, Galinda."

"Well I do!" She glared at Chistery. "Go away! We don't want you here!"

"Galinda! Stop it!" Elphaba said. "Chistery, you and the others can stay if you're willing to work. Deal?"

Chistery bowed. "Yes. Thank… you."

Elphaba nodded before she started to make her way towards Mr. Upland's carriage, but Galinda was hanging onto her, impeding her progress.

"Elphaba, do you realize what you just did?" the blonde asked angrily.

"I helped an Animal in need. What else would you have me do?"

"You should have sent it away!"

Elphaba shook her head. "They need help, Galinda."

"They kidnapped me!"

"Under Morrible's control! They're free now, and they need protection. Besides, they're willing to work for us. That should help the circus out."

Galinda gave her a look. "I think you care more about this circus than you do about me."

"You know that's not true. I just don't want to see this place die. This is where we met… it means a lot to me. It should mean a lot to you too."

Galinda sighed before she finally released the green witch. "Of course it does. I just… I don't trust them."

"I understand. But trust me," Elphaba said, placing a hand on the side of Galinda's face and offering her a smile. "If they try anything, I'll send them away, all right?"

Galinda sighed again, but nodded. "All right."

* * *

As it turned out, the flying monkeys were a hit, just as Elphaba had predicted. The circus' popularity went back up as people flocked to see the "amazing new creatures".

"See, Galinda? I told you it would work," Elphaba said one night at dinner.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Someone's humble."

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm just saying. You never should have doubted me."

"Fine. I was wrong!" Galinda said, throwing her hands up in the air. However, when she did this, she threw her plate in the process, which proceeded to land on Elphaba's head, dousing the green woman in a rain of beans.

"Ah… I know no one likes to be wrong, but I believe this was unnecessary," Elphaba said, removing the plate from her head and setting it on the ground.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" Galinda asked, though there was a slight grin threatening to cross her face.

"No, I'm fine." Elphaba stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up." The green woman left the others, making her way to their carriage. Once inside, Elphaba pulled off her vest and shirt, letting them fall to the floor.

"I am sorry, Elphaba. I didn't mean for that to happen," Galinda said, entering the carriage and closing the door behind her.

"It's all right. I suppose I deserve it for gloating," Elphaba replied, giving Galinda a crooked grin.

Galinda shrugged. "I suppose…" She approached the green woman before pulling her head down gently. "Oh, that's a mess. I'll help you clean it up." She left the green woman to retrieve a washrag, returning to brush the beans from her hair. "Well… that's better."

"So glad you approve."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Must you turn everything into a cynical joke?"

"You know me so well."

The blonde paused as her gaze fell to the floor. "Elphaba… do you really think that Morrible is… gone?"

Elphaba could sense the slight fear in Galinda's voice, and that was understandable. The green woman herself wasn't sure if Morrible was truly gone; after all, she was still alive. There was no way to know for sure if she'd come back or not, despite the threat Elphaba had made to her.

"Hey," Elphaba said, putting her hand under Galinda's chin and tilting her head up to look into her eyes. "Morrible is never going to hurt you again. No one is. I won't allow it."

Galinda looked into Elphaba's dark eyes and while she saw that they were full of sincerity, she couldn't help but detect a slight trace of fear. Galinda realized that Elphaba was still afraid, but not from the petty fears that Galinda had. The blonde realized that Elphaba was still afraid of Sarima and what she would do if she ever returned. It occurred to Galinda that she had never thought about that; she hadn't even asked the green woman how she was holding up. Elphaba always promised to keep her safe… so why hadn't the blonde done the same for her?

"Elphaba… I won't let Sarima hurt you ever again."

The green woman was taken aback by that, unsure of where it had come from. "I'm not… afraid of her."

"Elphaba, you don't need to lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid she'll come back… but the man she wants won't be here anymore."

Elphaba turned away from the blonde, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't worry about me. You're the one carrying the baby…. You're the one I should be watching out for."

Galinda moved in front of the green witch. "You don't need to have it together every minute of every day, Elphaba. It's okay… to be afraid."

Elphaba looked down at her wife before she sighed. "What if… she does something to you and the baby? How would I live with myself?"

"She won't. I'm going to have this baby, Elphaba… and then we'll be a family."

* * *

**8 months along…**

"Okay, I changed my mind. I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Elphaba chuckled slightly. "It's a little too late for you to back out now, my sweet."

Galinda struggled to get out of the chair she was sitting in, but failed. "Elphieeeee… help meeeeee…"

The green woman sighed as she got to her feet and moved to help the blonde, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "I can't wait until this baby comes out."

"You think you can't wait? How do you think I feel? I'm carrying it!"

Elphaba laughed. "That's true."

There was a knock at the carriage door and the two looked up. Elphaba moved to open the door and found Chistery there, an envelope in his hand.

"Chistery… what is that?" Elphaba asked.

"Urgent message… from family," he said.

Elphaba took the envelope from him and opened it, her eyes scanning the letter quickly.

"What is it?" Galinda asked.

"I have to go back to Munchkinland… my father will not be with us much longer."

"Oh, Elphaba… I'm sorry."

Elphaba shook her head as she stuffed the letter in her pocket. "Don't be. It's time I settled things between us… once and for all." She approached the blonde and kissed her gently. "I'll be back soon," she said, running a hand through her blonde curls before she turned on her heel. "Come on, Chistery!"

"Elphaba!" Galinda called after her, trying to follow.

The green woman ran from the carriage and mounted one of the horses, turning his head sharply before taking off, Chistery flying close behind her.

Galinda emerged from the carriage just in time to see Elphaba taking off. She sighed as she leaned against the doorway. "Elphaba… be safe… come back to me in one piece."

* * *

Luckily the circus hadn't been set up too far from Munchkinland and soon enough, Elphaba reached her destination, jumping off her horse before he had even stopped. She ran up to her house, barging through the front door. She made her way to her father's room and pushed the door open gently. Her eyes fell on Nessa, who was sitting beside the bed.

"Nessa…"

The brunette looked up and Elphaba saw that her face was tear-stained. Nessa shook her head and looked back down as Elphaba approached. The green woman looked down at the man who had been her father... but she knew that he was no longer with them.

"Nessa… I'm sorry," Elphaba said, kneeling beside her sister and taking her hand, but Nessa jerked it away.

"Why weren't you here? Why didn't you do something?"

"What could I have done? He was sick; he was going to—"

"DON'T SAY IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE!"

Nessa turned and began pounding her fists into her sister's chest. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"You should have been here!" Nessa cried as she sobbed into Elphaba's shirt. "You should have…."

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I'm sorry…"


	46. Chapter 46

**Oh dear Oz. I apologize for not updating in forever! I'M SORRY!**

"So, how long is Elphaba supposed to be gone this time? A week? A month? Forever?"

Galinda glared at the prince. "She'll be gone as long as she needs to be."

"Are you sure she'll come back?"

"Fiyero, stop it. You make it sound like she's unreliable."

The prince shrugged. "I'm just saying, that baby could come any time."

"It's not due for another month!"

"Hey, who knows? It could decide to pop out right now," he added, punching Galinda's shoulder lightly in a joking manner.

Galinda slapped his hand away. "Very fun—" She stopped. "Oh, dear Lurline."

"What? What's wrong?"

Galinda looked at him, her face stark white. "My water just broke."

* * *

Elphaba had only been to one funeral in her entire lifetime; well, two if one decided to count her own, and she chose not to. The fact of the matter was that she had no experience in even planning a funeral; still it couldn't be that difficult… right?

"Elphaba, are you even paying attention?"

The green woman looked at the brunette. "Of course."

"Then turn those flowers right side up."

Elphaba looked down and saw that she had indeed been trying to shove flowers headfirst into a vase. "O-oh." She laughed sheepishly, turning them around. "I'm sorry Nessie, but I just don't know where my head is. Everything is happening so fast…"

"I know where your head is: it's back with Galinda," Nessa spat, arranging the vase on the table.

"Why such disdain? She is pregnant, after all."

"With your baby! What's wrong with this picture, Elphaba?"

The green woman paused and thought. "Those lilies are askew."

"Elphaba! You know what I mean!"

"Nessa, please. What's done is done. Besides, Galinda wanted it, and I love her too much to say no and destroy her dreams."

"She can find new dreams."

"Hey! Nessa, please…"

"Look, Elphaba," the brunette started, turning her chair to face her sister, "I love you, and I'll admit, I don't hate Galinda. She's perfectly fine. And I was even slightly okay with the idea of you two being together because it meant you were happy, and you deserve that. But this… this is just beyond the realm of… normality. I mean, it goes against the laws of nature!"

"I must be an abomination if nature then, because I was given magic and I used it."

"You _chose_ to use it! You know how Father feels about that—"

"Father is dead, Nessa. You needn't rush to his defense so."

"Elphaba!"

"What? It's true! He never did a good thing for me!"

"He married you and Galinda, didn't he?"

Elphaba paused as she moved to grab another vase, her back to Nessa. She sighed, her grip tightening.

"Didn't he?"

Elphaba muttered something.

"DIDN'T HE?"

Elphaba threw the vase to the ground, where it shattered. She whipped around to face her sister. "YES, ALL RIGHT? Ozdamnit, Nessa, I love you, but sometimes you are a real righteous PAIN in my ASS!"

"Well, if I'm such a pain, then why didn't you just leave me to die in Chuffery's freak show?"

"Don't you start that again!"

"Or back when the tent burned down? You must have wanted to get rid of me then!"

"I didn't want to leave you!"

"But you did!"

"I had to make a choice!"

"And you chose HER!"

"I just moved!"

"Towards HER! You always go right back to that whore you call a wife!"

In one stride, Elphaba had closed the gap between them and slapped Nessa across the face so hard that the brunette was knocked from her wheelchair. She stood over her, shaking. "Don't… don't you EVER call Galinda any name like that again!"

Nessa put a hand to the spot as her shoulders started to shake with sobs. Elphaba's expression softened and she moved to help Nessa up, but the brunette slapped her away.

"I don't need your help!" She straightened her fallen chair and pulled herself back up into it. "Just go. It's obvious you don't want to be here."

"Nessa… I'm sorry."

"Go, Elphaba."

"Nessa—"

"GO!"

Elphaba was taken aback by Nessa's outburst. She sighed and headed towards the door, stopping only to look over her shoulder and say, "I'll be here for the service tomorrow," before she left, leaving Nessa alone.

* * *

"Breathe Galinda! Just breathe!"

"I AM BREATHING! WHAT, YOU THINK I'M HOLDING MY BREATH?"

Fiyero and Boq winced. After making the sudden announcement that the baby had indeed decided to come, the men had taken Galinda inside her carriage, where the labor pains were starting.

"The contractions are at least fifteen minutes apart. That baby is taking its sweet time," Boq observed.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"Sorry."

Galinda let out another cry of pain as another contraction gripped her.

"Look. That one was only thirteen minutes," Fiyero said.

Galinda grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close. "Listen you. I don't care how you get this baby out. Reach inside and yank it out if you have to, but GET IT OUT!"

"Okay!" Fiyero said, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. Galinda released him and he looked at Boq. "You heard the woman! Get that damn baby out!"

"Me? Nuh uh! I'm not going to reach in there!"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna do it!"

"You've had sex with her before! You know… what that… thing is like!"

"So? I wasn't examining it!"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER BOTH OF YOU! YES, IT'S MY VAGINA AND A BABY IS COMING OUT OF IT! NOW, HELP ME!"

"Where's Elphaba when you need her?" Fiyero said.

"ELPHABA! I'M GOING TO KILL HER TOO! DO YOU HEAR ME ELPHABA? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"What?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I feel like… someone is really mad at me." She and Chistery shrugged. "Hmm… must be nothing."

* * *

"Okay, okay! Um… so… what do we start with?"

"Well, um… push?" Boq offered.

"Yes, excellent! Push Galinda!"

Galinda shot him the dirtiest glare. "GO. GET. A. FEMALE. NOW!"

"That's an even better idea! All girls know how it works, right?" Fiyero said.

"I think it's some sort of unwritten code…?"

"But then how do they remember it all?"

"How do they remember any of that stuff?"

"I SAID NOW!"

Fiyero and Boq ran into each other trying to escape. "We're going!"

* * *

Elphaba entered the dark chapel, her eyes scanning the area. "Nessa? Are you here?" The green woman hadn't been able to locate her sister that afternoon, and now the sun was setting and Elphaba was starting to worry. She walked to the back of the chapel and found that the only light was coming from a single furnace. She looked down and saw Nessa sitting in front of it, the fire casting shadows on her emotionless face.

"Nessa?" Elphaba said, approaching her. "What are you doing?"

"You can go back to her. Don't bother coming tomorrow."

Elphaba didn't like the brunette's tone. "Why would I leave now?"

"Because there isn't going to be a service."

"Wha—Nessa, what are you—"

"I said there isn't going to be a service!"

Elphaba took a step back. She noticed that Nessa was gripping the arms of her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white. Realization hit. "Nessa… you didn't…"

The brunette didn't reply, but just kept staring at the fire.

"Nessa, what will we tell people when they ask to see the body?"

"Father's body is nothing but an empty shell. His soul made him who he was. No one can see that anyway… so his body is worthless."

Elphaba kneeled in front of her sister. "Nessa… we need to leave. You need to get out of this place."

"And go where, Elphaba?"

"Come back to the circus with me."

Nessa turned her head slowly to look at her sister, her dark eyes cold and unforgiving. "Go back… with you?" She started to laugh, but in a way that told Elphaba her sister's mind was starting to unravel. "Oh, yes. What a life you live. Parading around Oz and amusing mindless people with equally mindless acts!"

"Nessa—"

"And what would I be, Elphaba? Just a disfigured cripple! Some freak for people to stare and point and laugh at! Is that what you want?"

"The Uplandian Circus isn't like that hellhole you were in before—"

"You know NOTHING of hell!" Nessa pushed herself out of her chair, tackling her sister to the ground. Elphaba hit the floor hard and struggled against the brunette.

"Nessa, please!"

"You left me! You promised to take care of me, and you left! More than once! How do you think I felt all those times? Did you even care?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then why her?"

"Because I love her!"

"And you didn't love me?"

"It wasn't the same!" Elphaba managed to get Nessa off of her and pinned her to the floor. "It wasn't the same…"

Cold realization crossed Nessa's face. "You mean you could never fuck me."

"Nessa! NO! It was never about that!"

"That's the only difference between Galinda and myself, isn't it? What you can and CAN'T do!"

"Nessa, stop it!"

"Isn't it?"

"NESSA!"

Nessa stopped, looking up at her sister before she burst into tears. "I-I-I don't like being angry all the time, Elphaba!"

Elphaba sighed and pulled her sister up into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry that everything happened this way. You know I love you… you're my sister, and I always will love you."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you fighting with me?"

"Because first we lost Mother, then Shell, and now Father… you're all I have left! And if I don't fight… how else will I get you to stay with me?"

Elphaba pulled Nessa closer. "I promise… we won't be apart again…"

And it was then, in that moment, that Elphaba realized just what needed to be done.

* * *

"IS IT OUT YET?"

"Not yet."

"AHHHH! CAN YOU EVEN SEE IT?"

"Um…" None of the girls moved to look. "No…"

"OH DEAR LURLINE… ISN'T THERE ANYONE IN THIS PLACE WITH ENOUGH BALLS TO ACTUALLY LOOK? ELPHABA, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOUR HELP, THEN I WILL KILL YOU!"

Mr. Upland popped his head into the carriage. "Galinda, my dear, is all this yelling really necessary? I can barely—"

"GO AWAY!" Galinda grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a perfume bottle, and threw it at her father's head. "I'M HAVING AN OZDAMN BABY!"

"Yes, and your mother was not so loud when you came."

"I WAS BORN IN A HOSPITAL! A NICE, CLEAN HOSPITAL WHERE PEOPLE ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THEY'RE DOING!"

"O... kay." Mr. Upland looked at the three terrified women. "I suggest getting that baby out… soon." He left, and the three girls desperately wished to follow.

Galinda let out another scream, gripping the sheets tightly. "Damn baby… just come out already… I swear I don't always act like this! I'LL BE A GOOD MOTHER, JUST GET OUT!"

"I think she's losing it…" Pfannee muttered to the others.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

* * *

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged looks. "Did you hear that?" Elphaba asked.

"It sounds like your wife," Nessa replied.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "That's silly, Nessa. Galinda would only scream like that if she was having the baby."

"SOMEONE GET THIS BABY OUT!"

Nessa gave Elphaba a look. "Do you need an engraved invitation?"

Elphaba's mouth was slightly open. She pulled their horse to a stop, her eyes on the caravan. "No… no, it's too early…"

"IF YOU'RE EARLY, COME OUT ALREADY!"

Nessa looked at her again. "I don't know what you're waiting for."

"It's Elphaba! Thank Oz!" Fiyero and Boq swarmed her, yanking her off the horse. Elphaba hit the ground with a thud and barely had time to recover before both men picked her up and started for Galinda's carriage.

"Hey, whoa, hold on!" Elphaba protested. The two hauled her inside the carriage and the three women looked absolutely relieved. They shoved her towards the bed before they all fled, slamming the door behind them.

Elphaba fell onto the bed and found herself looking right up… well, she knew it was Galinda. She stood up quickly, her face turning dark green. "Um… hi Galinda. I see the baby decided to come—"

"ELPHABA THROPP, YOU GET THIS BABY OUT SO I CAN MURDER YOU!"

Elphaba cringed. "Someone is not in a good mood…"

"ELPHABA…"

"Okay, commencing with baby delivery." Elphaba pulled off the blonde's skirt before she moved to position herself between Galinda's legs. "Oh, this is so NOT how I imagined this happening…"

"ELPHABA!"

"Galinda! I can't do all the work, now push the baby out already!"

Galinda let out an angry yell, but as she gave another push, Elphaba saw the top of the baby's head.

"I can see it! Keep pushing!"

"I AM! HOW ABOUT WE SWITCH POSITIONS AND I'LL TELL YOU JUST WHAT YOU CAN PUSH!"

"Not now. Now come on."

Several pushes later and Elphaba was helping to turn the baby's shoulders. "You're doing great. One more push, Galinda, come on."

Galinda did with an agonizing yell, and Elphaba had the baby in her hands. "Oh… it's a boy."

"Are you sure?" the blonde panted.

Elphaba nodded. "Pretty sure." She grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby in it as she wiped the blood from his face.

"Why isn't he crying? He should be crying, right?"

"Galinda, relax." Elphaba wiped his face again and the baby opened his eyes, which Elphaba saw were the same dark brown as her own. She smiled slightly. "He's not green…" She moved beside Galinda and handed the baby off to her.

The blonde's eyes immediately lit up. "Baby…"

Elphaba smiled as she sat beside her. "Congratulations."

Galinda looked at her with a smile. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I hate you. So much."

"Wha—"

"But… I forgive you… because he is beautiful."

Elphaba shook her head. "Oh, I almost forgot. Remember our deal?"

Galinda froze. "I… I know of no deal."

"Galinda…."

The blonde sighed. "Just… pick a good one?"

Elphaba smiled again as she placed a hand gently on the baby's head. "Liir."

Galinda looked at her. "That's not… terrible…"

"So glad you approve." Elphaba stood up. "I'll let everyone know we're still alive."

"'Kay…"

Elphaba shook her head. It was obvious Galinda was far too distracted with Liir to pay attention to anything else. The green woman emerged from the carriage and was immediately swarmed by the entire circus.

"Is it out?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Did Galinda explode?"

"Hold on, hold on," Elphaba said, putting her hands up to stop the barrage of questions. "Yes, the baby is out. It's a boy, and both mother and child are perfectly fine."

A collective sigh of relief. "We're so glad you came back."

"No one knew what to do!"

"Galinda was ready to explode!"

"Yes, well, she needs to rest now, so everyone can see the baby tomorrow," Elphaba said. "Now let's get dinner started. I am starving."

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba entered Galinda's carriage quietly, where she found the blonde lying in her bed, holding a sleeping Liir in her arms.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked softly as she came to sit beside her wife.

"Better. It hurt to get him out… but it was worth it."

Elphaba smiled as she looked down at her son.

"He looks so much like you, Elphie."

"I know. Poor kid."

"Elphaba!"

The green witch laughed. "I'm kidding."

Galinda shook her head. "Elphaba… there's something I need to show you."

"What? Is something wrong?"

The blonde lifted Liir's blanket slightly and Elphaba saw a green birthmark that resembled an ink spill on Liir's stomach. She inhaled softly.

"Green…"

"He's your son too…" Galinda replaced the blanket.

"Yes well… I suppose that's better than all his skin being green," Elphaba said, placing a hand on Liir's head. He suddenly opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and then broke out into soft wails.

"Oh, you woke him…" Galinda said.

"I'm sorry."

"Now I'll have to rock him to sleep again. He's stubborn, you know… just like you."

"Well then, if he's just like me..." Elphaba took Liir from Galinda and stood, rocking him gently as she wandered around the room. "_This is a story of a bird with no wings, but certain that it can fly. Sailing on love into the headwind, forcing its way by and by. If only we were as strong as this bird, our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Hope is the right word. Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird in the sky._"

Liir had stopped crying, seeming almost entranced by Elphaba's voice. He stared up at her with wide, dark eyes and Elphaba smiled before she continued to sing. Before she had finished, Liir was asleep again, a tiny smile on his face.

"Elphaba… how did you…"

"Singing always worked for Nessa and myself when we were young," Elphaba replied before she laid Liir gently in the crib Mr. Upland had given them. She moved to sit next to Galinda and took the blonde into her arms. "Galinda… there's something I need to tell you… why I came back…"

"Is your father…?"

"He has moved on."

"I'm sorry, Elphie."

"And, because of his death… I must take his place as the Eminent Thropp."

"Yes… you told me that."

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda… I have to leave the circus… permanently."

**Song used: Hope by Idina Menzel**


	47. Chapter 47

"Elphie…"

"Nnn…"

"Elphie…"

"What?"

"He's crying again… it's your turn…"

Elphaba sighed and sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "It's always my turn…" She stood with a sigh and trudged over to Liir's crib, noting that it was four in the morning. "All right… it's all right…" Elphaba mumbled as she picked Liir up and bounced him up and down gently. "My voice is not in singing condition… so please just go back to sleep."

Liir continued to cry. It was apparent he was not going to cooperate.

Elphaba sighed. "Difficult child… just like your mother… well, the blonde one." She started to wander around the carriage, holding Liir close.

"Mmm… is he still crying?" Galinda mumbled sleepily after thirty minutes.

"Yeah. It sounds like a hungry cry."

"How can you tell already? He's not even one day old…"

Elphaba shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Galinda groaned and sat up, leaning back against the wall. "All right… so feed him. I can't sleep with that crying anyway."

"Galinda, my sweet… I can't feed him."

"Why ever not?"

Elphaba moved to sit beside her, unbuttoning the top of Galinda's nightdress with one hand. "Because…" She pushed the cloth aside, revealing one pale breast. "I am not the one who gave birth. Therefore, I am not lactating."

Galinda's sleep-riddled brain was slow to process that information, but it eventually came to her. She groaned. "Elphieeee…"

"Hey, you wanted a baby. There are responsibilities that go along with it."

Galinda sighed, but took Liir from Elphaba and raised him to her breast, letting out a little gasp when she felt him attach.

"Well, he certainly isn't shy… just like you," Elphaba said.

Galinda glared at her. "If I wasn't holding this baby, I would hurt you right now."

"Galinda, babies have very big ears that can hear everything you are saying. Do you want your son to hear you say such mean things? Your screaming was the first thing he heard in this world, for Oz's sake." Elphaba leaned a little closer to her son. "Violence is never the answer, Liir. Don't listen to what she says."

"Don't turn him against me!"

"I won't. Relax."

Silence.

"Elphaba… are you really going to leave… for good?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda, we talked about this. I have to. It's my obligation… to my family."

"But Elphaba… our son… you expect me to raise him alone?"

"No. I told you… come live with me. Both of you."

Galinda shook her head. "I don't think I could live that way. It seems so… stifling."

"But I'd be able to provide for you and Liir so much easier. Everything you wanted… you could have."

"That's not the point, Elphaba. I just want us to be a happy family."

"We can be. Look, Galinda… I know entering a life of politics isn't all that appealing, but it has to be done, and I'd prefer it if we all stuck together, so we can be a family. Besides, don't you want to actually have a place to call home instead of always moving around?"

"I do have a home, and I can go back anytime I want. I choose to move around."

"Yes, well, I choose to remain in Munchkinland, where I am needed."

Galinda sighed. "It's going to be so hard… to just leave everything behind. This is all we know, Elphie."

"Then we'll have to learn something new, but trust me… we'll always be together."

* * *

By her calculations, Elphaba had gotten about five hours of sleep and was beginning to wonder if perhaps this would become a regular thing because if so, she would be one unhappy Thropp.

"Fun night?"

Elphaba glared at the owner of the offending voice. "Shut up, Fiyero. It's not like you were any help yesterday."

"Hey, I didn't know what to do! And where the hell were you?"

"Dealing with my emotionally unstable sister and my recently deceased father. Oh, and basically making the decision to change my entire way of life."

Fiyero blinked once. Then again. "Um…"

"I'll bet you feel like a sheepish jackass right now."

"Yes…"

Elphaba stood up, carrying a plate. "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this food to my wife before it gets cold." She left and headed into Galinda's carriage, where she found the blonde sitting on the bed, feeding their son again.

"Here you are, my sweet," Elphaba said, placing the plate on the bed.

"Thanks Elphie. My goodness, Liir already has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Elphaba smiled and mussed the dark hair on top of his head. "He's a boy. Get used to that."

"But he's only a baby!" Galinda sighed. "Elphaba… I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" the green woman said, leaning against the wall and examining a green apple for bruises.

"Is it possible that Liir… could have magic?"

Elphaba sighed and looked up. "Galinda… I'm not going to lie. He has my blood, and while you were pregnant with him, you were able to use the Grimmerie, so I'll say it's most likely yes, but it's too soon to know the full extent."

Galinda nodded, but Elphaba couldn't read her expression.

"I'm sorry… I wish it wasn't like this."

Galinda looked at her and shook her head, giving her a smile. "Don't be sorry. It'll be all right. I love him… and you. I'm so grateful that he's just as much yours as he is mine… thank you Elphaba."

Elphaba looked into Galinda's sapphire eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She smiled and moved to kiss her.

"So, what's the verdict? I heard it's a boy," Mr. Upland said, suddenly entering the carriage.

Elphaba jumped back, startled, while Galinda let out a small shriek, squealing, "Popsicle!"

"Oh, what? I saw your mother breastfeed you."

"That's DIFFERENT!"

Mr. Upland just shook his head. "Can I see him or not?"

"Of course sir," Elphaba said, stepping in and taking Liir from Galinda so the blonde could cover herself. She handed him off to Mr. Upland gently.

"Awww... he is a beautiful baby, girls. Though I'd expect nothing less from you two."

Both women blushed and Galinda stood, tying her robe shut.

"I'm sure he gets his looks from Galinda," Elphaba said, moving to pick up her apple again and take a bite out of it.

"And his appetite from Elphaba," the blonde teased. Elphaba glared at her.

"I'm sure he is a wonderful combination of you both," Mr. Upland said.

"Sir… while you're here… there is something I need to discuss with you. Something important," Elphaba said.

"I heard your father passed… my condolences to you and your sister."

"Thank you sir. In regards to that fact… it is my obligation to uphold the Thropp name and take my father's place as Eminent Thropp."

Mr. Upland looked at her, and then at Galinda, whose gaze had gone down to the floor. He looked back at Elphaba. "You mean you're leaving the circus?"

"Unfortunately sir that is what I mean."

Mr. Upland nodded. "I understand that you must do what is necessary for your family. However, I must ask… what does this mean for your son… and Galinda?"

Elphaba sighed. "I have asked Galinda to come with me, though she has yet to decide. I realize it is a difficult and sudden decision, so I can understand her trepidation."

"When do you plan to leave?" Mr. Upland asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Elphie…" Galinda said, looking up.

Elphaba did not meet the blonde's gaze. "It is imperative that I leave as soon as possible… not only for this position, but for Nessa's sake as well. She… she needs stability now more than ever… and it's my duty to watch out for and protect her."

Galinda looked at Elphaba, now realizing why Elphaba was doing this. It wasn't because she desired the position, or to spite Galinda. It was for Nessa. Everything she was doing was for her sister. The blonde felt guilty for accusing the green woman of being selfish.

"I see. Well, Elphaba, as sorry as I am to see you go, I want you to know that you are always welcome back," Mr. Upland said, handing Liir off to her. "It has been a pleasure to have you work with us."

"It was a pleasure and an honor to work for you, sir."

Mr. Upland nodded before he turned and left the carriage. Elphaba sighed and looked down at Liir, who was swatting at her braid.

"Elphaba… you can't expect me to decide by tonight," Galinda said.

"I didn't."

"You—so you practically made the decision for me then!"

"Yes."

"How is that _fair_?"

"I knew it would be hard for you to decide, so I thought I would help you out."

"Elphaba—"

"We're going for a walk."

"Who's we?"

"Liir and myself."

"Put a hat on him! Make sure he doesn't catch a cold!"

"Galinda, calm down."

The blonde had already rushed in, putting a small knit hat over Liir's head. "Should I put his booties on too?"

"Thropp men don't wear booties."

"Elphaba, he'll get sick!"

"Calm down. He's fine."

Galinda looked skeptical, but didn't say anything as Elphaba left the carriage, Liir cradled in her arms. The sun was setting, bathing both mother and son in an orange glow. Elphaba sighed as she wandered to the outskirts of the circus, kicking at a rock. She felt a slight tug and looked down to see that Liir was attempting to put her braid in his mouth. Elphaba gently took her hair from him, but that sent him in a writhing fit.

"Oh… I see how this is going to be," Elphaba sighed. She handed her braid back to Liir and he grabbed it with a gurgle. "I don't know, Liir. I hate doing this to Galinda… but what else can I do? I love her… but I have to be there for Nessa too. I've already let her down so many times."

Liir waved his hand back and forth, watching how Elphaba's braid reacted.

"You may have to stay behind too… though I fear for your protection. You're an important person, you know."

Liir made a gurgling noise again.

"It's true. Someone might try to use you… but don't worry. I'll always protect you."

* * *

Galinda sat at her vanity, slowly brushing out her hair. It was the first time she had been separated from Liir in nine months… Galinda lowered her brush slowly. It was strange… to be so attached to someone. Liir… he was literally a part of her. Being away from him was… oddly unsettling.

"Galinda."

The blonde caught sight of Nessa in her mirror and she turned to face her. "Nessa… how… how are you?"

"I didn't come to make simple conversation," Nessa said, closing the door behind her. She wheeled over to Galinda. "I know Elphaba asked you to come with us… it's impossible for you two to be separated."

"Yes, she… she did."

"And?"

"And I… I just don't know."

"Galinda… may I voice my opinion?"

"Of course."

"You are nothing more than a distraction to Elphaba, especially now with your… child! If you go, you will only take her attention away from what is really important!"

Galinda was taken aback, not used to this type of behavior from Nessa. "I… I don't mean to be…"

"Well you are!"

"So what are you saying? You want me to stay? To not go with Elphaba?"

Nessa didn't reply to that.

"Hey. What's going on in here?" Elphaba asked, entering the carriage. Her eyes fell on Galinda's expression and the brunette who still had her back to her sister.

"Nothing… I… I have to go…" Galinda pushed past Elphaba, exiting the carriage.

"Galinda!" Elphaba turned and looked back at Nessa, who still hadn't moved. "Nessa… what did you say?"

"Nothing…" Nessa replied, folding her hands in her lap. "I didn't say anything worth repeating."

"Nessa… don't mess with me," Elphaba said in a warning tone, moving to stand in front of the brunette. "What did you say? Did you tell her not to go?"

"I didn't—" Nessa's eyes fell on Liir and she inhaled softly. "Is that… him?"

"Yes. This is Liir." Elphaba noticed the change in her sister. "Do you want to hold him?"

"N-no…" Nessa said, shaking her head.

"I think you do. Here."

"N-no, Elphaba—"

Elphaba handed Liir off to her sister, who held him gingerly, as if she were afraid he'd break.

"It's all right. He's not going to bite you," Elphaba said.

Nessa just stared down at his dark eyes, which were looking up at her curiously. She had never held a baby before… or seen one as beautiful as Liir, though she did to her best to keep her indifference.

"I know that," the brunette said.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm going after Galinda. Watch my son." She headed for the door.

"Elphaba—" Nessa started, but her sister was gone. The brunette sighed and looked back down at the baby in her arms, who staring back at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm doing this for Elphaba!"

Liir kicked his feet a few times, trying to get his thumb in his mouth. Nessa took his wrist gently and guided his thumb to its destination. Liir sucked it happily, offering Nessa a smile as he clutched his toes with his free hand.

"No… don't be all cute like that… you're not supposed to… you're…" Nessa sighed, feeling immediately pulled in by Liir's antics. She held him a little closer, feeling some of her anger ebb away. "I can't believe this…"

* * *

Elphaba was having some trouble locating her wife. Wherever Galinda was, she had picked a damn good hiding place because Elphaba simply could not find her.

"You look lost."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and saw that it was Fiyero.

"You always turn up when I really don't want to talk to you," Elphaba said.

"You never want to talk to me."

"And yet you're always around."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You're so charming."

"That's what my wife says."

"Are you really going to take Galinda with you?"

"Fiyero, we're married. It's natural for us to be together."

"You're taking her from everything she's ever known."

Elphaba crossed her arms. "You don't want me to take her with me?"

"I'm just saying that you should think of her."

"I am. I gave her a choice. I never forced her into anything." There was silence and Elphaba sighed. "I need to get ready to leave. If you see Galinda, tell her I'm in her carriage."

"As usual."

Elphaba flipped him off as she left, leaving Fiyero to walk off with a laugh.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do. She wants me to go… but I don't want to let her down. She's such an important person now, with high standing… what if I only… distract her?"

The Lion thought. "I'm sure she respects you enough to tell you the truth," he said, moving one of his massive paws under his chin, settling down on it.

Never in her life had Galinda imagined she'd be having a conversation with a Lion, but here she was. After seeing how passionate Elphaba was about those Monkeys, Galinda was starting to have a new respect for the Animals.

"But would she? I mean… what if Liir and I are only a liability?"

"If you were, she wouldn't have asked you to accompany her."

Galinda turned to face the beast, gripping the bars. "Don't you tire of living in this cage?"

"It's safer than out there." The Lion's voice trembled slightly. While his intelligence was high, Galinda had found that the Lion had many irrational fears, one of them being of Boq, whom Galinda was sure the Lion could swallow in one gulp.

"So… if going with Elphaba is what she truly wants… then I should do it… right?"

"That depends. What do you want for yourself?"

"I just want a happy family, but how do I get there?"

The Lion just looked at her with his dark eyes, leaving Galinda with more questions than before.

* * *

When the green woman returned to the carriage, she found her son sitting in Nessa's laugh, giggling as Nessa played with his hands. It had been a long time since Elphaba had seen Nessa happy… the brunette was acting like her old self again.

"Well, you two are having fun."

Nessa looked up and so did Liir. He gurgled and stretched his arms towards Elphaba.

"Well… you know…" Nessa said, looking down.

"It's all right," Elphaba said as she approached, picking up her son, who immediately grabbed her braid. "Admit it: he is cute."

"He's…" Nessa didn't finish.

"Well… we're leaving soon. Are you all ready?"

Nessa looked up at her. "Already?"

"You wanted to leave early."

Nessa nodded slowly. "Right… Elphaba… can I… can I hold him… just a little longer?"

Elphaba looked at her sister, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Sure." Elphaba handed her son back off to the brunette, who held him gently with a smile. "I haven't seen Galinda… and we need to leave…"

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you… maybe it hurts too much."

"That's not like Galinda though…" Elphaba scratched the back of her head. "Something is odd here."

Nessa shrugged. "I don't know…" She glanced down at Liir, as if he would give her away.

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know how much longer we can wait…"

There was a knock at the door and Elphaba went to open it, revealing Chistery. The Monkey bowed.

"Did you find her?"

He shook his head. "No Miss."

Elphaba sighed again. "All right. Chistery… are you sure you want to come with me instead of staying here with the others?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Elphaba nodded as well. "All right… we're leaving then." She and Nessa left the carriage and Elphaba went to get their horse. She led him out and lifted Nessa up onto his back. "Say goodbye to Liir."

Nessa handed him off to Elphaba reluctantly and without a word.

Elphaba took her son and kissed him gently. "I love you… so much…"

"Elphaba."

The green woman turned to see her wife approaching.

"Just in time. I thought I wouldn't get to see you before—"

Galinda put a finger to Elphaba's lips, stopping her. "I made my decision… and you're not going to like it."


	48. Chapter 48

**Just curious, does anyone happen to know in which story Oliver first made his appearance? The person who answers correctly gets to hold baby Liir!**

"The ceremony will be held tomorrow at noon, Miss Thropp."

"Thank you Oliver."

Oliver, a rather enthusiastic youth with dirty blonde hair that never seemed to be tamed, bowed before he left the room. Elphaba sighed and leaned back in her chair, putting a hand to her eyes. This was not what she wanted at all… but she had to do it. There was nothing else to be—

A pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes, tipping her head back sharply. Elphaba was about to protest, but a pair of soft lips pressed against her own stopped her.

"Did I startle you?"

Elphaba was released and she turned in her chair, scowling at the grinning blonde behind her. "You know I don't like to be surprised."

Galinda looked up innocently. "I have NO idea what you mean…"

Elphaba watched her as the blonde moved to sit on her desk. "Where's Liir?"

"With Nessa," Galinda replied, rolling a pen across the desk.

Elphaba nodded with a sigh. "I can't believe the ceremony is already tomorrow…"

Galinda looked at her. "Well… it's been what now? A month?"

"Three weeks… three weeks since you gave me that heart attack back at the circus," Elphaba said with a slight grin.

* * *

"_I've made my decision… and you're not going to like it."_

_Elphaba felt her heart sink, though she had been telling herself that this was the most likely outcome. She sighed before she handed Liir off to the blonde._

"_I understand… I will miss you both dearly. You're always welcome to visit, you know."_

"_Yes… we know," Galinda said. She leaned in and the two kissed passionately for what Elphaba believed was the last time._

"_Farewell my sweet," the green woman whispered before she turned and mounted the horse, putting one arm around Nessa's torso to keep her from falling. She looked down at Galinda before she turned the horse and started to lead him from the caravan._

"_Elphaba!" she heard Galinda suddenly call. The green woman turned to see the blonde chasing after her._

"_What is it?"_

"_I almost forgot something," the blonde said as a grin stretched across her face. "I'm going with you."_

* * *

"Oh yes. I did do that, didn't I?" Galinda said with a sly grin.

"I thought you were going to stay… and keep Liir with you."

"I thought I was too… but then I realized something important: I love you far too much for that. And marriage is about making sacrifices, right?"

"Sure… but not all the time. And it's not about being a martyr."

"Elphaba…" Galinda moved from the desk to straddle Elphaba's lap, running her hands through her raven hair. "I love you. And I am perfectly happy as long as I'm with you… no matter where we are or what we're doing."

Elphaba sighed. "You may not be saying that tomorrow…"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Just stop Elphaba. You said yourself we have to see how things turn out."

"Yes, well, that was three weeks ago! Back when the ceremony wasn't tomorrow…"

"Is the great Elphaba Thropp nervous? How unlike you."

"I think I have a right to be nervous! This is a lot being dumped onto my shoulders right now!"

"Of course," Galinda said as she started to undo the buttons on Elphaba's shirt one by one, slowing pushing the fabric aside. "I think you need a little stress relief…"

"Galinda, no, someone will see!" Elphaba said quickly, trying to redo her shirt.

Galinda intertwined her fingers with Elphaba's, moving her hands to rest on the blonde's hips. "Let them…" she breathed into Elphaba's ear before she began to gently suck on it.

"Galinda… ah…" Elphaba pulled the blonde a little closer, knowing that she should be discouraging this behavior rather than going along with it.

"What? You want me to stop?" Galinda asked, pulling away.

Elphaba looked into her sapphire eyes before she leaned in to kiss her in a way that told the blonde "stopping" was not on Elphaba's mind. The green woman slipped her hands under the blonde as she stood, bringing Galinda up with her. The blonde let out a small shriek and wrapped her legs around Elphaba tightly, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Don't drop me!"

"I won't." Elphaba kissed the blonde again before she carried her up to their bedroom, where she dropped Galinda on the bed. She slowly crawled over the blonde, leaning down so their lips could meet again.

"Oh, hello, Nessa, we didn't realize you were here with our son. Oh, that's all right, it's not like I mind watching you two make out or anything!"

Both women looked up, blushing. "Nessa… sorry…" Elphaba said. "I didn't see you… sitting in the corner there…"

Nessa rolled her eyes as she wheeled out of the corner, Liir sitting in her lap, clutching his toes. He smiled and stretched out his little arms when his eyes fell on Elphaba. The green woman sat back on her heels and got up, moving to pick her son up. She carried him back to the bed and sat down, handing him off to Galinda.

"I heard the ceremony is going to be tomorrow," Nessa said, her hands itching to hold Liir again.

"Yes… you heard correctly," Elphaba said as Galinda bounced Liir gently in her lap, cooing to him softly while he giggled.

"I see… well, if you two are going to… do things I don't want to think about, let me take Liir to my room. I think he needs to be changed anyway," Nessa said.

"Nessa, again, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Just give me the baby."

Galinda exchanged looks with Elphaba, but handed her son off to the brunette, who left the room with Liir in her lap. Elphaba got up and closed the door after her, locking it.

"Elphaba… does it seem odd to you that Nessa is so attached to Liir?" Galinda asked.

"No… not really," Elphaba replied as she approached the bed and sat down again. "Why?"

Galinda shook her head. "It's just… never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."

Elphaba could tell by her tone and expression that it was certainly more than nothing. "What's on your mind?" she asked, draping an arm over Galinda's stomach, which was back to its usual petite size. In fact, if one didn't already know, they wouldn't be able to guess that Galinda had even given birth.

The blonde sighed. "It's just… Nessa acts so different around him. She always wants to hold him and watch him…"

"And that bothers you?"

"I don't know." Galinda met her wife's gaze. "What do you think?"

"I think it's good for her. I mean, we've lost so many important people in our life… and our brother died at such a young age. I think Liir helps to… fill a void in Nessa's life."

Galinda nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right…"

Elphaba could tell that the issue was still not resolved. "If it really bothers you, I can always—"

"No." Galinda pulled Elphaba in for a deep kiss. "It's fine," she said after they had broken apart. "Really… it's just fine."

"Are you sure?"

Galinda nodded before she lay back, pulling Elphaba down on top of her. "Now… where were we?"

* * *

"There you are. All changed."

Liir just kicked his feet as he looked at Nessa. The brunette smiled as she picked him up, setting him in her lap again.

"I don't know, Liir. I mean, I suppose Elphaba is ready… but what if she isn't? What if this is all too much for her?"

Liir blew a raspberry.

"I know I should have confidence! It's just hard, especially when… well… don't get me wrong, I love both of your mothers, it's just… well… they just need to learn a new way of life, that's all. What with Father being gone now… there isn't much left behind for Elphaba to learn from."

Liir clapped his hands and stretched out his arms. Moments later, a box came sliding out from under Nessa's bed. The brunette stared at it, and then looked down at Liir, who was gurgling happily.

"What in Lurline's name…" Nessa wheeled over to the box and picked it up, setting it in her lap. She noticed something written on the lid.

_My dear Nessarose,_

_It is my sincerest hope that you receive these upon your becoming the Eminent Thropp, seeing as your sister would have nothing to do with said position. I hope you find them as beautiful as you own self, my precious flower._

_Frexspar Thropp_

"Father…" Nessa wiped away a few lingering tears before she removed the lid. Inside the box, she found the most beautiful pair of silver slippers she had ever seen. The brunette gasped in delight as she set Liir on her bed before eagerly removing her own shoes and slipping the new ones on. She admired how the blown glass beads shone as the light hit them.

"Oh, Liir, aren't they lovely?" she said as she picked him back up. Liir had gone back to sucking his thumb, leaning against the brunette as his eyes started to close sleepily. Nessa didn't know how he had known that the shoes were under there… perhaps they were closer than she thought. She held him close. "Thank you…"

* * *

Elphaba rolled off Galinda with a slight grunt, lying on her back with a sigh. The blonde moved to rest her head on Elphaba's chest.

"Oz, Elphie… you're amazing," the blonde sighed.

"I do what I can," Elphaba replied, brushing a few strands of raven hair from her face. She sighed. "Galinda… I know I didn't tell you this before, but there is another reason I wanted you to come."

"What is it?" the blonde asked, turning to face the green woman.

"You and Liir… you're going to be part of the ceremony tomorrow. Seeing as we're married… you're going to be instated into office as well."

"Wha—me?" Galinda said, starting to sit up, but Elphaba placed a hand on her arm gently. The blonde lay back down. "What could I possibly do? I have no background in politics!"

"Calm down. You're going to be the head of all social affairs. That means you deal with the press and such… and filter out the people who request to see me."

"But… why me?"

"You've lived your whole life in the spotlight. You know how to deal with people, and do it well. Why wouldn't it be you?"

Galinda sighed as curled up closer to Elphaba. "I just… don't want to disappoint you."

"You never could. We're both setting out into uncharted waters, my sweet, and yes it's terrifying… but we have each other. We can do this… and I truly believe that."

* * *

"Elphaba Thropp, the Eminent Thropp, now presiding and her wife, Galinda Upland-Thropp."

Seeing all of the guards, all _her_ guards, lined up with their muskets on the red carpet sent a certain chill down Elphaba's spine. This was it. This was real. She was the Eminent Thropp now. The people of Munchkinland as well as the Colwen Grounds were all seated in the assembly, watching as Elphaba was sworn into the position, along with Galinda. The green woman took Galinda's hand, and discovered that she was trembling. She gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze while offering her a small smile. Galinda returned the smile as Elphaba stood up, looking out over all the people.

"I must admit… I never expected this moment to come. I suppose in my mind… I believed that my father would always be around to lead, just as he always had. But that is no longer the case, and now it falls to me to take his place; to lead as he did. I can only hope to serve all of you just as well as he did."

There was silence and then Liir, who was sitting in Galinda's lap, let out a giggle and began to clap. The assembled crowd soon followed his lead and Elphaba looked behind her, giving her family a small smile.

"Thank you," Galinda whispered into her son's ear.

"Arms ready!"

The guards all moved their muskets from their shoulder to in front of them.

"Salute!"

Galinda flinched at the sound of all the muskets going off at once and Liir gripped his toes, his dark eyes wide.

"Well, isn't this all fun and fancy?"

Every head turned to look at the seemingly fragile woman with long dark hair who was standing at the opposite end of the carpet from Elphaba. She trembled slightly as she stood, her arm clutching a bundle of cloth. It took Elphaba a few moments to realize who it was.

"Sarima?"

She smiled slightly. "How nice. You remember me." As she moved to brush some matted hair from her face, Elphaba saw that her hands and forearms were covered with dried blood.

Galinda stood and moved beside Elphaba. "How did she find us?" she hissed.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know…" She moved around her podium and descended the few steps. "Sarima… are you all right?"

"It's a little late for concern, Elphaba," Sarima said. She stumbled forward before she collapsed.

"Sarima!" Elphaba ran towards her, falling to her knees beside the brunette. "Get her to the hospital now!"

Two guards immediately moved forward and picked her up, whisking her away. Elphaba saw the bundle of cloth on the carpet and picked it up gently, wondering what—

A sudden cry caught her attention. Elphaba moved back some of the cloth and inhaled sharply.

"What is it?" Galinda asked, coming up behind her, holding Liir in her arms. "What happened?"

"It's… it's a baby," Elphaba said, showing the little girl to the blonde.

"Sarima's?"

Elphaba nodded grimly.

"But who is—"

"It's been nine months since… since it happened." Elphaba looked at her wife, her face a pale green. "Galinda… this is my daughter."


	49. Chapter 49

_What if we stop having a ball?_

_What if the paint chips from the wall?_

_What if there's always cups in the sink?_

_What if I'm not what you think I am?_

It wasn't that Galinda wanted Sarima to die; merely, she just wanted her injured enough to stay out of her and Elphaba's life forever. The blonde had thought she'd accomplished that, but apparently, she hadn't injured Sarima enough to get the message across. Galinda admired the self-restraint Elphaba had shown; had the blonde been the first one to get to Sarima, she highly doubted the other woman would have received the immediate medical care Elphaba had provided.

So Galinda was unsure how to feel when Elphaba told her that the baby girl she was holding was, in fact, her own daughter.

"What do you mean she's your daughter?" Galinda said, perhaps a little too loud for she had forgotten where they currently were.

Elphaba, however, was still very much aware of their surroundings. "Not here… come with me." She took Galinda's hand and led the blonde away from the ceremony. Once they were far enough away, Galinda dug her (rather expensive and quite stylish) heels into the ground, stopping the green woman.

_What if I fall further than you?_

_What if you dream of somebody new?_

_What if I never let you win, chase you with a rolling pin?_

_Well what if I do?_

"Hold on just a moment, Elphaba Thropp. What in Oz's name is going on here? How can she be your daughter if she's Sarima's daughter?"

Elphaba sighed. "I had sex with her, okay? She wanted a baby… and apparently, in my male form, I am guaranteed to make babies whenever I have sex with a woman."

Galinda wasn't sure if she appreciated how blunt Elphaba was being, but she did know that she didn't like how calm Elphaba was. "Elphaba!"

"I'm sorry! I told you I was! I didn't realize that… this would happen." Elphaba looked down. "If this baby really is of my blood… then she is Liir's half-sister and has just as much standing as he does."

"And what does that make Sarima? Your… mistress?" The word disgusted her, and she felt dirty for even thinking it, let alone saying it.

"I-I don't know. We're not married, so if anyone finds out about this child… I could lose everything. You, Liir… my position..."

Galinda sensed the fear in Elphaba's voice and looped an arm around hers. "It's all right… Sarima would have said that right away if she wanted to ruin you. She wants something… we should find out what it is, then get her out of our lives for good."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes… but we have to be quiet and subtle. This cannot get out… understand?"

Galinda nodded solemnly. "I understand." And she did.

_I am giving up on making passes and_

_I am giving up on half empty glasses and_

_I am giving up on greener grasses._

_I am giving up._

* * *

Elphaba did not like Sarima and for obvious reasons. But when she saw her lying in that hospital bed with the IV tubes in her arms, looking so vulnerable… it was just sad. The green woman found that she couldn't really hate Sarima, not now… not like this.

"How is she?" Elphaba asked as the doctor left the room.

"She'll recover. She appears to have given birth a day or so ago…"

"Yes, this is her daughter," Elphaba said, handing the baby to the doctor.

"We'll run some tests and make sure she's healthy." The doctor left, walking down the hall.

Elphaba sighed and turned back to look at Sarima. Galinda looked at her wife. "Why didn't she go to a hospital? Where has she been all this time? Why did she show up now?" the blonde hissed.

"I wish I knew those answers as well, but only she knows. When she wakes up… we'll ask her."

"You know she won't want to talk to me at all."

"We'll see… she may want to gloat."

Galinda sighed, and would have said more, but at that moment, Elphaba saw Sarima's eyes open.

"She's awake," the green woman said before she went into the room, Galinda reluctantly following her. Elphaba pulled a chair up to sit beside Sarima's bed. "Sarima… where have you been?"

_What if our baby comes home after nine?_

_What it your eyes close before mine?_

_What if you lose yourself sometimes? Then I'll be the one to find you_

_Safe in my heart._

Sarima turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "Why so concerned now, Elphaba. You didn't visit me for nine months. Just got me pregnant and ran… and you switched genders too."

"Sarima… I've always been a woman. The man you fell in love with was just the result of a spell. It wasn't true."

"It was real enough to get me pregnant."

"Yes, that was a mistake."

Sarima shook her head slowly. "No… I always had a piece of you. Now we have a baby… so I'd like to see you ignore me now."

"Sarima… we never should have been involved. This is not going to work out! I'm married… I have a son… I just became the Eminent Thropp… why did you decide to show up now of all times?"

"Because I had your daughter, and if you don't start paying attention to me, I'm going to tell everyone about us!"

Elphaba looked down. She couldn't risk that, even if no one believed Sarima. "All right… what do you want? What will keep you quiet?"

_I am giving up on making passes and_

_I am giving up on half empty glasses and_

_I am giving up on greener grasses._

_I am giving up._

Sarima laughed. "Is that what this is about? Keeping me quiet? Oh, Elphaba… I preferred you as a man. You were much more polite… and accommodating."

Galinda had had enough. "Listen you bitch! This isn't a game!" she shouted, unable to stay quiet any longer. Sarima turned her attention to the blonde. "This is our life, and you are doing nothing but ruining it!"

"I see you're still hanging around…" Sarima's eyes fell on Liir, who was curled up, asleep in Galinda's arms. "Is that your son, Elphaba?"

"This is OUR son, yes," Galinda said before Elphaba could reply.

"Sarima, why didn't you go to the hospital before you had your daughter? Surely you knew roughly when she was coming."

Sarima sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Nor came unexpectedly. I didn't have time to get help."

"Nor? What an awful name to give a child," Galinda said before she could stop herself.

Elphaba gave the blonde a look while Sarima let out a small laugh. "You weren't around to voice your opinion, Elphaba, on what our daughter's name should be."

"She is not _our_ daughter," Elphaba said firmly. "That was a mistake, but what's done is done, so I would appreciate it if you would take Nor once you have recovered and leave us be, or I will be forced to have you arrested."

Sarima looked at her. "Do that and I'll tell everyone just what happened between us."

"I'll tell them you're delusional. You just don't get it, do you Sarima? I'm the Eminent Thropp now. I have far more pressing matters to deal with than you and your psychotic ways."

"I am not crazy!"

"Unless you keep your mouth shut, you will be."

Sarima turned away angrily before she reached down and started to rip the IV from her arm. "Fine! If that's what you really think!"

"Sarima—"

"I'll just take my crazy self and go!"

"Good riddance," Galinda muttered.

"Sarima, please, sit back down!"

"I hate you Elphaba!"

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I—"

Sarima stopped as she suddenly fell back to the bed, her body beginning to convulse violently.

"She's having a seizure! Help!" Elphaba shouted, leaping to her feet. The doctor and two nurses came running in a few moments later, and Elphaba out her arms around Galinda, pulling her up against the wall and out of the way.

Galinda hated Sarima, but as she watched the convulsions that coursed through her body, the blonde was horrified. She buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder, unable to look at it anymore.

"Come on. We need to get out of here."

* * *

Elphaba paced her study, brushing a phantom strand of hair from her face for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had tried reading, but her eyes couldn't seem to focus on the page and her legs seem to forbid her from sitting still. The green woman approached her desk and placed her hands down on it as she leaned forward slightly with a sigh.

"Elphaba."

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Galinda approaching her, a concerned expression on her face.

"Elphaba… are you all right?"

The green woman shook her head slowly. "A woman I thought I'd left nine months ago decides to show up today of all times, and aside from the fact that she's severely injured, I now have an illegitimate child. I'm pretty sure that 'all right' is not what I am right now. I'm on the complete opposite end of it, as a matter of fact. I'm 'all wrong'." Elphaba sat down with a sigh as her hands began to fiddle with a pen. She looked down and sighed again. "Look, I'm fidgeting! I never fidget!"

Galinda approached her and placed her hands over Elphaba's, holding them still. "Elphaba… I wish I could do something for you… I wish I could make this all go away… but I can't. It's not going to just go away. We have to deal with it."

"Don't you think I know that?" Elphaba stood up, perhaps reacting a bit harsher than she had intended. "I'm not planning on just sitting on my hands, you know!"

Galinda took a step back, her gaze down. "Okay, Elphaba…"

The green witch sighed as guilt replaced some of her ebbing anger. "Galinda… I'm sorry. It's just… this whole thing has me on edge, you know?"

Galinda just nodded and Elphaba's eyes softened. She approached the blonde and pulled her into a tight embrace. Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba and held her close.

"I don't ever want to lose you again, Elphaba. It was terrifying once… it would kill me a second time…" Galinda whispered, burying her face into Elphaba's chest.

"You won't lose me again. I promise, Sarima will NEVER get between us again, or anyone else for that matter. We just… need to find a way to deal with this, that's all."

"But what are we going to do? You heard her: if we try to get rid of her, she's just going to open her big mouth and get you into trouble."

"Then we'll just have to beat her to it."

Galinda looked up at her wife, confused. "What—you mean tell everyone yourself? Elphaba, you can't!"

"But I can tell them that Sarima is delusional, and that upon seeing me once, she became so obsessed with me that she created a fantasy with me in it, and that anything she says should be dismissed as nothing more than figments of a distorted mind."

Galinda stared at her, blinking a few times.

"What?" Elphaba said.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't understand how your brain works sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Then I don't understand—"

"What I meant is, I don't understand how you can manage to be so brilliant."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Galinda."

"Oh really? Because I seem to recall a certain green woman who happens to enjoy being flattered."

"… How many green people do you know?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, Elphie… you really haven't changed, have you?"

The green woman made a face. "I resent that. I think I've changed quite a lot, and furthermore—" She was cut off as Galinda kissed her passionately, and Elphaba immediately lost her train of thought.

"Furthermore what?" Galinda asked after pulling away.

Elphaba stared, her mind blank. "Uh…"

"That's not exactly brilliant, Elphie."

Elphaba scowled before she poked the blonde in the ribs. Galinda squeaked and tried to run, but Elphaba wrapped an arm around her, poking her again.

"What was that?" Elphaba said.

"Elphie, stop it!" Galinda practically screamed through her laughter.

"No."

"Elphie!" Galinda sank to the floor, her laughter overtaking her. Elphaba kneeled over her, continuing to poke her. Galinda finally managed to grab the green woman's hands and pulled them down beside her, stopping her. The blonde took a deep breath, her laughter dying away. "No."

Elphaba smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Galinda's nose. The blonde shook her head, a little disoriented by the move.

"What was that?" Galinda said.

"A kiss."

"Well, you missed."

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly and Galinda bit her bottom lip as she grinned. She wrapped one arm around Elphaba's neck and pulled her down so that their lips could meet again.

"Oh," Elphaba said after they had broken apart. "I see now."

"Do you?"

Elphaba nodded again. "I'll try not to miss this time."

* * *

Nessa watched Liir's chest rise and fall slowly as he slept. The sudden appearance of that woman today had taken the brunette by surprise, and she wondered what her connection to Elphaba was. Galinda hadn't looked happy at all to see her… even Liir had seemed unsettled. Nessa had sensed that, even when his own parents had been oblivious to that little fact. Honestly, taking a baby to a hospital! Didn't those two have any idea how filthy those places were? He could have caught something!

Thinking about it even now still made Nessa angry, even though it was almost midnight. The brunette shook her head as she turned her chair. "Chistery, watch over Liir, would you?" she said, looking at the Monkey.

He nodded. "Yes miss." He flapped his wings once and perched on the side of the crib, looking down at the sleeping Thropp. Nessa wasn't sure how she felt about Chistery for sure yet, but he seemed reliable enough, and it was better than leaving Liir alone.

The brunette left the bedroom, heading for her own. She still had yet to change into her nightclothes, not to mention all the other things she had to do to prepare for sleeping. Nessa had just started her bath when she heard running footsteps in the hall. She paused and listened to them retreat before she shrugged and resumed watching the tub fill.

* * *

When Galinda was in "the mood" she lost sight of everything else, except what she wanted, which at the moment was making her wife writhe and scream in pleasure. That's why, when she was right in the middle of undoing Elphaba's pants, her tongue in the green woman's mouth, she did not appreciate the door suddenly being thrown open.

"Miss Thropp!"

Galinda let out a low growl as Elphaba broke their kiss to look up at Oliver. "Oliver… what happened to knocking?" Elphaba asked breathlessly.

"Go away," Galinda said, trying to pull Elphaba back into the kiss. "We're busy."

"It's urgent!" Oliver said, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed, even though Elphaba's shirt was unbuttoned and Galinda practically had her hand down her pants.

"It can wait," Galinda said. She was beginning to lose her temper.

"I don't think—"

"Oliver, really, I think you should come back later," Elphaba said.

"Yeah, like twelve hours later," Galinda grumbled, her mouth attaching to one of Elphaba's breasts, causing the green woman to yelp slightly.

"But I—"

"GO AWAY!" Galinda was beyond frustrated, and in serious need of sexual release, and she'd be damned if she let some scrawny, ignorant guard stop her from ravishing the green body before—

"It's Sarima! She's gone!"

And Galinda knew there would be no sex tonight.

**Song used: Giving Up by Ingrid Michaelson**


	50. Chapter 50

If there was anything that could get Elphaba to redo her pants and get off Galinda in less than a minute, it was the fact that an unstable and recently hospitalized woman was currently missing.

"When did this happen?" Elphaba said, standing up and doing her belt as she started for the door.

"The nurse discovered her bed empty about an hour ago, and another nurse dead on the floor. Sarima killed her when the nurse came to give her medication," Oliver replied, following her.

"Was the hospital locked down?"

"Immediately afterwards."

Galinda sat up, watching them and suddenly feeling very neglected. She gave a sigh of frustration and got to her feet, following after them. "What good does locking the hospital down afterwards do if she's already gone?"

"It's a safety measure," Oliver replied.

"Perhaps you should have locked down the hospital before she got away," the blonde added.

"Galinda," Elphaba said in a warning tone.

"I mean, there's a difference between 'proactive' and 'reactive'."

"Galinda!" Elphaba whipped around to glare at her. "Now is not the time!"

"You're right Elphaba! Now was supposed to be the time for us! That bitch always finds a way to get between us, doesn't she?"

"Galinda! Enough! You knew this life would be different than the one we used to lead!"

"I didn't think it would tear us apart!"

Elphaba shook her head and continued walking. "You're so dramatic."

"I'm dramatic? Don't you walk away from me!" Galinda followed her wife. "I am just stating the truth, Elphaba!"

Elphaba didn't reply.

"Are you _ignoring_ me?" Galinda practically shrieked.

"I refuse to fuel your unnecessary anger."

"Unnecessary—are you telling me you don't care in the slightest that we were interrupted? Am I really that unappealing to you?"

"Of course not."

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's arm and turned her around. "Then say it to my face."

"Galinda I don't have time to—"

"You don't have time to tell me I still matter to you?"

"Of course not!"

"You don't?"

"NO! I mean… gah, now you have me confused! I can't deal with this right now!" Elphaba yanked her arm away and turned, continuing to walk.

Galinda watched her, and then turned to look at Oliver, who looked unsure how to react. When he saw Galinda looking at him, he ran into the wall trying to run after Elphaba. Galinda sighed before she turned and left the opposite way.

"Miss Galinda?"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name and saw a guard approaching her. "Yes?" She was not in a good mood and was afraid she'd blow up if this guard said the wrong thing to her.

"The doctor wishes to see you."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "What does he want with me?"

* * *

"All right… Sarima is not a woman to be taken lightly. While she may appear harmless… she is dangerous, especially to men. While it is true that she is injured at the moment, she is also unstable and most likely desperate. If you happen to find her, approach with extreme caution to take her into custody. Use force only if necessary. If she feels threatened, she'll lash out."

The guards nodded silently and Elphaba wondered how seriously they really took her. True she was the Eminent Thropp, but still—

"Isn't this an awful lot just for one injured woman?"

Elphaba turned her head towards the voice. A rather cocky looking guard was leaning on his rifle, looking at Elphaba with mild interest. He looked almost… familiar. The green woman approached him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. Tell me your name."

He looked down and muttered something.

"Speak up!"

"Avaric."

Elphaba nodded. "That's what I thought. Well listen here. We are no longer coworkers. You work for me; what I say goes. You don't question it. Sarima can make any man do whatever she wants. She's a hypnotist. Do you know what that means?"

"Well, I—"

"It means that if she told you to cut your own dick off, you'd do it with a smile. So you tell me: do you think this is an 'awful lot'?"

Avaric glared at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear your answer."

"No."

Elphaba gave him a brief sarcastic smile. "Thank you." She moved back to the front of the room. "Any more concerns?"

Silence.

"All right then. You know your stations and search areas. Find Sarima!"

* * *

Galinda followed the rather frantic nurse down the hall, almost having trouble keeping up with her. The two turned a corner, and Galinda found herself looking through a glass window, with several babies on the other side. She looked at the nurse, confused, but the woman in white was gone.

"Miss Galinda?"

The blonde turned towards the voice and saw the doctor approaching her.

"What is this about?"

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, Miss Sarima left behind her daughter. We checked her for any health issues and found that she may have hemiplegia."

"Hemi what?" Galinda suddenly found herself quite glad that Elphaba was not there, for she was sure that had sounded unintelligent.

"The left side of her body seems to be paralyzed."

"Oh…" Galinda looked back through the window. "Which… which one is she?"

"Third from the left."

Galinda's eyes found her. She cleared her throat. "So… why are you telling me this?"

"Well, as you know, we can only keep her here for so long."

"Of course, but perhaps this is something that should be brought to my wif—Elphaba's attention."

"We would, but Miss Sarima left this for you."

Galinda looked at the doctor and saw that he was holding an envelope out to her. She took it from him, seeing her name written on the front in what looked like… oh, sweet Lurline, Galinda hoped that wasn't her name in fancy script in _blood_. The blonde forced back her slight nausea and opened the envelope, pulling a tattered piece of paper from it.

_I know you always wanted a daughter. So go ahead and take her. Just remember: she's Elphaba's and mine. You had __**nothing**__ to do with her._

Galinda fought back angry tears before she crumpled and ripped the note up, dropping the pieces to the floor.

"Miss…?"

"I… I will discuss this matter… with Elphaba."

* * *

"No sign of her has turned up yet."

Elphaba looked up from her map of Oz. "Oliver… you don't need to deliver bad news every five minutes. My life is stressful enough."

"Sorry Miss Thropp."

Elphaba looked back down with a sigh. "Not in Munchkinland or the Uplands… the Glikkus has yet to be searched, as well as the Vinkus, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Thropp, but that will take days."

"She needs to be found."

"Elphaba."

The green woman looked up to see Galinda in the doorway.

"Thank you Oliver… that will be all," Elphaba said.

Oliver bowed slightly before he left, closing the door behind him.

Galinda approached Elphaba's desk. "Elphie… we need to talk."

"Look, I'm sorry that what I said earlier came out wrong, but Sarima—"

"She left her daughter behind… your daughter."

Elphaba looked up. "Nor?"

Galinda nodded. "The doctor said… they can only keep her there for so long… because of her hemi… hemi…"

"Hemiplegia?"

Galinda nodded. "How did you—"

"Lucky guess." Elphaba sighed. "Taking Nor in will require some unwanted… explanation."

"I don't know about that. Sarima left me a note."

"What did it say? Did she leave you custody?"

_She's Elphaba's and mine. You had __**nothing**__ to do with her._

"It just said to take her… Nor."

"Well then that's a legal will… that makes our lives easier. Though I wonder why she left Nor to you…"

"I'm sure I don't know."

Elphaba looked at Galinda, noticing that her gaze was down. She approached her, placing the hands on the sides of her face. "Hey… things will get better. I promise."

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard_

Galinda looked at her, trying to smile. "Yes… I trust you."

Elphaba tried to smile back. "Good."

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how we got into this mess_

_Is it God's test? Someone help us cause we're doing our best _

_Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard_

* * *

It was obvious to Nessa that whatever this whole ordeal with "Sarima" was, it had both Elphaba and Galinda disturbed because that night at dinner was one of the quietest in the brunette's memory. The sounds came from Liir, who was gurgling happily in his high chair beside Galinda.

"Okay, if you two are going to be this depressing, I at least want to be in on the loop," Nessa said, setting her fork down.

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged glances before sighing in unison. Liir looked from one mother to the other before he attempted to emulate their sigh.

"Sarima… escaped from the hospital," Elphaba started.

"Yes I know that. You have every available guard on the lookout for her. I want to know why though. Why did she just show up? Why is she so important? And what is the deal with that baby she had with her?"

"Nessa… it's a very long and complicated story… and an experience I'd rather not relive," Elphaba said.

"Elphaba got Sarima pregnant," Galinda said, not looking up from her food.

"GALINDA!"

"What? Elphaba how could you?" Nessa almost screamed.

"My question exactly," Galinda said, her grip on her fork tightening.

"Hey! I did not do it on purpose! She's a HYPONOTIST and I was a MAN!"

"So that baby is _yours_?" Nessa asked.

"Yes… Nor is my daughter," Elphaba sighed. "Which means that when she is discharged from the hospital, we will need to take her—"

"No."

Elphaba and Nessa looked at the blonde. "Galinda…" Elphaba started.

"I don't want to take her in."

"But Sarima—"

"I don't care what Sarima wrote in some note! Someone else can take her, but not us!"

"Galinda, that note is the equivalent of a legal will! No one else can take her!"

"Elphaba, she's Sarima's! I don't want her! Besides, even if she wasn't, I have no idea how to take care of a child with hemi… hemi…"

"Hemiplegia."

"Wait. Nor has hemiplegia?" Nessa interjected.

"That's what the doctor said."

"So she's crippled. That's why you don't want her isn't it?" the brunette said, glaring at Galinda.

"No, that isn't it!" Galinda said. "And don't suddenly turn on me! We were yelling at Elphaba for starting this whole mess, remember?"

"Hey, you can't blame this whole thing on me! You wanted a baby and I gave you one!"

"And Sarima too!"

"You said you forgave me!"

"That was before I knew you got Sarima pregnant!"

"So what are you saying? You don't forgive me now? You want to take your forgiveness back and allow my skin to rot away again?"

"I don't know Elphaba! I just don't know anymore!" Galinda stood up quickly, knocking her chair over as she ran from the room.

"Galinda, come back here! We need to talk about this! Galinda!" Elphaba shouted, standing up. The green woman let out a sigh of frustration before she slammed her fist against the table, causing her glass to jump and fall over, spilling its contents over the table.

"Elphaba—"

The green woman turned and left the room before her sister could say anything else.

Nessa sighed before she turned to look at Liir, who was wearing a puzzled expression, as if he couldn't figure out why his parents were so upset. Nessa wheeled over to him and lifted him from the high chair, setting him in her lap.

"I swear Liir, I will never understand your parents."

* * *

Galinda sat at her vanity, angrily brushing out her hair. She gave a yelp as her brush snagged on a knot.

"Galinda we need to talk."

The blonde looked up and caught sight of Elphaba leaning against the doorway in her mirror. Galinda looked away.

"I don't want to talk," she said, trying to free her brush.

"Let me reiterate: we need to talk Galinda."

"And let me reiterate: I DON'T want to TALK!" She gave the brush another yank and it came free, along with several strands of her hair. "DAMNIT!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and approached the blonde, gently taking the brush from her. "Galinda… please." She moved behind her and began to run the brush through her blonde curls. "I never meant for any of this to happen… everything seems to be slipping more and more out of my hands."

Galinda sighed and looked up at her in the mirror. "Elphaba… I don't want to be angry with you. It's just… everything is so crazy and different… why can't our lives just be normal? We meet, we get married, we start a family. Why is that so hard to do?"

Elphaba laughed softly. "I think my green skin should have been a dead giveaway from the start: nothing about this relationship was ever going to be normal."

"Unusual maybe, but I never expected it to be… difficult. It simply isn't _fair_, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed as she set the brush down and turned the blonde's chair around so that they were facing each other. "We will get through this. I promise. What happened between Sarima and myself… it was a mistake. One I wish that I could change, but I can't. I'm sorry it's come to this."

Galinda nodded. "I am too Elphie."

"So… could you ever… forgive me?"

The blonde looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes and felt her own fill with tears. Instead of replying, she threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, hugging her tightly and burying her face into Elphaba's shoulder.

"I love you Elphaba…"

_But we're gonna start by _

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine _

_Sit talking up all night _

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah _

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years _

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting _

_For the first time _

**Song used: For the First Time by The Script**


	51. Chapter 51

When Galinda awoke and found that there was not a pair of green arms around her, she was not exactly happy. The blonde sat up and looked around the room, rubbing her eyes. Elphaba was nowhere to be seen, so Galinda got up with a sigh and stood, slipping into her robe and leaving the room. She headed down the hall and soon reached Elphaba's study, where she found the green woman sitting at her desk.

"Nnn… Elphie… what are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes again with a yawn.

Elphaba looked up and couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde. Though Galinda protested, Elphaba couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked in the morning.

"Nothing much. Sorry, I didn't mean to just leave you," Elphaba replied. She gestured for the blonde to join her, which Galinda did. The green woman wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her lap with a sigh.

"Any luck?"

Elphaba let out a short, humorless laugh. "With what?"

"Sarima… Nor… anything really."

Elphaba sighed again, sounding exhausted. "Sarima hasn't turned up yet, and as much as you may hate it, we need to take Nor in. I can't ignore the fact that she's my daughter too."

Galinda sighed. "I know…"

Elphaba closed her eyes as she took in the scent of Galinda's hair. "Besides… you wanted a girl, right?"

"My own daughter Elphaba. Not hers."

"You can't go in there!"

The two women looked up at Oliver's sudden shout.

"Elphie—"

"It's all right," Elphaba said, standing and pushing the blonde behind her. Galinda clung to her shoulder, jumping when the door to the study suddenly burst open. Several guards dressed in emerald uniforms came storming in.

"Elphaba Thropp?" the captain asked.

"Yes?" the green woman replied.

"By order of his supreme Ozness, you are under arrest for—"

"Hold it!"

Elphaba looked up to see Avaric entering with several of her own guards. They moved in front of her and Galinda, and Avaric stepped forward to confront the captain.

"Just what is this all about?" Avaric asked.

"Stand down," the captain said.

"Not until I get an answer from you." Avaric looked ready to use his weapon.

"We have orders from the Wizard himself to take Miss Thropp into custody."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"You have no say here!"

Both men looked ready to shoot each other and Galinda clung to Elphaba tighter.

"Wait, wait!" Oliver suddenly cried, running into the room and wedging himself between the two men. "Don't fight!"

"Get out of the way kid," Avaric growled, grabbing Oliver by the back of his shirt and moving him aside.

"No! I can resolve this right now!" Oliver continued, throwing himself right back between them. He looked at the Wizard's guards. "You can't arrest her!"

"None of you have any say in this matter!"

"No, but the law clearly states that the Eminent Thropp has diplomatic immunity!"

The room grew quiet.

"What?" Avaric finally said.

"My position gives me protection from being arrested. It would cause too much of an uproar," Elphaba said, finally making herself heard. "So you can take this message back to your precious Wizard: if he has business to settle with me, he can some see me himself."

The captain looked none too happy, but he and the rest of his men left.

Avaric turned to Oliver. "Why the hell didn't you tell them that before? You could have saved us a lot of trouble!"

"I didn't think of it then!"

"Avaric! Why are you even here? You're supposed to be out looking for Sarima," Elphaba said, approaching him.

"We were… until the crazy bitch killed herself."

"What?" Elphaba and Galinda shouted in unison.

"Yep. Took us by surprise too."

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened!" Elphaba shouted almost angrily, grabbing him by the front of his uniform.

"Elphie…" Galinda said, gently placing a hand on her arm. Elphaba realized what she was doing and released Avaric.

"I… I'm sorry," she muttered, brushing a strand of dark hair from her face. "But please…"

"Right… well, we located her in the Vinkus and some idiots thought it would be fun to try and, well… have some fun."

"And you allowed that?"

"I tried to stop them, but they just thought I was joking. She somehow turned them against us… we had to shoot them. We had her cornered at the edge of a cliff. We told her to surrender, but she just gave us this grin… and she jumped."

Galinda inhaled softly while Elphaba sighed with a shake of her head.

"And… and the body?"

"We didn't find one."

Elphaba's head snapped up. "What?"

"We searched for hours, but we couldn't find her body. Doesn't matter. No one would have survived that jump."

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged looks. No body meant no closure…

"So we can call off the search, right? She's dead," Avaric said.

Elphaba saw that he was looking at her expectedly, as were the other guards. She knew what had to be done… they were tired of chasing a phantom. "Y-yes. Call off the search parties."

* * *

"Elphaba… you don't think… I mean, there's no way she could have…"

Elphaba didn't reply. Galinda looked down at Liir, whom she was currently cradling in her arms.

"He said she jumped. How could she…"

"They didn't find her body."

"Well, m-maybe they didn't look hard enough or in the right place!"

Elphaba turned her head slowly to look at the blonde. "Do you really believe that?"

"Well I… damn it, Elphaba I want to! I want this to be over! I'm tired of being afraid! Aren't you?"

Elphaba sighed. "Of course I do, but I can't just ignore a plausible truth either. I doubt Sarima is still alive, but… without any closure…"

Galinda sighed and approached the green woman. Liir giggled upon seeing his mother and grabbed her braid, almost wriggling out of Galinda's arms. Elphaba quickly caught him before he fell and she held him close.

"Elphaba… we're a family now. You have to move on… Liir is going to grow up and you'll miss it if you don't start devoting more time to him! You said this position wouldn't change anything!"

"It won't! What more do you want from me, Galinda?"

"I just want us to be happy like we were before!"

Elphaba paused. "Are… are you saying you're not happy?"

The blonde sighed. "I… I don't know anymore. Everything is so different… I loved the simple life we had before…"

Elphaba's expression hardened slightly. "You were the one who wanted to start a family. I would have been fine without children for another couple of years!"

"Only because you kept bringing it up!"

"You kept moping around!"

An angry gurgle of incoherent words came from Liir and both women looked at him.

"Only a month old… and we're already teaching him how to fight," Galinda sighed.

Elphaba looked at the blonde before she pulled her close with her free arm. "Don't worry… he'll turn out fine."

"And what about us, Elphaba?" Galinda looked into her dark eyes. "What's going to happen to us?"

Elphaba sighed. "We're going to get through this… together. I promise."

* * *

Nessa sat at the window, looking in at the babies lying in their separate cribs.

"Miss Thropp," the nurse said, noticing her as she emerged from the room. "Is there something I can—"

"Which one is hers?"

The nurse seemed confused. "Um… I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't—"

"Which one belonged to Sarima?"

"Oh, um… the little girl in the right corner nearest the window."

"I see… thank you." Nessa turned from the nurse, signaling that their conversation had ended as her gaze fell on Nor. It seemed to be true what they had said about her hemiplegia; she was only moving her right arm and leg. Perhaps it was true that she had been a little harsh on Galinda… but it wasn't Nor's fault that Sarima happened to be her mother, or that she was born with a disability. She was only a baby! Galinda couldn't hold anything against her for that… right?

* * *

"All right… I only want one guard."

"Only one? B-but Miss Thropp—"

"Oliver, I told you: you can call me Elphaba."

"Yes… Miss Thropp."

Elphaba sighed as she continued walking. "I only want Avaric to accompany me."

"But I really think that you should have more."

"Why? So I can attract more attention? More guards will only slow me down. All I need is Avaric to show me where Sarima jumped."

"B-but your safety—"

"Fine. Then you can accompany me as well."

"Me?" Oliver squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I mean… me? Why… why would you want me to come?"

"You seem so concerned for my safety. If you come along, you can ensure I am fine."

"But, but, but—"

"Yes or no, Oliver, but I cannot wait any longer."

Oliver stared, his mouth slightly agape. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I will take your silence as a refusal."

"N-no! I'm coming!"

"All right. Go fetch Avaric, and then meet me in the stables in ten minutes. No later, understand?"

"Y-yes, Miss Thropp!" he said before he scurried off. Elphaba watched him before she made her way back to her bedroom. She found both Galinda and Liir still asleep. Elphaba smiled slightly as she approached her son's crib, gently lifting him up.

"I love you…" she whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Liir's dark eyes opened for a moment and Elphaba feared he'd start crying, but he instead yawned and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Elphaba set him back down, covering him with the blanket. The green woman turned and approached the bed, leaning over to brush some hair from her face and kiss her on the forehead.

"Mmm… are you going to pick me up too?"

The green woman looked a little surprised. "I didn't realize you were awake."

Galinda turned onto her other side so she could look at Elphaba. "I've been awake since you got up."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I just… I need to go investigate this incident myself. Just so I can be sure."

"Elphaba… if you do this… will you finally let this whole Sarima business go?"

The green woman paused. "Yes… after this."

Galinda nodded. "Then I'm going with you."

"Wh-what? You… you can't!"

"Why not?" the blonde asked, sitting up.

"Because… because I don't want to drag you into all this."

"Elphaba… I'm already involved. I don't want you to have to deal with this alone. We're in this together… remember?"

The green woman smiled slightly. "Yes… I remember." She straightened up. "But you need to get ready in ten minutes. I know it'll be hard, but try."

"Elphaba!" The blonde gave an exasperated sigh and flopped back onto the pillow.

"Now you have nine minutes."

* * *

Galinda didn't exactly hate being on a horse, but after two days and one night of nonstop riding, she was glad to finally be on firm land. She would have preferred a carriage, but as Elphaba had pointed out, riding horseback was the fastest way to get to the Vinkus… which was all the way across Oz. Still, they made it and soon enough, Avaric was leading them to where he and the other guards had cornered Sarima.

"This is where she jumped," Avaric said, leading them out onto the cliff. Elphaba stepped near the edge and peered over, looking down at the valley below. There was no doubt in her mind that if Sarima had jumped she would have never survived.

"And you searched the area below?" Elphaba asked, turning to face him.

"Yes. We searched thoroughly, but we found no sign of her at all. Why are we even here?" Avaric replied, leaning on his rifle in frustration.

"Careful that doesn't misfire," Elphaba said, looking away from him and back over the edge.

Galinda came to stand beside her wife. She looked over as well, and then up at Elphaba. "Well… what do you think? Are you satisfied?"

Elphaba sighed and shook her head slightly. "I don't know… I don't know what to think. If Sarima did jump… she never would have survived."

"Exactly. So can we please go? I don't like this place…" Galinda wrapped her arms around herself loosely. "It's… haunting."

Elphaba looked at the blonde before she pulled her close. "It's all right. We're leaving."

Galinda smiled slightly up at her before she moved away from the edge. Elphaba looked back over again.

"Why did you do it, Sarima? Were you really that desperate?" she muttered.

"Elphaba."

The green woman turned to see Galinda looking at her, as well as Oliver and Avaric.

"I'm coming," she replied. She turned and made to take a step forward, only to feel something wrap around her ankle. Elphaba looked down and saw that it appeared to be… was it string? Thick string to be exact. She followed it with her eyes and saw that it went over the cliff edge.

"What in Oz's name—"

A sudden barrage of the same string suddenly came at her, wrapping around her wrists and other ankle, as well as her neck. Elphaba started to struggle against the restraints as they tightened, pulling her to the ground and starting to drag her over the edge.

"Elphaba!" Galinda made to throw herself after the green woman, but Oliver held her back as Avaric stepped in, grabbing Elphaba's hands.

"Hold on!" he grunted, trying to pull her back.

Elphaba held onto him tightly, trying to fight against the restraints, but another rough pull almost dislodged her grip. Avaric's feet were sliding along the ground as he strained to pull the green woman up. Elphaba heard a slight crack and saw that the cliff under Avaric's feet was starting to crumble away. If he stayed…

"Avaric, let go!" she shouted.

"Are you crazy?"

"Elphaba no!" Galinda screamed, trying to pull away from Oliver.

"Let go! I'll be all right!"

"You're about to be dragged over a cliff! I'm not letting go!"

The cliff crumbled more and slid down an inch, causing Avaric to stumble. The string around the green woman's neck was starting to choke her.

"Let… go! Please…"

Avaric looked at her and Elphaba nodded slightly. He released the green woman and jumped back just as the cliff crumbled completely and Elphaba went plummeting into the valley below.

Galinda clawed at Oliver's arm. "ELPHABA!"

"Miss Galinda—"

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO? ELPHABA!"


	52. Chapter 52

Upon waking up, Elphaba became aware of the fact that she had been completely immobilized by the same thick strings that had pulled her over the cliff. The green woman struggled against their hold, but it didn't take her long to figure out that she wasn't going anywhere. She chose to instead examine her surroundings. Elphaba became aware that she was sitting at a table that looked set to entertain: a white tablecloth… fine place settings… several lit candles. In fact… this entire scene seemed more like a romantic dinner than anything.

"Oh Oz, no…"

"I'm sure by now your brilliant mind has figured this all out."

Elphaba looked towards the voice and watched as Sarima seemed to materialize out of the shadows, wearing a long midnight purple dress that seemed to shimmer as she moved.

"Sarima…"

"Yes I lived. How very awkward for you." Sarima moved to sit across from the green witch, who began struggling again. "Elphaba, don't. You know you can't go anywhere."

"What do you want from me? The man you loved is gone! He never existed!" Elphaba said quickly.

"Don't you think I realized that long ago? Besides… only the outward appearance is gone. You're still you… which means you're the same person I fell in love with."

"No! No, I'm not!"

"Elphaba please…" Sarima reached over and ran her nails down the side of Elphaba's face gently, causing the green woman to flinch slightly. "Can't you see that we belong together?"

"There is no we! You were a mistake! Nothing should have ever happened between us!"

Sarima's eyes narrowed. "I see that blonde bitch has more control over you than you'd like to admit.

"HEY! That is my WIFE you're talking about!"

"I realize that."

The fact that Sarima was so calm only made Elphaba angrier, and she didn't care if that was Sarima's plan. "Look, I don't know what the hell it is that you want from me, but—"

"But what? Everyone thinks I'm dead. They'd never come looking for me. For you, perhaps… but by the time they even think to look here…" Sarima trailed off, leaving Elphaba very unsettled.

"If you think I'm going to just fall under your hypnotic spell again, you're wrong," Elphaba said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. Much braver.

"Of course not. You're a woman. I can't do anything to you… well, anything you'd agree to. But that's no matter. Everything will work out… eventually. Because all we have now is time." Sarima leaned in closer to the green woman. "All the time in the world…"

* * *

"We need to go!"

"Miss Galinda please—"

"We need to go RIGHT NOW!"

"Miss Galinda, I think—"

"RIGHT. NOW!"

"Galinda, calm down!"

Oliver and Galinda looked at Avaric. "I'm sorry. I'm finding that it is impossible to be calm, especially considering the fact that my wife was dragged off the edge of a cliff!"

"I realize that, and I admit, that was… unexpected, but there's nothing we can do now. Not until we go back and get help."

"No! She could be dead before we even get back! We need to look for her NOW!"

"And do what?"

"Find her! Help her!"

"And what if she's injured? We can't carry her out!"

"But… but… we could try! We can't just leave!" The blonde looked at Oliver. "You're with me… right?"

Oliver looked torn. He opened his mouth before closing it again. "P-perhaps it would be better… to send for help."

"Oliver!" It became clear to Galinda then that this was not a fight she was going to win. She sighed.

"Then it's settled. We'll come back with help." Avaric turned and started back to where they had left the horses.

Oliver placed a hand on Galinda's shoulder, offering her a smile. "Don't worry, Miss Galinda. I'm sure we'll find her… and she'll be all right."

Galinda could only manage a half-hearted nod.

* * *

"Tell me, Elphaba… is it true that you are a vegetarian?"

"Why? Are you planning on serving me dinner?"

Sarima let out a sigh. "We just can't seem to get along, can we?"

"People don't usually appreciate being kidnapped," Elphaba replied darkly.

"Oh Elphaba… everything will make sense in the end." Sarima stood up. "Now… if you would kindly stand."

"I'm very comfortable, thanks for asking."

"Always with your jokes. No, I said stand up!"

The green woman was suddenly jerked to her feet. "What the—"

"Let me tell you a story, Elphaba: when I was younger, my father would take me to the circus. One year, he surprised me with a gift: a marionette trapeze artist. I have to say that while it wasn't the exact thing I wanted… it did amuse me."

"Does this story have a point or do you just like to hear yourself talk?"

"A marionette does what it's told, no matter the request or command."

"Of course. It's an inanimate object, controlled by strings held by one person."

Sarima grinned slightly. "Exactly."

It was then that Elphaba realized why Sarima was telling her this. "How in Oz did you…"

"It wasn't hard… it's the same concept really… just a person instead of a wooden doll."

Now Elphaba was beyond worried. If she really was a life-size marionette… then Sarima could make her do whatever she wanted. It was worse than being hypnotized… because there was no breaking out of this trance this time.

* * *

It was close to torture for Galinda to have to leave knowing that Elphaba was most likely in danger, but if no one would help her, what could she do? And riding on a horse without Elphaba… well, Galinda was nothing short of miserable. Elphaba could be hurt; she could be bleeding or have broken bones, or be unconscious!

The blonde shook her head, trying to clear those images from her head. If she thought about that too much… leaving would be impossible. She was liable to jump off the horse right now, but she couldn't. They had to get help for Elphaba… and if the blonde got hurt in the process… well then Elphaba's sacrifice would be for nothing, and Galinda wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Miss Galinda… I'm sure Miss Thr—Miss Elphaba will be fine. She always pulls through," Oliver said.

Galinda didn't turn to look at him. "Yes… I'm sure…"

* * *

Elphaba let out a grunt as she was pushed down on her back onto the bed. The strings shot out and wrapped around the bedposts to keep all four limbs restrained. She glared up at Sarima, who was moving to stand beside the bed, a small grin forming on her face.

"Let me up," Elphaba growled.

"So you can run away again?"

"I won't run."

Sarima rolled her eyes. "Elphaba… do you really think I'm that gullible? You'd run the second you had the chance. I know I don't mean the same to you as that little blonde does… but I could still make you happy. So happy…" Sarima trailed off again, that same distant look in her eyes.

"Sarima, if you do this, it will not make me happy. Not in the slightest."

"You say that now… just wait."

"Sarima, no! I mean it! If you do this—"

Sarima placed a finger to Elphaba's lips. "Hush. The time for talking has come to an end."

"Wha—"

"Elphaba… hush." Sarima took a step back before she lifted her leg up onto the bed, her dress sliding back and revealing a matching garter. She slid the garter down her leg and pulled it free, letting it hang off her finger. Sarima moved to straddle Elphaba's hips before she slipped the garter around the green woman's head, using it as a sort of gag to keep her silenced.

Sarima smiled down at her work. "Purple looks very nice on you Elphaba…"

An angry muffled noise came from the green woman as she pulled against her restraints. Elphaba didn't like where this was headed; she couldn't move or speak. It was all headed in a bad direction.

Sarima cocked her head slightly as she looked down at the immobile green woman beneath her. "You seem to covering too much of that beautiful skin…" Sarima started to undo the front of Elphaba's shirt and pushed it off of her body.

Elphaba growled at her through the garter, struggling against her bonds. Sarima grinned slightly as she began undoing Elphaba's pants, sliding them down her legs and leaving the green woman bare beneath her.

"Your green skin… is so beautiful…" she said, running her hands down Elphaba's stomach and sides. Elphaba shuddered involuntarily at her touch. "Elphaba, you seem… a little tense," Sarima said, sitting up. She got off the green woman and moved to the table, taking one of the emerald candles off its stand. She lit a match and held it to the wick, making sure it lit before she shook the match out and tossed it aside. "Just trust me, Elphaba… I can help you relax."

Elphaba watched as the wick burned, soon melting the wax. She watched a thin trail of melting wax drip down the candle and her heart rate started to quicken. Her attempts at protesting were muffled. She had an idea of what Sarima meant to do and she didn't exactly want it.

"Relax, Elphaba…" Sarima turned the candle slowly and several drops of hot wax fell onto the green woman's bare stomach. Elphaba jerked at the few moments of burning pain and her body tensed. Sarima smiled slightly at her reaction before she peeled the cooled wax off. Elphaba glared up at her, pulling at the restraints again.

"You still seem tense…" Sarima reached down and started to slowly pull the top the Elphaba's underwear down. "Just trust me… and let me help you."

* * *

"Why are we stopping?"

Galinda watched as Oliver and Avaric dismounted their horses.

"We need to rest," Avaric replied.

"Rest? How can you even think about resting when Elphaba is still out there and in danger?"

"Galinda if we burn our horses out, we will never make it back to Munchkinland in a quick and orderly time. We need to give them and ourselves some rest," Avaric said, turning on her almost angrily.

Galinda was about to shoot back a reply, but Oliver stepped in between them. "Please… fighting won't solve anything." He looked up at the blonde. "C-can I help you down, Miss Galinda?"

"No!" Galinda shouted. Oliver took a step back, looking somewhat shocked and terrified. "I don't want help down because I don't WANT to get down! I want to stay on this horse and continue on to Munchkinland! We need to get help for Elphaba!"

"Damn it Galinda, get down!" Avaric said, now onto angry as he came over to her horse. He grabbed the blonde and yanked her down from the beast, half-catching her before she hit the grass.

"Avaric!" Oliver cried, looking horrified.

"Let go of me!" Galinda shouted, yanking her arm away. "How dare you handle me in such a way! If Elphaba finds out—"

"If?"

Galinda stopped, realizing what she had just said. "I meant when! When Elphaba finds out, because she will!"

"Right… if that helps you sleep tonight."

Galinda watched him turn away and begin setting up for the night. She sighed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to slap him in the back of the head.

"Don't worry Miss Galinda. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Oliver said, moving to stand in front of the blonde.

"He doesn't like Elphaba… so why does he work for her?"

"Avaric doesn't like anyone… a-and he just wants to keep Miss Elphaba safe, I'm sure."

Galinda nodded, but she wasn't sure. Not at all.

* * *

Elphaba let out another muffled scream as the burning wax made contact with a rather sensitive area on her body. She strained against her bonds, feeling the string bite into her flesh. Elphaba opened her eyes, her chest heaving as she glared up at Sarima.

The brunette herself looked at her candle, which was three-fourths of the way melted. She blew the candle out before she tossed it aside, and Elphaba heard it hit the floor.

"Elphaba, you're still so tense…" Sarima reached up and pulled the garter down slightly.

"You're torturing me, you bitch!" Elphaba shouted the minute her mouth was uncovered. "You expect me to relax?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with all your pent-up anger…"

"YOU MAKE ME ANGRY! NOW LET ME UP, DAMN IT!" Elphaba fought against her bonds with a yell, causing Sarima to take a step back.

The brunette blinked before she pulled the garter back up into Elphaba's mouth, despite the green woman's protests. She reached down and ripped the cooled wax from Elphaba's body, causing the green woman to gasp and struggle again.

"Elphaba… why didn't you stay? I could have made you so happy…" Sarima said, not without a hint of sadness.

Elphaba just glared at her, giving her bonds another yank.

"I see… well… I can change all that." She straddled Elphaba's hips, running her hands down her bare stomach, and then down her thighs. "By the end of tonight… you'll have forgotten all about that blonde whore you call 'wife' and all you'll know… all you'll ever want… is me."


	53. Chapter 53

Galinda couldn't sleep. How could anyone expect her to? She had no idea what was happening to Elphaba, or if the green woman was even still ali—

No. No, she couldn't think like that! She had to remain somewhat optimistic. If she let those kind of thoughts into her mind… The blonde shuddered and sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked over at Avaric, who was fast asleep. Oliver was sitting a few feet away, the rifle resting in his arms almost awkwardly. She couldn't understand how they could stay so calm.

_They aren't married to Elphaba._

No, but they worked for her. And if that wasn't enough, wasn't it basic human instinct to worry for someone, especially if they just fell over the edge of a cliff?

_Not fell. Dragged._

That was worse! Sweet Lurline, why was she the only one freaking out?

"Miss Galinda? Are you all right?"

Galinda looked up to see Oliver looking at her, somewhat concerned.

"Y-yes. I'm fine… why do you ask?" she lied.

"I could hear you hyperventilating."

"O-oh…" Sweet Lurline, had she really been that loud? She hadn't even been aware… "I… I'm worried about Elphaba."

"Of course, but I… I think she'll be all right."

"I hope so."

* * *

The green woman lay motionless as Sarima sat up, allowing the sheets to fall from her body. She looked down at the green witch, panting slightly.

"Elphaba… you're so beautiful," she said, running a hand down the side of Elphaba's face. The green woman flinched, turning her tear-stained face away from the brunette.

Sarima let out a sigh before she stood. "You'll learn to love me, Elphaba… maybe not now, but you will. We'll have a beautiful life together…"

Elphaba didn't reply, and not only because the garter was still preventing her from doing so. There was nothing for her to say; she had long ago given up on trying to get free. Sarima had finally broken her… she had finally taken what she wanted from the green woman.

Sarima moved in and pulled the garter down, freeing Elphaba's mouth. "Well… wasn't that better than your what's-her-name?"

Elphaba tried to glare at the brunette, but she found herself unable to. She couldn't muster up any rage or anger… she was done.

Sarima grinned slightly at the thought of finally taming the green woman. The strings untied themselves from the bedposts and Sarima moved to lie down beside her. Elphaba felt her arms move to hold the brunette and she didn't try to resist.

"Good night Elphaba," Sarima said, curling up close to the green woman.

Elphaba shuddered internally at the feeling of their bare skin touching. She didn't reply, and she didn't close her eyes, even as Sarima drifted off into sleep.

Elphaba Thropp did not sleep that night… nor would she for several nights thereafter.

* * *

As the sun rose over Oz, Galinda was the first one up. She supposed that was partly due to the fact that she had only managed to get an hour or so of sleep, but she cared little. They had to get back to Munchkinland! They had wasted enough time, damnit!

"Wake up!" the blonde shouted as she scrambled to her feet.

Avaric jerked awake while Oliver ran to Galinda's side, his rifle at the ready.

"What the hell?" Avaric shouted angrily upon determining that there was no immediate danger.

"We need to go! We've wasted enough time!" Galinda said, mounting the black stallion that Elphaba had favored so.

_Elphaba…_

The blonde shook her head. Feeling sorry would not bring Elphaba back! She had to move!

"Let's go!" she said, turning her horse around.

"Hold on! Geez… Munchkinland isn't going anywhere," Avaric grumbled as he mounted the other horse.

"But Elphaba might be! Now let's go!"

* * *

The green woman felt Sarima stir in her arms. She looked down and watched the brunette's eyes flutter open. Sarima looked up at Elphaba and smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning… did you sleep well?" the brunette asked.

Elphaba didn't reply; she only stared with her dark, distant eyes.

"Elphaba, what happened? Last night I couldn't get you to stop talking." No response. Sarima sighed and sat up. "Perhaps an outing will cheer you up."

Elphaba doubted it, but she didn't say anything in protest as Sarima stood and began to dress, slipping into a less formal dress than last night.

"I have a place in mind actually… but we'll need to take a bus to the train station."

Now Elphaba knew what Sarima was doing. This was her way of gloating. She would never take such public transportation if she didn't know that she had the green woman under her total control.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Elphaba didn't reply; she didn't know why Sarima even expected it.

"Well, you can't lie in bed all day, so get up and let's head out."

* * *

Galinda had to admit that maybe she had pushed her horse harder than she should have, but he was strong, and besides, they were coming up on Munchkinland. Upon reaching their home, Galinda leapt off her horse before he had even stopped, hitting the ground, rolling, and standing in one swift motion.

"Galinda, wait!" Avaric called, coming up in the horse behind her.

Galinda ignored him as she ran inside. "All the guards need to go to the Vinkus right now!" she called, running up and down staircases and hallways.

"Miss Galinda, please!" Oliver called, trying to chase her down.

"Galinda!" Avaric shouted, running up another way.

"What's going on?" Nessa asked, wheeling out of her room with Liir in her lap.

"Elphaba is in trouble! We need to send help!" Galinda shouted, running past the brunette.

Liir clapped his hands and giggled, the sight of his flustered mother amusing him.

"Galinda!" Avaric shouted, also running by.

"Wait!" Oliver called, soon following.

Nessa looked down at Liir, who was gripping his toes happily. "This has gone far enough…" She wheeled out a little and turned her chair so that the wheel was sticking out.

"We need to—" Galinda came running by and tripped on the wheel, falling to the floor and cutting off her sentence. Avaric and Oliver soon were met with the same fate and the three of them lay in a sprawled heap on the floor.

"Now that you've all stopped to take a breath, why don't you tell me what the hell s going on?" Nessa said, backing up a little to look at them and cross her arms.

Galinda was the first to stagger to her feet. "Elphaba and I went to the cliff where Sarima jumped and then Elphaba got dragged over the edge by some string or something and now she's in trouble!"

Nessa blinked. "Yeah… I understood about half of that."

Oliver stood as well. "We came to send the guards into the Vinkus. We believe Miss Thropp may be in danger."

"_May_ be? Did you not see what I saw?" the blonde practically shrieked.

"Uh…"

"Galinda you're freaking out for no reason," Avaric said, standing as well. "I;m sure she's fine."

"What is wrong with all of you?"

"Look, I'll go dispatch the guards. Don't explode," Avaric said before he left, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

Galinda was about to protest, but he was gone. She looked at Oliver, who did his best to keep from squeaking in terror.

"Uh… uh… I'll go… do something too!" he said, almost running into the wall as he fled down the hall.

Galinda sighed and turned to Nessa, picking Liir up gently. He gurgled happily as he curled up against her.

"I am not freaking out… for no reason," she added at Nessa's look. "Elphaba is in danger… and we need to save her."

* * *

Though she could no longer see them, Elphaba could still feel the strings on her body, keeping her within Sarima's control. She allowed herself to be led onto the bus like some trained Animal and couldn't do anything to resist when Sarima cuddled up against her in their seat. Of course she would have loved nothing more than to shove the brunette away and run for her life, but even if she wasn't held prisoner by these strings, the green woman was unsure if she could. She just didn't have the will to do anything anymore.

"Elphaba, you haven't said a word all morning. I'm starting to become a little concerned for you," Sarima said, looking up at the green woman.

Elphaba continued to stare out the window; she hadn't really heard the brunette.

Sarima sighed. "Elphaba, you can't keep this up. You have to say something to me eventually. And it wasn't as though we did anything you haven't experienced before… well… perhaps not my exact techniques, but you know what I mean."

The green woman wanted to point out that Galinda had never raped her... Galinda never would have forced her into anything. Of course, even if reasoning with Sarima wasn't impossible, Elphaba couldn't find the voice to say anything.

Sarima sighed again. "Oh Elphaba… you'll find your voice soon enough. And I'm sure you'll have plenty to say."

And for once, Elphaba couldn't agree more.

* * *

To the blonde, it felt as though it took hours to get the guards assembled and ready, but finally it was done and she was ready to lead them herself, but before she could leave, Oliver and Avaric stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Avaric asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not."

Galinda was not pleased by that. "Don't tell me what I will and will not do! Elphaba needs help and I am not going to just sit around here while you all go out and… make some half-assed attempt to save her!"

"M-Miss Galinda please… I'm sure they have every intention of finding her safe and sound," Oliver offered.

Galinda turned on him angrily. "Don't take his side!"

Oliver regained that terrified look. "I-I'm not taking any sides! I'm just saying—"

"We'll do what we can to find her, so relax," Avaric said.

"I will not relax! And you'd better not come back until you've found her!" Galinda shouted.

"Like I said: we'll do our best." Avaric turned to leave and Galinda made to follow, but Oliver held her back, somewhat apprehensively.

"Miss Galinda, please… you must let them do their job."

Galinda looked back at him and sighed. She knew he was right… but she was still reluctant to let them go without her. She instead pulled away from Oliver. "Make sure they bring her back to me." She turned and started down the hallway.

"W-where are you going?" Oliver called.

"Somewhere away from all… this."

* * *

The sun had risen quite considerably by the time Elphaba and Sarima reached the train station. As they stepped off into the humid air, Elphaba slipped her hands in her pockets, looking away and squinting slightly. Sarima took her hand and led her to a train schedule, running her finger down it.

"Our train doesn't leave for a while…" she mused, lowering her finger slowly. Her dark eyes scanned the area before settling on a quaint café. "I suppose we could spend some time there. Are you hungry Elphaba?"

The green woman turned her head slowly to look at the café, then at Sarima. She blinked, but said nothing.

"We'll go anyway. Perhaps we can find something for you." Sarima led her into the small café and sat her down at a small table beside the window. "Now don't move. I'll be right back." The brunette left to approach the counter, leaving the green woman alone.

Elphaba looked out the window as her fingers strummed lightly against the table. If she weren't so broken… so defeated… it would be so easy to run. Just run far away from Sarima and her marionette strings and twisted ways. Just to be away… from all this pressure and confusion and…

_Galinda_

Elphaba longed to run back to the blonde most of all. She thought about how worried Galinda must be about her. Though Elphaba had little concern for her own safety, all her concern lie with the blonde and her safety. Galinda was liable to do something reckless while flustered… she could only hope that she would be protected in her absence.

"Here you are."

Elphaba looked up slowly to see Sarima approaching the table, setting a cup down in front of her. She sat across from the green woman with her own cup.

"You do like coffee, don't you?"

Elphaba looked down at the brown liquid in her cup, wondering if she should trust it.

_What does it matter? What more can she take from me?_

"Thank you," the green woman barely whispered as she picked it up.

Sarima looked somewhat surprised at hearing Elphaba's voice, but she smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

* * *

Galinda stuffed underclothes into her suitcase angrily, not caring that they weren't folded. She just wanted to get away from all this… it was way too much. This place… it was so stifling and… she didn't want this life anymore! She wished they could just go back to the simple life they had before, where the only thing that stressed her was performing before an audience. All this added drama… who needed it?

_Not me._

Not her for sure. She closed her suitcase and snapped the latches shut, grabbing the handle and yanking it from the bed. She took one last look around her room before she turned to leave, only to find Nessa sitting in the doorway.

"I'm not staying," Galinda said immediately.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not here to make you stay. I just wanted to know if my hunch was correct."

"And what is this hunch you have?"

"You're going home. Your real home."

Galinda paused, wondering if she was really that transparent. "So what if I am? I need to get away from this place! I can't stand it here anymore!"

"And if Elphaba returns while you're gone?"

"Then you'll know where to send her. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'd like to catch the afternoon train to Frottica."

Nessa moved aside. "Be my guest."

Galinda gave the brunette one last look before she left the room, heading down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.

* * *

"Come on Elphaba, or we'll miss the train!" Sarima half-dragged the green woman onto the train with her, pulling her down the hallway and into an empty compartment. The two women sat down and Sarima pulled her legs up onto the seat, curling up close to Elphaba.

"It will take us a few hours to reach our destination," she said, closing her eyes. "So enjoy the ride…"

* * *

Galinda quickly jumped onto the train just as the last call whistle sounded. She made her way to an empty compartment and entered, putting her suitcase up on the rack before she sat down with a sigh. It had been a while since she had gone home… she wondered if her father would be there, or if he were somewhere else in Oz. She felt the train lurch forward as the last whistle sounded and it started to move, slowly picking up speed. The blonde gazed out the window, wondering if she'd ever get her Elphie back.

One train to Frottica… and neither woman realized they were less than a quarter mile apart.


	54. Chapter 54

As Sarima had said, the ride to Frottica took a few hours. By the time they reached their destination, the sun was already half set, bathing Oz in a deep orange.

As Galinda left her compartment, her eyes suddenly caught a flash of green.

_Elphaba._

The thought ran through her mind so fast that she didn't even have time to realize how ridiculous she was for thinking it. It couldn't be Elphaba… right? Galinda didn't pause to ponder it further as she followed the other passengers off the train. Her eyes scanned the sea of people, trying to catch that same flash of green, but whatever she thought she had seen was lost. Galinda sighed as she stepped off the train.

_Perhaps a nice relaxing stay at home will help settle my mind._

She doubted it.

* * *

Elphaba didn't exactly like the fact that Sarima hadn't told her where in Frottica they were going. She especially didn't like the fact that they were in Galinda's birthplace. If either of the Uplands saw her with Sarima like this… well, she could kiss what was left of her marriage goodbye. Perhaps it was a tad pessimistic, but Elphaba couldn't see how their marriage would survive after this. How could she ever face Galinda again?

"Are you hungry Elphaba?"

Sarima's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at the brunette. "What?"

Sarima giggled, though it was hardly as cute and innocent as Galinda's. "I asked if you were hungry silly," she repeated. She wrapped an arm around Elphaba's neck and pulled her down to kiss her gently. Elphaba felt sick at the contact, but she didn't push away. "I know a quaint little restaurant we can eat at. Come on." She took Elphaba's hand and led the green woman from the station.

And leaving a certain mother-in-law wondering why her daughter's wife was kissing another woman.

* * *

Galinda trekked up the stone steps leading to their mansion, dragging her suitcase behind her, having neither the energy nor the will to actually pick it up. She finally reached the front door and raised her hand to knock, only to have the door open before she could.

"M-Miss Galinda!" the maid said, sounding surprised to see her. "I thought you were… please come in."

The blonde entered her home, dropping her suitcase inside the entry hall. She made her way to the first sitting room and flopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"Are… are you all right?" the maid asked, following.

"I don't know. Are my parents home?" the blonde replied.

"Your mother left a little while ago and your father should be home tonight."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward pause.

"Is there… anything else you need?" the maid asked.

Galinda shook her head. "No… thank you."

The maid left and Galinda sat up with a sigh. So both of her parents would be home tonight… she debated over whether or not to tell them her problem.

_No. Mother didn't like Elphaba from the start. If I tell her about this, it'll only reaffirm her belief that we never should have gotten married._

But what would her father think? After all, he had stood up for the two of them. Would he be sympathetic? And what if he wasn't? The blonde sighed. She didn't like all this uncertainty.

"Something just has to give…"

The sun had already set on Oz and night was rising when Galinda's father arrived home. The blonde was holed up in her room, and hadn't even heard his entrance.

Mr. Upland's eyes fell on the suitcase still in the entry hall. His brow furrowed as he undid his jacket, walking into the sitting room where he found his wife, sipping a cup of tea on the sofa.

"Were you aware Galinda is home?" he asked.

"If it hadn't been for the suitcase, I wouldn't have known myself," Mrs. Upland replied. "She hasn't left her room since she arrived."

"She's most likely with Elphaba if that's the case," Mr. Upland said with a small chuckle.

Mrs. Upland's grip tightened on her teacup. "No. Elphaba isn't here… at least not in our house."

Galinda's father paused. "Excuse me?"

"Elphaba is in Frottica… just not with our daughter."

"I'm afraid you've lost me. Those two were impossible to separate. Why would—"

Mrs. Upland was about to snap back when soft footsteps interrupted them both. They both turned to look and saw the petite blonde standing in the entryway.

"Galinda… there you are," Mr. Upland said. "Your mother told me you'd been up in your room for the better part of the—"

"Elphaba… is gone."

Her parents exchanged looks. "G-gone? What do you mean she's… gone?" Mr. Upland asked. "Is she away on… business of sorts?"

Galinda shook her head. "She… she was… dragged over the edge of a cliff…"

Neither of the Uplands knew how to react to that statement.

Galinda felt tears starting down her face. "S-she was dragged away… and even as she was… her only thought… was to protect me. She wouldn't let me help her."

"Galinda…" Mr. Upland said, approaching his daughter.

"S-she wouldn't let me h-help her. And now she's gone!" The blonde finally broke down into sobs and started to fall to her knees, but her father caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'm sorry, Galinda…" he said, holding her close.

Galinda clung to her father. "My Elphie is gone… and I couldn't help her!"

It was a touching scene, but all the while, Mrs. Upland watched with her mouth tightly shut… and a new theory forming in her mind.

* * *

Elphaba followed Sarima into the restaurant, her eyes scanning the faces. Perhaps it was silly of her… but they were in Frottica. It was entirely possible that any of the Uplands could be here.

_How could I ever face any of them again?_

The green woman became aware that Sarima was leading her to a back table, near a large window overlooking a garden, which was lit with torches and candles at this time of night.

"I've always liked this place. And I believe they have vegetarian dishes for you as well, Elphaba," Sarima said, opening her menu and giving Elphaba a smile.

Elphaba didn't return the gesture, or pick up her menu. She just turned her gaze out the window, watching the dancing flames of the torches.

* * *

Galinda followed her parents to their table and sat down, immediately hiding behind her menu.

"Galinda… would… wouldn't you perhaps like to… talk about this?" her father said.

"No."

Mr. Upland looked at his wife, whose gaze was down on her menu, her lips held tightly together. He looked back at his daughter. "Galinda…"

"Elphaba was taken from me! I don't want to talk about that because it hurts!" Galinda shot back.

It was then that Mrs. Upland could no longer hold her silence. "Is that what happened? She was taken from you?"

Galinda and her father looked at her. "Yes. That's exactly what happened," Galinda said.

"And you haven't seen her since because she was dragged over the edge of a cliff, is that correct?"

"Yes!" Galinda was growing increasingly frustrated now.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time—" Mr. Upland started.

"No, it's the perfect time! I cannot just sit here and watch this anymore!" Mrs. Upland turned to her daughter. "If your wife is missing, then tell me why I saw her at the Frottica train station earlier this afternoon!"

Galinda's mouth struggled to form words. "You… you couldn't have!"

"She's the only green woman I know, and not only did I see her, but she was with another woman! So I ask you, Galinda: was she really dragged over that cliff, or did she plan it to get away from you?"

"Elphaba would never do that to me! She loves me!"

"Not from what I saw!"

"Then you saw wrong!"

"Oh, it was wrong all right."

By this time, Galinda was standing up.

"Galinda please," Mr. Upland said, looking mortified.

"Please what? Calm down? How can I do that when _she_," she pointed at her mother, "is spreading lies about my wife!"

"I happen to be your mother, so you listen to me Galinda Upland—"

"My name is Galinda Thropp, not Upland!"

"Well, from the way that woman was hanging on your 'wife', she might as well be a 'Thropp' too!"

Galinda was about to reply, but suddenly stopped. "This woman… what did she look like?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me what she looked like! Did she have long brown hair and dark eyes?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to such details, but… I suppose."

"Sarima," the blonde growled, her hands forming fists. "I knew I should have killed that bitch! I had her and I let her go!"

"Galinda, what are you talking about?"

The blonde didn't reply, but turned away from the table angrily. "The next time I see that bitch, I'm going to—" She stopped short as her gaze suddenly fell on the very object of her hatred. And the blonde lost it.

Before she realized what was happening, Galinda was running across the restaurant towards Sarima. She let out a yell as she tackled the brunette, knocking them both to the floor. The people around their table gasped and stood, while Elphaba jumped back, her eyes widening.

"I should have killed you the first time, you bitch!" the blonde screamed, wrapping her hands around Sarima's throat.

"Get off!" Sarima shouted back.

"You just couldn't leave us alone, could you?"

"Galinda!"

Galinda continued to squeeze the air out of the brunette, her anger blinding her to everything else, except one thought that tugged at the back of her mind.

Why isn't she fighting back?

"Galinda!"

The blonde was suddenly yanked to her feet, her arms flailing in an attempt to get back at Sarima.

"Let me go! She deserves it!" the blonde practically screamed.

"You're embarrassing yourself!" Mr. Upland said, holding his daughter back.

Sarima got to her feet, using the table for support. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Galinda, I didn't steal her! She came to me!"

"You're a liar, Sarima!"

The brunette looked at Elphaba. "Tell her! Tell her how I took care of you after you fell off the cliff!"

Elphaba looked at Sarima, and then at Galinda. Her voice refused to work, so she could neither confirm nor deny what Sarima was saying.

"Elphaba, I know you would never do that! Please… I'm so glad you're alive… please come home," Galinda said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

Elphaba couldn't bear to see Galinda like this, but… how could she go back? Sarima had… things would never be the same.

"Galinda, we're leaving now before you embarrass yourself further!" Mr. Upland said, starting to pull his daughter away. "Elphaba… come with us."

Elphaba tried to take a step forward, only to find that her legs wouldn't move. "I… can't," she finally said.

"Wh- what do you mean you can't?" Galinda said, finally pulling away from her father. She ran to the green woman, grabbing her arms and looking up into her dark eyes. "Elphaba… please… come home… I'm dying without you."

Elphaba could see the pain in Galinda's eyes and she wanted so badly to tell the blonde that everything was all right… but how could she lie? The green woman raised a hand slowly to run down the side of Galinda's face. The blonde grabbed her hand quickly.

"Elphaba… please…"

Sarima watched the two, and her hands slowly formed fists. She wouldn't lose Elphaba again.

Elphaba looked at Sarima and knew exactly what was going through the brunette's mind. She had just enough time to wrap her arms around the blonde before Sarima suddenly threw herself at them, tackling them both through the window.

* * *

The three women hit the ground outside hard, and Elphaba felt her arms being torn away from the blonde. She got to her feet, only to feel herself being held back by those horrid strings.

Galinda barely had time to stand before she felt a hand close around her throat. She gasped for air, looking into Sarima's dark face.

"I have worked far too hard for this and I will not have you screw it up for me!" Sarima growled.

Galinda scratched Sarima across the face, which resulted in the brunette slamming her into the ground.

"N-no! Leave her alone!" Elphaba shouted, trying to pull free from the strings.

"You want to save her? Then come over here and save her," Sarima said, pulling Galinda up and wrapping an arm around her throat as she turned her to face Elphaba.

The green woman looked at Galinda and strained against the strings, desperate to get free.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, struggling against Sarima.

"I… I can't move! She did something to me… I'm nothing more than her puppet!"

The blonde was thoroughly confused now. "What are you talking about? You don't have to do what she says!"

"She's using these… strings to control me!"

"What strings? There are no strings Elphaba! Please, stop her!"

"That's enough," Sarima said, tightening her grip.

Elphaba paused as she thought. "There… there aren't any strings?"

"She can't see them; no one can, but you can feel them, can't you?" Sarima said quickly… perhaps a bit too quickly.

_If there aren't any strings… then what… what's holding me back?_

_Fear._

The realization hit Elphaba like a slap in the face. She was scared of hurting Galinda… and of being hurt again. Her fear was holding her back.

"_I'm not afraid_."

The green woman suddenly felt the strings loosen and she saw Sarima's eyes widen slightly.

"_To take a stand_."

Elphaba gave a yell and felt the strings fall away as she jerked her arms and legs free. "Let go of my wife!" She lunged at Sarima, tackling her to the ground and forcing her to release Galinda.

_Everybody come take my hand_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

"Elphaba!" Sarima screeched, trying to get the green woman off. "I thought we loved each other!"

"You raped me!" Elphaba shouted back, slamming Sarima's head into the ground as tears formed in her eyes. "You ought to die for everything you've done to us!"

"Elphaba!" The blonde grabbed onto the green woman, trying to pull her away.

"She deserves it! You said it yourself!"

"Elphaba, please!" The blonde finally pulled Elphaba away and the two stumbled back. Sarima sat up, coughing and a hand on her throat.

"Get out of here!" Elphaba screamed, tears starting down her face.

Sarima cast one last look at them before she got to her feet. "Elphaba—"

"GO!" A fireball suddenly appeared in the green woman's hand and she threw it at the brunette. It landed mere inches from Sarima, who jumped back. Her eyes grew cold before she ran, disappearing into the night.

"Elphaba… what you said… did she really…?" Galinda trailed off, not even able to say it.

"Yes…"

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_

_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you_

_So I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_

_And don't even realize what you did, believe me you_

Galinda helped the green woman to her feet before she embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, Elphie…"

Elphaba hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry… for leaving you…"

_No more drama from now on, I promise_

_Cause I'm raising the bar_

_I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin at stars_

_I feel amazing and I'm_

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_

* * *

"They're back together again! You said this would work!"

The huddled figure didn't reply.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! You lied! You said that if I had Elphaba in those strings, she wouldn't be able to—"

"If you were strong enough, she wouldn't have gotten away."

Sarima paused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You let your hatred for Galinda Upland get in the way. If you really loved Elphaba, it would have worked."

"You… you…" Sarima sputtered angrily. "I've done everything you've asked and I've gotten nothing in return! I demand that you hold up your end of the bargain!"

"All right… you'll get what you deserve… as soon as you give me the object I asked for."

Sarima sighed, but pulled the pendant from her pocket. "I hope you have a use for this piece of junk. Digging around dead bodies is less than ideal," she spat, throwing it at the figure.

A pale hand shot out, catching the pendant. A grin spread across their face.

"Now I want—" Sarima was cut off as a blade suddenly went through her torso. The brunette stumbled back, falling down with a gasp. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth and she gasped again as the sword was yanked free. The figure stood over her with a devious grin.

"Did you really think I would have a use for you after this? I care little for your plight of hopeless love."

Sarima could only hold her bleeding wound as her life quickly drained away. Her head soon fell back to the ground, her dark eyes still open in her death.

Morrible lowered her hood as she wiped her blade off on Sarima's clothes before sheathing it. She looked at the pendant in her hand before she slipped it around her neck.

"Finally… enjoy the time you have Miss Thropp… because life as you know it… is about to change."

_Everybody come take my hand_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

**Song used: Not Afraid by Eminem as performed by Elle of whatsupelle**


	55. Chapter 55

That night found both Galinda and Elphaba in the blonde's bedroom, a fact that made Mrs. Upland none too happy, seeing as she was not fully convinced of the events that had led to Elphaba's disappearance. Galinda, of course, was exceedingly happy to have her Elphaba back in one piece, but that didn't change the fact that the green woman was not the same.

"Um… Galinda…?"

The blonde looked up from where she had been brushing her hair. "Yes?"

Elphaba looked down, her face growing dark green. "Could you… um… could you… leave for a second?"

A confused look crossed the blonde's face. "Why? Is… is something wrong?"

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "No… I just… I just want to be alone… while I change… please."

This was new to Galinda. Elphaba had never asked her leave while she was changing. "Um… s-sure." The blonde stood up and approached the green woman, reaching up to stroke her face, but Elphaba stepped back. Galinda looked at her, exceedingly confused now.

"I... I'm sorry… please…"

Galinda tried to hide her hurt expression with a forced smile. "It's… fine. Really. Just… let me know when you're… um… ready." The blonde left the room, hearing the door close gently behind her.

Elphaba hated that she had to do this. She hated that she had to ask her wife, her _wife_, the woman she had vowed to love forever, to leave the room because she couldn't dress in front of her. The green woman knew Galinda would never hurt her… ever… but things had changed. Elphaba wasn't sure if she would ever be comfortable with her exposed body again… she hoped this wasn't the case, but Sarima…

Elphaba shook her head. She couldn't think about that anymore. She had to at least try to move on. The green woman changed quickly before she moved to open the door for the blonde.

"I'm sorry… I had to do that to you," Elphaba said as Galinda reentered the room.

"It's fine," Galinda lied, seeing as it was most certainly not fine. An awkward silence passed between the two as they climbed into bed, extinguishing the lamps. Galinda curled up close to Elphaba, as she was accustomed to doing. She felt the green woman tense and she looked up at her. "Elphie?"

The green woman closed her eyes, trying to remind herself that this was Galinda, not Sarima. "I… I'm sorry."

Galinda sighed as she started to roll over. "It's fine," she lied again, her voice wavering.

"No." Elphaba put her arms around the blonde, pulling her back. "Please… that isn't what I meant."

Galinda looked up at her wife again, searching her dark eyes for the old Elphaba she used to know… and she finally saw a glimmer of hope. The blonde smiled slightly. "I love you Elphie," she murmured as she closed her eyes and pulled herself close to the green woman.

"Love you too," Elphaba replied, but deep inside her heart, she wondered if that was really true.

* * *

It was a scream in the middle of the night that woke the blonde. At first, she wondered if it had just been in her dream, as she didn't hear any other suspicious noises and everything appeared normal. She looked at Elphaba, whose eyes glinted faintly in the moonlight.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde asked.

Elphaba nodded before she sat up, pushing Galinda away gently. "You stay. I'll go check it out."

"No! This is how we got separated every time before. I'm going with you."

"Galinda—"

"I almost lost you. How could you expect me to go through that again?"

Elphaba could see the blonde's determination and she sighed. "Fine." It was useless to fight her. The green woman got out of bed and Galinda scrambled after her. The two made their way downstairs, and a maid almost barreled into them.

Elphaba caught the frantic woman's arms, asking, "Wait, what's wrong?"

"It's… it's Lady Upland!"

The blonde inhaled sharply, gripping Elphaba's arm. The green woman released the maid, who ran off, and she took her wife's hand, leading her to the den. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba opened the door.

The fire was still burning in the fireplace, casting an orange glow through the room. Though nothing seemed amiss, the smell of copper in the air told Elphaba that this was not the case. There was one plush chair facing the fireplace, and the green woman could see the top of a head peeking over. She looked back at Galinda, seeing the fear in the blonde's eyes. Elphaba took another deep breath before she gripped the chair and turned it around.

Galinda let out a small scream, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "No… no, no, no!"

Elphaba held the blonde close, turning her away from the sight of Mrs. Upland with her neck slit wide open, the blood beginning to coagulate on the wound and her nightdress.

"Come on," Elphaba said thickly, taking the blonde from the room.

"No, Elphaba! No!" The blonde struggled, but Elphaba was stronger, forcing Galinda out before she closed the door after them. Galinda pounded her fists into the green woman's chest. "That's my mother, Elphaba!"

"She's dead, Galinda! We can't do anything for her!" Elphaba grabbed the blonde's wrists, looking into her sapphire eyes. "She's gone…"

Galinda let out a whimper before she fell against her wife, sobbing. "W-why?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry…"

"Well, perhaps if you and your mother didn't look so much alike, this wouldn't have happened."

Elphaba froze at the voice. After all this time… she had thought they were through. "I thought I told you to stay away from us."

"Ah, yes. I do believe your exact words were 'Come near Galinda or me again and I will kill you… just like you killed Kim'. Ah yes, I had forgotten about your friend Kim… the gypsy who actually possessed intelligence, am I right?"

The old Elphaba would have lashed out; instead, she just held Galinda tighter, the feeling of guilt building again.

Morrible raised an eyebrow at Elphaba's lack of retaliation. It appeared as though Sarima had done more damage than the older woman had initially thought. "Have you forgotten your friend as well?"

"No… I remember what you did to her…"

Galinda looked up at the green woman, somewhat surprised at the sad, defeated expression she was wearing. The blonde glared at Morrible. "What do you want? The Grimmerie is gone!"

"So it is, though Miss Elphaba, it would have done you well to keep it."

"That's why you killed my mother?"

"Oh, no, of course not. I killed her because I thought she was you."

Elphaba finally turned to face the older woman. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Or what awful thing will you do, Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman couldn't hold her gaze and her eyes drifted down. "Just… don't…"

This was not what Morrible had been expecting at all. "Miss Elphaba, really, this is just getting ridiculous. What happened to the sarcasm? The fighting spirit?"

"I've been wondering the same thing…" Galinda muttered.

"I just... don't feel like fighting anymore…"

That was not the answer Morrible wanted. "Oh, Miss Elphaba… this is not at all what I expected from you. What fun is destroying Oz if there's no one around to oppose me?"

"You can't destroy Oz. You don't have that power," Galinda said.

"Correction: I _didn't_ have that power. However, through Miss Sarima's generous sacrifice—"

"You killed her too? When does it end?" Elphaba said.

"I would have thought you'd be happy about that."

It was true: Elphaba wasn't exactly sorry to hear that Sarima was dead. Still… if it meant that Morrible had gained something…

"I grow tired of this conversation. What do you say, Miss Elphaba? One last fight, for old time's sake? Back in the Emerald City, where this all began?"

The green woman looked down. "If I do this… will you finally leave us alone?"

"Only one of us will make it out alive, Miss Elphaba."

So it was like that then. Elphaba paused in thought.

"You old hag, why can't you just leave us be?" Galinda shouted.

"Miss Galinda, I do not remember addressing you."

"Just… get out…" Elphaba said.

"Fine. I'll go." Morrible grabbed Galinda's shoulder, yanking the blonde towards her as she slammed Elphaba into the wall, holding her there with the familiar invisible force. The green woman winced, struggling to free herself.

"But just to make sure you'll take me up on that offer… I think Miss Galinda and I will meet you in the Emerald City."

"No… Galinda…"

Morrible and the blonde disappeared and Elphaba fell to the floor. She slowly got to her feet, sighing. Not again… Morrible had taken Galinda again… and Elphaba just didn't have the will she'd had before.

"Elphaba, are you all right?"

The green woman turned to see Mr. Upland approaching her. "Sir, I…"

"Where's Galinda? Please tell me you know where she is!"

His tone told her that he'd found his wife's body.

"Morrible… took her again."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"I… tried…"

The ringmaster slapped Elphaba smartly across the face. The green woman put a hand to the spot, unable to look at him.

"Obviously not hard enough! Elphaba, what is wrong with you? This is not who you are! I've seen how much you care for Galinda, and the lengths you'd go to!"

"You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand, Elphaba? Is it about that other woman? Whatever she did to you, you need to get over it because my wife is dead, and I don't think you want the same thing happening to yours!"

Elphaba knew that what Mr. Upland was saying was true, but she still could not reignite the old fire that had once burned inside her. Sarima had snuffed it out and-

_Sarima is dead._

That was true. Her old tormentor could harm her no longer, but still... how could she so easily forget the things that had been done to her? The cruelty she had suffered at the hands of the brunette.

"Elphaba... do you still love Galinda?"

"Of... of course I do."

"Then why aren't you going after her?"

"I... I just..."

"Elphaba." He took her hand and she felt him place something in it. The green woman looked up and saw that it was her old fire torch, the very first one she had made. Elphaba remembered how head over heels in love she'd been with Galinda... how she had fought off a horde of flying monkeys... how she had jumped off a train on the edge of a cliff... how they had both almost been hanged.

Elphaba gripped the torch tightly, striking a match and lighting it one more time. They had been through so much together...

_It will not end like this._

The flames dancing in her dark eyes finally reflected the fire that was growing inside her. The green witch stood, looking at the ringmaster.

"I'm going to end this... and bring Galinda home."

* * *

"It's odd isn't it? I've never seen your wife so silent and… defeated before. But then again, I suppose rape can do that to a person."

Galinda looked at the older woman. "Rape? Is that what Sarima did to her?"

"Well, why else did you think she was acting that way?"

"I didn't know! How do you know anyway?"

"Because Miss Sarima worked for me. We made a deal: I would help her win over Miss Elphaba, and in return, she would give me... well, just a little trinket."

"You really will stop at nothing to get what you want, will you?"

Morrible turned to look at the blonde. "Miss Galinda, I have you suspended over the edge of the Emerald City palace. What do you think?"

The blonde glared at her, but only to keep herself from looking down from the staggering height.

"Though I do hope Miss Elphaba shows up. I'd hate for you to have an accident without her being around." Morrible cut one of the ropes holding the blonde and Galinda dropped slightly. She managed to keep herself from screaming, but she desperately wished that Elphaba would regain her senses and come for her... just like she always had.

The sun began to rise over Oz, and there was still no sign of Elphaba, causing the blonde to grow even more worried and scared.

"Well it looks like she has decided not to show up... how disappointing," Morrible said, cutting another rope. Not expecting the drop, Galinda let out a small scream that time, closing her eyes.

"Morrible!"

Galinda opened her eyes at the voice, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing.

Elphaba stood at the base of the palace, dressed in her old performer clothes with her torches on her back and her whip on her belt. "Let her down and I'll make sure your death is quick!"

"Oh, I fully intend to let her down," Morrible replied, cutting another rope.

"Don't you dare!"

"The clock is ticking, Miss Thropp."

The green witch inhaled sharply before she threw herself at the palace, beginning to scale up the side just as she had done before, though this time with more urgency.

An evil grin crossed Morrible's face as she watched the green woman, leisurely cutting another rope.

"Elphaba!" the blonde cried.

"Morrible, don't!"

"But you said to let her down." Another rope.

"Elphaba!"

"Hold on!"

"Yes do hold on, Miss Galinda," Morrible said, grinning again before she cut the final rope.

"ELPHABA!"

With a growl, the green woman threw herself across the top of the palace, managing to catch one rope before the blonde could fall further. Elphaba quickly pulled her whip off her belt and snapped it, causing it to wrap around the palace precipice. She let out another low growl as she struggled to pull Galinda up.

"Elphaba-"

"I won't let you fall!"

A shadow fell over them and Elphaba looked back to see Morrible smirking down at them.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, I'm so glad you could be here to see this."

"Yes I'd hate to miss your death," Elphaba replied, her voice strained.

"Always armed with a joke I see. No, I had so hoped you'd be present to witness this." With a sweep of one arm, Elphaba watched as an entire building shook before collapsing, the ground swallowing it in a cloud of dust. Her dark eyes widened and she struggled harder to pull the blonde up, wishing she wasn't half hanging over the edge herself.

"Impressed I see," Morrible said.

"And what are you going to do Morrible? Use that power to turn Oz into a wasteland? The dead can't watch you gloat, you know."

"Oh Miss Elphaba, always so narrow-minded. This power is merely to intimidate the Wizard, you see. To convince him to... pass his throne onto a more fit ruler." She looked down at the two. "Are you still having issues, ladies?"

"Of course not," Elphaba growled.

"Miss Elphaba, your sarcasm has begun to tire me." With a flick of the wrist, Elphaba's whip unwound itself and the green woman felt her heart drop and she and Galinda plummeted to the ground. Elphaba managed to maneuver herself underneath the blonde, letting out a grunt when she felt them crash into an apple stand. The green woman sat up with a groan.

"Are you all right, Galinda?" she asked as she began to untie her.

The blonde wriggled free of the ropes, hugging Elphaba tightly. "I was afraid… you might not come."

The green woman winced, but put an arm around her. "I won't ever leave you…" She stood up, helping the blonde. "Now stay here. It's time Morrible and I end this." Elphaba turned her attention back towards the palace.

"Elphaba, you saw what she can do. You won't even get close to her."

"Don't worry Galinda. You didn't think I came unprepared, did you?" The green woman gave her a smile before she let out a whistle. The blonde was confused at that, and when something suddenly whizzed past her, she let out a squeak, jumping to the side.

"Wh-what is that?"

The green witch grinned, placing a boot on the broom and pushing it to the ground. "My second experiment with magic. I figure if I'm a witch, why not gain something from it?"

"Elphaba…"

"Stay here." Elphaba precariously stood on her broom, using her hands to balance herself as it gently lifted off the ground.

"Lurline, Elphaba, please be careful."

"Don't worry about me, my sweet." Elphaba leaned down to kiss the blonde. "I'll be back for you." The green woman held onto the broom with one hand, drawing a torch with the other as she made her way back up to the top of the palace.

"That's a very nice toy you have, Miss Elphaba," Morrible said, looking slightly amused.

"I have more where those came from," the green woman replied, lighting her torch. "Now it's time to settle this."

"Try not to hurt yourself." There was a rumbling and Elphaba threw herself down on her broom as a pile of rubble shot by her. She glared at Morrible, gripping her broom tighter as she flew towards her, leaping off her broom and drawing her other torch as Morrible drew her sword.

Metal met metal and the fight was on. Elphaba jumped back, almost falling off the edge of the palace, but catching herself, lighting her second torch. Morrible swung and the green woman raised her torch, metal meeting again. Oz, how long had it been since she'd done this? It shouldn't be this hard!

Elphaba became aware that Morrible was about to kick her in the chest and before she could pull away, the foot met its target and the green woman fell back, her upper body sliding off the palace. Elphaba let out a frantic whistle and her broom pushed her back up into a standing position.

"I see you've learned some new tricks," Morrible said.

"Like you said, only one of us will leave alive… and I'm planning a romantic dinner with my wife, so it's not going to be me!" Elphaba blew a fireball at Morrible, enveloping her in a cloud of black smoke before she threw herself at her in a tackle, knocking them both off the palace. Elphaba managed to strike Morrible with her closed fist, but she was knocked off the older woman when Morrible hit her across the face with the hilt of her sword. The green woman felt her back hit her broom, stopping her fall. She sat up quickly, seeing that Morrible had caught herself in levitation.

"Miss Elphaba, I must say, you seem to be losing your touch." Morrible raised a hand and Elphaba heard what sounded like massive cracking. She looked to see that the side of the palace was indeed cracking. Morrible brought her hand down, fingers pointing at the green woman. Pieces of emerald followed her lead, flying straight towards the green woman. Elphaba brought her broom up sharply, swinging her torches to knock away pieces that came too close. Of course, she couldn't stop them all, and she felt the smaller shards cut her arms and face.

Galinda watched the two fight, feeling helpless just like every time before. Elphaba always had to stand up for her. What could she do to help for once? The blonde looked down at the destroyed remains of the apple cart and a small idea hit her.

Elphaba slid off her broom, holding with her legs to avoid another barrage of emerald shards. She quickly raised her torches, blocking Morrible's sword again. She swung at the older woman's head before aiming a jab at her chest. Morrible ducked and hit her torch away, thrusting her sword into Elphaba's knee. The green woman let out a cry and fell to the ground, which luckily wasn't terribly far. She quickly rolled, avoiding the blade before getting to her feet, limping slightly.

"I see you've become even more cowardly," Elphaba said.

"As you said yourself: if one has the power, why not use it?" The older woman raised her sword again, but an apple suddenly hit her in the side of the head, causing her to stop. Both turned to see Galinda holding a makeshift slingshot, preparing to load another apple into it.

"Ah, so Miss Galinda has finally decided to join in and try to help you. How sweet," Morrible said.

"Shut up! You've ruined our lives enough!" Galinda shouted, pulling back and releasing the apple. Morrible flicked her wrist and shard of emerald shot through the apple, pinning it to the ground. Galinda paused, taking a step back.

"My turn," Morrible said before she summoned another emerald barrage, this time aiming for the blonde.

"GALINDA!" Elphaba leapt forward, shielding Galinda with her own body. She held the blonde tightly as she felt tiny shards enter her back.

"Elphaba—"

"It's okay," the green woman grunted. When she felt the barrage stop, she released the blonde hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" The green woman turned to face Morrible again, only to suddenly have Morrible's hand around her throat. She dropped her torches as she instinctively grabbed at the older woman's hand.

_Lost from the start, I might as well be on the moon_

_Much colder than I thought even in the month of June_

_No communication makes ya feel so alone_

_All we need is patience in which I've never really known_

"As much fun as this has been, I'm afraid our time must come to an end."

"Elphaba!" Galinda started for them, only to be thrown back by an energy wave from Morrible.

The older woman tightened her grip, forcing Elphaba down to her knees as she continued to gasp for air.

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me_

_It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

_And no matter how I try, you know I can't deny_

_'Cause you feel so supernatural_

"Miss Elphaba, do you know the main reason I asked Miss Sarima for this little trinket?" Morrible asked, showing the green woman the pendant in her other hand. "All the things you've seen so far… they're mere parlor tricks. Something to amuse myself with, if you will."

Elphaba continued to struggle against the older woman, her vision starting to get fuzzy. She forced herself to remain conscious. She had to get Galinda to safety… her own life didn't matter so much….

_Every step I've taken has led me here to where you are_

_But all that I believe in is keeping me from seeing too far_

_Throwing out the questions, waiting for the right reply_

_Looking for the answers, tell me will it be tonight?_

Galinda staggered to her feet, her eyes falling on the scene in front of her. "Elphaba!" No, it couldn't end like this! Not after everything… how could they let Morrible win?

"Don't worry, Miss Galinda. I'm not going to kill her… or you. What I have planned is far more… interesting. Just killing you wouldn't be fun at all."

Elphaba's grip on Morrible's hand was weakening and her eyes started to close, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me_

_It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

_When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try you know I can't deny_

_'Cause you feel so supernatural_

Morrible suddenly released her and the green woman collapsed onto her side, gasping for air. Galinda ran to her side, kneeling beside her.

"Elphaba, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

The green woman could barely make out the blonde's voice, and her blurred figure above her. She struggled to turn towards her. "G…"

"It's okay, Elphaba. I'm right here." She hugged the green woman tightly.

"Yes, this is all very touching, but it's time for you two to say goodbye… for the last time." Morrible grabbed Elphaba by the back of her neck, holding her off the ground.

"No, you leave her alone!" Galinda cried, scrambling to her feet.

Morrible smirked down at her before she looked at the green woman, who was beginning to recover. "Do you want to know what's worse than death? Never knowing the one you love existed." And with, Morrible tightened her grip and froze the green woman solid.

"ELPHABA! NO!"

_Through the atmosphere I'm seeing_

_Glimpses of the past I'm leaving_

_Holding on for life as we collide_

Morrible dropped her and Galinda ran to her wife, looking down at her still open eyes.

"Elphaba…"

There was a sudden loud cracking noise and Galinda felt the wind beginning to pick up. As it grew stronger, she looked up to see a large tornado beginning to form.

"Wha—"

"Look upon your lover one last time, Miss Upland: after this, you won't even remember her name."

"No… no, Elphaba!" Galinda looked back down at the green woman. "I won't ever forget you… I love you so much…"

The tornado touched ground, and Galinda felt herself being pulled away. She looked back into the dark eyes of her lover and saw her own fear reflected in them before she was torn away.

And all Elphaba could do was watch the woman she loved disappear.

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me_

_It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

_When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try you know I can't deny_

_'Cause you feel so supernatural_

**I know, it's been a while, but this story has finally reached the end. Thanks to all who read and reviewed; you guys kept me going. I am going to be bold and write a sequel to this and hopefully you all will enjoy it. Thanks again!**

**Song used: Supernatural by Daughtry**


End file.
